


El hijo del Sol

by nininoona



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Egypt, M/M, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nininoona/pseuds/nininoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun supo que todo empezaría a ir mal en el momento en el que el único superviviente de la batalla empezó llevarse las almas de los caídos en las trincheras. Jamás llegó a imaginar que lo que parecía una guerra civil por los derechos de Egipto fuera en realidad la batalla decisiva entre el bien y el mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El hijo del Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic para el SN 5.0. Intenté que todo fuera lo más fiel posible a la mitología Egipcía, pero entre que ellos no se aclaraban y en tres meses que he tenido para leer e investigar, no he podido profundizar mucho. Es posible que me haya inventado bastantes cosas. Creo que todo tipo de conceptos egipcios están explicados en la historia en sí.  
> Para esta historia tuve que buscar y leer muchos libros de mitología Egipcia. Pero le debo todo a Rick Riordan por darme la inspiración y los conocimientos necesarios.

Pisó con cuidado, hundiendo la bota en la arena. Algunas hojas crujieron bajo su peso, pero fue un susurro arrastrado por el viento. Sosteniendo su heckler bajo el brazo, se abrió camino entre la poca vegetación que había en el desierto hasta las trincheras. La arena se le pegaba al cuerpo y el calor era insoportable. A pesar de ir cubierto no podía protegerse los ojos y casi ni podía ver. Pero sabía que estaba solo, nadie lo acompañaba porque todos habían muerto. Sus amigos de campamento, sus compañeros que juraron volver a casa para enviarles un mensaje a sus familiares y parejas. Todos ellos se encontraban en el campo de batalla mientras que él había conseguido llegar hasta las trincheras enemigas, justo en la falda de la Montaña de los muertos. ¿Pero por qué iba él solo en busca de la muerte? ¿Honor? ¿Suicidio? ¿Misericordia? Aquella no era su guerra ni su gente, estaba luchando por algo que ni siquiera entendía, pero él era un soldado y Corea del Sur se había puesto de parte de los rebeldes, los buenos y justicieros.  
Pero sus padres no habían presenciado lo mismo que él, cómo poco a poco iban muriendo niños de dieciocho años debido a la poca experiencia y al miedo a la muerte. Y nadie que se considerara justiciero permitiría que las almas de los inocentes perecieran en batalla. Él había tenido suerte, pero sabía que se estaba agotando.  
Se había arrastrado justo detrás de una pila de sacos que humeaban y ardían a la luz del sol. Agudizó el oído por si escuchaba a alguien pero sus enemigos eran igual de sigilosos que él. Sostuvo con fuerza la heckler, respiró hondo y se levantó decidido a entrar y arrastrar hasta la muerte el máximo de víctimas antes de caer. Sin embargo, allí no había nadie. Era una trinchera fantasma.  
Apuntando a todos los lados, saltó la pila de sacos y registró lo que podía ver de la trinchera. Cigarrillos, madera quemada y cera. ¿Por qué había cera apilada por todos los lados?  
Olvidándose de dónde estaba, se agachó y tocó la sustancia. Aún quemaba al tacto y estaba deshecha, como si recién se hubieran consumido centenares de velas gigantes.  
De repente, escuchó un crujido a lo lejos. Apuntó de nuevo con el arma en todas direcciones, la lengua la tenía tan reseca e hinchada que casi no podía tragar y el corazón le martilleaba con fuerza, como si supiera que iban a ser sus últimos latidos.  
Agudizó el oído esperando volver a escuchar el ruido. A los pocos segundos, mientras el sudor dejaba pequeños surcos en la arena, lo volvió a escuchar. Eran pasos, pero allí no había nadie.  
Alzó la vista cubriéndose del sol con la mano y miró hacia la Montaña de los muertos, una antigua necrópolis romana donde moraban las almas de miles de desgraciados, esperando vislumbrar alguna sombra. Pero desde allí no podía ver nada.  
Pensó que estaba loco, ¿por qué ir a la muerte si podía huir y seguir viviendo? ¿Pero dónde iría? Tenía que asumir su muerte y seguir avanzando. Quizá todo había acabado, quizá los enemigos habían huido.  
Almacenó esa pequeña esperanza y subió la pendiente de la montaña. Le costaba respirar y la arena no ayudaba. Se había levantado una pequeña brisa y no le dejaba ver, pero con el oído agudizado aún podía escuchar los pasos del misterioso superviviente.  
Cuando llegó a las ruinas se agachó y se arrastró hasta posicionarse en un pequeño arco que le daba visibilidad de todas las ruinas. Esperó unos segundos hasta escuchar de nuevo los pasos y poder ubicar al enemigo. Éstos volvieron a sonar segundos después, pero se detuvieron al instante.  
Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que le quedaba e intentando esconder el miedo en el recodo más profundo de su mente, se giró y apuntó directamente hacia el cuerpo del desconocido. Sin embargo, tuvo que bajar el arma sin poder creerlo. Había esperado cualquier cosa, pero lo que había allí no lo habría imaginado jamás.  
Era un chico moreno con vestimentas militares. En un brazo llevaba una banda de color negro con un símbolo que no conseguía distinguir de aquella distancia. En una mano llevaba una A-K47 y en la otra una especie de vara con la que se apoyaba. Pero lo más raro no era la presencia de aquel chico ni tampoco las armas, sino la escena que lo rodeaba.  
Todo estaba lleno de cadáveres de su campamento. Reconoció al grupo 48-B, justo el que iba delante de ellos, mutilados y muertos, cubiertos por una espesa capa de cera. Entre la arena y la sangre había ropa como la que llevaba el chico, pero ni rastro de sus compañeros. El misterioso enemigo se paseaba entre los cadáveres y los iba golpeando con la vara, luego se agachaba, les dibujaba algo con el dedo en la frente e iba hacia otro.  
Se quedo allí estático, como si la presencia del chico lo hubiera paralizado. El arma seguía bajada y sabía que podría morir, pero no podía moverse de la impresión.  
De repente, el chico silbó. A los pocos segundos apareció un perro diminuto y de color marrón que movía la cola con entusiasmo al ver a su dueño. Éste lo saludó y luego señalo a los cuerpos.  
—¿Tienes hambre, pequeño? —El perro ladró a modo de respuesta—. Los señalados son los que puedes comer. Los otros tendrán que esperar al juicio.  
El pequeño animal ladró de nuevo y fue hacia el cuerpo más cercano. De repente, abrió las fauces agrandándolas hasta que adquirieron el tamaño de una persona y se tragó al cadáver.  
Cerró los ojos y se volvió a esconder. ¿Qué clase de animal sabía hacer eso? ¿Estaba alucinando por culpa del sol o del miedo? Pero podía escuchar a la criatura masticar de fondo. Se le revolvió el estómago, pero volvió a mirar tentado por el morbo y lo desconocido. El perro iba hacia otra víctima pero los cuerpos seguían ahí, no se había tragado ni uno. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el chico moreno. Se había agachado junto a un cadáver con la cara medio desfigurada. Tenía una pluma en la mano y la A-K47 colgando del hombro. Con delicadeza posó la pluma sobre el pecho del caído y cerró los ojos. De repente, se escuchó un grito agudo y el muerto se alzo, o al menos lo que parecía serlo.  
El resucitado era una especie de cuerpo semi-transparente que convulsionaba encima del cuerpo real. El soldado moreno negó con la cabeza ante la reacción del difunto.  
—No soy yo quién debe juzgarte en este caso —Sonaba tranquilo pero con un deje de tristeza en la voz—. Mi padre lo hará.  
De repente, la especie de cuerpo translúcido soltó un alarido monstruoso y se hundió en el suelo. El soldado fue hacia el siguiente cuerpo pero se detuvo a medio camino. La helker había caído justo donde el duro suelo de las ruinas.  
Ya no se podía esconder, ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo había visto. Temblando, se levantó y buscó a tientas el arma de fuego. Sabía que era ridículo, pero mientras el otro chico no lo matara, él seguiría luchando. ¿Contra qué? No lo sabía.  
Pero el moreno no atacó y se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad. Él sudaba por culpa del miedo y de la proximidad a la muerte. Pero, sobre todo, por la alucinación que había tenido, porque no podía ser otra cosa.  
—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó de repente el chico moreno—. ¿Has visto lo que he hecho?  
Estuvo tentado a huir pero no quería dejar el arma allí. Sería cuestión de segundos en que moriría de la forma más patética. Huyendo.  
—No —mintió—. No...  
Pero el soldado enemigo no le creyó. Dio un par de pasos más y se agachó de nuevo. El cadáver miraba al firmamento con los ojos vacíos.  
Notó la correa en los dedos justo en el momento en el que el soldado volvía a sacar otra pluma. Con agilidad, apuntó a la cabeza del enemigo pero no apretó el gatillo, porque otro cuerpo semi-transparente emergió del cadáver. No tuvo más remedio que mirarlo horrorizado.  
—Lo puedes ver —susurró el soldado moreno. De repente, alzó la mano justo en el momento en el que apretó el gatillo de su helker.  
Segundos después, perdió la consciencia.

La muerte era dolorosa y eso a Baekhyun no le gustaba. Siempre había pensado que acabaría muriendo rápido, quizá un disparo en la cabeza o una bomba. Pero aquel soldado misterioso le había quitado la vida con sufrimiento. ¿Cómo era posible?  
—Sus pulsaciones se están acelerando —Era una voz tranquila y pausada seguida del rasgar del bolígrafo con el papel—. Creo que pronto despertará.  
Los pasos sonaron como martillazos en su cabeza, pero no podía abrir la boca para decir que dejaran de andar.  
«¿En qué clase de cielo o infierno uno se siente como si hubiera bebido toda la noche?», se preguntó Baekhyun mientras intentaba sumergirse en la oscuridad. Quería disfrutar su muerte sin dolor y esa voz lo molestaba. Además, ¿de qué tenía que despertar?  
—Llamaré a Sehun entonces, creo que está en el taller instruyendo a los shabtis —Era una segunda voz mucho más grave pero no inspiraba tranquilidad, sino un poco de temor. Baekhyun se removió un poco y descubrió que era sólido.  
«¿Qué clase de muerte es esta?»  
—Kyungsoo. Insiste al menos un poco más —La voz tranquilizadora parecía cansado—. Necesito que me describa bien lo ocurrido.  
—Ya te lo ha explicado todo. Dudo que quiera salir de su tienda —Baekhyun notó que la voz grave intentaba proteger a esa persona. Quizá Sehun, el que habían nombrado.  
—Por favor —suplicó la primera voz.  
Al final, la segunda se rindió y se marchó prometiendo que haría lo que pudiera.  
Baekhyun siguió en la oscuridad dejando que su cuerpo flotara en un mar de tranquilidad e incertidumbre. El viaje hacia la muerte era largo y extraño. Te hacía ver cosas que jamás habían pasado u oír a gente que jamás había conocido. Se imaginó cerrando los ojos con el alma y disfrutando de su nueva vida en el más allá, pero unos pasos arrastrados y luego un portazo lo sacó de su ensoñación. De repente, notó que podía abrir los párpados, pero no lo hizo por miedo. No quería que las voces se materializaran. Quería estar solo.  
—Hemos perdido a muchos en combate, va a ser difícil hacer un batallón como el sector MMS2. Chanyeol está trabajando, pero necesitamos a más gente —Era una nueva voz, esta vez mucho más joven, aunque hablaba con una autoridad digna de un general de división—. Necesitamos tiempo. No podemos entretenernos con un simple...  
—Sehun, ya basta.  
El río de oscuridad seguía fluyendo y Baekhyun flotaba por él en silencio pero, poco a poco, iba perdiendo consistencia y las aguas se convirtieron en mullidas telas, el aire se llenó de olores y el dolor de cabeza se volvió más intenso. Al final se detuvo y dejó de estar en la oscuridad. Por los párpados se filtraban rayos de luz cálidos y llenos de energía.  
Estaba vivo.  
—Ya estamos todos —Baekhyun notaba la habitación llena de gente y se sentía incómodo, sobre todo con la presencia de uno de ellos en concreto, pero no sabía cuál—. Bien, Jongin, ¿puedes explicarnos qué ha pasado en la Montaña de la muerte?  
—Estaba pesando las almas cuando apareció. Puede ver las almas sin estar muerto ni en la Duat —Fue un resumen bastante confuso puesto que no distinguía la mayoría de conceptos pero sabía que hablaban de él, de Baekhyun.  
—¿Y sobre los ojos? —insistió la primera voz, la calmada.  
—Eran dorados.  
Baekhyun se sorprendió. Que él recordara, no se había quitado las lentillas, a pesar de que la arena fuera mucho más dolorosa al penetrar en los ojos, pero siempre se había tapado el color del iris por miedo al qué dirán. Un aspecto llamativo era fatal para aquellos que caían presos en la guerra. Además, desde pequeño siempre había sufrido acoso escolar por culpa del color de sus ojos. Cuando entró en el instituto empezó a usar las lentillas y cuando se alistó en el ejército, no hubo día que no las llevara. Por eso, se extrañó que el chico supiera de su color. Era imposible...  
—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la tercera voz, la autoritaria—. ¿No fue el reflejo del sol o algo?  
—Estoy seguro, Sehun. Eran dorados —fue lo único que dijo la cuarta voz. Baekhyun la reconoció como el soldado que lo había asesinado. O, por lo que estaba escuchando, dejado inconsciente.  
—De momento, lo único que sabemos es por ti, Jongin. Pero pronto lo averiguaremos, en cuanto despierte nuestro misterioso amigo —El dueño de la primera voz se acercó y tocó el interior de la muñeca de Baekhyun. A éste se le aceleraron las pulsaciones hasta que sus latidos sobresalían por encima de las respiraciones de los presentes—. Creo que no tendremos que esperar mucho más. Buenos días.  
Era absurdo seguir fingiendo. Además, sentía curiosidad por aquellas voces. Al parecer, no querían hacerle daño.  
Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Los tenía resecos por culpa de la arena y del calor pero la luz no le molestaba en absoluto. Se incorporó hasta sentarse en lo que parecía una cama de hospital y miró al frente.  
El primer rostro que lo recibió era el de un hombre de unos treinta años con sonrisa amable y menudo. Debía medir poco más que él. A su lado, había un chico más joven de ojos enormes y cejas pobladas que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido. Baekhyun sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago bastante extraño. No le gustaba aquel chico. A su lado, con la cabeza mirando al suelo, estaba el soldado moreno que le había atacado en las trincheras. Era alto pero no tanto como su compañero, un joven apuesto de facciones alargadas y con mirada de estar aburrido constantemente.  
Los cuatro desconocidos lo miraban fijamente como si Baekhyun tuviera tres brazos y dos cabezas. Como nadie dijo nada durante los siguientes minutos, carraspeó e intentó tragar saliva para poder saludar o al menos hacer preguntas, pero la garganta le quemaba por culpa de la deshidratación.  
—Agua —pudo pronunciar con voz ronca.  
Para su sorpresa, el de la sonrisa amable le alargó un vaso de agua fresca que ya tenía preparado. Baekhyun bebió y volvió a pedir más y más hasta que notó la tripa hinchada. Luego volvió a centrarse en la comitiva extraña.  
—¿Cómo te encuentras? —el de la sonrisa amable era el de la voz calmada, la primera. Aunque ya se lo imaginaba.  
—Confundido —susurró. El hombre sonrió de nuevo y asintió—. ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estoy?  
—Yo soy Kim Junmyeon. Estás en Siwa, a las afueras de la ciudad. Cerca de la Montaña de los muertos. En el campamento de los Guerreros de Horus —Baekhyun se estremeció y miró horrorizado a su alrededor. Los guerreros de Horus era como se auto-proclamaban los altos cargos de los egipcios. Estaba en manos directas del enemigo—. No temas. No te haremos daño.  
—Por ahora —la tercera voz autoritaria era del chico con cara de aburrido.  
—Sehun, calla. ¿Tienes más preguntas?  
Baekhyun pensó bien en lo que quería saber. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué lo tenían cautivo? ¿Qué había visto en las trincheras? ¿Por qué todos eran tan guapos si se suponían que eran guerreros de Horus, los enemigos? ¿Por qué eran asiáticos cuando tendrían que ser árabes?  
A pesar del remolino de preguntas y de la angustia que le producía no tener respuesta, la que dijo en voz alta ni siquiera estaba en su lista de prioridades.  
—¿Puedo volver a casa?  
Sehun y el chico que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido bufaron como si acabara de decir una tontería, mientras que el chico moreno seguía mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera Baekhyun. Junmyeon le miró con compasión.  
—No, aún no. Tenemos que descubrir algunas cosas sobre ti, pero te prometemos que no te haremos daño.  
—¿Pretendes que me quede aquí sentado esperando a que me hagáis experimentos o me torturéis para sacarme información? Soy un soldado raso, estoy luchando obligado en una guerra que no me pertenece —no supo por qué pronuncio aquello con tanta angustia, pero eso hizo que el chico de cejas pobladas se enfadara.  
—No tienes ningún derecho a hablarle así. Está siendo amable contigo, pedazo de...  
—Kyungsoo, no —le cortó el hombre que se llamaba Junmyeon—. Será mejor que descanses y ya hablaremos cuando estés recuperado. A veces las sombras pueden ser bastante ponzoñosas —Junmyeon miró a Jongin, el chico moreno, y luego a Baekhyun—. Descansa.  
—¿Cómo pretendes que duerma sin saber nada? —Baekhyun estaba tentando a la suerte. A muchos, por eso, ya le habrían cortado la lengua. Pero quizá actuaba así porque buscaba la muerte.  
—Lo harás. Buenas noches.  
Antes de que pudiera replicar, un sueño extraño lo invadió y cayó rendido en la cama. De nuevo sentía que estaba flotando por un río que iba a la deriva. Baekhyun se dejó llevar.

Baekhyun volvió a despertar en la misma estancia, pero esa vez totalmente solo. Tuvo tiempo de poder observar la habitación que antes había quedado en segundo plano por culpa de los enemigos.  
Las paredes eran lonas de color marrón claro muy parecidas a la arena del desierto, pero estaban llenas de jeroglíficos egipcios y palabras en árabe y coreano. Aparte de eso, lo demás era bastante ordinario en un campamento militar. Mesas plegables, sillas, baúles metálicos y materiales sobrantes. En una de las esquinas había un ventilador enorme que daba un poco de aire, pero el ambiente seguía siendo sofocante.  
Tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor y sentía que sus extremidades estaban hechas de mantequilla, pero al menos ya no le dolía la cabeza y podía pensar con claridad. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Sehun y Jongin. Eran los nombres de los enemigos. Los ojos, las lentillas habían desaparecido y también estaba el hecho de que lo retuvieran allí sin esposarlo o interrogarlo. ¿Dónde había acabado? ¿Realmente eran enemigos? Se habían autodenominado «Los Guerreros de Horus» pero no parecían tan agresivos como los que había tenido el placer de conocer. Hombres enormes, fuertes y de mirada perdida que eliminaban a cualquiera sin compasión.  
Baekhyun sentía que no podía seguir allí sumergido en sus pensamientos. Había tenido mucha suerte pero dudaba de que eso siguiera así.  
Buscó su ropa por la habitación pero no la encontró. Salir con aquella camisa y pantalones de algodón al desierto era como pedir a gritos que necesitaba morir, así que tendría que buscar ropa antes de salir. Ni siquiera estaban sus botas de piel. En su lugar, habían unas zapatillas de tela poco prácticas.  
Se las puso a regañadientes puesto que el suelo ardía y salió de la estancia. Su idea era correr por el pasillo, buscar ropa y huir, pero lo que vio lo dejó totalmente petrificado. Parecía que estaba en el interior de una pirámide egipcia.  
Las paredes parecían macizas y estaban cubiertas de jeroglíficos como en la habitación que había dejado atrás, pero eran diferentes. No eran dibujos al azar, sino que explicaban historias. Reconoció a algunos dioses del antiguo Egipto, como Horus, Ra y Anubis. El resto le eran desconocidos aunque había leído sobre ellos alguna vez.  
Se detuvo a admirar cada escena, preguntándose qué significaba cada uno de los dibujos. Sin embargo, escuchó unas voces al final del pasillo y tuvo que correr a esconderse de nuevo en la habitación. Baekhyun maldijo su estupidez por quedarse embelesado mirando las paredes.  
Segundos después, una de las voces —bastante grave— se acercó. Baekhyun se sentó en la camilla y esperó a que pasara de largo, pero el dueño de la voz se detuvo justo en la entrada de la habitación y, segundos después, entró.  
—Oh, estás despierto —Era un hombre joven y alto. Tenía los ojos abiertos dándole un aspecto bastante demente y la boca abierta como si fuera idiota. Sus orejas eran enormes y sobresalían de entre el pelo castaño. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los tatuajes que le cubrían parte de los brazos y cuello. Un ojo, una pluma egipcia entre otros que no reconocía del todo—. Me llamo Chanyeol, soy el encargado de... Bueno, creo que para ti sería como el teniente o algo así.  
—¿O algo así? —preguntó sin poder callarse. ¿Qué tipo de militar no se sabía bien los rangos? ¿Y cómo había podido ascender tan joven si ni siquiera sabía lo que era?  
—Es muy complicado, pero no te preocupes. Lo entenderás algún día. O no. Pero hablemos de ti. Wow, tus ojos son dorados de verdad. ¡Qué pasada! —El chico, a parte de no tener conocimiento de rangos, tampoco tenía sobre conducta con desconocidos. Apoyando las manos en el camastro, se quedó observando a pocos centímetros a Baekhyun a los ojos. Pero, más que maravillado por el color en sí, parecía estar viendo una máquina de guerra capaz de matar a millones de personas muy rápido, encontrando esa idea fascinante. Baekhyun retrocedió asustado—. Yo creo que sí lo eres pero Sehun dice que no, que lo hubiera notado. No te lo tomes a mal, no es mal chico, pero tiene los humos un poco subidos. Aunque es normal, él lo domina todo, aunque también es quien nos llevó a la guerra.  
—¿Él? Pero...  
—Es complejo, sí, muy complejo. Pero no te preocupes, ya verás —Chanyeol parecía decidido a no dejar hablar a Baekhyun—. Verás, venía aquí a buscar unas inscripciones que se supone que había dejado por aquí y son importantes. No quería molestarte, por supuesto, pero... ¡Ah! ¡Aquí están! —el teniente sacó un móvil y le hizo una foto a un tramo de pared—. ¿Ves este trozo de aquí? Pone «shabti», aunque quizá no conozcas ese concepto. Durante el imperio medio se llamaron así, pero acabó en «ushebti». Pero preferimos llamarlos shabti, ¿sabes? Ellos también lo prefieren —Baekhyun fue a preguntar qué era un shabti pero Chanyeol siguió hablando—. La guerra es cruda y más si mueren tantos inocentes, por eso lo mejor es crear a los guerreros. La mayoría de los esbirros del enemigo son militares inocentes. Nos duele tener que asesinarlos pero si eso detiene la guerra es lo mejor. ¿De qué país eres? Coreano, ¿verdad? Claro, claro... Eso hace más posible mi teoría —Se rascó la cabeza con lo que parecía un pincel y luego empezó a coger cosas de uno de los baúles acumulados al final de la estancia. Baekhyun pudo reconocer miles de papiros, tinta y una especie de piedra llena de más inscripciones—. En fin, tengo que trabajar. Es posible que mañana tengamos que enviar a más tropas y no están listas del todo. Encantado de conocerte, Baekhyun. Me caes bien. ¡Nos vemos!  
Al rehén no le dio tiempo a contestar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Chanyeol trotaba hasta el final del pasillo canturreando. Baekhyun estuvo varios minutos procesando lo que acababa de presenciar.  
Otro enemigo, el teniente ni más ni menos y, sin embargo, no parecía un hombre de guerra. Hablaba por los codos y decía cosas muy extrañas. Eso le recordó al chico moreno, Jongin, el que lo había traído allí.  
Súbitamente, le invadió una ira interior. Por su culpa estaba en ese campamento militar de locos. ¿Por qué lo había dejado con vida? ¿Y por qué lo había traído allí? ¿Por los ojos? ¿Qué tenía de especial tener los ojos dorados? Era una maldición. De eso estaba seguro.  
Cegado por la rabia, se levanto y salió al pasillo olvidándose de ser sigiloso. Tenía que encontrar ropa antes del anochecer y salir de allí. Con suerte, podría llegar a su campamento militar y explicarles dónde se encontraban los enemigos. Así, quizá, la guerra terminaría.

Estuvo un buen rato recorriendo varios pasillos hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente perdido. Aquella tienda de campaña tenía que ser enorme porque llevaba más de quince minutos dando vueltas y no había encontrado ninguna salida ni otras habitaciones. Frustrado, siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con unas escaleras que descendían. ¿Qué tiendas de campaña tenían pisos subterráneos? Aunque era una buena vía de escape si había un ataque.  
Bajó con sigilo, aunque la madera crujía bajo el peso de Baekhyun pero nadie pareció escucharlo. La estancia donde se encontraba se parecía a los pasillos llenos de jeroglíficos iluminados con la luz de las antorchas. Esta vez intentó no entretenerse mucho en mirar las escenas, pero a mitad del pasillo se detuvo en una en concreto. Era un hombre con cabeza de perro negro que pesaba algo en una vasija junto a una pluma. Esa escena, la más grande de la pared, le produjo escalofríos. A los pies de la figura, había una especie de perro con cara de cocodrilo que esperaba impaciente. ¿A qué? Parecía que la respuesta era obvia para su conciencia pero no conseguía entender las palabras.  
De repente, el ladrido de un perro lo sacó de su ensoñación. Se había quedado de nuevo mirando las imágenes de las paredes perdiendo así un tiempo valioso.  
Intentando corregir su error, fue corriendo hasta el fondo del pasillo pero una voz lo detuvo.  
—Monggu, estás engordando —dijo la voz con tono preocupado, muy parecido al de una madre—. Al final no podrás moverte —Baekhyun reconoció al chico. Era Jongin, el que lo trajo allí—. Va, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, pequeño.  
Después de varios ladridos y sonido de patas al correr, la cortina que tapaba la entrada se abrió. El rostro de Jongin apareció y se lo quedó mirando durante un buen rato. Después apartó la mirada.  
Baekhyun se vio obligado a decir algo.  
—Me he perdido.  
—No deberías estar aquí —susurró Jongin asomando ya todo el cuerpo. Baekhyun se fijó en los tatuajes que le cubrían todo el cuerpo. Igual que a Chanyeol—. Tendrías que descansar. Las sombras...  
—Estoy bien —contestó Baekhyun cortante—. Quiero ropa nueva. Quiero mi ropa y salir de aquí.  
—No va a ser posible —A Baekhyun le desesperaba que hablara tan bajo y que ni siquiera lo mirara a la cara después de que fuera él el que lo había capturado—. Tienes que quedarte hasta que Junmyeon averigüe que no...  
—Averigüe el qué —gruñó Baekhyun—. ¿Queréis dejar de hablar en clave? Me capturáis, me tenéis de rehén, decís cosas extrañas y no me explicáis nada. Empezando por ti. ¿Qué demonios presencié en la Montaña de los muertos? ¿Y tu perro? Era... era un monstruo.  
—No puedo decir nada —sentenció el soldado.  
Baekhyun se olvidó de quién era, de su posición, de todo lo que estaba viviendo. Cegado por el miedo a que lo pillaran escapando y lo castigaran, decidió contestar con rabia y fuerza. Si no podía escapar, haría que lo dejaran ir.  
—No puedes decir nada pero eres el que me trae aquí sólo por mis ojos. Mis estúpidos ojos. Para secuestrarme sí, pero para darme explicaciones no. ¿Por qué no me has matado? ¡Hubiera sido mejor así! —Baekhyun se dio cuenta de lo alto que era Jongin justo en el momento en que el suelo empezó a temblar—. ¿¡Qué pasa!?  
—Nos atacan.  
Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que Jongin se abalanzara sobre él, salvándolo de morir aplastado por un trozo de techo. Con el corazón a mil, miró arriba entre los escombros intentando descubrir qué estaba pasando pero lo único que vio fue una cabeza enorme de cocodrilo que parecía sonreír.  
—¡Aquí están! —dijo el cocodrilo.  
Baekhyun, preso del pánico, se desmayó.

Baekhyun deseó no haber recuperado la consciencia. Lo último que recordaba era el rostro de un cocodrilo pegado a un cuerpo humano y de repente se encontraba en los brazos de Jongin siendo perseguido por soldados que disparaban en todas direcciones. Algunas balas quedaban encalladas en las paredes pero otras rebotaban en todas direcciones.  
—¡¿Estás despierto?! —gritó Jongin por encima de los disparos y las voces—. ¡¿Puedes correr?! —Baekhyun se aferró más al hombro de Jongin cuando una bala le pasó rozando la oreja.  
—¡No lo sé! —gimió en cuanto cruzaron la primera esquina—. ¡¿Por qué te detienes?! —Los soldados se iban acercando pero Jongin parecía más concentrado en rebuscar en una pequeña bolsa que había colgada de una estatua egipcia. Al final, sacó un bastoncillo dorado y se remangó la camisa de algodón que llevaba—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Te vas a auto-medicar?  
—Nos seas idiota —gruñó Jongin. Era la primera vez que lo veía serio. La mandíbula cerrada marcando las facciones, los ojos negros fijos en el antebrazo y la barra de oro trazando líneas en la carne. Allí por donde tocaba el metal preciado, dejaba un rastro de color dorado—. Dame tu brazo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Seguro? —Baekhyun se apartó. ¿Por qué iban a perder el tiempo de esa forma?  
—Vamos, no tenemos tiempo precisamente —Jongin le cogió de la mano, le tiró del brazo y arremangó la camisa de algodón, la misma que llevaba el moreno. Con trazos bruscos, empezó a dibujar jeroglíficos al azar que no lograba entender. Cuando terminó, Jongin se guardó la barra en el bolsillo y le apremió que corriera.  
Baekhyun notaba arder allí donde le había dejado los dibujos dorados pero era una sensación agradable. Como cuando uno se bañaba a la luz del sol. Se miró el antebrazo, retrasándose más, maravillado por cómo los dibujos cobraban intensidad.  
—¡No te retrases! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Están bombardeando el edificio! —Baekhyun alzó el rostro justo cuando Jongin desaparecía detrás de un lienzo. Lo siguió pero cuando entró en la estancia no había nadie.  
—¿Jongin?  
Los pasos del pasillo se detuvieron justo ahí. Baekhyun se quedó en medio de la habitación asustado. No podía ver nada. Las antorchas estaban apagadas y sólo oía su respiración. Fuera, los soldados esperaban la llegada de alguien.  
—¿Están aquí? —dijo una voz cantarina que Baekhyun reconoció como la del cocodrilo humanoide—. Entraré yo primero.  
Temblando de pies a cabeza y pensando en que iba a morir por segunda vez en menos de una semana, se arrinconó hasta quedar medio cubierto por una estatua esperando a que entrara la cabeza de cocodrilo. Pero en su lugar apareció un joven de sonrisa gatuna. Baekhyun pestañeó. Estaba seguro que la voz pertenecía al cabeza-cocodrilo pero lo que tenía delante era un hombre normal y corriente.  
Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.  
No obstante, al cerrar los ojos notó un leve hedor a agua estancada y barro que provenía de la entrada, muy parecida a la de un pantano. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en los latidos de su propio corazón antes que en las náuseas y esperó. Esperó a la tortura y se dejó llevar por la rabia y el rencor. Jongin lo había dejado allí, había corrido para salvarse el pellejo y lo había entregado sin más.  
Abrió los ojos cuando notó que el militar de sonrisa gatuna no aparecía. Seguía allí, en el marco de la puerta mostrando todos los dientes. Baekhyun se tapó la boca y la nariz. Inconfundiblemente, el olor provenía de él.  
—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un amiguito de Horus que corre como un gato asustado? —Un rayo de esperanza atravesó a Baekhyun. Él, teóricamente, no era un guerrero de Horus, sino de los rebeldes. Tenía que hacérselo saber—. No sé qué hacer contigo... Si cortarte la lengua y mandársela a tus compañeros o jugar un rato —Baekhyun no quiso imaginar lo que era jugar con aquel desquiciado—. ¿Qué decides? Todo depende de si te portas bien o no.  
—¡Soy de los vuestros! —gritó, acompañado por las risas de los soldados que protegían al hombre de la sonrisa gatuna—. ¡Soy un rehén de los guerreros de Horus!  
Sonaba tan asustado y patético que Baekhyun se dio asco a si mismo. Temblando y mareado, por culpa del olor a pescado muerto que empezaba a emerger al acercarse el hombre, se acurrucó más hasta perderse entre las sombras.  
Fue entonces cuando notó el antebrazo quemar. Lo levantó y vio el símbolo que le había dibujado Jongin. Por alguna extraña razón pensó que quizá él podría hacerse uno más. Dejándose guiar, con el dedo índice, empezó a dibujarse un círculo grande y luego uno pequeño. Al principio era una marca roja en la piel, iluminada por la luz dorada del otro tatuaje, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos y Baekhyun se sentía más en peligro, los círculos empezaron a brillar.  
El calor se extendió por todo el brazo hasta llegarle al pecho. El hombre-cocodrilo lo miró sorprendido, pero acto seguido endureció las facciones hasta que Baekhyun volvió a verlo con cabeza de animal, el pecho descubierto y el mismo bastón que le había visto a Jongin.  
—Tienes las marcas de Horus —gruñó—. Y ese símbolo... Tú...  
Baekhyun no dejó que acabara la frase. Por instinto, alargó el brazo y cerró los ojos. La palma de la mano le quemaba como si tocara algo incandescente pero no le dolía. En cambio al cabeza-cocodrilo sí. Éste aullaba de dolor, opacando los gritos de los soldados rasos que lo acompañaban.  
No supo cuánto más iba a aguantar descargando lo que fuera por la mano, así que intentó idear un plan. No se le ocurría nada pero, justo en el momento en el que pensaba en salir corriendo entre los soldados y sobrevivir por un milagro, escuchó la voz de Jongin susurrar algo en un idioma que desconocía.  
De repente, el suelo empezó a temblar y Baekhyun se elevó varios centímetros. La figura que tenía detrás había cobrado vida y lo estaba transportando. Al otro lado, en el hombro derecho, se encontraba Jongin pero lo veía diferente. Su cabeza tenía forma de perro.  
—Qué se supone que...  
—¡Detenedlos! ¡Es solo un shabti! ¡Detenedlos! —gritó el hombre-cocodrilo. De su boca empezó a salir agua estancada. Baekhyun contuvo las ganas de vomitar cuando la figura gigante pasó por su lado.   
Las paredes del pasillo comenzaban a desprenderse mientras que la figura avanzaba hasta la salida. Jongin iba murmurando palabras en el idioma extraño que había revivido a la estatua gigante y, mientras lo hacía, el pasillo iba quedando cubierto por grandes bloques de piedra y sombra.  
Baekhyun se sentía cansado pero estaba tan aterrorizado por lo vivido que no podía ni hablar. Estuvo en silencio durante todo el camino, mirando hacia atrás viendo cómo los soldados del cabeza-cocodrilo intentaban esquivar las piedras que se desprendían del lugar.  
Cuando salieron a la luz del día estaba atardeciendo. Jongin se cubrió los ojos con la mano para protegerse del sol. Luego, susurró algo más y derrumbó lo que quedaba de entrada. Habían salido en medio del desierto. La ciudad de Siwa se veía a lo lejos humeando. Justo donde habían atacado los rebeldes.  
—Tenemos que llegar a El Cairo —susurró el moreno. Baekhyun se giró pensando que se había dirigido a él, pero Jongin hablaba con la estatua que asintió sin expresión y empezó a caminar hacia las dunas del desierto.  
—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró. Baekhyun notaba la dureza de la estatua pero si apoyaba demasiado tiempo la mano en ella, ésta se empezaba a deshacer.  
—Es un shabti, un sirviente protector —Entonces Baekhyun recordó que ya había oído hablar de los shabtis. Ese mismo día cuando se había encontrado a Chanyeol—. Llegaremos lo más lejos posible en dirección El Cairo y luego viajaremos por la Duat.  
—¿Por la qué? —La cabeza le empezaba a doler. Demasiadas palabras que no entendía en un solo día. Además, la mano le ardía al rojo vivo. Intentó ocultarla de los rayos del sol del atardecer pero Jongin se dio cuenta.  
—Kyungsoo podrá curarte la quemadura y de paso hablaremos de eso —Jongin señaló el círculo—. La Duat es el otro lado, aunque quizá lo conoces como inframundo. Sólo Junmyeon y yo podemos entrar allí dentro. Pero podemos transportar cuerpos aunque requiere mucha energía y... —Jongin se detuvo y miró al horizonte. Había hablado demasiado pero Baekhyun necesitaba más respuestas.  
—¿Qué sois? Tú y el hombre-cocodrilo —Baekhyun se sujetó mejor al shabti, tenía las manos y brazos cubiertos de una sustancia resbaladiza que iba secándose a medida que el sol se iba poniendo y la luna se volvía la dueña de los cielos—. Tu cabeza a veces es de perro.  
Jongin bufó fastidiado.  
—Monggu es un perro. Lo que tu viste era un chacal —estaba en lo cierto. Lo que había visto en la Montaña de los muertos no fue su imaginación sino la realidad—. Y lo que somos... Es algo complicado. Será mejor esperar y llegar al cuartel general en El Cairo. Allí Junmyeon contestará todas tus preguntas. Será mejor que duermas un rato antes de empezar el viaje por la Duat. Allí no podrás dormir.  
—No tengo sueño —gruñó fastidiado.  
—No me obligues a dormirte de nuevo —murmuró Jongin mirando hacia otro lado. Baekhyun volvió a gruñir pero apoyó la cabeza junto a la del shabti y cerró los ojos sin creer que podría dormir.  
Para su sorpresa, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Cuando Baekhyun despertó se encontraba de nuevo en las aguas oscuras, pero aquella vez viajaba en una barca vieja muy parecida a las que utilizaban los egipcios para viajar por el Nilo. A su lado, Jongin miraba al horizonte sentado, observando la oscuridad con aquellos ojos negros y penetrantes. Era lo único que no cambiaba, porque si Baekhyun se relajaba, volvía a ver la cabeza de perro —lo que anteriormente Jongin había denominado como chacal, animal que no conocía en absoluto pero suponía que era parecido a un perro—.  
—Estamos llegando —sentenció el moreno cuando vio que Baekhyun ya había despertado—. Puede que te sientas débil por este viaje.  
—No me siento débil —Y era la verdad. No se sentía agotado, sí confuso y un poco mareado por culpa del cambio entre la cabeza de perro y el rostro de Jongin, pero por lo demás se sentía relajado, como si fuera el último tramo para volver a renacer con energías—. ¿Por qué te cambia la cabeza? ¿El viaje por la Dat me está volviendo loco?  
Jongin lo miró sorprendido pero luego sonrió. Fue un gesto leve pero Baekhyun creyó que le favorecía sonreír.  
—Dat es como se denominaba antes, cuando era regida por Horus y se encontraba en los cielos. Luego, cuando pasó a estar en el inframundo y Osiris era el gobernador, se llamó Duat —Baekhyun frunció el ceño.  
—Hablas como si los dioses existieran —susurró. Por alguna razón, no se atrevía a levantar la voz en aquel lugar—. Pero en cambio insinúas que las cosas van cambiando según las creencias. ¿No es un poco contradictorio?  
—La vida fluye al igual que el mundo. Si seguimos vivos es porque creemos que tenemos una vida, pero poco a poco vamos cambiando. ¿Antes no se creía que la Tierra era plana? Y era cierto hasta que se descubrió lo contrario, ¿verdad? ¿Pero existiría una Tierra si nadie estuviera vivo para apreciarla? ¿Y una vida? Con los dioses es igual. ¿Existirían unos dioses si no existiera el ser humano para adorarlos? Entonces no habría razón de ser ni existir.  
—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Jongin? —Baekhyun lo miró directamente a los ojos. El moreno parecía mucho mayor, más sabio y grande.  
—Existimos porque la gente nos creó —concluyó—. Y ellos existen porque nosotros los creamos. La vida es un círculo, como el disco de Ra. No tiene ni principio ni fin.  
—¿Existimos? ¿Acaso estás insinuando que eres un dios egipcio? —Jongin sonrió de forma misteriosa y se volvió para volver a escrutar la oscuridad.  
Sólo había un foco de luz y provenía de la barca, de alguna linterna invisible que Baekhyun no conseguía ver. La orilla se podía vislumbrar desde el lado izquierdo. Era de color negro azulado brillante y el agua se reflejaba en la superficie. En un tramo, Baekhyun fue lo suficiente insensato como para alargar la mano y coger una de esas pequeñas piedras. Con horror descubrió que eran caparazones de escarabajo.  
—¿Qué es este lugar? —dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Por qué hay escarabajos muertos? Tantos.  
—Si conseguimos encontrar a Junmyeon, él te lo explicará —Baekhyun no se contentó con esa contestación pero Jongin no parecía dispuesto a hablar más.  
Sin poder quedarse quieto, se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la barca. En el fondo había un trono dorado pero no brillaba como lo hacía el oro, sino que parecía apagado. Baekhyun agradeció que Jongin enfocara con el foco de luz hacia dónde él iba, así podía ver mejor.  
El trono tenía varias inscripciones pero la que le llamó la atención a Baekhyun fue el círculo encerrado en otro círculo que se había dibujado en el antebrazo. Estaba por todas partes. Se agachó para ver una escena en particular.  
Una figura con cabeza de halcón y un círculo en la cabeza se encontraba en una especie de rectángulo situado encima de una barca. Fuera del rectángulo habían varias personas más con cabezas de animales que parecían custodiar al hombre-halcón. No le hacía falta preguntar quién era esa figura ni por qué la barca se parecía bastante a la de ellos.  
Asustado, se giró y fue directo a Jongin. El foco estaba alumbrando ahora las aguas tranquilas. Se sentó, cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse. Tenía que estar soñando. El hombre-cocodrilo, la cabeza de chacal, el perro monstruoso. Todo aquello era producto de su imaginación, de haber estado tantas horas bajo el sol, de la guerra. De su miedo.  
Miró a Jongin asustado pero no le cambiaba la cabeza, seguía siendo el chico de piel tostada y atractivo que vislumbró la primera vez. El foco estaba alumbrándolo directamente a él.  
—Oye, ¿qué clase de barco mágico es? —dijo con sorna para ocultar su miedo—. Alumbra justo donde quiero mirar —Jongin sonrió. No fue un gesto arrogante sino más bien tímido—. No insinúo que quisiera mirarte a ti, sólo que... Bueno, yo...  
—No es ningún foco —Jongin lo miró entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Baekhyun dejó de respirar al instante—. La luz proviene de tus ojos.  
Si a Baekhyun le hubiera dado tiempo de replicar se hubiera reído de Jongin, pero justo en aquel instante, la barca empezó a ascender hasta el techo. Baekhyun se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Jongin —lo primero que pilló cerca— y esperó a que el ascenso terminara.  
Justo cuando se iban a estrellar contra el techo, cerró los ojos privándole al mundo de su luz. Al abrirlos se encontró justo en medio de entre dos pirámides y un desierto enorme y rojo. Sabía que al otro lado estaba la ciudad de El Cairo, actualmente la sede principal de los Guerreros de Horus, los enemigos.  
Desde que empezó la guerra, los rebeldes habían intentado penetrar las murallas que rodeaban a la ciudad, construida por los mismísimos ciudadanos asustados por la guerra, y reforzado por los militares. Entrar allí era más complicado que penetrar en una pirámide egipcia, o al menos eso le habían dicho el día que la unidad lo mandó al frente, junto a su grupo de compañeros.  
Jongin se encontraba a su lado ya de pie observando los alrededores. Baekhyun se levantó. La arena estaba fría gracias a las horas de nocturnidad pero empezaba a amanecer, y eso significaba que la tregua no iba a durar mucho.  
—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó al ver que el moreno no se movía.  
El chico sonrió mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Baekhyun apartó la mirada.  
—Ahora a caminar.

Baekhyun no fue consciente de los estragos de la guerra hasta que pudo verlo con sus propios ojos. Era cierto que había perdido amigos, compañeros e incluso su hogar y familia. También había estado en las trincheras, escondido entre la maleza sin saber si iba a sobrevivir o morir. Cruzado un campo de minas o ir tierra a través con los aviones bombardeando sobre sus cabezas. Había pasado hambre en el campamento junto a sus reclutas, alimentándose a base de boles de arroz y un poco de agua sucia y estancada. Sin embargo, no fue consciente hasta que vio los alrededores de El Cairo, los pueblos pequeños aislados del dolor y el sufrimiento, de la perversidad del dinero y la gente, labrando su propia tierra sin molestar a nadie. Esos pueblos que ya no existían. Eran ceniza sobre arena.  
La mayoría de egipcios deambulaban por el desierto con las pocas provisiones que habían podido recoger de sus casas cuando el caos empezó. Cubiertos con harapos sucios, luchaban contra el hambre, protegiendo a sus familiares. Las mujeres arrastraban a bebés colgados de mantas y éstos lloraban de hambre, de miedo y de calor. Los hombres luchaban entre ellos intentando ganar algo que darles a sus familias, ya fuera un trozo de pan mohoso o una serpiente recién capturada.  
Mientras caminaban entre las verdaderas víctimas de la guerra, Baekhyun se sintió miserable. Él estaba luchando por esa causa y se sentía responsable de la desgracia de esa gente. A pesar de ser otra de las múltiples víctimas.  
El sol quemaba sobre sus cabezas con fuerza y no tenían agua —aunque si hubieran tenido, Baekhyun no hubiera dudado en ofrecerles un poco a las familias—, pero siguieron caminando pasando pueblo tras pueblo.  
Después de unas horas, que pasaron como días, Jongin se detuvo en una aldea bastante afectada por la guerra. Algunos militares aún rondaban por allí. Baekhyun los reconoció como los rebeldes. Portaban las mismas ropas que él conocía.  
—No podremos entrar por la entrada —comentó Jongin mientras estudiaba el pequeño pueblo humeante—. Pero podremos entrar por un lateral. No quedan muchos rebeldes, ya han saqueado todo lo posible.  
—Nosotros no saqueamos —protestó Baekhyun. Sentía que cada vez que nombraba a un rebelde lo estaba señalando con el dedo y juzgando—. Luchábamos por detener la guerra.  
—Eso es lo que quisieron vender los rebeldes a los demás países. Pero sólo luchan por el trono y no se lo daremos —Baekhyun fue a preguntar a qué se refería con el trono pero el moreno ya había empezado a rodear la duna que los separaba del pueblo.  
Estuvieron ocultándose entre dunas y pequeños grupos de pueblerinos hasta que empezó a atardecer. Las largas sombras se extendían por todo el desierto y eran perfectas para poder ocultarse de los rebeldes. Pero Jongin tenía otra utilidad para ello.  
—Viajaremos por la Duat un segundo. Quizá no lo llegues a notar pero necesito que reúnas toda tu fuerza para no desmayarte —fue a protestar. Siempre que se había desmayado había sido porque Jongin lo había dormido, no por su debilidad—. Tienes que... —el moreno extendió la mano hacia Baekhyun pero no lo miraba directamente.  
«¿En serio me has estado mandando durante todo el camino, me secuestras y ahora te da vergüenza pedirme la mano?», gruñó Baekhyun para sus adentros.  
Extendió el brazo y agarró con fuerza la cálida mano de Jongin. Intentó reunir todo el valor que pudo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no desmayarse. Sin embargo, fue muy difícil para él mantenerse despierto.  
A pesar de haber sido un segundo, cuando se sumergió en la Duat sintió que estaban dentro de un vaso lleno de agua y no tenía manera de salir. No podía respirar, no podía abrir los ojos, se sentía solo y perdido. Lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo fue la mano de Jongin sosteniendo la suya con fuerza. Cuando llegó al exterior, pudo respirar de nuevo.  
—Ha sido horrible —murmuró para sus adentros. Jongin lo miró con una media sonrisa.  
—Los viajes cortos y tan frecuentes por la Duat suelen agotar, sobre todo para alguien que no debería viajar por ella —Baekhyun lo miró sin entender—. No sabemos lo que eres aún, quizá eres la reencarnación de un faraón poderoso o...  
—¿Un faraón? ¿Reencarnación? Soy cristiano, no creo en las reencarnaciones.  
Una sonrisa triste se asomó por el rostro de Jongin.  
—Pronto creerás en muchas cosas que jamás pensaste que existieran —El tono misterioso y melancólico que empleó molestó a Baekhyun. ¿Por qué la gente tenía la manía de explicar las cosas a medias?  
«Como si estuviera en una novela juvenil de vampiros y doncellas en apuros», pensó Baekhyun mientras fijaba la vista en los muros derruidos del pueblo.  
—De momento creo en los hombres con cabeza de cocodrilo y perro. Ah, y también en viajes subterráneos terroríficos.  
A Jongin se le escapó una carcajada y Baekhyun tuvo que mirarlo, fue necesario. El moreno riéndose era como un niño pequeño y se contagiaba. No sabía por qué. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, él también estaba sonriendo.  
—Eso es un gran paso —puntualizó Jongin—. Vamos, quizá encontremos algo de comer y un poco de hospitalidad —el chico estiró fuerte, arrastrando a Baekhyun.  
Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aún estaban cog idos de la mano. Y si recordaba bien, él era un rehén de los enemigos.  
Con poco disimulo, se zafó del agarre y empezó a caminar hacia el gran hueco que había en los muros de la pequeña aldea. Jongin se quedó unos segundos detrás pero reaccionó rápido y siguió al pequeño soldado rebelde.  
Al entrar, Baekhyun se detuvo sorprendido. Las casas que habían sido bajas y de color dorado, eran un amasijo de piedra negruzca y derruida. La mayoría de las estructuras habían quedado reducidas a cenizas, los techos derruidos y salpicados con sangre inocente. Olía a muerte, un olor que aparentemente sólo molestó a Baekhyun. Jongin, en cambio, miraba con tristeza la escena.  
Siguieron adelante observando el caos de la guerra. Algunos pueblerinos seguían escarbando entre la piedra y la arena intentando rescatar sus pertenencias o buscando los cadáveres de sus familiares para poder llorarlos. Otros simplemente habían perdido toda la esperanza y rezaban a un Dios que no podía oírlos por culpa de los llantos de la guerra.  
—Es horrible —susurró Baekhyun al ver a una madre abrazando el cuerpo de su hija.  
—Lo es. Siempre vagará por estas tierras y no podrá descansar jamás —Jongin siguió caminando y Baekhyun se vio obligado a seguirlo.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —Habían pasado entre dos edificios en ruinas y se disponían a cruzar un patio cuando Jongin se detuvo y lo hizo callar. Dos rebeldes doblaron la esquina y siguieron su camino, hablando en alto y riendo a carcajadas—. Puedo hablar con ellos, son de mi bando. Porque te recuerdo...  
—Tú ya no tienes bando donde escoger —Jongin se giró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Parecía debatirse en si hablar o no—. No sabemos qué eres, pero seas faraón o divinidad, seguirás a nuestro lado.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Baekhyun alzando la voz.  
—Porque si no serás tan culpable como los que lanzaron estas bombas y el peso de todas las almas te acompañará siempre —Jongin también había alzado la voz, poniéndose al nivel de Baekhyun.  
Los ojos del moreno se oscurecieron y agrandaron. Por un momento, Baekhyun vio la imagen distorsionada de Jongin junto a la del perro y no sabía cuál de los dos era el real.  
—Las almas no pesan —Fue lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.  
—Pero los actos sí y se llevan siempre hasta la muerte.  
Fue lo último que dijo Jongin antes de seguir caminando.

 

Baekhyun estuvo de mal humor durante toda la expedición. De todos los Guerreros de Horus, tuvo que perderse con el más fanático y tozudo. Y también aburrido y callado. Podría haberse ido con Chanyeol, aunque hablaba más que respiraba, o con Junmyeon, parecía alguien razonable y seguro que él sí le habría dado respuestas.  
Mientras se lamentaba con quién podría haberse ido, siguieron atravesando viviendas hasta que llegaron a un edificio que, sorprendentemente, aún se mantenía en pie. Parte del yeso había caído, pero la estructura estaba intacta.  
La puerta era una tela sucia y raída y del interior salía un olor bastante amargo. Si Baekhyun hubiera ido solo jamás hubiera entrado, pero Jongin golpeó la pared y preguntó si había alguien en casa en árabe. Una mujer cubierta hasta los ojos salió a recibirlo.  
Al principio empezó a gritarle de todo, Baekhyun entendió algunos insultos. Era lo primero que se aprendía cuando ibas a un país, aunque fuera a luchar en el ejército. Pero luego se calmó, pidió perdón, comentó algo sobre «almas» y después se hizo a un lado para que Jongin pasara. Baekhyun lo siguió.  
El interior era incluso más deprimente que el exterior. Sólo habían quedado pocos muebles y estaban viejos. El suelo estaba lleno de escombros y todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo. Incluso el ambiente estaba cargado.  
Los accesos al resto de habitaciones no tenían puertas y sólo una de ellas tenía otra cortina vieja. Fue allí donde le dirigió la mujer junto a Jongin. Baekhyun se quedó en el marco de la puerta esperando. El olor a muerte se notaba desde el comedor.  
—¿Es él? —preguntó Jongin en árabe. La mujer asintió—. Está muriendo —Para confirmarlo, se agachó y lo examinó mejor, poniéndole la mano sobre el corazón y cerrando los ojos. Baekhyun no entendía cómo alguien podía predecir la muerte de esa forma, pero tampoco explicaba cómo un hombre podía tener cabeza de cocodrilo o cómo viajar por la Duat, el supuesto inframundo egipcio.  
—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —suplicó la mujer.  
—Velar porque su alma sea igual de ligera que una pluma —Aunque Baekhyun no entendió a qué se refería, la mujer sí y asintió con todo el dolor y la pena en el rostro. Jongin salió de la habitación y se sentó en un sofá raído y viejo. Baekhyun lo siguió pero se quedó allí de pie.  
—¿Puedes explicarme qué significa lo del alma y la pluma? —Baekhyun se cruzó de brazos esperanzado de que pudiera explicarle algo.  
—¿No conoces nada sobre mitología egipcia? —Ante el silencio del rebelde, Jongin prosiguió—. Se dice que cuando alguien fallece, baja al inframundo y allí debe afrontar el juicio de Osiris. Anubis, el dios de los funerales, lo guía hasta el rey de los muertos y éste es interrogado por otros dioses. En una balanza está el corazón del difunto y una pluma, dependiendo de las respuestas, el corazón va agrandándose o empequeñeciéndose. Si el corazón pesa más que la pluma Ammyt devoraría el corazón, pero si no se mueve, el difunto viviría eternamente en los campos de Aaru, lo que se conoce como el paraíso para los egipcios.  
—¿Y le has dicho a esa mujer que rece porque al hombre ese le pese el corazón igual que a una pluma? —Baekhyun se echó a reír—. Mira, ya es poco probable que exista un tal juicio y los dioses. Pero suponiendo que sea así, es físicamente imposible que un corazón pese lo mismo que una pluma. ¿Es que acaso las leyes de la física no existen en el inframundo egipcio?  
—¿Recuerdas cuando te he dicho que el alma pesa según sus actos? —Baekhyun asintió—. No es el corazón físico lo que se pesa en la balanza, denominado Haty, sino al Ib, el órgano que origina todos los sentimientos, pensamientos, valor, fuerza vital... Dependiendo de esos valores, el corazón llega a pesar más o menos. Además, no es una pluma cualquiera, es la pluma de la verdad —El rebelde alzó una ceja—. Si el difunto miente, la balanza se desigualará y será devorado.  
—Es un poco fantasioso.  
—Los hombre-cocodrilo también —contraatacó Jongin. Baekhyun fue a replicar pero en ese instante la mujer salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. A su lado, el hombre, que hacía pocos segundos yacía moribundo en la cama, había cambiado.  
—Ha muerto —dijo la mujer con pena. Jongin en cambio no la miraba a ella, sino al hombre—. Se ha ido.  
—No del todo —contestó Jongin. Y se dirigió hacia el hombre que lo miraba con terror.  
—No me devores, he sido un buen hombre —dijo en un idioma distinto a los que Baekhyun había escuchado, pero lo había entendido—. He vuelto porque no había nadie. No sabía dónde ir.  
—¿No hay nadie? —Baekhyun notó cómo Jongin se tensaba de golpe. La cabeza de perro apareció distorsionada—. Tendrías que haberte encontrado a Osiris. Ammyt. ¿Nadie? —el hombre negó aterrado, encogiéndose aún más.  
Baekhyun tenía que concentrarse para poder ver la realidad. Si se despistaba, veía a un hombre alto, moreno, de espalda ancha y músculos marcados pero con la cabeza de un perro negro. El mismo que lo aterró en la Montaña de los muertos.  
—¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿Qué será de mi alma? —sollozó el hombre en cuanto vio que Jongin no contestaba.  
—De momento deberás quedarte en el mundo de los humanos hasta que vuelva. Hasta que todo haya acabado.  
El difunto asintió y se quedó allí plantado sin decir nada. Pero Baekhyun notó que era más por miedo que por obediencia.  
Con un movimiento de cabeza, Jongin se despidió de la mujer y el espíritu del hombre y salió de la casa. Baekhyun lo siguió.  
—Osiris no está en el juicio. Eso es un problema. Pensaba que todos habían conseguido escapar del ataque —De repente, miró al cielo y luego a Baekhyun—. Tendremos que viajar de nuevo aunque casi no me queden fuerzas.  
—¿Otra vez por la Duat? —preguntó. Jongin asintió y empezó a caminar con energía hacia el exterior del poblado.  
Estuvieron varios minutos prácticamente corriendo hasta llegar de nuevo al desierto. Ya no quedaban rebeldes vigilando la zona y los refugiados dormían en las pequeñas tiendas de campañas improvisadas con telas.  
En cambio, ellos dos se perdieron entre las dunas hasta estar en un sitio lo suficiente aislado de la gente. Jongin miró a Baekhyun y luego señaló la mano, éste alargó el brazo exasperado.  
—Nos quedan algunas horas. Si despiertas, quizá te de algunas clases de mitología egipcia.  
—¿Y de qué me servirá? —Baekhyun apretó con fuerza la mano de Jongin.  
—Te servirá para diferenciar la cabeza de un perro de la de un chacal —murmuró Jongin pero lo dijo a la nada. Luego, cerró los ojos.  
Baekhyun aprovechó ese momento para preguntar algo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde que había visto al hombre muerto hablar.  
—El hombre aquel... ¿Cómo te veía? ¿Como un humano o como un hombre musculado con cabeza de perro... digo, chacal? —se corrigió al ver el ceño fruncido de Jongin.  
Estuvieron durante unos segundos en silencio hasta que el moreno decidió contestar.  
—Con mi antiguo aspecto, el del Dios de los difuntos —dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer que Baekhyun se volviera a perder en las profundidades.

Esa vez tuvo la sensación de que había despertado mucho antes que la vez pasada. Jongin estaba a su lado tumbado mirando al techo. Baekhyun volvió a ver el foco de luz que, como bien sabía ya, provenía de sus ojos dorados y extraños. Desde entonces que no había vuelto a llevar las lentillas y se sentía extraño y desnudo.  
—¿Nos queda mucho? —preguntó cuando, pasado un rato, Jongin no había hablado a sabiendas de que Baekhyun estaba despierto. El moreno no contestó—. Me has dicho que si despertaba me darías clases de mitología.  
Esperó durante varios minutos más mientras la barca se movía como una rama muerta por el río de oscuridad. Al final, Jongin habló.  
—El alma de las personas está compuesta por seis partes: ib, ka, ba, aj, ren y sheut. El Ib ya te he explicado qué es. El ka es la fuerza vital de una persona, el ba es una fuerza anímica, es como la fuerza animada de un fallecido y puede moverse entre el mundo real y la Duat. Ésta se manifiesta tras la muerte, no antes. Incluso las divinidades tienen ba, por ejemplo, Osiris se considera el ba de Ra, el Dios del Sol. El ren es el nombre de la persona, algo muy importante en la época egipcia, y luego queda el sheut que es la sombra del ser humano.  
Baekhyun enumeró en su cabeza cada parte una y otra vez. Ib, ka, ba, aj, ren y sheut. Jongin se había centrado más en el ba, un concepto complejo que no acababa de entender. Pero si lo había explicado mejor era porque quería que preguntara sobre ello.  
Rememoró de nuevo lo aprendido hasta que se detuvo en lo que había dicho de Osiris y Ra. Esa parte le llamaba la atención.  
—Entonces si Osiris es el ba de Ra, ¿significa que Ra murió?  
Jongin sonrió con tristeza. Baekhyun había dado con la pregunta acertada.  
—Eso es lo que se pensaba entonces.  
—¿Y ahora?  
Baekhyun se sintió pequeño cuando Jongin lo miró a los ojos directamente.  
—Es complicado.  
Pensó que estaba lo suficiente capacitado para entenderlo pero, entonces, la barca empezó a ir más rápido y a ascender. A Baekhyun le aterraba ese tramo del trayecto así que se sujetó con fuerza al brazo de Jongin y cerró los ojos mientras ascendían hacia el mundo real, el que conocía.  
Como la noche anterior, al llegar a la superficie estaba anocheciendo. Esa vez estaban al otro lado de las pirámides donde se alzaba la imperiosa ciudad de El Cairo. Los coches y carros iban entrando y saliendo entrada la mañana, algunas personas volvían de una larga noche de travesía, otras salían a trabajar. Las pirámides se alzaban por encima de las dunas, como si estuvieran bañadas en oro.  
La imagen sobrecogió a Baekhyun que se quedó mudo ante tal paisaje. Jongin, a su lado, respetó su momento hasta que el bullicio que se alzaba desde la ciudad se hizo audible desde su posición. La humanidad había despertado y ellos tenían mucho trabajo por delante.  
Cuando llegaron a las puertas tuvieron varios problemas para entrar. Jongin aseguraba que allí estaba la sede principal de los Guerreros de Horus, pero no se veía a ningún militar custodiando la entrada. Eso lo extrañó pero decidió probar suerte.  
La puerta improvisada estaba custodiada por dos hombres cubiertos enteros y de color verde militar. Se pusieron en una fila pequeña de personas que esperaban a ser registrados. Justo delante tenían a un hombre que escondía un bulto nervioso bajo los brazos. Cuando le tocó su turno el hombro respondió rápido las preguntas e intentó entrar pero uno de los guardias lo detuvo.  
—¿Qué llevas debajo de la túnica? —le preguntó con dureza. Baekhyun se preparó para huir si la cosa se ponía fea.  
—Nada —tartamudeó el hombre.  
Pero al guardia aquel día se le había acabado la paciencia y, de un empujón, desestabilizó al hombre y le arrancó el bulto que llevaba debajo. Era una bolsa que olía a queso y pan recién horneado.  
—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el guardia.  
—¡Tengo cinco hijos! ¡Deben comer! ¡La pequeña está enferma!  
—Ese no es mi problema —respondió el otro guardia con frialdad—. Estamos en guerra y debemos racionar la comida. Traer comida de fuera, de los mercados negros, va contra la ley.  
—Por favor, necesitan comer, por favor, por favor —Baekhyun sintió lástima pero no se atrevía a moverse—. Por favor, mis hijos...  
—Maldita rata inmunda —gruñó el primer guardia, el que le había quitado el saco. Tenía un tupido bigote negro y ojos caídos y lechosos—. Serás condenado si no dejas de lloriquear como el cobarde que eres. ¡Fuera!  
El hombre se levantó y salió corriendo dando por perdida la comida. Jongin le cogió del brazo para llevarlo lejos de allí pero Baekhyun había visto suficiente. ¿Esos eran los Guerreros de Horus? Pues no pensaba callarse.  
—¡Vosotros! —rugió en un pastoso árabe. Los hombres se giraron para ver el dueño de la voz. Cuando vieron a Baekhyun sonrieron con asquerosa lujuria. Jongin avanzó también—. Dadme ese saco ahora mismo. Se lo devolveré al pobre hombre —Las frases eran cortas debido a su penoso manejo del árabe pero esperaba que los dos hombres lo entendieran—. Ahora mismo.  
—¿Quién es esta ratita presumida? —dijo el hombre del bigote mientras sonreía—. ¿Tienes identificación? O quizá tendremos que llevarte al cuartel a interrogarte.  
Baekhyun sintió cómo se le revolvían las tripas ante el tono que estaba empleando. Sólo había entendido palabras sueltas pero se hacía a la idea de lo que quería aquel hombre asqueroso. Antes de que pudiera responder —con un bien merecido puñetazo— Jongin se abalanzó contra el guardia y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana. Los ciudadanos que esperaban en la fila soltaron pequeños gritos de asombro. Baekhyun seguía con los puños cerrados, a punto de pegarle un puñetazo al otro guardia.  
—Soy Jongin, un Guerrero de Horus. Abre las puertas ahora mismo y ves recogiendo las cosas porque en cuanto salga del cuartel, te destinaré al desierto y perecerás para que luego la diosa Ammyt devore tu alma —Mientras lo decía, el cuerpo de Jongin se había envuelto de un aura oscura que helaba la sangre. El hombre del bigote sollozó y pidió clemencia.  
De repente, Jongin soltó al guardia que se deslizó por el suelo. El compañero se apartó en cuanto pasó por su lado. Baekhyun siguió al moreno a una distancia prudente pero el aura había desaparecido y la sensación de frío también.  
Caminaron en silencio por la ciudad. A pesar del ruido, el interior estaba muerto. Los coches, carretas y mulas transitaban con normalidad pero las personas se habían sumergido en una especie de luto que encogía el corazón. Algunos ciudadanos cerraban las persianas cuando veían pasar a desconocidos, sobre todo cuando iban en vehículos militares.  
—Es muy extraño —murmuró Jongin para sí mismo. Baekhyun corrió para ponerse a su lado—. No noto la presencia de ninguno... Sin embargo, sé que hay alguien.  
Baekhyun miró a los lados por si veía a alguien pero todo estaba muerto. Lo único que destacaba sobre aquella pintoresca ciudad dorada era un extraño pájaro rosa que se había posado encima de una fachada.  
Siguieron caminando y Baekhyun siguió buscando. Cada vez que doblaban una esquina miraba hacia atrás con temor a que lo estuvieran siguiendo. Desde que había entrado en El Cairo que sentía que había a alguien observándolo. Sin embargo, sólo se encontraba la mirada del pájaro rosa. No le dio importancia hasta que, al llegar a la calle principal, se encontró con más de una docena justo en el tejado de una casa.  
—Jongin —susurró—. Creo que nos siguen unos pájaros extraños.  
Jongin alzó la cabeza y vio a los pájaros que giraron la cabeza en una extraña postura.  
—Thot.  
Ante el nombre los pájaros alzaron el vuelo en dirección contraria.  
—¿Es amigo o enemigo? —preguntó Baekhyun.  
—Ahora lo sabremos.  
Jongin los empezó a seguir y Baekhyun se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo.  
Bajo el sol abrasador tuvieron que pasar varias calles antes de detenerse en una casa humilde de dos pisos. Jongin entró sin llamar pero Baekhyun se detuvo para observar a los pájaros. Por una extraña razón no se sentía seguro con aquellos animales. Parecían flamencos mal alimentados.  
—¿Baekhyun?  
La voz del moreno lo sacó de su ensoñación. Entró corriendo por un pasillo fresco y oscuro hasta llegar a una especie de sala enorme. Justo cuando entró tuvo que dar media vuelta y evitar que un enorme pájaro como los de antes pero blanco se abalanzara sobre su cabeza. Con los ojos cerrados, volvió a escuchar la voz de Jongin.  
—Puede vernos aunque aún no lo sabe todo.  
—Nadie puede saberlo todo nunca —la voz que hablaba era dulce pero varonil. Sin embargo, había un deje de prepotencia en el tono de voz que a Baekhyun no le gustó nada—. Bienvenido a casa, Jongin.  
—Hola, Lu Han. Por fin apareces.  
Cuando Baekhun miró al interior de la habitación se encontró con lo que parecía, literalmente, un niño de doce años con la sonrisa más aterradora de la historia.

El chico se llamaba Lu Han, era rubio y un poco más alto que Baekhyun. Tenía el rostro delicado y era precioso, pero parecía un niño pequeño con expresiones de adulto. Iba vestido con una camisa y unos tejanos. A su alrededor todo estaba lleno de papeles, una heckler apoyada en el escritorio lleno de heces de pájaro y estanterías llenas de papiros y libros. La escena era extraña y escalofriante, como el dueño.  
—Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Jongin —Lu Han sonrió y extendió los brazos—. Mis ibis me avisaron de tu llegada y no podía esperar a verte de nuevo.  
Jongin no sonreía y no le devolvió el saludo, se quedó allí estático analizando la situación. Baekhyun sabía que estaba evaluando si Lu Han era amigo o enemigo.  
—Tú tampoco te has dejado ver durante mucho tiempo —contraatacó Jongin. Había un deje de desconfianza en su voz—. ¿Qué has estado tramando?  
—No he estado tramando, sino conociendo —lo corrigió—. Sabes que me gusta conocer mundo. Hay otras culturas y otros dioses interesantes aparte de los que ya conocemos —Jongin frunció el ceño—. ¿Y tú, Jongin? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?  
—Luchar en esta guerra y no esconderme como un cobarde —Baekhyun miró sorprendido al moreno. Parecía totalmente otro, envenenando las palabras a la mínima oportunidad—. Quizá ni siquiera sabes que estamos en guerra.  
Lu Han endureció la mirada. No parecía gustarle que le dijeran que no sabía algo. Con elegancia, rodeó el escritorio y se quedó justo en frente de ellos. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Baekhyun, o al menos lo miró.  
—¿Y tú quién eres?  
—Baekhyun —contestó. No sabía si seguir hablando. ¿Soy un soldado raso de los rebeldes? ¿Soy un rehén de tu amigo? ¿Por qué tienes pájaros tan extraños dentro de la habitación?—. Sólo Baekhyun.  
—¿Por qué lo has traído, Jongin? —El moreno sonrió—. ¿Es un faraón?  
—No lo sabemos. Pero puede percibirnos —Eso no le gustó nada a Lu Han, que hizo una mueca de desagrado y repasó con la mirada a Baekhyun como si fuera una cucaracha. Luego se alejó y se fue hacia el escritorio repleto de excrementos.  
Allí apartó todas las hojas hasta dar con un pequeño cuaderno donde apuntó varias filas. Iba murmurando mientras escribía. Los dos recién llegados esperaron a que acabara, doblara el papel y se lo entregara a uno de los pájaros. Éste se lo tragó y salió volando. Al segundo, Jongin se puso en guardia.  
—¿A quién se lo has enviado? —gruñó. Baekhyun parpadeó para no ver de nuevo la cabeza de chacal.  
—Pronto lo descubrirás —dijo Lu Han con una sonrisa.  
Baekhyun veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo los pájaros se iban poniendo en guardia. Todos en fila apilados en estanterías, en el suelo, en las vigas del techo... Todo lleno de aterradores ibis...  
—Dile a tus ibis que tienen las de perder —Jongin se sacó una barrita de oro y se dibujó un jeroglífico en el brazo. Baekhyun se preparó por si tenía que hacerse otra marca, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué hacerse. No sabía sobre los jeroglíficos egipcios antiguos, el que se había dibujado hacía dos días atrás había sido por pura suerte—. Ahora.  
—No tienes nada que hacer, Jongin. Si te entregas sin oponer resistencia no morirá gente —Lu Han ya no se mostraba tan simpático. Se había descubierto—. Es mejor entregarse ahora y volverse del bando ganador. Sobre todo tú, Jongin, hijo de-  
—¡Yo no soy hijo de nadie! —Una ráfaga oscura salió de las manos de Jongin que dieron al escritorio y lo hicieron explotar. Lu Han se encontraba un poco más atrás observando el vacío de su escritorio—. Pensaba que eras inteligente, Thot.  
—La inteligencia no va ligada al bien —Lu Han alzó las manos y los ibis se posicionaron en formación de ataque. Baekhyun se miró el brazo y cerró los ojos pensando en el jeroglífico que se había dibujado en Siwa—. Ni el bien al valor y al orgullo.  
—Me dirás que Yifan es el bien personificado —dijo Jongin con sarcasmo—. Porque entonces tenemos un concepto muy distinto de el bien y el mal.  
—No hay bien y mal —Lu Han cerró los puños. Los ibis abrieron los picos—. Sino el bando ganador.  
Cuando bajó las manos, la bandada de pájaros atacó. Baekhyun se cubrió la cabeza justo cuando acabó de trazarse los dos círculos en el antebrazo. Jongin lanzó una ráfaga de oscuridad que derribó a varios ibis, pero eran cientos y no paraban de atacar.  
—¡Vamos! —gritó a Baekhyun.  
De repente, la casa tembló y se escuchó una gran explosión. Lu Han, Jongin y Baekhyun cayeron al suelo. Los ibis salieron volando hacia las zonas más altas, asustados.  
Afuera, la gente había empezado a gritar y correr. Habían lanzado una bomba y no parecía ser la última. De nuevo se escuchó otra explosión, esta vez más lejos. Cuando Baekhyun se recompuso, se levantó y buscó a Jongin. Éste se había dado un golpe en la frente con el marco de la puerta y le sangraba.  
—¡Vamos! —gritó él mientras lo intentaba levantar—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!  
El sonido de las armas de fuego sustituyeron a los gritos de la gente aterrorizada. Uno a uno, fueron silenciándose. Pero los disparos se escuchaban mucho más cerca. Tenían que salir de allí.  
De nuevo otra explosión y el suelo volvió a temblar. De las vigas cayeron trozos de yeso y plumas de las aves asustadas. Baekhyun se levantó con el cuerpo temblando y obligó a Jongin a moverse. Éste parecía moribundo pero no se detuvo cuando empezaron a correr.  
El pasillo era largo y estrecho pero consiguieron llegar al final sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con el caos.  
El suelo estaba lleno de sangre, la gente resbalaba con ella mientras huía de los militares. Los rebeldes estaban por todas partes apuntando con sus armas. Los tanques aplastaban cadáveres que yacían en la calle principal. Baekhyun se quedó horrorizado viendo la masacre y preguntándose si él podría haber sido partícipe de esa crueldad.  
—Si no están aquí —susurró Jongin—, ¿por qué hacen daño a esta gente?  
Baekhyun se preguntó lo mismo y al no encontrar respuesta se dejó cegar por la rabia. De repente, ya nada le importaba. Su vida ya no tenía valor y sólo quería llevarse a cuantos más soldados mejor. Él había sido un rebelde a la fuerza pero jamás había masacrado a inocentes, él iba en contra de un ejército rival, no de civiles aterrorizados. Aquello no era una guerra, era una masacre.  
—Tenemos que irnos —escuchó que dijo Jongin. Baekhyun lo miró aunque no podía verlo bien. La imagen del chacal se mezclaba con el rostro atractivo de Jongin—. Vamos.  
—No —escuchó que dijo—. Hay que detenerlos.  
Pero Jongin negó. Estaba siendo sensato, sabía que no podrían contra tantos, pero Baekhyun no quería ser sensato, quería matar, matar a esos animales. Sin hacer caso del grito de Jongin cuando Baekhyun salió corriendo, se dibujó una serie de jeroglíficos en el antebrazo tapando los dos círculos. Éste brilló con intensidad cuando el sol lo iluminó.  
Si le hubieran preguntado antes no habría podido ni leer la palabra. Pero lleno de ira y dejándose llevar por la locura, sabía que en el brazo se había escrito «Sejmet».  
Cuando apareció el primer soldado, Baekhyun empezó a correr en su dirección y saltó justo en el momento en que éste disparaba a sangre fría. Consiguió escapar de las balas y cayó justo en los hombros del rebelde. Sin pensarlo, le torció el pescuezo y se apartó justo cuando el cuerpo caía al suelo sin vida. El siguiente no tuvo tanto tiempo de pensar, Baekhyun se arrojó a él como un torbellino y le arrancó la cabeza con una fuerza que no sabía que disponía.  
Soldado tras soldado los iba derribando hasta que la tierra quedó bañada en sangre. Su antebrazo ardía pero la palabra brillaba con menos intensidad que antes. Estaba perdiendo el efecto. Poco a poco empezaba a notar el remordimiento y se horrorizaba de la masacre que había causado. Hasta que una voz lo saludó y toda la ira se volvió a acumular en su interior.  
—Hola —dijo la voz cantarina. Baekhyun se giró enseñando los dientes como una bestia—. Nos volvemos a ver.  
Delante de él tenía al militar de sonrisa gatuna, pero llevaba un parche en el ojo. Estaba encima de un tanque enorme, rodeado de otros soldados que apuntaban a Baekhyun con sus heckler. No podía verlos bien pero, quizá, aquellos soldados habían sido compañeros suyos.  
—Otra vez tú —gruñó al hombre-cocodrilo que seguía sonriendo—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué has masacrado a toda esta gente? Ellos no tienen la culpa.  
—Estamos en guerra y en las guerras mueren inocentes. La sangre derramada es una ofrenda —El hombre-cocodrilo alzó los brazos mirando al cielo. Baekhyun estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Y también es una venganza —esta vez, la voz fue más gélida y llena de ira—. Pienso destrozarte y arrancarte los ojos hasta que mueras desangrado.  
De repente Baekhyun se sintió cobarde pero mantuvo la compostura. No quería mostrarle debilidad. Pero no tenía un plan y eso lo dejaba expuesto e indefenso. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar mientras hablaba, porque el efecto del jeroglífico se desvanecía con rapidez.  
—¿No te gustó mi brillo mágico? —dijo con sorna consciente de que tentaba a la suerte.  
El hombre-cocodrilo se llevó una mano al ojo derecho donde tenía un parche y lo levantó. Baekhyun ahogó un grito cuando vio que lo que le devolvía la mirada era una esfera totalmente blanca. No había ni iris ni pupila. No quedaba nada.  
—Como puedes ver, me encantó —Antes de que Baekhyun lo previera, el hombre-cocodrilo alzó la mano y le lanzó lo que parecía un misil.  
Baekhyun cerró los ojos rindiéndose al instante, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Notó que había empezado a volar. Ascendía y descendía rápidamente pero jamás tocaba con los pies al suelo. Decidió abrir un ojo y descubrió que estaba saltando de edificio en edificio. No exactamente él, sino Jongin, que lo había salvado. Otra vez.  
—¡Yo-!  
—Cállate —espetó Jongin jadeando—. Cállate y hablaremos más adelante. Lo que has hecho ya es suficiente grave.  
—¡Pero si ha sido él!  
—¡Cállate! —Jongin estaba furioso y Baekhyun no quería enfadarlo más. Estaba notando el aura fría por todo el cuerpo pero no le importó. No en aquel momento.  
—¡Estaban matando gente! ¿¡Y tú dónde estabas mientras yo luchaba!? ¡Ni si quiera has aparecido!  
—¡Intentaba salvarte la vida! —Baekhyun intentó zafarse del agarre pero no podía, era como tener unas tenazas cubriéndole todo el cuerpo.  
—¡Suéltame! —gritó. Jongin apretó con más fuerza—. ¡Puedo correr! ¡Suéltame!  
—Sí, puedes correr pero no puedes entrar en la Duat sin mí —Jongin saltó de un edificio de cuatro metros y salió corriendo. Baekhyun consiguió apoyar los pies en el suelo haciendo que ambos cayeran y rodaran hasta unas bolsas de basura y escombros.  
Jongin lanzó un alarido de rabia y se levantó. Baekhyun hizo lo mismo pero para defenderse.  
—¡Se puede saber qué haces! ¡Nos van a capturar! —gritó rojo de cólera. El aura negra había aparecido y con más intensidad.  
—¡No pienso irme de aquí viendo cómo matan inocentes por nuestra culpa! —bramó Baekhyun.  
—¡Precisamente por eso! ¡Es por nuestra culpa! ¡Suficiente es tener que ver cómo almas en pena son devorados por Ammyt suplicando clemencia, suplicando por la vida! ¡Soportar a gente llorando, soportar a familiares destrozados orando para que cuide de sus muertos y sin poder comunicarles que ya no existirán más! —Baekhyun enmudeció en cuanto Jongin empezó a llorar.  
—Yo... Lo siento.  
—No, no puedes sentir algo que no entiendes ni crees —Jongin se secó las lágrimas—. Yo me iré, así nos perseguirán y ya no matarán a inocentes. Verás si quieres quedarte aquí y morir o huir y salvar más vidas.  
Baekhyun se quedó pensativo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo más. De repente, alguien disparó desde lo alto de un edificio. La bala revotó contra la pared y fue a parar al suelo. Baekhyun y Jongin se agacharon para acto seguido empezar a correr.  
Estuvieron un buen rato esquivando balas y evitando rebeldes. Parecía que Jongin se conocía bien El Cairo pero los enemigos también y, cada vez que creían que estaban a salvo, aparecía un rebelde en la esquina apuntándolos con el arma.  
Finalmente, consiguieron salir de las murallas que se habían construido para proteger la ciudad y se adentraron en el desierto. Jongin iba directo hacia las pirámides así que Baekhyun se adelantó. Cuando ya estaban casi rozándolas, escuchó el silbido de algo cayendo. Las palabras de Jongin se quedaron suspendidas en el aire segundos antes de que la granada explotara.  
Baekhyun salió despedido hacia atrás, estampándose contra la falda de la pirámide. Sintió que su corazón se salía por la boca y luego entraba de nuevo cuando se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Le dolía horrores la cabeza y notaba una masa pegajosa caerle por la nuca. Todo se estaba poniendo borroso y le daba vueltas.  
Escuchó unos pasos en la arena y luego alguien que lo sujetaba de la mano. Durante varios segundos estuvo acompañado hasta que Jongin desapareció. De nuevo otra vez volvió a aparecer, le sujetó de la mano y desapareció. Así hasta cuatro veces hasta que lo miró aterrorizado.  
—No puedo llevarte conmigo —dijo con un deje de pánico en la voz—. No me deja entrarte en la Duat.  
—Quizá es porque estoy muriendo —susurró Baekhyun. Empezaba a sentirse cansado y Jongin con cabeza de chacal no lo ayudaba. Estaba entre terrorífico y ridículo.  
—No digas tonterías.  
El cielo se teñía de dorado por el atardecer. Baekhyun tenía hambre, tenía frío y calor y también mucho, mucho sueño. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Era un halcón que volaba por el desierto y descendía junto al sol. Caía en picado como si hubiera visto a una presa y de repente, desaparecía en un mar de oscuridad. Ese sueño se repitió infinitas veces hasta que despertó.

Cuando supo que estaba sumergido de nuevo en la oscuridad de la Duat, Baekhyun deseó no abrir los ojos nunca más. El leve balanceo de la barca lo mareaba incluso más y no quería ver a Jongin, por algún motivo no se sentía preparado.  
Recordaba los últimos minutos huyendo de Lu Han, el hombre de los pájaros y luego las explosiones, las muertes y el hombre de cabeza de cocodrilo. Cómo llegaba a odiarlo. Luego, la huida fuera de la ciudad y después la explosión definitiva que le lanzó por los aires. ¿Por qué no había muerto? ¿Por qué se había quedado tendido al pie de la pirámide mientras Jongin le intentaba salvar la vida de nuevo?  
Sus sentimientos por el chico eran encontrados. Del terror había pasado a la desconfianza y después a la dependencia en cuatro días y todo por culpa de su extraño comportamiento. Aunque, pensándolo bien y fríamente, allí tendido en la Duat, toda la situación había sido rara desde el principio.  
La guerra repentina entre dos facciones egipcias. Los países asiáticos involucrándose de un bando o del otro, el reclutamiento repentino y la llamada obligatoria de Baekhyun al ejército. El entrenamiento fugaz y el viaje allí, al corazón de Egipto. De todos los estudiantes que tenían que hacer la milicia fue él el que acabó en las trincheras de Siwa viendo cómo Jongin, el enemigo, se llevaba almas. Viendo al perro con la boca gigante y descubriendo que las personas podían poseer cabeza de animales. No todas sino algunas.  
Y luego estaba el convencimiento de Jongin de que todo tenía que ver con los dioses egipcios. No era una alucinación de Baekhyun, aunque quizá sí y lo estaban drogando para hacerle creer que veía semi-animales y volverlo loco. Pero él mismo había experimentado cosas tan reales y a la vez increíbles. Los tatuajes que le proporcionaban un extraño poder, el shabti gigante, los viajes por la Duat.  
«Los viajes pueden ser sueños, no existir. Siempre te desmayas cuando entras en la Duat. Las cabezas de animales son alucinaciones producidas por el sol, el hambre y el miedo. Los símbolos...», pero no había explicación lógica para los tatuajes. Los había sentido quemar en la piel con su dedo, los había visto brillar y aún había restos de la ira que lo había poseído con el jeroglífico de Sejmet. Tenía que pedirle explicaciones claras a Jongin y el mejor momento era en la Duat, el único sitio donde se sentía a salvo.  
Abrió los ojos y se sentó mirando a Jongin. Éste estaba iluminado por el foco de luz, sus ojos, observando al frente con el rostro tenso. Cuando apretaba los dientes, la mandíbula se marcaba aún más y le daba un aspecto maduro. Baekhyun pestañeó e intentó no fijarse en esos absurdos detalles. Necesitaba la verdad, necesitaba saber qué era lo que Jongin creía que existía para reírse, para luego exigir que le dijera la verdad y lo dejara de engañar.  
—Necesito saber la verdad —dijo mirándolo fijamente. Jongin pareció ignorarlo, como si no hubiera más personas en la barca—. Jongin, necesito saber qué demonios está pasando. Qué ha pasado ahí arriba. Quién era Lu Han y quién es el hombre cocodrilo. Necesito que me lo digas ahora. No me secuestraste por ser el enemigo sino por mis ojos. ¿Qué significan y por qué son tan especiales?  
El moreno suspiró pero fue el único movimiento que hizo. Baekhyun fue a replicar pero Jongin alzó la mano y lo hizo callar un momento. Parecía estar debatiéndose entre si contarle la verdad o no. Baekhyun cruzó los dedos para que lo hiciera.  
Durante unos minutos sólo se escuchaba el rumor de las aguas al ser divididas por la barca, la respiración de Baekhyun y el crujir de la madera vieja.  
—Tenía que ser Junmyeon el que te explicara todo esto —dijo por fin—. Yo no soy bueno.  
—Puedo hacer preguntas y tú contestarlas.  
Jongin negó.  
—No las sé todas. No podré responderte a todas ellas.  
—Al menos, responde las que sepas con claridad —Baekhyun no pudo disimular la emoción en la voz. Jongin lo notó—. ¿Qué eres y quién eres?  
—Soy Kim Jongin, descendiente de Anubis, el Dios de los difuntos.  
—¿Eres su tatatatatara nieto o algo así?  
—No.  
Baekhyun se dio cuenta que, literalmente, Jongin contestaba a lo que se le preguntaba. Así que tuvo que pensar mejor las respuestas por si llegaba a cansarse.  
—¿Qué significa ser un descendiente de un dios?  
—Significa que soy la reencarnación mortal del dios, adquirí su ba, su ka, su aj, su ren y su sheut. Pero sobre todo soy parte de su ib, no todo, sólo una parte. No soy el propio Anubis porque Ra se encargó de que no fuera inmortal, pero tengo parte de su esencia. También soy Kim Jongin.  
—¿Vives con dos almas en el cuerpo? —Jongin sonrió.  
—No exactamente. Toda mi alma tiene parte de Anubis pero también parte del humano que soy. Es como si el alma de Anubis se hubiera contaminado con parte mortal —Baekhyun asintió, entendía el concepto.  
—¿Todos los demás también son descendientes?  
—Sí.  
—¿Y el hombre-cocodrilo y el loco de los pájaros también?  
—Sí.  
—¿Quiénes son?  
—El hombre-cocodrilo es Sobek, el dios de los cocodrilos. Lu Han es Thot, el dios de la inteligencia. Su cabeza es de un Ibis —Jongin seguía sin mirarlo. Quizá la luz de los ojos de Baekhyun lo dañaba, pero el chico no quería perderse ningún detalle de la expresión del moreno.  
—¿Por qué intentan mataros?  
—Set los manda para hacerlo —Baekhyun intentó recordar quién era Set. Sabía que era un dios y era algo malo, pero no lo tenía muy claro—. Set ha iniciado esta guerra. Es el alto cargo de los rebeldes y no parará hasta conseguir el trono.  
—¿De los dioses? —Jongin asintió—. Pero ya no lo sois más, ¿no? Ser un descendiente no significa ser un dios egipcio.  
Jongin lo miró por primera vez con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.  
—Ese concepto es algo que Set no ha conseguido entender.  
—¿Cuántos descendientes están en el bando de Set?  
—Muchos, pero desconocemos cuántos.  
—¿Y cuántos en el nuestro? —Aquella pregunta hizo que Jongin volviera a ponerse serio y mirara del nuevo al frente.  
—Los que viste el día que te llevé al campamento. Sólo seis. Intentamos detener esta guerra con el poco poder que nos queda, pero muchos descendientes han muerto, otros han desaparecido y otros sólo obedecen a Ra.  
—¿Ra está con Set? —Jongin negó—. ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está Ra?  
—Es lo que estamos intentando saber. Fue él quien nos maldijo y no sabemos si él también se condenó a la mortalidad o no —Baekhyun fue a preguntar por qué Ra los maldijo pero Jongin se adelantó—. Esta historia sí que debe contártela Junmyeon o Kyungsoo. Yo no la sé entera, soy uno de los dioses más jóvenes. Podría contártela, pero no llegarías a comprender nada.  
Baekhyun asintió y rebuscó en su mente más preguntas. Sólo aparecieron dos más que quería saber.  
—¿Yo también soy un descendiente? Aunque dijiste que podía ser un faraón.  
—Los faraones pueden reencarnarse gracias a los diferentes fragmentos de alma que hay y pueden tanto vernos como ayudarnos. Suelen ser soldados o cargos menores, al menos los que ayudan a Set —la barca empezó a acelerar y Baekhyun tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ignorar que estaba mareado—. Nosotros preferimos utilizar shabtis como soldados. Las muertes innecesarias son más trabajo para Osiris.  
—¿Entonces todo este tiempo he visto morir a mis compañeros a manos de shabtis? ¿O ellos también lo eran?  
—No, tus compañeros eran humanos inocentes involucrados en esta absurda guerra —Baekhyun empezó a perder color. Pensar en que él mataba a pedazos de estatua mientras sus compañeros iban cayendo uno a uno. Y todo por una guerra mucho más compleja que las terrenales. Y mucho más peligrosa—. ¿Has acabado?  
—No, sólo una más —Jongin suspiró. Estaba cansado. Baekhyun se sintió fatal al darse cuenta que el chico llevaba tres días sin dormir por estar vigilando en la Duat y eso lo estaba consumiendo. Se dio prisa con su pregunta—. ¿A dónde vamos?  
—A Tanta, es la siguiente parada antes de llegar a Alejandría. Allí la guerra no es tan intensa como en El Cairo y otras ciudades más cercas al desierto. Quizá Junmyeon y los demás estén allí al perder la base más importante.  
—Está bien —contestó Baekhyun.  
Se prometió que cuando llegaran a Tanta, obligaría a Jongin a dormir, estuviera el enemigo que estuviera.

Cuando ascendieron al amanecer, Baekhyun se sentía tan cansado que casi ni podía levantarse del suelo. Jongin lo ayudó a caminar hasta Tanta. La ciudad parecía un mundo aparte de lo que había vivido Baekhyun durante esos cinco días. La gente iba y venía, los coches pasaban con tranquilidad, los mercados estaban lleno de compradores ansiosos por probar cada producto y se escuchaban risas. El miedo no existía. Lo único que daba a entender que allí había una guerra era la presencia de militares, pero éstos se camuflaban entre los civiles como si fueran uno más.  
No tuvieron que identificarse al entrar en la ciudad ni les atacó ningún enemigo con cabeza de animal. Tampoco había pájaros siguiéndolos y Baekhyun se sentía seguro después de tanto tiempo.  
Jongin en cambio observaba cada esquina y rincón de la ciudad como si esperara que en cualquier momento apareciera un enemigo. Pero nadie apareció y Baekhyun empezaba a tener hambre y sed. Después de tantos días de un lado para otro viviendo con lo mínimo, se merecía un gran descanso.  
—Tengo hambre pero no tenemos nada de dinero —protestó cuando se vio con las manos vacías y todo sucio.  
—Eso no es problema —Jongin rebuscó en el bolsillo del pantalón sucio y sacó la barra de oro con la que se dibujaba los tatuajes. Baekhyun sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Ese era el motivo por el que no sabía si creer en los descendientes o no. ¿Cómo explicaba el poder de la barra de oro y los jeroglíficos?—. Extiende el brazo.  
Estaban ocultos en las sombras de un callejón, justo detrás de una parada de té. Baekhyun obedeció y observó cómo Jongin le dibujaba una palabra compuesta de varios jeroglíficos. No reconoció ninguno pero sabía que la palabra significaba «ilusión». Jongin también se lo dibujó.  
—Todo lo que imagines se hará realidad a los ojos de los humanos. Sólo sirve con ellos.  
Baekhyun asintió aunque estaba nervioso. ¿Y si era una broma? Aunque Jongin ya le había demostrado que no era el alma de las fiestas.  
Se volvieron a mezclar entre el gentío del mercado y fueron mirando parada por parada. Había fruta, telas, té, especias, carne y pescado. Baekhyun se decantó por la fruta, un poco de té y carne para la noche. Lo único que tuvo que hacer es pensar que iba con el uniforme militar y que le daba un buen fajo de billetes si el hombre no le decía a nadie que lo había visto allí. El vendedor le sonrió mostrando varios dientes negros y encantado por el gran trueque.  
Temblando, se dirigió hacia Jongin que llevaba más comida y varias telas que había metido en una bolsa de algodón.  
—Hoy dormiremos aquí —dijo señalando un hostal de cuatro estrellas—. No he encontrado ningún hostal más barato.  
Baekhyun no protestó. Hacía tanto que no se hospedaba en un hotel de verdad y que dormía en una cama mullida.  
—Yo no he comprado una bolsa... —dijo al ver que Jongin había pensado en el viaje y no en el momento—. Puedo ir a buscar una ahora y...  
—No, mañana tendremos tiempo. Tenemos que descansar un poco.  
Aunque Jongin había dicho «tenemos» sabía que se refería a él. Llevaba cuatro noches sin dormir y su aspecto era lamentable.  
Fueron hacia el mostrador y fingieron ser dos militares que necesitaban descansar. La mujer les dio una habitación doble con mejores vistas. Baekhyun se preguntó por qué no había cogido dos habitaciones pero Jongin parecía seguro de lo que hacía, así que no formuló la pregunta en voz alta.  
Subieron por el ascensor y recorrieron el pasillo en silencio. Baekhyun seguía imaginándose que era un militar, alto, fuerte y con muchas medallas decorándole el pecho. Parecía surgir efecto porque varias chicas se giraron y sonrieron al verlo pasar. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Jongin se giró y sonrió.  
—¿Así es cómo te imaginas? —Baekhyun se miró pero sólo veía unos pantalones de algodón que alguna vez fueron blancos—. Puedo ver lo que intentas mostrar. Si te esfuerzas, tú también puedes.  
Baekhyun fijó la mirada en Jongin y lo vio con el traje militar de los rebeldes, repeinado hacia atrás y un poco más moreno de lo que era en realidad. Por lo demás, seguía siendo Jongin, el descendiente de Anubis y el chico que lo había secuestrado. Pero para Baekhyun eso no era malo.  
—Tú te ves más moreno de lo que eres —Fue lo único inteligente que pudo decir. Jongin sonrió.  
—Será mejor que nos duchemos y descansemos. Esta noche intentaré contactar con Kyungsoo o Sehun.  
Baekhyun fue el primero en asearse y ponerse ropa nueva. Era ropa militar, incluidas las botas. Al parecer se lo había comprado a un mercader ilegal de los callejones más oscuros. El traje no le quedaba mal, un poco suelto por la cintura, pero se pegaba a sus muslos y gemelos sin resultar agobiante. Se perfumó y frotó bien toda la suciedad adherida a la piel hasta que se puso rojiza.  
Después de relajarse una media hora más en el agua, salió y se envolvió con una deliciosa y suave toalla blanca. Estuvo varios minutos disfrutando del tacto de la tela hasta que Jongin picó.  
—¿Estás bien?  
Cuando se miró al espejo, estaba sonriendo. Jongin no le había metido prisa, sino que había preguntado si estaba bien. ¿Qué clase de secuestrador era? Ya entendía por qué enviaban a shabtis y no a Jongin para luchar.  
Se dio varios golpecitos en las mejillas para dejar de sonreír y salió. Jongin lo esperaba con la ropa doblaba en los brazos.  
—Lo siento. Hacía tiempo que no me duchaba en condiciones. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.  
Jongin asintió y se encerró en el baño.  
Baekhyun aprovechó para ordenar un poco la comida que había traído. Metió la carne y la fruta en la nevera y calentó un poco de agua para hacer dos tés. Mientras, esperó en la cama observando la ciudad de Tanta por la ventana.  
Era tan extraño no ver casas derruidas por la guerra, gente escapando, hambre y sufrimiento. La ciudad parecía vivir en otro mundo, como si le protegiera una burbuja de felicidad. Baekhyun pensó que no estaría mal quedarse allí durante varios días, pero sabía que no duraría mucho. En cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad se irían de allí en busca del resto de los Guerreros de Horus. Y, por su parte, en busca de la verdad.  
Estaba con Jongin por algo. Quizá porque era un faraón o quizá algo más. Aunque no se lo hubiera querido decir, Baekhyun sabía que era algo especial si todo aquel rollo de los descendientes existía. Y todo por los ojos dorados. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con los dioses egipcios o quizá un faraón con poderes. Desconocía tanto la cultura egipcia que ni siquiera podía investigar por su cuenta. Y Jongin parecía decidido a no decir nada.  
Pero lo descubriría, estaba seguro. Si hacía falta iría a bibliotecas o buscaría por Internet sobre dioses, sobre descendientes o le sonsacaría información a su compañero hasta que quisiera hablar. Cualquier detalle era bienvenido.  
Estuvo tanto tiempo tramando planes para poder hacer hablar a Jongin y buscar sobre los descendientes que no se dio cuenta que se había dormido. Fue Jongin quien lo despertó. Iba con los pantalones militares pero nada más. Encima de los hombros llevaba la toalla blanca que servía para que las gotas que caían del pelo negro y mojado del chico no empaparan la moqueta ni su espalda. Una espalda morena, fuerte y llena de tatuajes.  
Baekhyun cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado con una mujer? ¿O que había atendido a sus necesidades? Por lo que veía, hacía bastante porque parecía sentirse atraído hasta por una mosca.  
Aunque admitía que Jongin era muy atractivo y varonil, aspecto que admiraba de él.  
—¿Tienes hambre o prefieres seguir durmiendo?  
A modo de contestación, el estómago de Baekhyun rugió. Jongin sonrió al escucharlo, pero no dijo nada. Se fue hacia la nevera, sacó fruta y un plato de arroz que había comprado y lo puso encima de las sábanas blancas.  
Los dos empezaron a devorar la comida al instante. Cuando acabaron, Baekhyun se acordó de los tés que había puesto a preparar, así que los sirvió para poder bajar un poco la comida. Jongin se bebió el vaso de un trago y pidió más agua. Al final tuvo que ir al baño y beber del grifo. Baekhyun lo imitó. Estaba demasiado sediento.  
Con los estómagos llenos notaron mucho más el cansancio y ambos se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas.  
Los párpados le pesaban tanto que cerró los ojos al instante pero aún tenía el cerebro trabajando en todas las preguntas que había maquinado para llegar a la verdad. Y sabía que una persona con sueño bajaba la guardia con facilidad.  
—Jongin —susurró. El chico emitió una especie de sonido que fue suficiente para saber que aún estaba despierto—. ¿Cómo sabe uno que es un descendiente?  
El moreno tardó en contestar y Baekhyun pensó que se había dormido. Pero pocos segundos después, Jongin contestaba a la pregunta de forma vaga.  
—El poder acaba manifestándose poco a poco y, cuando te das cuenta, de repente te ves guiando muertos hacia el juicio de Osiris —Baekhyun interpretó que así fue como el chico descubrió quién era. Sin saber por qué, sintió pena.  
—¿Y los faraones pueden hacerse los jeroglíficos en el brazo? —cruzó dedos para que su compañero no se hubiera dormido. El chico hizo otro sonidito gracioso pero esta vez más leve. Le quedaba poco tiempo.  
—No, sólo las divinidades. Algunos faraones podían con oro y la ayuda de un dios, pero los descendientes son los únicos capaces de manipular los jeroglíficos y extraer su poder —La voz fue disminuyendo hasta que al final sólo eran balbuceos indescifrables.  
Probó suerte una vez más.  
—Entonces, ¿crees que yo pueda ser un descendiente de verdad? Quizá soy el descendiente de...  
Pero el ronquido de Jongin le indicó que su tiempo se había acabado. Al final, se obligó a no darle más vueltas y a intentar dormir un poco. Temía que el día siguiente iba a ser demasiado movido.

 

Cuando Baekhyun abrió los ojos y comprobó la hora se sorprendió al ver que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Habían perdido todo un día en el hostal pero se sentía lleno de energía y muerto de hambre.  
A oscuras, con cuidado de no despertar a Jongin que seguía durmiendo en la cama, fue hacia la pequeña nevera que tenían y cogió una manzana. Dudaba que a las cuatro de la madrugada tuvieran servicio de restaurante.  
Acalló los rugidos del estómago con la fruta observando por la ventana que daba a la ciudad de Tanta. Las pequeñas luces iluminaban la ciudad asemejándola a una postal. Baekhyun se levantó y observó con detenimiento la calle que daba justo en frente del hotel. Estaba vacía.  
Eso era extraño. Muy extraño. No había ni un borracho, ni un trabajador nocturno, ni siquiera coches. ¿Había un toque de queda que desconocía al haber llegado tan repentinamente a la ciudad? ¿O es que habían desalojado la zona por peligro de guerra y no se había enterado? Estuvo muy tentado a despertar a Jongin pero intentó calmarse y no entrar en pánico. Era una calle, sólo una calle no transitada. No podía significar nada.  
Decidió quedarse en la cama e intentar dormir un poco más y descansar. Los días de reclutamiento y de guerra lo habían vuelto un paranoico, y los acontecimientos con Jongin habían roto el pequeño hilo de cordura que le quedaba a un soldado.  
Tumbado en la cama, con el aire acondicionado acariciándole la piel, el cerebro empezó a trabajar mucho más deprisa. No pensó en militares, ni en bombas ni fusiles, sino en hombres con cabeza de animal y posibles reencarnaciones de dioses egipcios.  
Jongin dormía tan profundamente que sintió envidia. ¿Quién diría que ese chico atractivo de mirada despreocupada era un descendiente del dios Anubis? ¿Quién diría que Baekhyun confiara en él en menos de una semana a pesar de que era de los Guerreros de Horus y lo había secuestrado?  
Pero su secuestro no había sido normal, eso lo tenía muy claro. No hubo tortura ni preguntas. Le habían curado las heridas y explicado lo necesario con calma. Había conocido a un grupo pintoresco de personas que decían ser dioses reencarnados, descendientes, pero jamás sufrió daño alguno. No les tenía miedo como llegó a tener de sus generales.  
Quizá, el que él estuviera en la guerra, era el destino. Tenía que conocer a Jongin y a los demás, tenía que perderse por el desierto y encontrarse con el hombre-cocodrilo, el hombre pájaro y los demás. Quizá la guerra se acabaría gracias a un poder sobrenatural que tenía él. Pero, si tenía uno, no lo había manifestado. Lo único que podía hacer era hacerse los tatuajes en el brazo con el dedo, y ningún superhéroe de película mataba a los enemigos lanzándoles tinta dorada.  
Frustrado, hundió el rostro en la almohada y gritó. El sonido quedó amortiguado por la tela pero Jongin se removió igualmente y acabó por despertarse.  
—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con voz ronca.  
Baekhyun miró de nuevo el reloj de la mesita. Eran las cinco y media. Había estado una hora lamentándose de su existencia y asustándose por tonterías. Pero no había conseguido dormir de nuevo.  
—Aún es temprano —contestó—. Falta poco para el amanecer.  
Como si fuera un niño pequeño, Jongin asintió con los ojos cerrados e hinchados y volvió a caer lentamente sobre la almohada, perdiendo de nuevo la conciencia. Baekhyun admiró la capacidad que tenía el chico para dormir.  
Como él carecía de ella, se levantó, se puso una bata blanca que había colgada detrás de una puerta —supuso que era de mujer porque de hombros le iba un poco justa, la otra era más ancha y larga pero no quería llevarla arrastrando por el suelo— y salió de la habitación.  
El pasillo estaba iluminado con una luz tenue que a Baekhyun le provocó escalofríos. Miró hacia atrás esperanzado de que no le siguiera nadie y se fue para el ascensor. ¿Dónde quería ir? No tenía ni idea. Quizá a la sala común para conocer a alguien, para preguntar sobre la situación en Tanta e informarse un poco. Habían llegado a la ciudad sin nada más que el cansancio como maleta. Desconocían cómo iba la situación en el resto del país.  
Bajó a la planta cero y se encaminó en silencio hasta la sala común. Ésta estaba compuesta por varios sillones de una tela que simulaba cuero de color crema, varias mesas del mismo color y una barra donde un cansado camarero aún preparaba cócteles. Baekhyun se acercó y pidió un café. Sabía que no podría dormir pero desconocía cuánto podría aguantar allí sentado con tanto silencio.  
Escogió la butaca más alejada de la entrada, la que daba a la ventana y a la calle principal. A su lado había un hombre también asiático, por su aspecto parecía chino o coreano, leyendo el periódico. Baekhyun no pudo evitar fijarse en él porque olía muy, muy bien. Tenía una copa de vino en la mano que agitaba distraído. Parecía alguien muy poderoso.  
Se miró el antebrazo para comprobar que el jeroglífico estaba allí, pero había desaparecido. No podía hacer aparecer ninguna ilusión con aquel hombre, así que rezó para que su aspecto recién duchado y comido fuera suficiente para los residentes del hotel.  
Embriagado por el olor del hombre, se apoyó contra la ventana y se tomó el café, disfrutando del silencio de la noche.  
No pasó mucho rato hasta que escuchó el rozar de ropas y el hombre que olía bien se sentó justo en el sillón de enfrente.  
—Buenas noches, caballero —saludó en un perfecto coreano. Baekhyun abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sólo había hablado ese idioma con Jongin desde que había salido de Siwa por culpa del hombre-cocodrilo. Se sintió cómodo al momento—. ¿Puedo acompañarlo? Llevo varios días sin hablar con nadie y menos con alguien de Corea. ¿Me equivoco?  
—Sí, quiero decir que no. No se equivoca. Soy coreano —el hombre de mirada felina y mejillas generosas sonrió. Parecía ser muy amable y Baekhyun agradeció encontrarse con alguien normal, aunque fuera un rico excéntrico—. Byun Baekhyun.  
—Kim Minseok, encantado —el hombre le alargó la mano. Baekhyun aceptó el gesto y se acomodó mejor en el sillón para entablar conversación con el desconocido—. ¿Has llegado esta noche?  
—Llegamos ayer temprano, pero vinimos tan cansados del viaje que nos acabamos de levantar ahora. Bueno, yo —Baekhyun sonrió. Quería mostrarse agradable. Minseok agitó la copa, bebió un poco del espeso vino y sonrió—. ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo aquí?  
—Por favor, tutéame. Y sí, llevo bastante tiempo. De hecho, se podría decir que esto es mi segundo hogar —Minseok abarcó el hotel con el brazo. Baekhyun miró alrededor. Al fondo, una pareja intentaban tocar el piano blanco que decoraba la sala—. Aunque a veces paso más tiempo en mi hotel que en casa.  
—¿¡Su hotel!? —Se obligó a bajar la voz. La pareja lo miraron molestos—. Perdón. Es el dueño del hotel... Tengo que decir que es estupendo, Minseok.  
—Muchas gracias. Intento que mis clientes se sientan cómodos —Minseok volvió a beber de la copa y se recostó mejor en el sillón—. Hay muchas habitaciones que no se alquilan pero son interesantes de ver. Si quieres, otra noche de insomnio, podría llevarte a visitarlas.  
De repente, se le disparó una alarma que no supo de dónde provino. Quizá del miedo a la guerra que lo había hecho desconfiar de todo el mundo, o quizá de un instinto que desconocía que tenía. Pero lo cierto es que la única opción que pensaba para aquella propuesta era la de rechazarla.  
—Sería interesante —dijo intentando sonar educado—. Pero me temo que no duraremos mucho tiempo en este hotel.  
—Lástima. Aunque si quieres puedo enseñártela ahora —Baekhyun enmudeció. No supo qué contestar y el hombre parecía divertido. Vació el contenido de la copa de vino esperando la respuesta—. Si tu pareja quiere, por supuesto.  
—¿Mi pareja? —Aquello lo pilló por sorpresa.  
—Vienes acompañado, ¿cierto? Antes has hablado en plural.  
Baekhyun se maldijo por haber sido tan descuidado. Pero Minseok lo achacó a que no se había acordado directamente de que había venido con la pareja. Aprovechó esa confusión para escapar de la proposición. En su interior seguía sonando la alarma de peligro y detestaba sentir cómo el estómago se le iba cerrando poco a poco.  
—Debe estar preocupado. ¡Preocupada! —se corrigió—. Iré a la habitación con ella. Quizá me está buscando.  
Minseok asintió.  
—Un placer conocerte, Baekhyun.  
—El placer es mío, Minseok —Baekhyun intentó mantener la compostura hasta que llegó al ascensor.  
Cuando llegó a su planta y salió al pasillo, prácticamente corrió hasta la habitación y aporreó la puerta. Jongin abrió al segundo con la cara totalmente blanca.  
—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó en un susurro ronco.  
—Había salido a dar una vuelta. No podía dormir —Tenía la respiración agitada. Se sentía estúpido por haberse asustado de una inocente proposición, pero la alarma de alerta seguía en su cabeza y no se detenía. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Salir del hotel?  
—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jongin a pocos centímetros del rostro de Baekhyun. Éste se sintió relajado al notar el calor que emanaba la piel del moreno y también el aliento a fruta. Había comido antes de ir a buscarlo.  
Eso, en vez de enfadarlo, le hizo gracia y sonrió.  
—Sí, ahora estoy bien. Sólo que me he encontrado a alguien un poco raro en el salón común —Se frotó los brazos al notar la carne de gallina—. Una tontería.  
—¿Cómo de raro? —El rostro de Jongin se había endurecido y Baekhyun se sintió aún más idiota por preocuparlo por algo tan absurdo como aquello. Pero se lo contó con pelos y señales. Incluso el olor perfumado y la copa de vino.  
Sin meditar palabra, Jongin se fue hacia el armario y empezó a meter todas las cosas dentro de la mochila. Se vistió con la ropa comprada de militar y luego se encerró en el baño. Sólo sacó la cabeza un segundo para decirle a Baekhyun que se preparara para salir.  
No preguntó nada hasta que Jongin entró de nuevo en la habitación con el rostro empapado en agua y el pelo mojado. Cuando Baekhyun entró para despejarse un poco y lavarse la cara, se encontró que faltaba el jabón, las toallas y algunas cosas más. Se iban a ir.  
—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó decepcionado. Estar en aquel hotel le había hecho olvidar un poco su situación. Que estaban en guerra, que él era un soldado que viajaba con los enemigos, que quizá había reencarnaciones de dioses vengativos por la Tierra y eran la principal amenaza.  
—Primero investigaremos un segundo. ¿Has dicho que tiene habitaciones que nadie alquila, verdad? ¿Que te las quería enseñar? —Baekhyun asintió—. Dime. ¿El vino era muy espeso?  
Baekhyun asintió. Se lo había explicado con muchos detalles. ¿Por qué preguntaba cosas tan absurdas como la espesura del vino? Sin embargo, se fiaba de Jongin. Por algún motivo, parecía igual de asustado que él y eso lo consolaba. No había sido un paranoico, o al menos lo era tanto como el moreno.  
Salieron por el pasillo intentando hacer el mínimo ruido y bajaron por el ascensor hasta la planta menos uno. Salieron a una especie de pasillo lleno de tubos pero no se detuvieron, siguieron bajando por las escaleras hasta que se encontraron en el parking. Allí Jongin buscó por las escaleras hasta que dio con una puerta que se camuflaba con la pared, pero el cerrojo estaba aunque faltaba la llave.  
Eso no fue problema para el moreno, que dibujó un jeroglífico con la barrita de oro y se escuchó un chasquido. Baekhyun supuso que significaba «abrir».  
Dentro del nuevo pasillo estaba oscuro y olía a viejo.  
—¿Puedes hacer luz con los ojos? —preguntó Jongin en un susurro. La voz se escuchó ampliada por diez.  
—¿Te piensas que soy una linterna? —pero a pesar de la contestación, intentó imaginarse que sus ojos iluminaban la estancia.  
Lo consiguió a medias. Iluminó el pasillo, pero no lo hizo con los ojos, sino que con todo el cuerpo. Jongin lo miraba sorprendido, como si fuera una bola de fuego. Hermosa y peligrosa a la vez. Eso puso nervioso a Baekhyun, que estuvo a punto de perder la concentración y quedarse a oscuras de nuevo.  
—Necesitamos ver a Junmyeon con urgencia. Es posible... Pero ahora tenemos que investigar. Por aquí.  
Siguieron recto hasta que estuvieron obligados a girar a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y luego a la derecha otra vez. Al final del pasillo había una puerta de color dorado arenoso con unos jeroglíficos. Jongin acarició las letras grabadas.  
—¿Qué pone?  
—Shesmu.  
Baekhyun sintió un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre, pero no sabía quién era. Quizá otro descendiente.  
—¿Quién es?  
—Era el dios de los perfumes y el vino. Sin embargo, también se creía que era un proveedor de comida. Cortaba la carne de los dioses y se lo daba a los reyes. También cortaba las almas de los pecadores. Sin embargo, lo más terrible es cómo eliminaba a los traidores —Jongin sacó una daga curvada del saco y se acercó la hoja al dedo—. Prensaba sus cabezas y de ahí hacía el vino.  
A Baekhyun se le revolvió el estómago. Al instante, le vino a la cabeza la cara de Minseok bebiendo del exquisito y espeso vino.  
—¿Crees que Minseok es...?  
Jongin asintió.  
—Es probable, pero no estoy seguro. Cuando me has dicho lo del vino espeso y que olía muy bien he sospechado... Sobre todo que te sintieras confiado. Es una de sus trampas para que los traidores acaben confesando. Ese perfume es peligroso... Sin embargo, desde que vinimos aquí que había notado algo raro —Jongin se cortó la yema del dedo y arrastró la sangre por la palabra egipcia.  
Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió.  
Dentro olía a hierro y podrido. Baekhyun se tapó la boca con la camisa y entró justo detrás de Jongin.  
Estaban en una estancia enorme, tenía que ser igual de grande que una planta entera del hotel, pero parecía más una sala de tortura. El suelo estaba lleno de mugre y sangre. Había más de cuatro máquinas gigantes y antiguas de prensa, una de ellas recién utilizada. Al final de la sala había una estantería que ocupaba parte de toda la pared llena de instrumentos de tortura. Todos grabados con la misma palabra: Shesmu.  
—¿Qué tipo de animal es? —preguntó al ver en la pared imágenes atroces de un hombre con cabeza de león que prensaba la cabeza de otro hombre.  
—De un león. Se le confundía con Sejmet pero luego se empezó a diferenciar. Sejmet era una deidad femenina, en cambio Shesmu masculina y mucho más cruel —Jongin observó algunos artilugios más y luego se giró hacia Baekhyun—. ¿Sabes que el color rojo es el color del mal para los egipcios? —Baekhyun se dio cuenta a qué se refería. La estancia estaba teñida de la sangre de inocentes que habían caído en las manos de Minseok—. Será mejor que salgamos y nos vayamos del hotel.  
No dieron ni dos pasos cuando apareció Minseok en el pasillo. Sonreía con amabilidad, sosteniendo una nueva copa en las manos. Baekhyun sintió náuseas cuando lo vio, pero se quedó allí plantado, preparado para luchar si Jongin se lo pedía.  
—Te podría haber traído yo, Baekhyun —dijo Minseok con tranquilidad—. Pero has preferido venir con tu pareja.  
Jongin miró a Baekhyun con el ceño fruncido, pero estaba tan avergonzado y aterrorizado que lo ignoró.  
—No hace falta decir que te has aliado con Set —Jongin parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y Baekhyun lo envidió. Aunque era cierto que tenía más experiencia con ese tipo de descendientes maníacos—. ¿Qué te ha prometido? ¿Almas inocentes que condenar y prensar hasta que ya no les quede sangre?  
Pero Minseok no se alteró ni lo más mínimo. Bebió el poco contenido que le quedaba en la copa y la lanzó al suelo con gracia.  
—Es mucho más complejo. No todos los Dioses hemos aprobado el reinado de Horus. Fue arrebatado a la fuerza.  
—Por Set.  
—No, por Osiris e Isis. Esa maldita manipuladora condenó a Ra al exilio. Tuvo que pasarse la vida luchando con Apofis hasta que nos condenó a todos a una vida llena de sufrimiento y mortalidad —Poco a poco, el rostro de Minseok se iba desencajando. Baekhyun tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para poder visualizar el rostro humano y no la cabeza de león—. Fue por culpa del egoísmo de Isis que hemos acabado así. Y Set nos promete un futuro dorado. Ra renacerá y nos traerá de nuevo la gloria. Y todos aquellos que apoyaron a Horus, morirán.  
De repente, las paredes empezaron a temblar. Minseok sonrió con malicia y pulsó una especie de rosca de piedra que había a su lado. La puerta de la sala de tortura se cerró y, junto a esa, se cerraron dos más que provenían de los pasillos. Minseok quedó al otro lado.  
De repente, las pareces empezaron a sangrar, literalmente. Baekhyun comprobó con horror que era sangre, roja y espesa que caía hasta el suelo. Jongin maldijo por lo bajo. Se estaba dibujando un jeroglífico en el brazo pero le temblaba tanto el pulso que no se entendía nada.  
Luego, cuando la sangre llegaba ya por los tobillos, intentó destruir las paredes de piedra con oscuridad, pero sólo podía convertir en ceniza aquello que estaba vivo. Baekhyun, mientras, sólo podía iluminar como un inútil candelabro.  
—Necesito un jeroglífico poderoso, pero no me deja dibujarlo con oro —en un arrebato de ira, lanzó la barra al suelo. Baekhyun, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, sumergió la mano en sangre y la recuperó.  
—Yo puedo hacerlo —Agarró con fuerza la mano de Jongin y empezó a trazar los jeroglíficos. Pensó en un potente, que destruyera, pero parecía que la barra se había vuelto de mantequilla.  
Desesperado, utilizó la mano. Empezó a rascar con la uña del pulgar trazando la palabra desconocida. Jongin lo miró sorprendido, pero dejó que Baekhyun siguiera. Cuando terminó, lo mandó apartarse y fue hacia la puerta de en frente.  
La sangre les llegaba por las rodillas pero Jongin se concentró en salir de allí. Con un golpe de mano y la pronunciación de la palabra, que Baekhyun no llegó a escuchar, las paredes explotaron.  
Tanto Baekhyun como Jongin salieron disparados junto a centenares de bloques de piedra. 

Cuando cobró la consciencia se sentía mareado. Algo líquido y pegajoso le caía por la sien hasta la barbilla y le goteaba en el pecho. Tardó un poco en recordar la situación en que se encontraba e intentar levantarse. Todo le daba vueltas, sentía como si le hubieran aplastado con un mazo repetidas veces por todo el cuerpo. Pero lo peor era que no podía respirar por culpa del polvo que se había levantado. El jeroglífico había sido muy potente, demasiado. Él sólo quería salir de allí, que Jongin destruyera la pared y buscar a ese cretino de Minseok para matarlo.  
Jongin.  
De repente se dio cuenta de que el moreno no lo estaba buscando, no lo estaba llamando. ¿Seguía inconsciente? ¿Estaba muerto? No, era imposible. Era el dios de los funerales, no podía morir.  
Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se levantó y empezó a escalar las piedras. Tenía heridas por manos y brazos y no quería saber qué aspecto presentaba su cara.  
Se arrastró entre bloques de piedra y sangre que seguía saliendo de la roca de forma lenta y pegajosa. El encantamiento de Minseok no iba a acabar nunca y, si seguían así, acabarían de nuevo ahogados en sangre.  
Pero por más prisa que se diera, por más que gritara el nombre del chico, éste no aparecía. Lo llamó por sus dos nombres, Jongin y Anubis, y con ninguno obtuvo respuesta. Cerró los ojos, esperanzado de poder escuchar algo, una respiración leve, un gemido pidiendo auxilio. Nada. ¿Qué podía hacer?  
Lo único que se lo ocurrió fue recurrir a la magia. Quizá, con un jeroglífico. ¿Pero qué iba a poner? Todas las veces que había acertado con uno había sido por la supervivencia, porque estaba a punto de morir, pero allí aterrorizado por perder a su guía no le salía nada.  
Tenía que pensar y rápido, pero la cabeza le dolía horrores. Contra más se movía, sentía más pinchazos en la cabeza. Maldijo mil y una veces y siguió rascando entre la piedra resbaladiza por culpa de la sangre. Al final, agotado, se recostó en una pared con la sangre cubriéndole hasta los tobillos y se rindió. No lo iba a encontrar.  
Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hundida en los brazos, empezó a recordar esos días fatídicos. Desde que Jongin lo miró sorprendido por el color de sus ojos, hasta cuando lo salvó del cabeza-cocodrilo. Las veces que había sonreído, cuando lo había salvado. No lo conocía, no del todo bien, pero había sido su guía en esos días de total locura. No quería que muriera. No podía morir. Lo necesitaba. Aún tenía que saber más sobre los descendientes. Y, en parte, también quería seguir viajando con él.  
—Baekhyun... —Abrió los ojos al instante. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada. Nervioso, volvió a cerrar los ojos y a concentrarse al máximo para volver a escuchar la voz—. Baekhyun.  
Con miedo a que se desvaneciera, empezó a gatear con los ojos vendados, guiándose por la voz. Al principio fue muy confuso, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta que casi era insoportable. Al abrir los ojos se encontró en una montaña de piedra. Se bajó de ella y empezó a quitar las rocas, una a una. Algunas pesaban demasiado y las tenía que apartar rodando, pero la mayoría las podía lanzar lejos.  
Estuvo varios minutos quitando piedras, tenía los dedos entumecidos y pensaba dejarlo. Sin embargo, cuando quitó una muy pesada, el rostro de Jongin apareció entre los escombros. El corazón le dio un vuelco y las energías volvieron a él. Empezó a quitar todas las piedras que rodeaban al chico hasta que por fin lo puedo sacar estirando.  
Estaba inconsciente así que había sido imposible que lo llamara, pero no le dio importancia. Lo había encontrado y tenía que comprobar si estaba vivo o no.  
Lo extendió por encima de la piedra lo más cómodo que pudo y le tomó el pulso. Sí, respiraba, pero estaba muy débil. Le limpió la sangre de la cara y el cuerpo, comprobó que no tuviera una herida grave, pero todos eran arañazos y golpes de la piedra, ninguna era mortal. Sin embargo, Jongin no despertaba.  
Primero le dio golpes en las mejillas, luego lo zarandeó intentando reanimarlo. Después, cerró los ojos e intentó llamar a alguna absurda magia egipcia que se le ocurriera. Pero nada. De nuevo se encontraba desesperado y sin nada que aportar.  
Agotado, se tumbó al lado de Jongin y lo observó. El chico parecía tener una pesadilla, como si luchara contra sus mayores miedos. Y Baekhyun no podía despertarlo. No sabía cómo. Se lamentó no haber estudiado mitología egipcia, ni runas, ni nada que consiguiera ayudar a Jongin. Estuvo tan poco tiempo en el servicio militar antes de entrar en la guerra que ni siquiera sabía atender bien las heridas graves. ¿Qué clase de soldado era?  
Cerró los ojos agotados y no supo si fue por el cansancio o por la pérdida de Jongin, que empezó a llorar. Poco a poco, las lágrimas fueron cayendo junto al brazo del moreno y se perdieron entre la piedra. Estuvo un buen rato llorando en silencio, esperanzado de que ocurriera un milagro. Pero, poco a poco, fue perdiendo la conciencia también y se sumergió en un profundo pero extraño sueño.

Decir que estaba muerto no era ser exacto. Baekhyun se paseaba por el cielo como un ave pero sabía que su cuerpo no estaba completo. Directamente, no había cuerpo. Cuando se miró los brazos encontró dos pares de alas semi-transparentes. Les seguía un cuerpo de pájaro y su cara. Sí, tenía el cuerpo de un pájaro y la cara de humano. Horrible era quedarse poco. Interpretó que eso sería su ba, porque entonces no entendía por qué su alma tenía forma tan monstruosa. Tampoco había sido tan malo en su vida.  
Siguió volando perdido por lo que parecía la ciudad de Egipto en la antigüedad, lleno de esclavos y la Gran Pirámide de fondo. El sol bañaba el reino de la arena, convirtiéndolo todo en oro.  
Finalmente, cuando ya estaba cansado de ser medio pollo, medio humano y no poder hacer otra cosa que observar a los humanos, se fue hacia la pirámide y se dejó caer en lo alto. De repente, una voz lo llamó. Cuando alzó la vista vio una luz cegadora y una sonrisa afable. El corazón se le encogió. Parecía la personificación de Dios y eso lo aterró.  
—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz trémula. Podía hablar. O al menos comunicarse porque no emitió ningún sonido pero la deidad lo escuchó.  
—No importa quién soy, sino quién eres tú —Baekhyun frunció el ceño. Si aquello era un sueño, ¿por qué tenía que sonar todo en forma de acertijo? Odiaba la gente que no era clara, él intentaba serlo siempre.  
—Soy Baekhyun —dijo seguro.  
—Eres mucho más que Baekhyun —Fueron palabras sencillas pero le provocaron un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Seguramente se le habían erizado las plumas, que aunque sonara cómico, Baekhyun no lo encontró en aquel momento.  
—¿Soy un descendiente? —preguntó con voz trémula. No podía ver bien la forma ni el rostro del hombre, pero supo que había asentido. ¿Su imaginación quería que lo fuera? ¿O realmente su ba había viajado al mundo de los dioses? ¿Y quién era ese dios tan brillante? Podía ser Ra, el dios del Sol, pero algo le decía que era imposible. Ra estaba desterrado. O al menos eso creía—. ¿De qué dios? —preguntó esperanzado de que no le contestara con otro acertijo.  
No tuvo suerte.  
—Ese es un camino que uno debe recorrer solo. Así tu alma estará completa y en paz —Baekhyun deseó al menos tener pico para poder darle un buen pellizco—. Sólo así entenderás lo que muchos no llegaron a comprender.  
—¿Y qué es lo que nadie ha llegado a comprender?  
Empezó a notar cómo todo se volvía mucho menos claro y la deidad se iba evaporando como una gota de agua en medio del desierto.  
—Que no importa quién fuiste, sino quién eres.  
Antes de que pudiera preguntar, todo se volvió oscuro.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró el rostro de Jongin tan cerca, que al intentar tirar la cabeza hacia atrás hincó más el cráneo contra la piedra y gimió de dolor. Sin embargo, Jongin sonrió con tanta ternura y alivio que Baekhyun se olvidó de todo por un segundo.  
Luego recordó por qué se había desmayado y lo abrazó.  
Estuvo un buen rato abrazado a Jongin sin poder contener un par de lágrimas de alivio. No quería que lo viera llorar así que estuvo un buen rato así hasta que por fin se sintió con fuerzas de poder sonreír, e incluso bromear con el sueño que había tenido.  
—Estás vivo —susurró cuando lo miró a los ojos.  
—Relativamente sí —Jongin alzó los hombros—. Y gracias a ti.  
—¿Gracias a mí? —Baekhyun no recordaba que hubiera hecho mucho por salvarle la vida. Llorar y retirar cuatro piedras.  
—Sí, tus lágrimas son curativas —enseñó los brazos sucios de sangre, pero totalmente ilesos—. Y sentí calor, un calor que me llamaba allí en la Duat. Me sentía perdido y no podía recordar quién era, sabía que no tenía que estar allí, pero mi ba sólo buscaba a Osiris y entonces, cuando vi el trono vacío lo recordé. Pero no podía volver y entonces apareció tu luz y... —Jongin frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás bien?  
Baekhyun asintió. Se había olvidado de respirar.  
—Yo también he tenido un sueño con mi ba. Pero no estaba encerrado en la Duat, estaba en el antiguo Egipto.  
—Los ba no sueñan. Si estabas con tu forma del ba es que realmente había salido de tu cuerpo para ir a visitar otros mundos.  
—Pero el ba sólo aparecía cuando estabas muerto, ¿no?  
Jongin sonrió.  
—Te recuerdo que una parte de nuestra alma murió hace tiempo condenados por la maldición de Ra. Somos descendientes porque nos diferenciamos del resto de mortales. Tenemos poderes y estuvimos muertos, así que podemos hacer viajes con Ba.  
Había mucho que aprender y que preguntar. El mundo egipcio era demasiado complejo pero también interesante. Pero no tenían tiempo. Por desgracia, había que perseguir a un dios y condenarlo para siempre en la Duat por haber intentado matarlos. Jonngin captó la mirada de Baekhyun y asintió.  
No había tiempo para explicaciones, tenían que salir de allí.  
Se levantó de entre la piedra con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Descubrió que la mayoría de heridas habían dejado de sangran pero tenían un aspecto terrible. Intentó ignorar el pinchazo constante en la cabeza y siguió escalando entre los escombros hasta encontrar la salida.  
Tuvieron que bajar como si fuera un tobogán —doloroso y con muchos salientes que les desgarraban los pantalones— y gatear hasta el aparcamiento.  
El lugar también había sido afectado por la explosión. Varios trozos de techo se habían desprendido y caído sobre los coches.  
—Tendremos que salir sin que nos detecte Shesmu —susurró Jongin.  
Decidieron ir por las escaleras del parking y salir al exterior. Allí ya verían qué hacer.  
Fueron corriendo de coche en coche, deseando que las cámaras no los captaran o al menos que Minseok no estuviera vigilando. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, subieron corriendo sin perder tiempo. Ni siquiera se dibujaron jeroglíficos para ocultar su desastroso aspecto. Aunque tampoco les hubiera hecho falta.  
La calle estaba sumida en un absoluto caos. Los soldados —de ambos bandos— corrían en todas direcciones. Las explosiones se escuchaban por todas partes y los civiles corrían para ocultarse de la masacre. Ya habían caído muchos, tiñendo el suelo de rojo.  
Baekhyun se escondió detrás de un coche justo cuando pasaron varios soldados de su antigua división. Jongin en cambio se quedó aún en la puerta que daba al aparcamiento observando la escena. Parecía que había perdido la capacidad de moverse.  
—¡Vamos! —susurró lo más alto que pudo. Pero no se movió—. Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos descubran. Tenemos que llegar a Minseok.  
—No hará falta.  
Jongin señaló todo recto. Minseok —o al menos su cuerpo, porque la cabeza era la de un león con el morro manchado de sangre— corría con el arma en las manos, disparando a todo aquel que se cruzaba por su camino, fuera un simple ciudadano o un soldado. Los civiles caían dejando un charco carmesí a su paso, pero los Guerreros de Horus se desintegraban en una masa pastosa y blanquecina. Cera.  
—Shabtis —Baekhyun recordó lo que le habían contado—. ¿Están cerca?  
—No lo sé. Tenemos varias divisiones por todo Egipto. Es posible que sólo esperaran a que llegara el enemigo y despertaran. Así es como funcionan —Jongin se agachó y fue corriendo hacia el coche donde estaba Baekhyun—. Mira, hemos puesto grupos de shabtis por todo Egipto y cada vez que alguien utiliza la marca de Set —señaló el pecho de un soldado caído que tenía unos jeroglíficos grabados en el antebrazo, unos centímetros más allá del cuerpo— los shabtis se activan para defender la ciudad. A veces sí que mandamos a más soldados, pero depende de la magnitud del ataque. Cada división y territorio tiene un responsable, en este caso, yo estaba en Siwa, que fue ahí donde me descubriste, aunque debo visitar todas las ciudades atacadas para llevarme las almas y guiarlas hasta el juicio de Osiris.  
Baekhyun se quedó maravillado. Jongin jamás había hablado tanto desde que se habían conocido.  
—Es mucha presión —pudo decir al fin. Jongin alzó los hombros.  
—Es mi trabajo. Y lo era.  
—Pero es injusto. Eso te limita muchos las cosas. Conocer gente, amar, vivir. ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de saber que eras un descendiente? —El moreno se lo pensó. Al parecer, la pregunta de Baekhyun había abierto una vieja herida.  
—Me medicaba e iba al psicólogo. Se pensaba que sufría esquizofrenia y autismo. No solía hablar con nadie porque soy tímido, pero aparte oía voces y podía ver a la gente cuando moría —Jongin sonrió con tristeza. A Baekhyun se le encogió el corazón—. Prefiero mi vida de ahora. Tengo una familia.  
No pudieron seguir hablando. Justo en aquel momento, una granada explotó a pocos metros de ellos. Se taparon los oídos y esperaron a que el mundo dejara de correr. De repente, escucharon la risa de Minseok a lo lejos. El olor a perfume caro hizo que Baekhyun quisiera vomitar. ¿Cómo le había podido atraer hacía varias horas atrás?  
—Está aquí —susurró con más miedo de lo que pretendía. Jongin asintió y miró por encima del coche.  
Como el dios de la muerte, Minseok estaba en medio de la calle rodeado de cadáveres y sangre. En la mano llevaba una M16 y en la otra una granada. De repente, la lanzó contra un edificio que explotó e hizo salir a todos los refugiados de dentro. Cuando los tuvo a tiro, con el rostro impasible, empezó a disparar y dejar una montaña de cadáveres.  
—No los mata con las granadas —susurró Jongin con la voz cargada de repulsión—. Porque no produce suficiente sangre... Lo hace para que salgan y derramar la sangre a sus pies.  
—Creo que voy a vomitar.  
Baekhyun se sentó evitando mirar a Minseok. El olor de la sangre y carne asada era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo. Casi no podía respirar. ¿Cómo había podido soportar tantos días de guerra?  
Era sencillo. Él pensaba que luchaba por una buena causa, por proteger un país. Aquello era diferente. Minseok disfrutaba con la sangre.  
—Tenemos que detenerlo —Jongin se sentó a su lado, le cogió de la mano y le miró a los ojos. Eran tan oscuros e intensos que Baekhyun se dejó absorber y se olvidó de dónde estaba y del olor a muerte—. Tenemos que hacer algo.  
Como si la idea le hubiera sido enviada al cerebro por mensajería, sintió que de repente todo podía solucionarse. Necesitaba suerte, la sombra de Jongin y luz, muchísima luz. También le iría bien una AK-47, pero se tendría que conformar con lo que pudieran robarle a un soldado.  
—Jongin, escucha. Sé que suena una locura pero necesitamos armas de fuego y luego que estés lo suficiente recuperado para utilizar la sombra —Jongin lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco pero no hizo ninguna pregunta—. Debes confiar en mí, ¿vale? Cuando tengamos las armas necesito que me hagas caso. Pase lo que pase, hazme caso, por favor. No salvaremos a todos los civiles pero conseguiremos que Minseok no vuelva a pisar Tanta y se quede vagando por la Duat. Al menos si mi idea es correcta del concepto.  
—¿Quieres encerrarlo en la Duat de día? Él sólo podría acceder al atardecer. Como todos —Baekhyun se mordió el labio—. A no ser que yo... —Jongin abrió mucho los ojos.  
—Por favor, es importante que lo abandones. No en la barca.  
—No podría estar en la barca —Baekhyun asintió—. ¿Y las armas?  
—Tenemos que defendernos de alguna forma. Minseok no está solo. La sombra la necesito para que tanto civiles como soldados queden inhabilitados, y la luz... Bueno, eso déjamelo a mí. Cuando todo esté a oscuras tendrás que estar cerca de Minseok. Cuando veas el fogonazo de luz, entonces lo llevas a la Duat y vuelves —apretó con fuerza la mano que Jongin le había sujetado—. Vuelve, por favor.  
El moreno asintió. Se quedó un segundo más observando los ojos dorados de Baekhyun y se levantó. La primera parte del plan era conseguir dos armas y eso, para Jongin, era fácil.  
Salió corriendo y se perdió entre el polvo y los gritos. Baekhyun se quedó unos segundos mirando cómo la figura se perdía entre el caos antes de ponerse con su plan. Se escondió detrás del coche y se descubrió la manga llena de arañazos y ensangrentada. Con el dedo, y mucha concentración, empezó a dibujarse dos círculos, uno más pequeño que el otro. Era el símbolo de Ra, el primero que se dibujó y le salvó la vida.  
Notó el jeroglífico arder en el antebrazo pero era agradable, no le suponía dolor sino un honor. Se prometió que cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo —si llegaba a estarlo algún día— se estudiaría todo el vocabulario egipcio que pudiera para aprender más runas. No podía esperar a que éstas aparecieran por inspiración divina.  
«Y nunca mejor dicho», pensó mordazmente. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro ante la broma pero se borró al instante cuando el grito desgarrador de una mujer se alzó en el aire.  
—Jongin, date prisa, por favor.  
El moreno apareció varios minutos después. Tenía una nueva herida en la mejilla que sangraba copiosamente pero él parecía estar bien. Le entregó una AK-47 y él se quedó una M16.  
—Bien, ¿ahora qué?  
—Necesito que paralices a tantos como puedas en la sombra, los que estén más cerca de Shesmu —Se negaba a llamarlo Minseok, nunca más, eso lo humanizaba y ningún ser humano podía disfrutar esa masacre.  
—Claro.  
Jongin gateó hasta el lado del capó, extendió las manos en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Un aura de color negro empezó a rodearlo y se extendió por el suelo poco a poco. Toda persona que entraba dentro del círculo de oscuridad caía al suelo con un grito ahogado. Baekhyun rezó porque no estuvieran muertos, pero confiaba en Jongin.  
Shesmu se dio cuenta que, poco a poco, tanto civiles como soldados iban cayendo y que su masacre ya no tenía sentido. Por mucho que los intentara matar era como si estuviera golpeando a muñecos de trapo vacíos.  
—¿Qué les has hecho? —preguntó Baekhyun con voz ronca.  
Pudo ver la sonrisa ladeada y orgullosa de Jongin. El corazón se le paralizó.  
—Sus almas están en la Duat pero ellos no pueden entrar por ser humanos. Pueden volver —contestó antes de que Baekhyun hiciera la pregunta— pero no puede pasar mucho tiempo. Así que date prisa, por favor.  
Se notaba que aquello le costaba horrores así que Baekhyun se armó de valor y se puso en acción.  
Los soldados enemigos que se habían dado cuenta de la situación corrían hacia su jefe para ayudarlo en la guerra, pero era el momento de Baekhyun. Salió totalmente visible haciendo que Shesmu se fijara en él. Sonrió con ternura, como si viera a un viejo amigo. Baekhyun sintió repugnancia.  
En cuanto estuvieron lo suficiente cerca de la sombra, Baekhyun miró a Jongin. En ese momento, el moreno captó lo que quería hacer y vocalizó un «No» tan notable que a Baekhyun se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Pero estaba decidido.  
Cerró los ojos y dejó que toda la luz lo rodeara. Sabía que Shesmu lo miraba a él, que los soldados que entraban dentro del círculo de sombra caían sin alma al suelo y que Jongin, maldiciéndolo por lo estúpido que había sido, viajaba por la sombra hasta llegar al descendiente vengador.  
Se concentró al máximo hasta que ya no le quedaba más que mostrar. Entonces, abrió los ojos y miró al monstruo degollador. Shesmu tenía el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa y Baekhyun se sorprendió de lo muy humano que parecía. Jongin no estaba a su lado, lo podía notar.  
—Tú —susurró Minseok con la voz agitada por la excitación—. Tú lo tienes.  
Le siguió la corriente. Sabía que querían a Ra, pero poco más, pero si hacía ver que sabía mucho más conseguiría que Shesmu bajara la guardia.  
—Exacto.  
—¿Cómo puedes ser el descendiente de Ra? Es imposible. ¡Es imposible! —Minseok volvió a perder el poco rastro de humanidad en el rostro y salió corriendo hacia Baekhyun—. ¡Dámelo! —gritó desgarrándose la garganta. Baekhyun tenía miedo, pero se mantuvo quieto. Tenía que esperar lo suficiente para que Jongin pudiera llevarlo a la Duat—. ¡Dame el Libro de los muertos y no te haré daño!  
Pero convencía muy poco con la daga que había extraído del cinto y la AK-47 en la otra mano apuntando directamente a la cabeza Baekhyun.  
Le temblaban las piernas y quería salir corriendo de allí pero se mantuvo en su posición hasta que lo tuvo lo suficiente cerca para sentir el hedor a sangre. Entonces, liberó toda la luz que había almacenado gracias al jeroglífico.  
Minseok aulló pero se apagó al momento. La sombra también desapareció y Jongin junto a ella. Durante unos segundos todo fue incertidumbre. Los soldados se miraban unos a otros desorientados —algunos ni sabían en qué tipo de guerra estaban metidos— y los civiles huían despavoridos como si jamás hubieran caído en la Duat.  
Mientras la guerra volvía a reanudarse, mucho más lenta, más dubitativa, Baekhyun esperó allí plantado. Sin importarle las balas, ni las granadas ni la sangre. El corazón se le había detenido y el alma fragmentado en mil pedazos que vagaban por la Duat, buscando un indicio de que Jongin lo había conseguido.  
Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida hasta que Jongin apareció todo malherido en medio de los gritos y el terror. Baekhyun salió corriendo y se agachó a su lado. Tenía un corte bastante feo en el antebrazo y un morado en el pómulo.  
—Intentó aplastarme la cabeza —susurró el descendiente de Anubis en un susurro tan débil que apenas se podía escuchar. Baekhyun se acercó mucho más a él—. Sólo conseguí que se perdiera por la Duat, pero volverá a salir. Utiliza magia, es una magia diferente, sucia...  
—¿Qué magia? ¿Por qué? ¿No se irá para siempre?  
—No, pero no volverá a Tanta. Me he asegurado de eso —Jongin sonrió pero hizo una mueca de dolor. Baekhyun lo ayudó a levantarse, deseando acariciarle el rostro y curarle las heridas. Había sido muy valiente y, lo que más valoraba, había confiado en su instinto cuando él apenas sabía que era también un descendiente desconocido—. Tenemos que salir de aquí, alejarnos y encontrar a Junmyeon. El Libro de los muertos...  
—¿Qué es? ¿Es algo importante? ¿Más que Ra?  
Como si Baekhyun hubiera activado un botón de la memoria, Jongin se giró hacia él con cara de terror. Duró poco.  
—¡Tú! —gritó. Nadie lo escuchó por encima de los sonidos de las armas de fuego—. ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Cómo has podido hacerle creer eso a Shesmu! ¡Ahora se piensa que eres el descendiente de Ra!  
Baekhyun sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que era un suicidio pero tenía que hacerlo. Shesmu había dejado claro que buscaban a Ra y Baekhyun sabía cuál era su jeroglífico, el que representaba al Sol. Era una ventaja que no podía desaprovechar. Aunque se había escapado y todo había sido en vano. Y, pensándolo mejor, era cierto que había sido una insensatez. A partir de ese momento, los enemigos lo buscarían y se lo llevarían lejos de allí. Eso le aterró y Jongin notó la mirada de pánico de Baekhyun.  
—Yo lo... —intentó balbucear pero había entrado en pánico. No quería volver a enfrentarse a Shesmu ni al hombre-cocodrilo. Thot no le daba tanto miedo, pero esos dos...  
—No te preocupes —murmuró Jongin—. Yo te protegeré. Al menos hasta que encontremos a Junmyeon. Es importante. Pero primero saldremos de aquí —Había recuperado su tono de voz tranquilo. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar lejos de los ojos de Baekhyun—. Vamos.  
Lo siguió arrastrándose por coches hasta llegar a un barrio completamente destruido. Shesmu había regado la tierra con sangre inocente y los soldados ya no tenían nada que hacer allí. Eso desanimó más a Baekhyun que tuvo que reprimir un sollozo para que Jongin no pensara que era un cobarde y no merecía ser un descendiente.  
—Oye... —Baekhyun alzó el rostro. Jongin lo miró un momento a los ojos, pero fue fugaz—. Ha sido un plan brillante. Utilizar la sombra para poder acceder a la Duat. Gracias.  
La sonrisa fugaz que le dedicó fue suficiente para que pudiera seguir varios kilómetros más.

Nada más descender el sol entraron de nuevo a la Duat. Baekhyun no tardó tanto en recuperar la consciencia y pudo disfrutar, si se podía decir así, de todo el recorrido en barca que hacían cada noche por las aguas del inframundo.  
Tenía mucho que preguntar, mucho que explicar, pero dejó que fuera Jongin el que hablara primero. Ya había hecho demasiado como para tener que agobiarlo a preguntas. Mientras, se dedicó a pensar en el plan, en Shesmu y en todas las vidas perdidas. No era un pensamiento muy esperanzador y poco a poco perdió el poco ánimo que le quedaba. El moreno lo notó y se giró hacia él.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—Sí —murmuró aunque se sorprendió de que Jongin notara el cambio de humor tan repentino.  
—La luz se ha ido atenuando un poco —Señaló las olas que tenían más adelante—. Pensé que quizá...  
Baekhyun se fijó en que era cierto. El foco de luz que normalmente eran sus ojos ya no iluminaban tanto como antes. ¿Ser un faro humano dependía de su estado de ánimo? Eso era una gran noticia.  
—Me siento extraño con mis ojos. ¿No crees que podría ser el...? —Pero Jongin negó antes de que pudiera hacer la pregunta.  
—Es posible que haya un descendiente de Ra, pero no se sabe, es sólo un rumor. Quizá Ra sigue siendo inmortal. No lo sabemos. Sí, buscamos a un descendiente con el poder de Ra, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que ese descendiente no exista.  
Baekhyun tragó saliva. Por un momento había pensado que quizá, tanta luz, podría ser porque él era el elegido de verdad, el descendiente que todos buscaban.  
—¿No hay otro Dios que proporcione luz?  
—Es posible que la luz se deba a Cnum, pero no es seguro —Jongin siguió explicando algo incómodo al ver que Baekhyun no sabía quién era Cnum—. Es el Dios con cabeza de carnero. Es el Dios de las aguas que circulan por el inframundo. Podía crear a dioses y humanos pero además se le atribuye como el modelador del huevo primordial que le dio la luz al mundo —Baekhyun quedó decepcionado pero asintió—. ¿Qué sucede?  
—No hemos conseguido capturar a Shesmu. No contaba con que era un psicópata desquiciado —Jongin sonrió ante la descripción—. Lo siento.  
El moreno desvió la mirada hacia otro lado cuando Baekhyun alzó el rostro y puso toda su tristeza en aquellas palabras. Estaba siendo sincero y Jongin ni si quiera le podía sostener la mirada.  
—No tienes que sentirlo, aunque no hayamos capturado a Shesmu, hemos ganado mucho más.  
—¿El qué? —preguntó con escepticismo.  
—Sabemos cuál es el propósito del enemigo. Quieren al descendiente de Ra y el libro de los muertos. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa —Al ver que Baekhyun no lo entendía Jongin siguió explicando—. Quieren volver inmortal a Ra y someterlo como hizo Isis para que ellos se vuelvan inmortales también.  
—¿Cómo hizo Isis?  
—A veces se me olvida que a ti no te educaron con la historia de Egipto. Ni siquiera sabes por qué eres lo que eres. Por qué somos lo que somos. Te dije que era algo que debía explicarte Junmyeon o Kyungsoo, pero ellos no están y ahora sabemos muchas cosas sobre los enemigos así que... —Jongin miró al frente buscando las palabras correctas. Baekhyun esperó, sabía que el moreno no estaba tan acostumbrado a hablar y tenía que estar cansado de llevar a un descendiente ignorante al lado que sólo hacía que preguntar—. Todo se remonta a la maldición de Ra, a los principios de los principios. Cuando Ra era el rey de los dioses y Osiris no reinaba el inframundo. Cuando Isis decidió traicionar al único dios que podía gobernarnos con sabiduría por el simple hecho de poder, por la insensatez de creer que su marido, Osiris, era merecedor del trono por ser más joven. Fue una estupidez, pero eso nos condenó a todos.  
—¿Isis no era un diosa buena?  
Jongin sonrió.  
—Tienes que saber algo, Baekhyun. En Egipto no existían los dioses buenos y malos. Todos eran buenos y todos eran malos. Shesmu era terrible con sus enemigos, pero también era el dios del vino y de los perfumes y se le veneraba. Es importante que lo sepas para no juzgarlos.  
Baekhyun asintió aunque no podía entender cómo los egipcios podían venerar a alguien tan sanguinario. Aún tenía mucho que aprender así que por eso calló y dejó que Jongin empezara la historia.  
—No sé si te conté que el nombre era una parte importante del alma, bien, es importante que lo tengas en cuenta —Baekhyun asintió—. Ra era el dios todo poderoso que vino a la existencia por sí mismo, el que creó los cielos, la tierra, las aguas, dio la vida, el fuego, a los hombres y a los dioses. Era el rey de los dioses y de los hombres. Para él, los eones eran años, quizá meses o días. Por otro lado, Isis era llamada la Gran Maga, una mujer hábil y astuta. Conocía todo lo que podía saberse sobre el Cielo y la Tierra. Sin embargo, también ambiciosa. Se propuso averiguar todo sobre el nombre secreto del dios, el nombre era lo que le daba el poder sobre los hombres y los dioses.  
»Cada día, Ra surgía del lado oriental con su barca y realizaba su travesía por los cielos, sumergiéndose en el lado occidental al atardecer en la Duat, iluminándola con su luz. Pero como he dicho, él era muy viejo y muy sabio y, poco a poco, esa travesía lo consumía y envejecía poco a poco. Era inmortal, sí, pero también podía envejecer. Cada vez que atravesaba las tierras de Egipto babeaba, le temblaba la mandíbula y deliraba. Isis, como gran maga que era, recogió la saliva de Ra y la mezcló con la tierra, moldeándola hasta crear a la primera cobra. No empleó magia, fue muy asusta, porque en la criatura se encontraba la propia esencia del dios de los dioses.  
»Isis empleó la cobra para tenderle una trampa a su padre, al dios Ra. Lo situó en el camino que recorría a diario. Después de que Ra ascendiese por el horizonte oriental, se encontró con la gran serpiente que se irguió rápidamente y mordió al dios, transmitiéndole todo el fuego de su poderoso veneno. Ra enloqueció de dolor pero pudo encontrar un momento de cordura para convocar a todos sus hijos, a los dioses de Egipto en busca de ayuda. No conocía a la criatura que lo había mordido porque sabía que él no la había moldeado, así que se encontraba ante lo desconocido. Isis también asistió a la reunión y le preguntó qué había sucedido y que ella podría aliviar el dolor. Ra, inocente, le explicó lo sucedido delirando por culpa del veneno de la cobra. Isis sonrió sabiendo que había ganado y le pidió que le dijera su nombre secreto para poder curarlo. Él se lo transmitió con la condición de que se lo pasara a Horus, el hijo de Isis y Osiris, para que gobernara. La diosa expulsó el veneno pero condenó a Ra a exiliarse para siempre. Cediendo el nombre cedía todo el poder sobre los hombres y los dioses.  
»Durante años Ra vivió tranquilo, solo como el dios del Sol. A partir de ahí la historia se pierde —Jongin hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—. Sin embargo continúa. Sólo los descendientes sabemos la verdad, los humanos jamás pudieron completar la historia. Lo cierto es que Ra aún seguía teniendo poder, aunque no fuera el soberano de los dioses y los humanos, seguía siendo alguien poderoso y el dios del Sol. Cuando se enteró de la traición de Isis tramó un plan. Fue paciente, estuvo años y años observando cómo Egipto vivía su época de oro pero poco a poco se fue apagando y consumiendo, Egipto fue muriendo y los dioses debilitándose. Fue en ese momento cuando Ra bajó de los cielos para ver a los dioses. Horus era un soberano ejemplar, pero guerrero e impulsivo. Isis seguía siendo igual de astuta y manipulaba a su hijo como deseaba. Ra, enfurecido, culpó al egoísmo de Isis de la decadencia de Egipto. Todos los dioses se habían reunido observando la gran discusión. Isis, aterrada por la ira de Ra quien había conseguido recuperar salud gracias al descanso, decidió atacar. Fue un grave error. Ra, furioso ante otro ataque de traición, culpó a todos los dioses de la caída de Egipto y de la muerte de lo inmortal, culpó a cada uno por haber gobernado como villanos y no como soberanos amantes de la vida. Los maldijo, maldijo a cada uno de los dioses presentes condenándolos a una vida mortal cuando Egipto muriera por completo. Y así sucedió, cuando dejaron de creer en ellos, murieron y se fueron reencarnando en los descendientes. Por culpa del egoísmo de Isis somos lo que somos. Muchos descendientes la culpan y la odian, otros señalan a Ra.  
Baekhyun no supo qué decir. En parte, entendía por qué odiaban a Isis. Había condenado a un gran rey, a su propio padre, por poder. Tenía miedo de preguntar quiénes eran los que juzgaban a Isis, temía saber la respuesta.  
—Es horrible —consiguió decir—. Pobre Ra...  
—Isis lo traicionó, sí —Jongin parecía leer los pensamientos de Baekhyun y siempre sabía qué decir—. Pero Ra estaba condenado. Empezaba a perder el juicio e iba a consumirse. La inmortalidad no es siempre tan perfecta como uno cree. Cuando vives demasiado y te consume empiezas a desear morir y envidiar a los mortales. Ra estaba condenado a consumirse y a perder contra Apofis, el verdadero mal.  
—¿El verdadero mal? ¿Y Set? ¿No es contra quien luchamos?  
—Set era protector de la barca. Es malo, sí, pero él no es el mal. Apofis era la serpiente que quería romper el equilibrio de la Maat y volverlo caos. Set simplemente quería poder. ¿No lo quería Isis? ¿No lo quería Horus? Por eso digo que señalar a los dioses como buenos o malos es un error, al menos en Egipto —Jongin alzó los hombros. Parecía realmente agotado—. Por eso te explico lo de Ra, aunque las intenciones de Isis fueron egoístas, ella consiguió equilibrar la Maat y darle fuerzas a Ra para poder vencer a Apofis, para que pudiera recorrer cada día su camino.  
—Pero ella condenó a Ra, por su culpa...  
—No pretendo que lo entiendas ahora, pero debes entender que los dioses egipcios eran mucho más humanos que los griegos y los romanos. Incluso que el Dios cristiano. Ellos eran inmortales, pero erraban como humanos. No todos somos buenos o malos —Baekhyun abrió la boca para decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor. Era cierto, no entendía el concepto de los egipcios, seguía pensando que Isis había sido cruel y peor que Set a la hora de desterrar a Ra, pero Jongin parecía convencido de sus palabras y Baekhyun era un simple descendiente sin identificar e ignorante.  
Decidió que lo mejor sería pensar en todo lo que había aprendido aquel día, en todo lo sucedido y el porvenir. Fue así como todo el camino que le seguía la Duat se sumergió en un silencio fantasmal hasta el amanecer.

Al amanecer habían llegado a Alejandría. Una ciudad costera y el puerto principal de Egipto. Baekhyun sabía que allí la guerra había llegado de forma pasiva. Era el lugar de tráfico de armas, donde los altos cargos de los rebeldes y los Guerreros de Horus compraban la mercancía, donde las mafias se lucraban de la sangre de los inocentes. Alejandría era un paraíso arquitectónico y moderno, lleno de cultura y poder. Por eso a Baekhyun le intimidó tanto entrar dentro de la ciudad. Volvieron a escribirse los jeroglíficos en el antebrazo para poder pasar por civiles y recorrieron las ciudades en silencio.  
Lo primero que notó Baekhyun es que olía mucho a agua estancada y a pescado podrido. Jongin también pareció percibirlo y eso le puso nervioso. Era cierto que el Nilo desembocaba por Alejandría, pero no tendría que oler tan fuerte ni tan mal. Sin embargo, los ciudadanos no parecían molestos por ese olor y seguían con sus vidas, con miedo a un ataque por la guerra, pero ignorando lo demás.  
Consiguieron una habitación en un motel perdido entre las calles de la ciudad. Después de la experiencia en Tanta no querían arriesgarse a que otro dios sediento de sangre los intentara matar. Aunque cuando Baekhyun entró en el baño no pensó que fuera tan malo arriesgar un poquito la vida por un poco de higiene y una bañera en condiciones. Sin contar con el olor fuerte del Nilo, puesto que estaban justo al lado del puerto.  
La habitación era sencilla pero olía a una mezcla de pies y algas. Al menos, las sábanas parecían limpias y recién lavadas, pero Baekhyun no iba a quejarse. Tenía un lugar donde dormir, donde ducharse y podría descansar. La comida tuvieron que comprarla por el camino, pero fue abundante y les sentó de maravilla. Sabía que después de dormir vería las cosas de otra forma.  
Cuando se tumbó en la cama eran las once de la mañana. Jongin miraba por la ventana que daba justo al mar. Baekhyun admiró cómo la luz jugaba con su figura. La mandíbula apretada, los ojos negros escrutando la ciudad y ese moreno dorado que le daba un aspecto exótico. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. Tenía que descansar o acabaría por pensar cualquier tontería.  
Se tapó hasta la barbilla a pesar del calor y pensó en la maldición de Ra, en la posibilidad de ser Cnum, el dios carnero. O quizá había otro dios que desconocía que también pudiera hacer luz.  
Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por Jongin.  
—Hay algo raro en la ciudad —Baekhyun abrió los ojos. El moreno se había sentado en su cama y se había quitado la ropa para cambiarla por la nueva comprada en el mercado antes de ir al motel—. No puedo saber qué es pero lo hay. ¿No lo notas?  
—¿El olor a pescado podrido? —Jongin medio sonrió—. Lo digo en serio. Huele muy mal.  
—Puede ser.  
—Oye, quizá hay un dios aplasta cráneos por ahí al que le gusta coleccionar cabezas de pescado y las lleva de collar, no lo sé, pero ahora es mejor que descanses porque no podemos luchar contra nadie más si estamos agotados. Si no mostramos nuestro poder no tienen por qué saber que estamos aquí, ¿verdad?  
—Pero no tenemos tiempo. Debemos encontrar a Junmyeon y hablarle de los planes de Set. Si al menos estuviera en la sala del juicio, pero la Duat está llena de almas sin juzgar, almas perdidas... almas que no pueden acabar el camino y —Jongin se frotó la sien. Baekhyun se levantó y se sentó a su lado.  
—Lo siento. Por mi culpa Junmyeon ya no está —Baekhyun no se atrevió a tocarlo, suficiente mal se sentía por ser el causante de que Jongin se encontrara lejos de sus compañeros—. Lo siento...  
—No, estaba escrito. Eres importante... —Jongin lo miró un instante a los ojos pero luego apartó la mirada—. Eres importante para el desenlace de la guerra aunque no sepamos quién eres. Pero sé que eres indispensable.  
Baekhyun se sintió halagado pero no las tenía todas consigo. Jongin se culpaba de algo que no había hecho, la Duat estaba patas arriba y habían varios enemigos que lo querían matar. Shesmu aún seguiría perdido por la Duat un poco más de tiempo pero ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta cuándo tenía Baekhyun para seguir viajando sin ser el blanco de los rebeldes?  
Estaba cansado y la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
—Deberíamos dormir —dijo al final con voz cansada—. Shesmu sigue perdido por la Duat y debemos descansar. No haremos nada si seguimos malheridos y agotados.  
Al final Jongin aceptó a regañadientes. Baekhyun se fue hacia la cama y apartó las sábanas.  
—No quiero que vuelvas a salir de la habitación sin mi permiso —Baekhyun lo miró sorprendido—. La última vez fuiste el blanco de Shesmu y... —Jongin se detuvo y miró al suelo pensativo. Baekhyun tuvo que asentir. No le quedaba más remedio que obedecer. No quería otra experiencia semejante—. Junta la cama.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Junta la cama con la mía —susurró Jongin. Baekhyun obedeció porque sabía que al descendiente de Anubis le había costado más pronunciar esas palabras que enviar a Shesmu a la Duat—. Túmbate.  
Obedeció. Jongin se tumbó a su lado, alargó el brazo y le sujetó de la mano con fuerza. Baekhyun sintió cómo lo miraba con intensidad y, esa vez, fue él el que no pudo mirarlo directamente a los ojos y apartó la mirada.  
¿Cómo pretendía descansar de esa forma? Le iba a ser imposible.

Pero pudo dormir y estuvo casi veinticuatro horas descansando. A la mañana siguiente se levantó en la misma postura con la mano aún de Jongin sujetando la suya. Le dolía el cuello y se le había dormido la parte derecha del cuerpo pero sonrió al verlo. Parecía un niño pequeño sujetando a su madre para poder descansar.  
Lamentó tener que despertarlo pero tenían un largo día por delante. Necesitaban encontrar a Junmyeon, porque él le daría muchas respuestas y sentía que estarían a salvo.  
Costó más de veinte minutos despertarlo y otra media hora más para que se levantara y se fuera a duchar. Cuando salió del baño, aún con los ojos hinchados y semi-abiertos, Baekhyun ya había preparado todo un plan. Jongin se sentó en la cama.  
—No conozco a Junmyeon así que lo que voy a decir está basado en lo que pienso y deducciones —Se rascó la nuca con el lápiz ordenando las ideas—. Aquí hay shabtis de los Guerreros de Horus pero también hay soldados rebeldes —Jongin asintió—. Eso significa que alguien debe estar liderando a los shabtis y es posible que aquí haya tanto un aliado como un enemigo. ¡Sé que dijiste que se activan cuando hay guerra! Pero es posible que algún shabti pueda enviar un mensaje a algún aliado nuestro o sepa algo de los enemigos. ¿Por qué sonríes?  
Jongin lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Se ensanchó más al ver que Baekhyun fruncía el ceño.  
—Nos llamas aliados y a ellos enemigos. No es la primera vez.  
Se sonrojó y no supo por qué lo hizo. Quizá era el efecto intimidatorio de Jongin cuando mostraba esa frescura y arrogancia, o porque se avergonzaba de haberse cambiado de bando tan rápido. Además de implicarse en la guerra. La había vuelto suya.  
—La cosa es que no podemos ir caminando sin saber a dónde vamos —consiguió decir después de carraspear un par de veces—. Así que he pensado que podemos aprovechar el día para recolectar información de ambos bandos y al final del día decidir a dónde vamos.  
Aquel plan convenció a Jongin pero tenía un defecto bastante grande. Baekhyun no se dio cuenta del fallo hasta que finalizó la jornada y se encontró con el moreno en el motel. Ninguno de los dos había recolectado información. No existía. Eso los limitaba muchísimo y, además, los atrasaba en el viaje. Después de discutirlo, decidieron quedarse tan sólo un día más para ver si conseguían algo.  
Al siguiente día Jongin fue el único que trajo noticias. Lo suficiente para quedarse pero no para obtener una pista de por dónde tenían que tirar. El tercero fue mucho más desesperante, pero al menos consiguieron saber qué tipo de dios podría estar rondando por los lugares. Era una buena noticia pero a medias.  
—Sobek —pronunció Baekhyun.  
—Lo conoces muy bien. Es el hombre-cocodrilo.  
Baekhyun sintió que su alma corría lejos de allí pero el cuerpo no reaccionaba.  
—Lo odio. Por su culpa estamos donde estamos.  
—¿Te arrepientes? —Salió al momento y sin pensarlo. Baekhyun adivinó por el sonrojo de Jongin que aquello no debía haberse dicho en voz alta. Eso le dio el suficiente valor para responderle.  
—Si estoy siguiendo adelante es gracias a ti y te he podido conocer. Aún queda mucho por aprender y quiero seguir con esto —Alzó los hombros para quitarle importancia—. No, no me arrepiento pero odio a ese tío.  
Jongin asintió aún sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Baekhyun lo encontró adorable y le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero no creía que se encontrara en posición de hacerlo.  
Después de saber que Sobek estaba allí las cosas habían cambiado. Jongin insistió en salir de allí y dirigirse de nuevo al sur donde había más bases de los Guerreros de Horus, pero Baekhyun lo convenció para estar una mañana más y ver si también había aliados en Alejandría.  
Él era el primero que quería salir de allí corriendo pero también le invadía una cierta responsabilidad. No quería ir de ciudad en ciudad encontrándose a más enemigos, quería reunirse con Junmyeon, hasta con el excéntrico de Chanyeol y los demás. Pero para eso tenían que estar seguros de sus pasos. Así que descansaron una noche más y por la mañana, temprano, se adentraron en las concurridas calles de Alejandría.  
A Baekhyun le tocó cubrir la parte del puerto.  
El olor a pescado podrido quedaba opacado por el olor a mar, a los dulces de las paradas del puerto y de los perfumes de la gente. Baekhyun paseaba como un turista, no como un guerrero y, por una vez en días, se sentía realmente tranquilo. Duró poco.  
Al mediodía, cuando volvía a casa, había decidido detenerse en una parada de figuras de cristal. De repente, notó un olor penetrante a agua estancada y algas de mar. Estaba cerca, demasiado para su gusto. Se giró a tiempo para ver de refilón la cabeza verde de un cocodrilo a lo lejos.  
Entró en pánico. Empezó a correr entre el gentío. El motel estaba a varias cuadras, quizá unos diez minutos corriendo, pero por culpa del tránsito de gente casi no podía ni pasar. Decidió callejear. Allí se podría ocultar y tendría espacio para correr, pero se equivocó.  
Después de saltear varias bolsas de basura y un charco maloliente, giró la esquina topándose de cara con el hombre de sonrisa gatuna. El hombre-cocodrilo.  
—Hola. Nos volvemos a ver —dijo sonriendo con el parche en el ojo.  
A Baekhyun no le dio tiempo a gritar.

Las manos de Sobek eran como tenazas. Le rodeaban la muñeca con fuerza sin importarle si le rompía un hueso o dos. Baekhyun estaba seguro que no podría mover la mano en mucho tiempo. Eso si salía vivo de allí.  
—Vaya, vaya. Qué tenemos aquí. Pensaba que no te vería en mucho tiempo y de repente vienes a mis dominios —Sobek sonrió. Baekhyun tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder concentrarse en la cara humana, no en la de cocodrilo, y no chillar de puro terror—. Qué curioso.  
La cabeza de Baekhyun funcionaba a mil por hora. Tenía que escapar, encontrar a Jongin o al menos tener la mano libre para poder dibujarse algún jeroglífico y poder luchar. Pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Cómo podía persuadir a un dios que siempre había sido tan terrorífico?  
«O no siempre, Baekhyun. Recuerda las palabras de Jongin», dijo una voz en su interior.  
Tenía razón. Los egipcios siempre habían sido buenos y malos, no escogían ningún bando en concreto. En algún momento, Sobek tuvo que ser bueno.  
—¿Por qué? —susurró no muy seguro. Cuando vio que Sobek alzaba una ceja confuso se envalentonó—. ¿Por qué estás con Set y no con Horus? Se supone que... —Dio gracias a que Sobek le cortó porque no tenía ni idea qué hizo Sobek por Horus o por Ra en el pasado.  
—¿Que ayudé en su nacimiento? ¿Qué ayudé a destruir a Set? ¿Qué rescaté a los hijos de Horus? —Sobek empezó a reír con fuerza—. No te equivoques. Ayudé en el nacimiento por miedo a lo que Osiris pudiera hacerme, estaba cansado de huir, ¿sabes? Y ayudé a destruir a Set por un error. ¿Los hijos de Horus? Los rescaté obligado por Ra —dijo esas últimas palabras con desprecio—. Nunca fui bueno. Pero buen intento. Me siento halagado.  
—Pero tampoco malo —corrigió Baekhyun. Notó más presión en la muñeca. Tuvo tentaciones de gritar. Le dolía horrores, pero tenía que seguir concentrado en ganar tiempo—. Quiero decir, los egipcios te veneraban por... —De nuevo, Sobek estaba ansioso por explicar sus atributos pasados.  
—¿Por ser el creador del Nilo? ¿Por dar fertilidad y creación? —empezó a reír tan alto que Baekhyun tuvo la esperanza de que algún curioso se asomara y pudiera huir—. Los antiguos egipcios adoraban a cualquier cosa. Los humanos siempre justifican a los dioses.  
Los humanos.  
—¿Crees que eres un dios? —preguntó Baekhyun con inocencia—. Eres un descendiente, no un dios. No eres inmortal. Tienes más de humano que de dios.  
Sabía que eso le haría enfadar. Pero si no encontraba un lado bueno, tenía que herir el orgullo. Al menos, en su cabeza, eso era un buen plan.  
Sobek estiró con fuerza y atrajo a Baekhyun hacia su cuerpo. El chico intentó no pensar en el olor a agua estancada y pescado podrido que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre-cocodrilo.  
—No, aún no somos dioses. Pero pronto lo seremos —Baekhyun sintió que las piernas le temblaban cuando Sobek le susurró los planes.  
Jongin tenía razón. Querían el libro de Ra para volverse dioses, para que los devolviera a la vida. ¿Pero qué harían luego con Ra? ¿Desterrarlo de nuevo? ¿Y por qué era tan importante? Decidió probar suerte.  
—¿Para eso queréis a Ra? Él no aceptará.  
Sobek lo alejó de su cuerpo y volvió a reírse. Baekhyun quedó estampado contra la pared, demasiado aterrado para poder moverse.  
—No tendrá opción. No lo tuvo con esa zorra de Isis, no lo tendrá con nosotros. Cuando tengamos el Libro de la muerte, él resurgirá como el rey de los dioses y entonces romperá la maldición para aquellos que no le traicionaron y lo buscaron siempre —Baekhyun encontró aquello tan horrible como la cara de Sobek. Y eso ya era decir mucho—. Luego lo destruiremos.  
Cerró los ojos, mareado. Entre el nauseabundo olor de Sobek, el dolor de la muñeca y el miedo no podía pensar. Pero tenía que conseguir escapar y avisar a Jongin. ¿Cómo? Lo desconocía.  
No conocía nada de las normas de los descendientes, ni qué limites podía cruzar. No podía ni siquiera saber a quién se enfrentaba. Eso era demasiado nuevo para él, demasiado peligroso. ¿No habría sido mejor morir en la guerra? Sí, pensaba que su destino era fallecer en una guerra a la que no pertenecía, creyéndose un héroe aunque tan sólo era un niño asustado.  
—¿Y bien? —preguntó Sobek—. ¿No sigues hablando?  
Volvió a sujetarlo, esta vez del cuello de la camiseta, y lo levantó con una fuerza inhumana. Cuando abrió los ojos, Baekhyun se fijó en que tenía todo el brazo tatuado con jeroglíficos. Pero no eran dorados como los suyos, sino de color rojo. En ese momento no comprendió por qué, pero el color le dio asco. Más tarde lo recordaría.  
Segundos después fue lanzado por los aires hasta caer encima de un montón de pescado.  
La cabeza le daba vueltas y la espalda le dolía tanto que no podía moverse. Intentó rodar hacia un lado y salir de allí gateando, pero Sobek lo alcanzó a los pocos minutos. Sin mediar palabra, le propinó una patada que lo lanzó al agua.  
Estaba acabado. Lo sabía. Moriría ahogado o devorado por Sobek. Y Jongin no lo sabría. ¿Podría enviarle un mensaje de despedida? ¿O uno de gratitud por haber cuidado de él aunque fuera a regañadientes? Quizá sí, quizá un rayo de luz.  
Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se dejó sumergir del todo hasta el fondo y plantó la palma de la mano en el suelo. Se concentró tanto que incluso no le hacía falta respirar. Lo único que importaba era lanzar ese pequeño rayo de luz en la Duat para que Jongin lo viera y supiera que Baekhyun estaría eternamente agradecido.  
Esperó unos segundos hasta que el calor de la mano se intensificó tanto que brilló. Después del fogonazo, levantó la palma y se dejó llevar hasta la superficie. Era el fin de Baekhyun. Había estado cerca de la muerte muchas veces, pero aquella era la definitiva. No podría volver a respirar, a comer, a reír. No volvería a viajar, preguntar sobre Egipto. Ver la sonrisa de Jongin. ¿Lo echaría de menos o lo vería en la Duat? ¿Con eso bastaría? ¿Y si quizá quería deshacerse de él para siempre? Era muy probable que lo viera como una carga. Quizá así era mejor. Un descendiente menos. Un problema menos.  
Cerró los ojos. Le escocía la garganta y los pulmones le ardían. Quería respirar pero nunca llegaba a la superficie, ni podría hacerlo.  
Se acabó.

El ba era una parte del alma curiosa. A parte de ser mitad pollo pero con cabeza de persona, podía viajar al lugar que más necesitabas en ese momento, aunque uno no lo supiera. Y allí estaba su ba, flotando por encima del puerto observando la cabeza rugosa de Sobek. Los ojos del descendiente se movían de un lado a otro, oliendo el mar para ver dónde estaba su presa.  
Baekhyun quiso lanzarse contra él e intentar matarlo, pero el ba no se movió, se quedó allí observando la escena que vino a continuación.  
Como un rayo negro, algo se abalanzó contra el dios del Nilo. Sobek emitió un rugido atroz abriendo las fauces de cocodrilo pero se puso en pie al momento. A su lado, otro descendiente también se levantaba. Del cuerpo de éste emanaba una especie de aura negra que convertía en ceniza todo lo que tocaba y tenía vida. Las plantas, los peces... Baekhyun gritó para que no se acercara a las personas, pero el descendiente estaba demasiado concentrado en Sobek. Tenía la cabeza de un perro negro. No, no era un perro. Era un chacal.  
Anubis.  
Era mucho más aterrador de lo que imaginaba. Con el torso al descubierto, moreno y fuerte, gruñendo al enemigo, con los ojos de un color blanco intenso. Daba miedo, pero Baekhyun no le temía. Porque sabía que era Jongin, que allí estaba su compañero de viaje.  
La lucha siguió ante los ojos de Baekhyun. Las fuerzas estaban muy igualadas pero Sobek tenía ventaja. Con el ba Baekhyun podía ver los tatuajes de un rojo más intenso y le seguía provocando esa sensación de náuseas y repulsión. Intentó recordar por qué, pero le era difícil concentrarse. Era como si tuviera que estar allí a la vez que en muchos sitios. Como si tuviera que desintegrarse.  
Caos.  
Las palabras no eran el problema, sino el color. No había caído. El rojo, en Egipto, era el color del mal. Era una de las pocas cosas que sabía. Significaba furia, destrucción, muerte. Esos jeroglíficos estaban para destruir, no para proteger.  
Jongin no tenía nada que hacer. Pero él lo sabía y Baekhyun se dio cuenta a qué estaba jugando.  
Sobek retrocedía a cada paso aunque aguantaba los golpes sin sentido de Anubis. No se dio cuenta de que, justo detrás, había una red de pescador amontonada. Con un último golpe mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, el dios de los cementerios consiguió lanzarlo justo encima de la red, cogió un extremo y gritó: «¡Tas!». De repente, la red cobró vida y empezó a culebrear por el cuerpo de Sobek. Éste rugió de rabia pero contra más se movía, más se enredaba en la red.  
Jongin no se quedó a verlo. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó contra el agua y se sumergió. Algo tiró del ba de Baekhyun y lo hundió en las aguas. Fue sumergiéndose más y más hasta que vio una figura medio flotando. Jongin nadó rápido hacia el cuerpo y lo abrazó. Después salió a la superficie, lejos del puerto. Unos pescadores los señalaron pero él no hizo caso.  
Consiguió llegar a la orilla opuesta de donde estaba Sobek aún luchando con las cuerdas. Jongin dejó con delicadeza el cuerpo de Baekhyun rígido y de color azul. Con la mano temblorosa, consiguió hacer varios jeroglíficos por todo el cuerpo pero algo iba mal. Seguía siendo un ba, y eso estaba mal.  
¿Había muerto?  
De repente, ver la desesperación de la pérdida en los ojos de Jongin lo aterró. Ya no veía la cabeza de Anubis, sino al chico de ojos negros y moreno que nunca se atrevía a mirarlo directamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Se había acabado todo? ¿Ya no era un descendiente? ¿Era un simple humano?  
Jongin intentaba reanimarlo. Le estaba haciendo el boca-boca, pero el cuerpo de Baekhyun no respondía.  
—Por favor —suplicó Jongin—. No mueras. Por favor, no mueras.  
Baekhyun gritó pero no emitió ningún sonido. Sin embargo, Jongin pareció escucharlo porque se giró y lo miró. Pero fue una mirada tan aterradora que Baekhyun deseó haberse quedado callado. De repente, empezó a reanimarlo mucho más bruscamente, sin importarle si podía romperle alguna costilla.  
—Vamos, no me dejes —gruñó—. Vamos, tienes que vivir.  
Él también quería seguir viviendo, quería bajar al cuerpo, meter el asqueroso ba en el alma y que no volviera a salir nunca más. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas. Quería bajar y bajar. Jongin seguía haciéndole tatuajes y reanimándolo. Baekhyun haría su parte con voluntad.  
Cerró los ojos y siguió deseando estar vivo, tener fuerzas para seguir adelante. Salvar al mundo.  
De repente, los abrió y se encontró con el rostro empapado de Jongin que lo miraba sorprendido. Tosió varias veces agua, haciendo que la garganta le ardiera con intensidad. Pero podía ver el rostro de Jongin, podía respirar. Y sentía dolor.  
Estaba vivo.  
Eufórico, abrazó a Jongin y lo hizo tan fuerte como le permitieron los brazos. Estaba vivo. Era tan delicioso escuchar su corazón latir y la respiración agitada. Incluso el mareo y el dolor en los pulmones eran gratificantes. Estaba vivo y todo gracias a Jongin.  
Lo había salvado, lo quería vivo. Había arriesgado mucho por mantenerlo con vida. Y sin nada a cambio.  
De repente, todo cambió de color. Todo era mucho más brillante, más dorado gracias a la luz del sol. Y Jongin... Jongin brillaba con luz propia.  
—Gracias —dijo con voz ronca cuando se separó. Jongin sonreía aliviado—. Gracias.  
—Yo no... —pero casi ni podía hablar por culpa del cansancio. En sustitución, ensanchó más la sonrisa y dejó que Baekhyun lo abrazara durante varios minutos más.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para celebraciones. Sobek estaba por allí peleándose con una red, pero era cuestión de tiempo que se liberara furioso y con sed de sangre. Sin perder tiempo, escaparon de la ciudad de Alejandría en taxi, alejándose al máximo de los terrenos de Sobek.  
Siguieron viajando hasta salir de la ciudad. El taxista los dejó en un pequeño hostal en medio de la carretera sin hacer preguntas. El dinero falso, que Jongin creó con el jeroglífico de la ilusión, fue suficiente para que el taxista siguiera conduciendo lejos, hasta Burj Al Arab, por si Sobek les seguía la pista estar lo más lejos posible de él.  
Consiguieron descansar un poco aunque Jongin no pudo dormir. Por la tarde, cuando estaba a punto de atardecer, comieron en abundancia y se prepararon para un camino largo. Consiguieron hacer una bolsa improvisada con las sábanas del motel y lo llenaron con comida, botellas de agua y la ropa de los trabajadores. Unos pantalones y una camiseta del algodón de color ocre. Se quedaron con las botas militares por si tenían que luchar. Era más cómodo que unos mocasines de tela.  
Al atardecer, salieron al patio trasero y buscaron una fuente. Allí esperaron a que todos los huéspedes se fueran para poder adentrarse en la Duat.  
Baekhyun casi perdió la conciencia al entrar, pero pudo mantenerse despierto. Aunque tuviera escalofríos y el estómago revuelto. Jongin, impasible, dejaba que la barca surcara las aguas de la Duat.  
Gracias a la historia que le había contado Jongin, gracias a que poco a poco iba descubriendo cosas, los viajes tenían mucho más sentido. Sabía que estaba en la barca que alguna vez fue de Ra, el dios del Sol, donde le picó la cobra que hizo Isis. Quería decir también que entraban al atardecer porque era por la noche cuando se adentraba en la Duat, y salían al amanecer. Pero, ¿qué más no sabía? Un puñado de datos de los enemigos, otro puñado de un poco de historia... Todo eso no era suficiente. Por ejemplo, no sabía nada de Anubis.  
—Anubis —Jongin se giró al escuchar su otro nombre—. Anubis... ¿Qué era? —Se sonrojó al ver la cara sorprendida del moreno—. Quiero decir que... No sé todo sobre Anubis y viajo contigo —No quería explicarle sobre el ba, sobre su verdadera imagen en la Duat.  
Jongin pareció meditarlo un poco. Se abrazó las rodillas y dejó que el agua los meciera con tranquilidad. Los caparazones de escarabajo brillaban ante la luz de los ojos de Baekhyun.  
—Es el dios funerario. Es hijo de Osiris y Neftis —Aquello lo dijo con cierta incomodidad.  
—Espera, ¿pero Osiris no estaba con Isis?  
—Neftis amaba a Osiris y se disfrazó de Isis para engendrar un hijo con él. Set al enterarse quiso matarlo, pero Neftis entregó a Anubis a Isis para que lo protegiera. Y no hablemos de ese tema, por algún motivo me incomoda mucho... —Baekhyun lo entendía. Estaba a la sombra de Horus, el verdadero hijo de Osiris e Isis. Él era un hijo bastardo que se había quedado con nada—. Era el dios de la Duat hasta que Osiris subió al poder cuando lo reconstruyeron después de que Set lo desmembrara. Así que se quedó en segundo plano. Sin embargo, como fue el dios de la Duat antes que Osiris, que prácticamente fue obligado a ser el dios del inframundo, puedo moverme por aquí a mi antojo.  
Baekhyun tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. Jongin sonrió con timidez. Parecía bastante incómodo por haber contado algo más sobre Anubis, aunque hablaba de él en tercera persona, como si realmente esa historia no le perteneciera. ¿Cuando descubriera su dios se sentiría igual? En teoría eran parte humanos y parte antiguos dioses, podían escoger si sentirse vinculado a ellos o no. O, al menos, así lo entendía él.  
—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? Algo importante.  
Jongin acarició los jeroglíficos que acompañaban a la barca. Había uno en concreto que se repetía cientos de veces. Transmitía paz, energía y poder.  
—Maat —susurró el moreno—. Verdad, Justicia, Armonía cósmica. Es lo contrario a Apofis. Los antiguos egipcios la dibujaban como una diosa que ayudaba a Ra a vencer a Apofis en el ciclo del día, pero en realidad es un concepto abstracto. No intentes entenderlo —añadió al ver a Baekhyun con el ceño fruncido—. Yo tardé años en comprenderlo y aún sigo sin entenderlo del todo. Kyungsoo es quién más entiende de magia y de la Maat. Él podrá ayudarte cuando los encontremos.  
Al acordarse de sus compañeros, Jongin se apagó. Drásticamente, los ánimos se consumieron y ya no volvieron a hablar. Entendía que Jongin echara de menos a los otros descendientes, igual que Baekhyun echaba de menos a sus compañeros de guerra, a sus amigos en Corea, a su familia. No sabía nada de ellos, no había podido cartearse por culpa de la guerra y se sentía muy solo.  
Quizá por eso se había vinculado a Jongin tan rápido, porque era el único que le protegía como a una familia, que lo acompañaba como un amigo y también...  
Recordó cómo intentó salvarlo. La desesperación en su voz, la reanimación. Aunque hubiera sido para salvarle la vida, lo había besado sin importarle que fuera un chico, sin importarle que no lo conociera. Lo quería vivo.  
Se acarició los labios pero rápidamente bajó la mano. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era un descendiente, necesitaban aliados. Tenía que mantenerlo con vida y llevarlo con los demás para finalizar una guerra. No era por él, sino por todos. Jongin no parecía ser la clase de persona que se enamoraba, sino más bien que se detenía a observar a los demás y alegrarse por la felicidad ajena sin esperar nada a cambio.  
Tenía que concentrarse. Le faltaba demasiado amor y eso acabaría por meterle ideas absurdas en la cabeza.  
Debía acallarlas.  
—Oye, Apofis... ¿Dónde vive? Si Ra tenía que luchar con la serpiente siempre que cruzaba la Duat.  
Jongin señaló al suelo. Baekhyun miró las oscuras aguas con terror. ¿Estaba debajo del río? ¿Saldría en cualquier momento y tendrían que luchar? ¿Por qué lo había traído allí?  
—Más abajo —rio Jongin—. Está mucho, mucho más abajo. Más profundo de lo que llegas a imaginar. No te preocupes por eso.  
Baekhyun no estaba tan seguro de que no tuviera que preocuparse.  
Sin embargo, pocos segundos después su cabeza se ocupó de un peligro más inminente. De repente, sintió como si alguien lo cogiera de la cabeza y lo empezara a alzar. Jongin se dio cuenta a tiempo para cogerle la pierna y salir flotando junto a él.  
—¡Qué está pasando! —gritó preso del pánico. Jongin utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para bajarlo pero era imposible.  
—¡No lo sé! —gruñó.  
Pudo mantenerlo en el aire un instante más antes de que salieran a la superficie.  
Fue la sensación más extraña que había sentido en su vida. Y esos días ya había experimentado suficientes cosas raras. Salió al exterior, en medio del desierto, como si lo desembozaran.  
Cuando cayó al suelo, tragó grandes cantidades de arena que lo hicieron toser y revolcarse. ¿Cómo había salido de la Duat? ¿Es que había perdido parte de su alma divina? ¿Es que le habían leído el pensamiento? ¿Jongin podía hacer eso?  
Con horror lo miró y vio que estaba ya en pie, observando una figura en la noche. Era una especie de muro oscuro pero irregular. Poco a poco, cuando se acostumbró más a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que no era un muro, sino que eran personas. Un ejército.  
Contó más o menos unos ciento y algo de soldados que los apuntaban con sus armas de fuego. En medio estaba lo que parecía el teniente, pero un poco peculiar. Sobre el uniforme de los rebeldes, llevaba una capa de piel enorme y pomposa puesta sobre los hombros. En la mano no llevaba un arma, sino un bastón con un escorpión en la punta que enrollaba la cola por la extensión de madera. Baekhyun tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse que el escorpión no se movía.  
—Vaya, vaya —dijo el teniente con una sonrisa maliciosa. Era un chico de ojos rasgados y pelo negro que desprendía un aura extraña. Y sí, chico, porque no tendría que ser mucho mayor que Baekhyun. Al instante supo que era un descendiente y no uno de los buenos—. ¿Qué nos encontramos aquí? Yo estaba realizando un conjuro de expulsar almas descarriadas y esto me encuentro —Se miró las uñas como si realmente fuera una coincidencia—. Dos chicos muy malos.  
—¿Cómo...? —fue a preguntar Baekhyun pero Jongin alzó la mano. El chico sonrió.  
—Deja que pregunte. Algo tendrá que decir antes de morir, ¿no? —Lo que más descolocaba a Baekhyun era que hablara con tanta seguridad y alegría. Le ponía los pelos de punta—. Bueno, visto que estáis tan callados os diré la verdad. Sólo porque sois muy guapos —Miró a Jongin sin saber si tomarse a broma ese personaje o no. Pero el moreno estaba demasiado concentrado en el enemigo—. Buscaba a Minseok, no sé si os suena ese nombre. Un dios muy, muy malo lo mandó a perderse en la Duat. Estaba buscándolo por el desierto, que es mi especialidad, cuando de repente me encontré un alma que no debería estar allí, pero mucho más brillante y poderosa —el extraño personaje miró a Baekhyun y sonrió con malicia—. Una presa mucho más interesante.  
—No tienes nada que ganar —Por fin habló Jongin—. Volveremos a la Duat en cuanto parpadees.  
—Yo no lo veo así, Anubis —dijo con dulzura. Acto seguido, el rostro le cambió por completo a uno con facciones más duras y peligrosas. A su vez, la mitad de su cuerpo se metamorfoseó al de un escorpión gigante. Era la primera vez que veía una imagen tan nítida de la Duat. Si aquello era una doble imagen. Rezó para que así fuera—. Porque el desierto es mi elemento y yo, Serket, diosa de los escorpiones, jamás dejo escapar a una presa.

Durante varios segundos, lo que les pareció horas, estuvieron mirando a Serket —aunque Baekhyun se fijaba más en su medio cuerpo de escorpión que en la parte humana varios metros arriba— sin saber qué hacer. Jongin seguramente ya había empezado a planear miles de formas de huir pero Baekhyun no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aún no había despertado ese instinto luchador.  
—No tenéis nada que hacer —canturreó la voz de Serket. Baekhyun alzó la mirada. Llevaba la mitad superior del uniforme y la chaqueta de pelo. Visto de esa manera, estaba incluso ridículo. Pero tenía tanto miedo que no podía ni hablar. La cola brillante y negruzca era real, era maciza, no una ilusión entre la Duat y el mundo superior—. Así que prepararos para morir.  
Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, saltó hacia un lado y rodó por la arena. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que el aguijón de Serket estaba justo dónde había estado él. Se estremeció al ver que había dejado un agujero negro humeante allí donde había picado. Si hacía eso con la arena, no quería saber lo que le haría a un cuerpo humano.  
—¡Corre! —le gritó Jongin!—. ¡La mano!  
Baekhyun se levantó con el cuerpo adolorido pero corrió todo lo que pudo para llegar a Jongin. Serket se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y lanzó otro aguijonazo en dirección a Jongin. Éste se apartó sin poder llegar a su destino.  
Los intentos eran absurdos. Serket los mantenía separados para que no pudieran viajar por la Duat. Y Baekhyun apreciaba la desesperación de Jongin por llevarlo con él, pero estaba siendo inútil. Ambos se estaban cansando de huir y correr y Serket parecía divertirse con la situación.  
—¡Qué emotivo! ¡Los Guerreros de Horus siempre tan sentimentales!  
Dos aguijonazos más en la tierra y Baekhyun entendió que jamás podría reunirse con Jongin a pie. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Serket era varios metros más alto que ellos y tenía un aguijón venenoso. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No sabía nada de la diosa escorpión.  
Miró a Jongin esperanzado de que captara lo que quería decir, pero estaba demasiado enfrascado en esquivar la larga cola del enemigo. Al final, tuvo que improvisar. Era arriesgarse mucho, pero no tenían otra opción.  
—¡Serket! —gritó a pleno pulmón. El dios se detuvo un momento y lo miró con curiosidad—. ¡Apoyabas a Ra! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —Por un momento, cuando Serket se puso a reír como loco, temió que hubiera errado.  
—Tú lo has dicho, pequeño ratoncito —canturreó—. Apoyaba a Ra. Y por eso voy a revivirlo y devorarlo después de que me de la eternidad. ¡Él me la arrebató después de todo lo que hice por su vida! ¡Después de estar defendiendo en cuerpo y alma lo que él más amaba! ¡A los estúpidos humanos! —Esa vez Baekhyun no lo vio venir y la cola le dio justo en el estómago.  
Por un horrible momento sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y todo desaparecía. Su cuerpo yacía en la arena, hundiéndose en las dunas poco a poco y desapareciendo en la noche. Jongin estaba lejos. Muy lejos. Pero Serket seguía escuchándose como si estuviera en todas partes.  
—¡Por qué me reencarnó en un hombre! ¡Por qué! ¡Dímelo tú, Anubis! —Sintió la tierra temblar y un gemido. Temió que le hubiera dado a Jongin. Serket siguió dando picotazos, una y otra vez. Baekhyun se imaginó con horror el cuerpo de Jongin destrozado y envenenado.  
No podía permitirlo.  
Casi no podía ver, pero se levantó y gateó, viendo la grande figura del dios a lo lejos. Los soldados yacían a su lado con rostro impasible. ¿Es qué no veían al escorpión gigante? ¿Es que les daba igual? ¿O todos eran descendientes de faraones?  
Las manos se le hundían en la arena y le dificultaba el paso, pero pudo llegar justo a tiempo de ver que Jongin no estaba. No existía. Y Serket reía histérico. Cuando lo vio, lo rodeó con la larga cola y lo alzó hasta llegar al rostro. Baekhyun le sostuvo la mirada. Si iba a morir, que fuera sin miedo.  
—Pequeño ratoncito. ¿Qué delicioso descendiente eres? —Una voz en su interior le dijo que mintiera. Que dijera un dios al azar y escogió el que posiblemente le dijo Jongin. Mentir y decir Ra era muy arriesgado, sobre todo porque lo necesitaban para ser inmortales de nuevo, y él quería huir de allí.  
—Cnum —susurró entre dientes. La cola del escorpión le apretaba con fuerza los costados y casi ni podía respirar.  
—Oh, nunca me cayó bien ese viejo —murmuró—. Era un gruñón.  
—Pero tú no lo conociste —consiguió decir. Sentía todos los huesos chirriar y a punto de romperse—. Tú no eres Serket. Eres una parte de él.  
—Ella —corrigió—. ¿Ves el problema? Nací como un hombre, mis padres me pusieron Zitao pero yo sabía que algo iba mal, que no tendría que haber nacido con este sexo. Serket era una diosa, pequeño ignorante, y yo siempre me he sentido más identificada con ella que con mi cuerpo humano. Dentro de poco, cuando Ra nos vuelva inmortales, me despediré de este cuerpo odioso y débil y volveré a ser la gloriosa Serket.  
No podía concentrarse. Le dolía tanto el pecho y las costillas que no podía mantenerse despierto. Iba a desmayarse y no podría vengar la muerte de Jongin, o al menos morir con honor. Se quedaría allí tirado como un trapo, hinchado por los picotazos y, quizá, devorado por un descendiente que dudaba de su sexualidad.  
«Perfecto, menudo final, Baekhyun».  
—Despídete de tu corta vida, Cnum. Nadie necesitaba a un viejo cascarrabias. Ni siquiera Ra.  
Baekhyun jamás olvidaría el rostro de Zitao desencajado, abriendo las fauces en horizontal para intentar devorarlo. Unas enormes y viscosas fauces. Gritó de terror, tanto que se desgarró la garganta, e intentó apartarse. Pero fue inútil.  
Al último segundo, mientras la oscuridad lo engullía, algo lo hizo caer. Primero pensó que la garganta de Serket era enorme y fresca, espaciosa, y que su estómago era tan arenoso como el desierto. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en el aire libre. A su lado, un enorme chacal de color negro lo protegía.  
¿Era Jongin?  
El animal lo miró con sus ojos blanquecinos. Aunque fueran terroríficos, Baekhyun los encontró fascinantes y preciosos.  
—Vaya, vaya. No estás muerto —El chacal gruñó y saltó en busca de Serket.  
La batalla fue tan rápida que Baekhyun no tuvo tiempo a procesarlo. Mientras Zitao intentaba darle a Jongin con la cola, éste lo esquivaba e intentaba morderlo. Teniendo en cuenta que Jongin era del tamaño de un gran danés, la pelea estaba bastante igualada.  
Mientras se concentraba en seguir al chacal, escuchó un gemido de perro y vio a Jongin tirado en el suelo. Serket rio con histeria y se lanzó en picado. Fue cuando Baekhyun reaccionó.  
Con un grito que no reconoció como suyo, salió corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Jongin, se abalanzó encima de él y dejó que todo su poder emergiera. Ni siquiera sabía que existía, pero allí estaba, lanzando destellos tan cálidos y brillantes como los del sol.  
—¡Tú! —bramó Serket.  
Pero no le dio tiempo. Jongin volvió a saltar, a pesar de estar sangrando, y con una enorme garra le cortó la cola a la diosa de los escorpiones.  
El aguijón cayó al suelo humeando y se evaporó, volviéndose parte del desierto. Mientras, Serket sollozaba de rabia por la perdida. De la herida salía sangre azulada que desintegraba todo ser vivo a su paso. Algunos soldados que habían estado protegiendo a la diosa empezaron a aullar de dolor cuando el veneno los tocó.  
Baekhyun se hubiera quedado allí más tiempo observando maravillado el efecto de la sangre, pero Jongin se transformó de nuevo en su forma humana, le agarró de la mano y se lo llevó lejos. Donde la barca solar los esperaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos y miró al cielo encontró oscuridad. Tenía la sensación de que se movía, de que iba hacia algún lugar, pero el paisaje era el mismo. Negro. Sin embargo, ya no le asustaba porque sabía qué significaba la muerte, un lugar más allá. Anubis.  
Miró a su lado y encontró a Jongin de pie, mirando por la borda de la barca. Poco a poco, se fue levantando, haciendo crujir la madera de la embarcación y se apoyó al lado del moreno. Éste lo miró por un segundo pero apartó la mirada rápido.  
Ya no veía oscuridad. Las orillas de la Duat brillaban como si estuviera cubiertas de ónice, pero Baekhyun sabía que eran caparazones de escarabajos. ¿Por qué esos bichos asquerosos y no otros? Los egipcios los adoraban, lo sabía, pero allí terminaba su conocimiento.  
—¿Por qué escarabajos? —la voz de Baekhyun se escuchó por toda la Duat. Jongin dio un gracioso respingo pero luego pestañeó, como si no se hubiera asustado. Baekhyun reprimió una sonrisa—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no perros? Son más adorables.  
—Los perros eran carroñeros por entonces, salvajes. Iban a los cadáveres a comerse la carne, los chacales desenterraban tumbas —Jongin lo miró con una media sonrisa—. Por eso Anubis nació con esa forma. Por eso soy así. Los escarabajos, en cambio... —Ambos se quedaron mirando la negra orilla. De vez en cuando, algún que otro caparazón caía al agua con un suave susurro—. A veces se me olvida que no sabes nada de Egipto. Quien te viera en las peleas —Baekhyun no supo si se sonrojó por el comentario o por la sonrisa que le dedicó Jongin—. El escarabajo fue un amuleto de vida y poder. Sí, adoptaba la forma de un escarabajo pelotero y ahora eso no es que sea muy poderoso. Pero antiguamente era el símbolo de la resurrección. Te proporcionaba protección contra el mal. Se decía que, quien lo portaba, podía resucitar y alcanzar una vida eterna. Pero lo más importante del escarabajo es que es la forma de Jepri, la forma de Ra como Sol naciente. Aunque siempre se hable de Ra, él tenía varias formas. El del amanecer era Jepri, el de la tarde era Ra y al anochecer se transformaba en Jnum. Pero todo se resume en Ra, que es el momento que más perdura en el día y cuando ilumina los cielos.  
—¿Aquí dentro sería Jnum?  
—Sí, aunque se le seguía llamando Ra.  
—Espera... ¿Jnum no es lo mismo que...? —Jongin sonrió. Baekhyun sintió que todo se le revolvía y los órganos se quedaban del revés. Se había estado riendo de él—. ¡Me dijiste que era Cnum!  
—Que es lo mismo que Jnum, se pronunciaba igual —Jongin alzó los hombros—. Aunque a Cnum no se le toma tanta importancia como a Jepri o a Ra, su esencia más importante.  
—Entonces, cuando a Serket le dije que era Jnum... ¿Por qué no me secuestró pensando que era Ra? —Era una buena pregunta y Jongin tardó varios minutos en contestar.  
—O se pensó que te estabas riendo de él o es lo suficiente ignorante como para no darle importancia a Jnum. Ellos buscan a Ra, no a Jnum o a Jepri —Estaba confundido. Se suponía que eran la misma deidad pero a la vez no. Baekhyun se fue hacia el centro de la barca y se sentó.  
Jepri, Ra, Jnum. El mismo dios, pero tres formas diferentes. Ra era valioso. Jepri y Jnum solo eran una manifestación de su ser.  
—Jnum y Jepri serían una parte muy pequeña de Ra —murmuró Baekhyun—. No son suficiente para devolverles la inmortalidad, ¿verdad? Quien pronunció el hechizo fue Ra y lo que necesitan es al dios del Sol, no una manifestación suya.  
—En parte sí. Sin embargo, una parte de Ra es esencial para encontrarlo. Si también se hubiera vuelto un descendiente —aclaró Jongin—. Que sus partes lo sean no significa que él también —añadió al ver que Baekhyun iba a replicar.  
—Creo que te esfuerzas en negar la existencia del descendiente de Ra —puntualizó Baekhyun.  
Jongin rio con una risa grave, que hizo vibrar la barca, la Duat y el alma de Baekhyun.  
—Puede ser.  
—Oye —empezaban a coger velocidad y la popa se alzaba hasta el mundo de los vivos—. ¿Crees que podría ser Jepri en vez de Jnum?  
Durante un segundo vio un deje de tristeza en los ojos de Jongin. Pero luego apartó la mirada.  
—Puede ser.

Amanecieron en medio del desierto. Baekhyun desconocía dónde se encontraba pero Jongin parecía muy seguro de sus pasos. Aprovechando los últimos momentos minutos de oscuridad, caminaron a paso rápido por las dunas. Pero el sol fue más rápido y no tuvo piedad.  
No llevaban nada para protegerse y el sudor les caía sin cesar, empapando las ropas y haciendo el camino más tedioso. Pero no se detuvieron porque Jongin tenía un punto fijo aunque no parecía muy contento de llegar allí.  
Por fin llegaron, con la piel roja y deshidratados, a un pequeño pueblo que no debía de tener más de cien habitantes. Las casas eran bajas y doradas, aunque la mayoría estaban negruzcas y destruidas. Los muros habían sido altos pero quedaban solo pedazos de ello. Contra más se acercaban, más se veía que aquello había sido un pueblo, pero ya no.  
No quedaba nadie, aún se olía el olor a pólvora y a sangre. Baekhyun miró a Jongin sin comprender por qué los había llevado hasta allí. Quizá había sido elección de la barca, pero por lo normal siempre acababan en un lugar escogido.  
—Sentía a muchas almas que no habían podido ser juzgadas y morir en paz —murmuró como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Y creí que sería un buen lugar para descansar hasta que pudiéramos volver a viajar por la barca.  
—Jongin, ¿por qué no vamos caminando por la Duat? Me he dado cuenta que allí no sentimos ni hambre ni sed...  
El moreno pareció incómodo ante esa pregunta y optó por no contestar. Baekhyun lo dejó correr. Sabía que si Jongin no quería decir algo, no lo haría.  
Estuvieron varios minutos más dando vueltas por el poblado. Olía a podredumbre puesto que algunos cuerpos aún no se habían descompuesto del todo. Los perros callejeros que habían sobrevivido roían los huesos, lo único que quedaba en aquel pueblo fantasma.  
Escogieron una casa que había sobrevivido a la guerra. Era de un solo piso, y aunque la fachada estuviera toda negra por culpa de las explosiones, aún estaba entera y los resguardaba del calor.  
Para entrar había unas pequeñas escaleras que descendían a la casa, justo debajo del suelo para mantener la frescura. El rellano era amplio y fresco, aunque estaba todo patas arriba. La familia que había vivido allí salió corriendo al escuchar a los rebeldes y los shabtis pelear.  
Siguieron todo recto por un pasillo que daba a todas las habitaciones, sumergidas en la penumbra, y al final encontraron el baño, el comedor y la cocina. Ésta última olía mal por la comida en descomposición, pero consiguieron rescatar algunas latas en conserva y botellas de agua. Suficientes para sobrevivir un día más.  
La bolsa que se habían llevado de Alejandría se había perdido en la corta batalla con Serket, así que aquello fue un golpe de suerte para los chicos. Cerraron las puertas de la cocina para que no entrara el olor y se fueron a la habitación más cercana a las escaleras.  
—Montaré guardia —dijo Jongin cuando se acabaron las judías y bebieron hasta saciarse—. Puedes dormir. Cogeré ropa nueva e intentaré encontrar una mochila para poder llevarnos algo de comida. No sabemos cómo nos podremos encontrar la siguiente ciudad.  
Baekhyun asintió pero, aunque estaba agotado, no se durmió. Se quedó allí tumbado pensando en la guerra, en los lugares conquistados por los rebeldes. Ellos prometían un nuevo mundo, la libertad para el pueblo egipcio, pero cada pueblo y ciudad al que habían llegado estaba destruido y sin nadie que pudiera sentirse libre. ¿O es que se referían a la muerte?  
Les habían comido la cabeza con sueños y promesas. Habían pintado a los Guerreros de Horus como los malos, como los gobernantes que sólo querían dinero y explotar Egipto. Los rebeldes iban a liberar al pueblo y el resto de países los aclamaban. Corea, China, Rusia... Todos habían enviado a sus soldados a luchar por una causa que desconocían completamente.  
Y mientras, los Guerreros de Horus utilizaban a guerreros de cera para no llevarse vidas por delante. Había escuchado que los enemigos no se habían aliado con otros países porque nadie luchaba su causa, porque eran los malos de la guerra. Sin embargo, desde esa perspectiva sabía el verdadero significado. Y le repugnaba. Había luchado al lado de Set sin saberlo y casi había muerto. Y los demás, todos sus compañeros, convertidos en soldados del mal, creyendo que defendían los derechos humanos.  
No, Baekhyun no podría dormir esa noche.  
Se levantó de la cama y fue al pasillo. Escuchó que Jongin rebuscaba en la habitación contigua así que entró. Se lo encontró explorando la cajonera de lo que parecía un niño pequeño.  
—He encontrado calcetines de nuestro tamaño y caramelos —dijo levantando un bolsa de plástico—. Podría irnos bien cuando nos muramos de hambre y necesitemos engañar al estómago.  
Baekhyun hizo una mueca. Jongin sonrió como disculpa y siguió buscando. Al final decidió ayudarlo.  
Estuvieron un buen rato explorando las habitaciones y recogiendo todo aquello que creían necesario. Cuando terminaron, lo llevaron a la primera habitación e hicieron evaluación de aquello que necesitaban de verdad. No les convenía llevar mucho peso en la espalda si tenían que huir de dioses sangrientos.  
Ordenar hacía pensar a Baekhyun y las preguntas se acumulaban en su mente. Al final, no pudo aguantar más.  
—¿Yo podría transformarme en el animal de mi dios cuando lo sepa? —Jongin lo miró un segundo. Luego volvió a su tarea—. ¿Y cuándo lo sabré?  
—Se pueden saber de muchas formas. Sehun lo descubrió porque Kyungsoo lo reconoció como hijo —Baekhyun se atragantó con su propia saliva—. Sí, Kyungsoo es Isis. No sé cómo lo descubrió él, pero sé que Chanyeol siempre había sido bueno para las estrategias de guerra y asombroso para la caza. Habilidades de Neit.  
—Vaya... —Recordaba a Chanyeol—. Espero descubrirlo pronto. Quiero ayudar en esta lucha. Quiero ayudaros. Ayudarte... —susurró al final.  
Jongin lo miró sorprendido y de nuevo esa mirada llena de tristeza. ¿Por qué se le encogía el corazón cada vez que lo miraba así?  
—Gracias —pensó que allí se había acabado la conversación pero, para sorpresa de Baekhyun, Jongin preguntó—. ¿Cómo eras antes de la guerra? Dónde vivías y eso...  
Baekhyun meditó durante un buen rato y acabó sentándose en el suelo. Jongin lo imitó.  
¿Cómo era antes de la guerra? ¿Quién era exactamente? Por un momento entró en pánico porque ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo era cuando estaba con sus padres y su hermano, pero poco a poco empezó a ver imágenes tras otras que explicaban la historia de Byun Baekhyun, un chico feliz que pensaba que la guerra era cosa de las noticias, que los problemas no llegarían nunca a su hogar. De repente, Byun Baekhyun se encontraba volando hacia Egipto. Rapado. Observando a sus compañeros en las literas. Sosteniendo su primer arma de fuego. Entendiendo qué era el miedo de verdad. Esperando la muerte.  
Pero todo aquello parecía tan lejano y tan ajeno a él. ¿Realmente había sido feliz? ¿Realmente había ido al instituto, se había enamorado, emborrachado o perdido el tiempo observando las manchas del techo? ¿Esa vida realmente había existido?  
—Vivía con mis padres y mi hermano mayor en Seúl. Aunque en la primaria sufrí acoso escolar por culpa del color de mis ojos, fui feliz en el instituto y en la universidad también. Nunca me faltó de nada, ni el cariño de mis padres ni dinero. Quería cantar pero también quería hacer miles de carreras. En realidad, quería decidir mi propio futuro —Se abrazó las piernas en modo de defensa—. Me gustaban mucho los días en que llovía y, de repente, se despejaba. El cielo quedaba más brillante, más azul y más limpio. Pasear por la ciudad, por Namsan... Me gustaba vivir.  
Baekhyun se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído traicioneras por las mejillas sucias. Echaba de menos a su familia, pero sabía que si volvía a casa, ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Él era un descendiente, algo que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender de todo, y por lo tanto, era parte de esa guerra.  
Cuando lo reclutaron se imaginaba muriendo en combate o ganando la guerra, volviendo con su familia como un héroe. Pero aquello eran sueños de un ignorante. Si ganaba la guerra, jamás podría volver a casa y decir: «Mamá, soy un descendiente. La reencarnación de un dios egipcio».  
—Lo siento —susurró de repente el moreno. Baekhyun se lo quedó mirando sin comprender a qué venía esa disculpa—. Siento haberte arrastrado a todo esto. Quizá si te hubiera dejado huir... Pero eras un descendiente.  
—Hubiera muerto —Baekhyun se sorprendió excusando a Jongin. Le dolía verlo tan triste y arrepentido—. No te guardo rencor alguno. Este era mi destino. De todos los jóvenes coreanos, fui yo el que acabó en esta guerra. Tenía que luchar.  
Era una idea que le había rondando por la cabeza durante los últimos días, pero la descartaba y la guardaba en el rincón más oscuro de su mente, porque que aquello fuera el destino era demasiado cruel para concebir.  
Jongin siguió descartando cosas inútiles pero Baekhyun se quedó allí observándolo. Aunque no le había respondido, sabía que seguía sintiéndose culpable. Lo notaba en la mirada y en los hombros caídos.  
¿Cómo había llegado a conocer tanto a una persona en tan solo unos días? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba desde que lo secuestraron los Guerreros de Horus? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo iba a acabar todo aquello?  
Fuera lo que fuese, él seguiría adelante. Se había adentrado en un mundo totalmente desconocido y ya no podía salir. Quería saber más y si era al lado de Jongin, mejor.  
Se levantó con decisión y se puso a ayudar al moreno. Éste lo miró un segundo a los ojos y luego apartó la mirada.  
Baekhyun estaba acostumbrado. Pero llegaría el día en que se miraran a los ojos durante una eternidad sin necesidad de apartar la mirada. Ese día, la guerra terminaría.

Al atardecer Baekhyun pidió permiso para salir para poder ver la puesta de sol. Jongin estuvo en desacuerdo pero no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo. Con dos mochilas cargadas de comida, muda y objetos que les serviría de arma, salieron del pueblo fantasma y se quedaron allí mirando el horizonte.  
Habían encontrado unas gafas de sol que pudieron utilizar para protegerse de la luz, y con las sábanas que encontraron se cubrieron parte del cuerpo. Baekhyun sudaba bajo la ropa, pero se quedó allí parado, hundiendo los pies en la arena a la espera del atardecer.  
El viento empezó a arremolinar los granos de arena alrededor de sus tobillos, a ondear sus capas protectoras mientras que el ambiente se iba tornando más frío durante los minutos. La oscuridad engullía las tierras áridas hasta alcanzarlos y cubrirlo todo por completo. La noche había llegado, las estrellas marcaban el camino y el tiempo empezaba a correr. Era el momento de emprender el viaje por la Duat.  
Cuando Jongin le agarró de la mano con fuerza, Baekhyun le devolvió el gesto y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Éste, con un fugaz movimiento de boca, miró hacia otro lado. Interpretó que él le había devuelto la sonrisa.  
Baekhyun consiguió no desmayarse cuando penetró en las profundidades del inframundo. Esa vez tuvo la oportunidad de empaparse de todas las sensaciones que le transmitía el mundo de los muertos. La súbita sensación de no tener ni calor ni frío, ni hambre ni sueño. Sentirse tan ligero como una pluma pero tan anclado a la barca como si fuera parte de ella. Notaba el olor del río, pero a la vez no se podía describir. Vio acercarse el reflejo de los caparazones como pequeñas estrellas, como si Baekhyun descendiera al cielo. Un concepto extraño, pero que a la vez lo maravillaba. A su lado, Jongin estaba con él, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y guiándolo hacia la barca, con la que tenían un vínculo demasiado fuerte.  
Al caer, se sintió agradecido con la embarcación. La madera crujía bajo sus pies y olía a viejo y quemado, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol secándose, sin que nadie la utilizara.  
La barca de Ra.  
Acarició la borda astillada apreciando cada detalle gracias a sus ojos dorados que iluminaban la Duat. Jongin, a su lado, se sentó en el suelo nervioso. No sabía dónde se dirigían, pero esperaba que fueran a encontrarse por fin con Junmyeon, con Chanyeol y los demás. No quería conocer al resto de los rebeldes, a los compañeros de Set.  
—La Duat me transmite tranquilidad —dijo pasado un tiempo. Las horas corrían y Jongin parecía dispuesto a no hablar—. Pero a la vez me inquieta. Es como si algo no estuviera bien... ¿Es porque estoy vivo? ¿No debería estar aquí?  
Jongin tardó en contestar. Creyó que no lo había escuchado pero luego se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba pensando en la respuesta.  
Mientras, Baekhyun se dedicó a mirar las profundidades del río hasta que, a lo lejos en la orilla, vislumbró un destello rojo intenso. Se quedó mudo y aterrado. Fue horrible, como si su cuerpo supiera que aquello estaba mal, que tenía que salir corriendo antes de que el destello rojo lo alcanzara. Pero la sensación fue tan fugaz como la visión.  
Con la respiración entrecortada miró a Jongin. Éste detectó el terror en su mirada y se levantó corriendo hasta la orilla. No se volvió a ver el destello rojo, pero era como si el moreno pudiera verlo.  
—No es porque estés vivo —dijo con voz ronca tan bajo que Baekhyun tuvo que acercase a él—. Apofis está despertando y todo porque Set ha desequilibrado la Maat. Si no lo detenemos pronto, Apofis resurgirá y todo se habrá acabado.  
—¿Eso es lo que quiere Set? ¿Un mundo lleno de caos?  
—No, Set protegía la barca solar de Apofis cuando Ra bajaba a la Duat a luchar cada noche. Set quiere el poder de los dioses, pero jamás despertaría a Apofis, porque si la gran serpiente despierta ya no le quedaría nada que gobernar.  
Un silencio gélido atravesó toda la Duat. Las palabras de Jongin se perdieron en la oscuridad y fueron la única muestra de vida durante varias horas hasta el amanecer.  
Baekhyun no se atrevía a hablar y, sin poder evitarlo, daba pequeños vistazos hacia la orilla por si volvía a ver el destello rojo. A su lado, Jongin seguía todos sus movimientos. Gracias a la luz sabía por dónde miraba Baekhyun. En un intento fallido de tranquilizarlo, le agarró fuerte de la mano y se la sostuvo hasta que la barca empezó a ascender.  
Esas horas fueron las más confusas de Baekhyun hasta el momento.

Tutun era una ciudad desértica poco conocida y turística, pero muy pintoresca si alguien quería adentrarse en las entrañadas del desierto y de la cultura egipcia. O al menos lo había sido antes de la guerra, porque cuando se acostumbraron a la luz de la mañana, la ciudad se encontraba en plena batalla.  
Los gritos de los civiles asustados eran desgarradores y se podían escuchar por encima de los disparos de las ametralladoras. Pasos, explosiones, cuerpos cayendo al suelo. Y sangre. Mucha sangre. Baekhyun empezaba a odiar el color rojo.  
De repente, aparecieron varios rebeldes que se adentraron en la ciudad. Seguido, varios Guerreros de Horus los siguieron. Shabtis creados de cera y magia. Figuras que podían morir sin llevarse una vida por delante. Los aliados de Horus.  
Sin pensarlo, Baekhyun salió corriendo en dirección hacia la ciudad, el núcleo de la guerra. Escuchó a Jongin gritar pero fue algo efímero entre tanto dolor y guerra.  
Siguió a un shabti que se adentraba en un callejón y lo acorraló. Le dolía los costados de correr y casi ni podía respirar, pero consiguió llegar justo a tiempo para arrebatarle la AK-47, la navaja y el casco. El shabti lo reconoció como aliado y se quedó totalmente quieto a la espera de órdenes. Baekhyun le entregó el cuchillo de cocina que había cogido del pueblo fantasma.  
—Mata al líder. Sólo al líder. Que nadie te vea, que nadie se percate de ti. Y si alguien intenta evitar que destruyas al líder, deshazte de él.  
El soldado-shabti asintió y salió corriendo por el otro lado del callejón. Baekhyun se dispuso a luchar.  
La calle principal estaba atestada de niños pequeños y madres que corrían con el rostro desencajado de terror. Los hombres defendían sus hogares, pero poco podían hacer. Shabtis y rebeldes luchaban a sangre fría, sin importarles si se llevaban por delante algunas vidas.  
Baekhyun intentó protegerlos. Siempre que veía que alguien inocente iba a sufrir daño, disparaba sin piedad fuera shabti o rebelde. No iba a permitir que niños pagaran por la avaricia de los mayores.  
Consiguió rescatar a un grupo de escolares que se abrazaban con miedo detrás de unos escombros. Rescató a una madre y su hija pequeña de las garras de un rebelde que tenía intención de violarlas. Esa vez se permitió matar a un ser humano sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Esa escoria no merecía vivir. Pero su mejor proeza fue cuando entró en la casa de una familia y consiguió sacarla de allí justo antes de que las bombas la derrumbaran por completo.  
Estaba siendo un héroe pero la suerte se agotó. Cuando se disponía a buscar a Jongin para que lo ayudara a proteger a más personas, al menos hasta que el shabti consiguiera su cometido, se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente en el centro de la guerra y no tendría modo de escapar.  
La mayoría del suelo estaba cubierto de cera, cada vez había más rebeldes en pie. Estaban perdiendo y él era un simple civil perdido entre millones de guerreros. Había salvado unas cuantas vidas pero, si los rebeldes ganaban, todo aquello habría sido en vano.  
Se maldijo mil veces. ¿Por qué había dejado a Jongin atrás? ¿Por qué se había impulsado a entrar sin pensar en las consecuencias? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido?  
Sólo tenía una salida. La peor, la más absurda, pero la única que su mente bloqueada por el miedo y la frustración de no poder salvar a todos los ciudadanos de Tutun. No daba para más.  
Tenía que matar a los rebeldes. Luchar contra ellos.  
Empezó a disparar a cada uniforme rebelde que veía moverse. Pudo derribar a uno, a dos, a tres... Cinco, seis. Doce. Estaba en racha. Las piernas le dolían de correr y tenía flato, pero seguía adelante. Si ellos caían, más vidas serían salvadas.  
Algo lo capturó. Abrió los ojos y emitió un grito de sorpresa pero el aire se le escapó de los pulmones segundos después. Le habían golpeado en el estómago. No podía respirar. El arma cayó al suelo y él lo acompañó. Amortiguó el golpe con las rodillas y se quedó allí en el suelo, suplicando por un poco de aire.  
—¡Tenemos a un soldado de los Guerreros de Horus! —gritó una voz masculina—. ¡Parece humano!  
Humano. Claro que era humano. Pero no uno normal. Gruñó por lo bajo por haber sido tan estúpido.  
—Llevadlo ante el faraón —dijo otra voz mucha más madura y autoritaria—. Él sabrá qué hacer.  
Lo levantaron por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujaron para que siguiera adelante. Baekhyun se tambaleó pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Le dolía el estómago y las piernas.  
—Es el único humano que había entre shabtis —comentó la primera voz. Era un chico asiático pero tenía barba de varios días y los ojos vacíos. Literalmente. Eran de color negro intenso pero no tenían vida. Y la voz. Hablaban como si fueran por ordenador, como si alguien estuviera escribiendo el diálogo y ellos lo repitieran—. Quizá sea un descendiente.  
—El faraón lo sabrá —insistió la segunda voz.  
Durante el camino hacia lo que parecía el edificio más alto, nadie dijo nada. Como iban en línea recta, Baekhyun no alzó la cabeza. Tenía miedo de que le dijeran algo, de que volvieran a golpearlo en el estómago.  
Le pareció una eternidad pero por fin llegaron al edificio central. Era rectangular y muy alto. Aunque estaba algo negruzco por la guerra, se mantenía en pie y parecía el lugar más seguro.  
Entraron por una puerta lateral y subieron unas escaleras. Sabía que lo estaban apuntando con las armas y por mucho que intentara escapar no lograría salir con vida, pero si quizá mantenía el interés del faraón podría idear un plan, aunque fuera absurdo, y salir de allí. O al menos, esperara que Jongin lo viniera a salvar.  
Era una idea tan absurda que le hizo sonreír.  
—Cuando estés ante el faraón no reirás tanto —dijo una voz de mujer. ¿También había mujeres? En su división jamás vio una.  
Subieron varios pisos hasta llegar a un recibidor enorme con una sola puerta de color caoba. La moqueta había sido dorada con jeroglíficos, pero estaba manchada de sangre aún fresca. Baekhyun apartó la mirada del suelo y miró al frente.  
La puerta se abrió y se adentraron a lo que parecía, literalmente, la habitación de un faraón.  
La estancia era enorme. Las paredes eran de piedra amarillenta con miles de jeroglíficos por todas partes. Todos eran de color rojo sangre y Baekhyun sintió que aquello no estaba bien, que no estaba en orden. El color del mal. Del caos. De Set y de Apofis.  
Se sintió débil cuando las puertas de la estancia se cerraron. Quería sentarse en el suelo y que aquello pasara rápido, pero el faraón, un joven sentado en un trono de oro, tenía otros planes para él.  
El faraón en cuestión era un joven de veintipocos años, con ojos negros y tez morena. Tenía el pelo rapado excepto por una trenza que le caía desde la nuca hasta perderse por la espalda. Iba con los pantalones militares y una camiseta básica blanca, pero por encima llevaba una capa totalmente dorada. Por la inclinación de su espalda, Baekhyun dedujo que estaba hecha de oro de verdad.  
El hombre se inclinó en el trono con curiosidad cuando Baekhyun lo miró. Los ojos, el maldito color de ojos que el mundo le había otorgado.  
—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo con una voz aguda y estridente—. ¿Es un descendiente?  
—No lo sabemos, faraón —comentó un hombre de ojos azules y barba frondosa—. Era el único humano de los Guerreros de Horus.  
El faraón se levantó algo jorobado por el peso de la capa. Dio varios pasos hasta quedarse a pocos centímetros de Baekhyun y sonrió. Tenía los dientes forrados por una capa de oro que le daba un aspecto bastante cómico. Como salido de un videoclip de raperos.  
—Interesante. Tendremos que preguntárselo a nuestro amigo.  
La mente de Baekhyun empezó a funcionar tan rápido como le permitieron los nervios. ¿Le diría la verdad o fingiría ser un humano perdido entre los soldados? Lo segundo era poco creíble, así que optó por lo primero. Tenía que interesar al faraón, al menos lo suficiente para idear el plan de huida.  
—Soy un descendiente —dijo más seguro de lo que se sentía realmente—. Y tú, faraón, deberías obedecerme.  
El hombre rio alto.  
—No obedezco a perdedores —giró la cabeza para observarlo mejor. Baekhyun endureció la mirada pero no se movió—. Ni obedezco a descendientes que se creen inmortales. En realidad, sólo obedezco mis normas —la sonrisa se ensanchó. Baekhyun empezaba a detestar a ese hombre—. Soy un faraón. No. Soy el faraón. Amo y señor de la Gran Pirámide —De repente, se agachó hasta quedarse a pocos centímetros del rostro del prisionero. Éste se apartó todo lo que pudo—. Y entre tú y yo, próximo rey de los dioses e inmortal. Seré Keops, el Dios.  
La única forma de defenderse para Baekhyun fue reírse a carcajadas. Pero tuvo que parar en cuanto notó otro puñetazo en el estómago. Y otro. Y luego una patada. Y finalmente, sin esperar ese golpe de suerte, estuvo en el suelo tendido sin nadie que le sostuviera las manos.  
Se encogió fingiendo más dolor del que sentía —que no era poco— y empezó a dibujar el jeroglífico del sol, seguido de la palabra «Ha-di».  
Cuando el faraón lo levantó por el cuello de la camiseta, Baekhyun le propinó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó el crujir de la mandíbula y el grito de dolor del faraón.  
Acto seguido, todos los soldados presentes en la sala se lanzaron contra él. Pero el efecto de ambos jeroglíficos combinados eran mejor arma que una de fuego. Con la luz los cegaba y quemaba, y con «Ha-di» los remataba.  
Consiguió llegar hasta la puerta, que destruyó de un golpe de mano, y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. El faraón seguía gimiendo en la estancia, pero parecía que esa vez daba órdenes.  
No tenía tiempo.  
Saltó los pocos escalones que le quedaban y salió dando empujones a todo aquel que se acercara. Cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo deshacerse de los rebeldes, hasta que al girar una esquina, alguien le rodeó por la cintura y lo retuvo. Intentó gritar pero le había tapado la boca. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano le sujetó de las manos para apartárselas pero tenía mucha fuerza.  
—Estate quieto —le susurró una voz conocida para él.  
Jongin. Era él.  
Estuvieron un buen rato así, pegados contra el muro esperando a que los rebeldes pasaran de largo. Al cabo de lo que le parecieron horas, Jongin se separó de él y miró hacia los lados cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie.  
Parecía que ya había pasado el peligro, pero se movieron con cautela por las callejuelas de Tutun hasta llegar a una casa abandonada. Era pequeña y oscura, ideal para que pasara desapercibida.  
—Jongin, ¿cómo me has...?  
—Será mejor que comas algo —dijo el moreno de forma cortante—. Y luego me explicas qué demonios tienes en la cabeza para salir corriendo de esa forma.  
Estaba enfadado. Como imaginaba.  
—Fue un impulso.  
Jongin frunció el ceño como si Baekhyun le hubiera insultado.  
—Pues es hora de que controles esos impulsos si no quieres acabar muerto.  
Baekhyun fue a replicar pero sabía que Jongin estaba en lo cierto. Había estado a punto de morir por ser un idiota. Pero, si pudiera, volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo. Le había dado al pueblo tiempo suficiente para huir de la ciudad.

La cena consistió en una lata en conserva de guisantes y setas y media botella pequeña de agua. Cuando Baekhyun se acostó, tenía el estómago revuelto y no podía dormir. Fuera, se podían escuchar algunos chillidos perdidos en la noche y los sollozos de los pobres desgraciados.  
De vez en cuando los rebeldes entraban en las casas cercanas a robar y a llevarse mujeres. Tanto Baekhyun como Jongin tenían que hacer oídos sordos. No podían ayudar a los habitantes de Tutun si querían ayudar al mundo entero. El faraón era un hombre cruel y despiadado y no dudaría en matarlos.  
—¿Qué poder tienen los faraones? —dijo en voz baja justo cuando los rebeldes desaparecieron de la calle con alguien gritando piedad—. Cuando me conociste dijiste que podía ser uno.  
—Son como magos. También saben emplear jeroglíficos, pero no son tan poderosos y no pueden hacerlo solos. Un descendiente les tiene que ayudar —Jongin aún parecía un poco enfadado, pero quizá era que tenía sueño y no podía dormir—. En su vida pasada fueron faraones que hicieron los rituales necesarios para reencarnarse en una vida futura.  
—¿Y os habéis reencarnado todos a la vez?  
Jongin se incorporó. Aunque no pudiera verlo, sabía que lo estaba mirando.  
—Ha habido más reencarnaciones en el pasado y normalmente suelen ser todas en un mismo país o continente. No sé mucho de las vidas pasadas, aunque se van acumulando en la parte del alma de Anubis... —Baekhyun también se sentó. Si ya tenía poco sueño, con aquel tema sabía que no iba a dormir—. Los faraones siguen a los dioses. Pero no es necesario que nazcan juntos como hacen los descendientes. Ellos nacen donde sea, pero sienten una fuerte llamada por Egipto y por la mitología. Así que siempre acaban por encontrarse con un descendiente.  
Baekhyun se imaginó su vida. ¿Alguna vez le había interesado la mitología? No. Sólo había visto mil veces a Osiris y era en la película de Aladdín donde el genio gritaba: «¡Osiris, eh Osiris! ¿Osiris, qué opinas de esta boda?». Más las películas de La momia, no había mucha más referencia. Unos nombres, algunos jeroglíficos graciosos que imitar con el cuerpo entre sus amigos y el temario de Historia Antigua en el instituto.  
—¿Quién fue Keops?  
—Fue el faraón que hizo construir la Gran Pirámide de Guiza. Se dijo que para ello esclavizó a muchos egipcios y prostituyó a su hija varias veces para costear la pirámide —Baekhyun no dudó en ningún momento de que aquel hombre pudiera hacer aquella barbaridad—. No tiene un buen historial y no me extraña que sea el alto cargo de los faraones que apoyan a Set. No sé lo que les habrá prometido... —Jongin se quedó pensando para sus adentros.  
Baekhyun se quedó allí observando la figura del moreno en la oscuridad. Jongin lo había salvado incontables veces, le contestaba con paciencia todo aquello que le preguntaba, le explicaba datos que desconocía y había compartido la comida a pesar de que Baekhyun había perdido su mochila. A pesar de lo desastroso que era como compañero, él seguía ahí, a su lado.  
No se imaginaba sin él y no quería experimentarlo. Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo agradecérselo. Ni tampoco el por qué, que era lo que más lo atormentaba.  
Cuando se volvieron a tumbar, Baekhyun tuvo el suficiente valor como para hacer la pregunta en voz alta.  
—Jongin —susurró. A lo lejos se podían escuchar a los rebeldes borrachos, celebrando que habían conseguido la ciudad de Tutun—. ¿Por qué me proteges tanto? No debo ser un descendiente importante, estáis ya todos los importantes, ¿no?  
Sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría pero él esperaba algo más, que Jongin fuera sincero o, al menos, que dentro de él hubiera ese sentimiento extraño que invadía de vez en cuando a Baekhyun. Esa sensación de estar cerca del moreno, de que lo mirara, de tener contacto con él.  
Jongin tardó bastante en contestar. Pero para lo que contestó, Baekhyun deseó que nunca hubiera hablando.  
—Eres un descendiente —dijo girado hacia la pared. Baekhyun no pudo estudiar su expresión—. Es mi deber protegerte.  
La parte más irracional de Baekhyun ganó al momento cuando escuchó la respuesta.  
—Entonces, si sólo es por ese motivo, no me protejas. Gracias.  
Era cierto. Tenía que controlar más sus impulsos.

Lo que lo despertó por la mañana no fue la dulce voz de Jongin, ni el despertador. Ni siquiera el hambre atroz. Sino una explosión y el sonido de las ametralladoras. Abrió los ojos justo en el momento que la casa temblaba. Varios escombros cayeron del techo. Jongin ya estaba despierto y recogiendo las cosas de la mochila.  
Baekhyun se incorporó, se puso las botas, arrancó las sábanas y metió varias cosas que habían por el suelo amontonadas. Corrió hacia la cocina y se cargó de dos cuchillos que se puso en el cinturón. Cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación, Jongin estaba listo para salir.  
La guerra había vuelto a estallar pero, ¿por qué? Se suponía que ya no quedaban más shabtis de Horus para combatir. ¿Es que los rebeldes estaban matando a los civiles? ¿O éstos se habían levantado contra los tiranos?  
La única forma de descubrirlo era saliendo a la calle e investigar. Era arriesgado, pero ya habían hecho demasiadas cosas arriesgadas desde que se conocieron y una más no iba a cambiar nada.  
Cuando abrieron la puerta la calle olía a carne quemada y a sangre. En el suelo había varios cadáveres y cera teñida de rojo. Baekhyun salió corriendo detrás de Jongin procurando no resbalar hasta llegar a la calle principal.  
Casi todos los callejones estaban llenos de cadáveres y sangre pero no se veía a nadie vivo. Ni rebeldes, ni Guerreros de Horus, ni civiles.  
—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —preguntó Baekhyun.  
Le contestó una risa histérica y aguda que venía de más arriba. Se expusieron a la luz de la calle principal hasta llegar a una especie de plaza. Justo en el lado de ellos había unas doscientas personas armadas y rígidas. Desprendían un olor avainillado. Al otro lado de la plaza estaba Keops junto al ejército de rebeldes. Eran pocos, quizá unos cincuenta. La mayoría temblaba al ver que tenían las de perder, pero Keops sonreía.  
Parecía feliz de ver a los Guerreros de Horus y su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver a Baekhyun al otro lado.  
—¿Venís a la fiesta? —preguntó el faraón. Baekhyun se sacó el cuchillo de cocina y se puso en pose de ataque. No pensaba dejarse intimidar por aquel loco desquiciado. Jongin, a su lado, no se movió—. Escapaste por poco y casi me matas —Lo contaba como si fuera una anécdota graciosa—. Pero olvidas que soy el faraón más poderoso de todos. Que mi magia es inigualable y que puedo burlar a la mismísima muerte —Jongin se tensó a su lado. Sabía que con un simple movimiento lo podía enviar para siempre a la Duat y no le faltaban ganas. El rostro del moreno era la personificación del desprecio—. ¿Quién te acompaña? ¿Otro descendiente? Interesante. Más amigos para jugar.  
De repente, sacó una especie de vara con forma de cruz egipcia. Era de color caoba, aunque la punta estaba manchada de sangre.  
El polvo y lo escombros de los alrededores empezaron a moverse en círculos alrededor de la plaza creando un muro impenetrable. Keops había escogido el campo de batalla y nadie iba a salir de allí a no ser que un bando saliera victorioso.  
Bien, Baekhyun tenía claro quién iba a ganar. Y Jongin también.  
Las manos del moreno estaban rodeadas de unas espirales negras. Baekhyun se sintió atraído por la magia pero su lado más sensato le dijo que se alejara, que podría ser lo último que viera en su vida si tocaba aquella oscuridad.  
Decidió concentrarse en la batalla. Con un grito de Keops los rebeldes olvidaron que eran minoría y, dejando el miedo atrás, salieron a la batalla. Los Guerreros de Horus respondieron ipso facto.  
En una fracción de segundo la plaza se convirtió en el campo de batalla más sangriento en el que Baekhyun había estado.  
Los shabtis mataban sin piedad mientras que los rebeldes iban cayendo. Keops lanzaba piedras afiladas a los rivales y conseguía derribar a algunos, pero eran mayoría, iban a ganar.  
Baekhyun se encargó de conseguir un arma más digna que un cuchillo de cocina y batallar. Quería demostrarse que no era una doncella en apuros y que la victoria también sería gracias a él.  
Derribó a uno. A dos. El tercero fue con ayuda de un shabti. Un cuarto. El quinto quedó inconsciente en el suelo cuando resbaló con la cera de un shabti caído. Lo dejó con vida, tan solo era un niño.  
Su objetivo era el faraón. Tenía que quitarle la vara para poder vencerlo. Necesitaba una distracción pero no se le ocurría nada. Su cerebro estaba bloqueado.  
Miró a Jongin quien avanzaba sin tocar a nadie, sin matar. Era como una sombra. Estaba allí, Baekhyun podía verlo, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Iba acercándose con cautela a Keops.  
Por un momento se sintió ofendido. ¿Es que Baekhyun no podría hacerlo por su cuenta? ¿Tenía que venir a protegerlo?  
«Si lo vas a hacer porque soy un descendiente puedes irte de la batalla», pensó mientras se escondía detrás de un banco cerca al faraón. Éste estaba tan enfrascado en derribar a los Guerreros de Horus que no se percató de que Baekhyun se acercaba a él con la AK-47 en alto apuntando directo a la cabeza.  
Lo tenía a tiro, sólo unos pasos más y podría matarlo. Sin embargo, tuvo la mala suerte de captar la atención del faraón que se giró con un movimiento brusco acompañado de la vara. Un gran trozo de escombro salió disparado hacia Baekhyun. Lo esquivó por poco pero eso hizo que el arma de fuego saliera disparada hacia el centro de la batalla y se perdiera entre los caídos.  
Keops sonrió al ver a Baekhyun indefenso. Otra vez iba a ser el juguete de aquel desgraciado. No lo iba a permitir.  
Se remangó y empezó a dibujar lo primero que se le ocurrió en el antebrazo pero el faraón adelantó sus movimientos y lo lanzó por los aires con un susurró. Baekhyun voló por encima de la batalla hasta caer encima de un shabti. El guerrero se volvió una masa de cera sin forma.  
Se levantó como pudo y salió disparado contra el faraón. Intentó dibujarse de nuevo algo en el antebrazo pero Keops volvió a lanzarlo por los aires, cayendo de nuevo encima de otros shabtis.  
—¡Me estás sirviendo de arma contra tu propio bando! —se carcajeó—. ¡Eres más útil de lo que pensaba!  
La rabia lo cegó. Ya no intentó dibujarse nada. Lo mataría con sus propias manos. Pero cuando tan solo le faltaban pocos metros para alcanzarlo, ésta vez, el faraón lo paralizó.  
No podía moverse y con impotencia vio cómo el hombre se le acercó con una sonrisa despiadada en los labios.  
Era su final y Jongin no estaría allí para protegerlo, porque había sido un idiota. Porque no sabía callarse y por querer ponerse al nivel de verdaderos descendientes. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba a punto de morir —otra vez— y de lo único que se lamentaba era de no poder ver a Jongin y pedirle perdón, de volver a ver su sonrisa y de saber más sobre los descendientes y su vida.  
Era un idiota. Un estúpido que buscaba algo de amor entre tanta guerra.  
Cerró los ojos, lo único que podía mover, aceptando la muerte. ¿Cuántas veces se había rendido en lo que iba de tiempo y cuántas veces se había escapado? Aunque aquella vez no sería igual, él no iba a estar allí para rescatarlo. Aunque fuera a matar al faraón no se encontraba lo suficiente cerca para hacerlo antes de que Baekhyun cayera.  
Notó un aura oscura acercarse y después frío. Mucho frío. ¿Era así cómo lo había matado? ¿Congelándolo? Pero el grito desgarrador que se escuchó por la plaza no le pertenecía. Y podía moverse.  
Abrió los ojos justo para ver cómo la cara del faraón se deshacía en cenizas. La piel de Keops parecía papel consumiéndose en las llamas hasta convertirse en una masa negruzca. Como arena quemada.  
Jongin mantenía las manos en tensión justo donde había estado la cabeza de Keops hacía unos segundos. La aureola oscura seguía allí, amenazante y terrorífica. El frío que Baekhyun había interpretado como su final provenía de allí. De las manos de Jongin.  
Éste tenía los ojos negros como el carbón y profundos. Dentro de él podía ver a Anubis tan amenazante como lo recordaba, aunque era Jongin, el chico de tez morena y sonrisa preciosa, el que lo miraba.  
Salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó. Jongin apartó las manos temiendo que tocaran a Baekhyun, pero no le importaba ser consumido por las cenizas. Ni tampoco que lo salvara sólo porque era un descendiente.  
Daba igual si seguía vivo. Porque, en realidad, no quería morir, aunque fuera un cobarde y lo aceptara con tanta facilidad en una situación difícil.  
Él siempre estaba para salvarlo y siempre se lo agradecería, aunque a la larga acabaría sufriendo. Lo sabía.  
Pero le daba igual.  
—Gracias —susurró—. Gracias. Gracias.  
—Me dijiste que no te volviera a salvar —dijo Jongin con la voz ronca—. Pero no puedo parar de hacerlo. Lo siento.  
Baekhyun lo abrazó con más fuerza. Y deseó hacerlo para siempre.  
—Disculpa, señor Anubis —Ambos se giraron para ver quién había hablado. Un shabti con media cara desfigurada los miraba como si fueran un objeto interesante. Baekhyun se separó de Jongin y se arregló la camiseta mirando hacia el suelo. Una forma patética de disimular el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas—. El señorito Horus estará encantado de recibiros en Biba. Os ha estado buscando.  
Sintió que todo daba vueltas pero no se debía al cansancio, sino a la sensación de felicidad. Los iban a llevar con los Guerreros de Horus. Estarían a salvo. No sabía hasta cuándo. Pero por fin el viaje llegaba a su fin.

Al atardecer Baekhyun estaba subido encima del jeep que los iba a llevar a Biba. El viaje sería de unas cuatro horas por culpa de los rebeldes. Habían puesto trampas por todo el camino sabiendo que en Biba había una base militar de los Guerreros de Horus, pero se podían sortear. O al menos eso les dijo el shabti que parecía el líder.  
Los camuflaron con las ropas que llevaban los shabtis además de maquillarlos igual y hacerle los tatuajes de jeroglíficos que les daban la vida. Baekhyun sintió que la tinta le quemaba y que no debía estar allí, tenía la parte del tatuaje irritada pero Jongin le dijo que no se preocupara mientras se lo hacían a él.  
Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el tatuaje que tenía en las costillas. Era la vara que había llevado Keops, la cruz egipcia.  
—Se llama cruz Anj, significa vida. Mi significado favorito es el de la llave de la vida. Todos los Guerreros de Horus la llevamos. En realidad, la tradición era que todos los descendientes la llevaran para diferenciarlos, pero vivimos en un mundo en que cualquiera coge un tatuaje y lo vuelve suyo —Jongin hizo una mueca cuando el shabti que le estaba haciendo el tatuaje terminó. A él también se le hinchó—. No deberíamos llevar la inscripción que nos da la vida porque ya tenemos alma. Pero lo podremos soportar unas horas. No te preocupes —Y se bajó la camiseta.  
Baekhyun se hubiera quedado varias horas descubriendo el significado de todos los tatuajes de Jongin.  
Las cuatro horas de viaje se hicieron interminables pero por fin llegaron. Las calles de Biba dormían y sólo se podía apreciar de lejos que allí había vida. Algunos borrachos, tiendas cerrando después del toque de queda y el sonido de los televisores saliendo de las ventanas.  
Hacía un calor infernal y Baekhyun sudaba bajo el uniforme de los shabtis. Pero temía moverse. Por accidente, había acabado tocando hombro con hombro con Jongin y, sin saber de dónde salió el valor, le sujetó de la mano. Como el moreno no la apartó, él tampoco.  
El jeep se adentró por callejuelas antes de detenerse delante de un garaje viejo. La persiana de metal estaba toda pintada y parecía estar a punto de desprenderse. Una mujer desnuda, una bomba y un coche. Parecía hecho por jóvenes gamberros, pero era sólo la fachada. Baekhyun se fijó en los jeroglíficos ocultos. El tatuaje de una mujer con la cruz de Anj, el ojo de Horus... La mayoría estaban pintados de negro y dorado, pero algunos estaban en azul.  
—Son palabras protectoras y de ocultación —le explicó Jongin. Ya había bajado del jeep. Baekhyun lo imitó—. Sólo puedes verlas si te traen aquí como invitado o perteneces a los Guerreros de Horus.  
Baekhyun se sintió un poco apartado al saber que él iba en calidad de invitado y no de militar. Aunque fuera un descendiente y estuviera de parte de Horus, aún no había hablado con nadie a fondo que no fuera Jongin y, en realidad, era un intruso. ¿Y si resultaba ser un dios que en el pasado estuvo de parte de Set? ¿Y si daba la casualidad que en realidad era un faraón y no un descendiente? ¿Y si la luz se debía a que había comido algo radiactivo?  
De repente se sintió débil. Mientras Jongin levantaba la persiana, Baekhyun sopesó la idea de salir corriendo y ocultarse para siempre. Pero se quedó allí observando hasta que la entrada estaba lo suficiente abierta para que pasara una persona de dos metros. Los shabtis fueron entrando uno a uno, Jongin los contaba al pasar. Cuando el último pasó, el moreno lo miró a él.  
—No tengas miedo —Jongin sonrió con timidez. Baekhyun sintió que las piernas le temblaban—. Nos están esperando a los dos.  
Cerró los ojos, respiró el aire contaminado por el polvo y la polución de Biba, y entró con decisión. Jongin cerró la persiana justo detrás.  
El lugar era, literalmente, un garaje. Había una bici rota colgada de la pared, varios trastos en el suelo, una caja sucia de herramientas, un coche viejo, algunos cubos de agua, una fregona andrajosa, una nevera con el motor rugiendo y una despensa llena de latas de comida y pintura. No parecía un cuartel general.  
Jongin lo llevó por una puerta lateral que daba al interior. Entraron por un pasillo largo y oscuro iluminado por una bombilla solitaria del techo. El ambiente olía a cera y aceite aromatizado. Escuchó a Jongin murmurar algo sobre «las manías de Kyungsoo» pero estaba tan nervioso que se olvidó al instante.  
La siguiente puerta tenía el ojo de Horus en grande pintado. Irradiaba poder, Baekhyun lo podía notar y le intimidaba. No se atrevió a abrir. Fue Jongin quién le dio paso dentro de la sala.  
El lugar era inmenso, como un salón de baile. Estaba abarrotado por los cien shabtis que habían sobrevivido. Y entre ellos, murmurando, se encontraba Chanyeol. Parecía estar moldeando la cara de uno. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los invitados.  
—Al menos habéis sobrevivido más de los que pensaba —murmuraba para sí mismo—. Pero como sigamos enviando shabtis nos vamos a quedar sin. Que yo ya no sé con qué material haceros. Aunque creo que vuestros hermanos de metal van a ser una pasada —Chanyeol sonrió como un maniático con un juguete nuevo y se fue al siguiente. A éste le faltaba un brazo—. Tsk, no te puedo moldear con lo que te queda de restos. Pero haremos algo. Quizá esta noche os deje listos. Mañana os necesitamos en Sinnuris. Creo que Netjerjet está ordenando a las tropas esclavizar a los civiles.  
—¿Netjerequé? —susurró Baekhyun.  
—Netjerjet —corrigió Jongin—. Fue el primer faraón en encargar una pirámide en Egipto. La pirámide escalonada construida por Imhotep.  
—¿Y ese es...?  
—Es el primer científico y arquitecto reconocido en Egipto —Jongin se adentró entre los Shabtis inanimados.  
Chanyeol levantó la cabeza al escucharlos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a Jongin. Baekhyun notó la incomodidad del moreno al momento pero se dejó abrazar cuando el grandullón se lanzó a por él. Después de estrujarlo y dejar claro lo contento que estaba de verlos, fue hacia Baekhyun e hizo lo mismo.  
—¡Kyungsoo se alegrará de veros! —exclamó sin dejar respirar a Baekhyun—. ¡Pasad! ¡Pasad! ¡Tenéis mucho que contarnos!  
—Es mejor que duerman —Baekhyun reconoció la voz de Sehun. Estaba en la puerta, al otro lado de la estancia, apoyado y de brazos cruzados—. No hay tiempo, pero los necesitamos descansados para mañana. Hay que emplear mucha magia para los shabtis.  
—Hola, Sehun —saludó Jongin con una sonrisa. Sehun se la devolvió pero fue fugaz.  
—Hola —Baekhyun se vio obligado a contestar. Si estaba en lo cierto, Sehun era...  
—Creo haber leído por ahí que Horus sonreía. No hace falta que tengas esa cara de culo todo el día —bromeó Chanyeol. Baekhyun lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, aunque tenía que admitir que era gracioso. Sehun alzó una ceja—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Jongin ha vuelto! ¡Es la única buena noticia después de la desaparición de Junmyeon!  
—¿La qué? —Jongin miró a Chanyeol.  
—Mañana —repitió Sehun—. Es orden de Kyungsoo.  
Baekhyun pensó que Jongin iba a insistir más pero estaba equivocado.  
Siguieron a Sehun y Chanyeol por otro pasillo lleno de jeroglíficos hasta una de las puertas del centro. Esa iba a ser la habitación de ambos.  
Era una estancia pequeña con dos camas, dos armarios, un baño y un escritorio. Olía a productos de limpieza y a nuevo, como si jamás nadie hubiera dormido allí.  
—Espero que no te importe dormir con Jongin —Chanyeol le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Baekhyun—. Aunque con el viajecito tendréis que estar acostumbrados.  
Baekhyun se obligó a ignorar el guiño de Chanyeol.  
Aunque era cierto. Habían dormido juntos desde que se habían perdido hacía dos semanas atrás y, no supo por qué, en ese momento se sentía nervioso. Miró a Jongin que había encontrado interés en una mancha del suelo. Él también parecía incómodo. ¿Le había desagradado el comentario de Chanyeol?  
—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día largo —dijo Baekyun con un hilo de voz.  
Aunque deseaba ducharse y comer un poco, optó por meterse dentro de la cama e intentar que el sueño apaciguara los latidos del corazón.

 

Baekhyun mentiría si dijera que no pudo dormir, pero sus sueños estuvieron cargados de pesadillas. La que más le aterraba era la de Minseok. Él, tan amable, le decía de acompañarlo a su habitación y él se dejaba porque olía muy bien, y eso le gustaba. Dentro, lo ataba en una cama puesta bajo una prensa, que iba bajando para aplastarle la cabeza. Siempre se despertaba justo cuando pensaba que todo se iba a acabar. Mientras, Jongin parecía que había encontrado la paz interior. Dormía plácidamente y sintió envidia por cómo se había acostumbrado a ese mundo desde pequeño. ¿Cuánto tardaría en no pensar en esas monstruosas criaturas?  
Sin embargo, despertarse a las seis de la mañana mientras Jongin dormía era una ventaja. Podía mirarlo sin que él se percatara.  
No es que fuera un acosador, pero cuando miraba al moreno podía sentir que ordenaba mejor sus pensamientos respecto a él. ¿Le gustaba? Claro. Era guapo y tímido, valiente y decidido a la hora de actuar pero se pensaba bien lo que quería decir. Le gustaba como amigo, como compañía y... ¿Como qué? ¿Qué podía seguir? Era cierto que tenerlo cerca, sentir su piel cálida, le confortaba. Pero también era cierto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ningún tipo de contacto físico que no fueran los brutos de sus compañeros. Incluso, estando con los rebeldes, alguna que otra vez pensó en acostarse con uno. Por necesidad.  
«Por necesidad», se repitió mil veces.  
Jongin abrió los ojos. Si se podía llamar así. Los tenía hinchados y casi no se le veía el iris, pero Baekhyun adivinó que se había despertado. Con una sonrisa tímida, lo saludó.  
—Buenos días —susurró con voz ronca. Baekhyun le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo.  
—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz.  
—No. No he dejado de tener pesadillas —contestó Jongin. Se frotó los ojos para poder despejarse y ver mejor—. ¿Y tú?  
—Igual. Me he estado despertando toda la noche por culpa de las pesadillas. ¿Cómo las soportas?  
Cuando Jongin lo miraba con lástima, Baekhyun se sentía débil, como si hubiera estado creando un muro contra el mundo y él consiguiera deshacerlo. Odiaba sentirse así, como si Jongin le hiciera descubrir aspectos de su vida que no conocía. Sin contar que era un descendiente, que tenía poderes y todo el maravilloso mundo de los egipcios.  
Sí, estaba siendo sarcástico.  
—Cuando llevas años viviendo con miedo, aprendes a aceptarlo —Alzó los hombros—. No es que lo soporte. Es que lo acepto. Además, no siempre son pesadillas.  
El chico se sonrojó pero no dijo nada más. Baekhyun prefirió no preguntar.  
Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la puerta se abrió y apareció Chanyeol con una energía arrolladora. Baekhyun comprobó que eran las seis y media. ¿Cómo podía estar tan activo?  
—¡Vamos! ¡Nos espera una reunión importante! ¡El tiempo vuela! —Chanyeol abrió las persianas. El sol empezaba a asomarse por Biba. La luz dorada bañó la habitación dándole un aspecto mágico.  
Baekhyun se permitió un segundo para admirar cómo la piel de Jongin brillaba a la luz del amanecer. ¿Así se verían los antiguos egipcios? ¿Piel tostada por el sol y ojos oscuros? Esos mismos ojos que lo miraban en ese instante con intensidad.  
—Wow —Chanyeol silbó—. Mira que me advirtió Kyungsoo que vendrías cambiado. ¿Pero esto?  
Baekhyun nunca supo a qué se refirió porque Chanyeol salió de la habitación y Jongin lo siguió. Él se quedó un momento allí pensativo. Quería ducharse y comer, pero al parecer no había tiempo.  
Tuvo la tentación de olerse pero no quería asustarse y sentirse más incómodo. Sin perder tiempo, se levantó, se estiró y salió corriendo por el pasillo persiguiendo a los otros dos descendientes.  
Llegaron hasta una habitación amplia. Las paredes eran blancas pero estaban decoradas con tapices dorados que explicaban una historia. Baekhyun no se detuvo a observar qué mito era, aunque reconoció a Anubis en uno de ellos. En el centro había una mesa larga y justo en medio un tablero con forma extraña. Cuando se acercó comprobó que era Egipto en miniatura. Algunos puntos estaban de color rojo y otros de color azul. Por desgracia, los rojos ganaban la batalla. Sobre todo en el El Cairo. Tanto la ciudad como alrededores era una mancha roja que aterraba con solo mirarlo.  
Baekhyun había estado tan absorto en el tablero que no se dio cuenta de las otras dos personas que había en la habitación. Sehun y Kyungsoo, ambos sentados y esperando a que él también lo hiciera. Faltaba alguien.  
—Siéntate —dijo Kyungsoo sin ningún tipo de tacto.  
Obedeció. Aquel chico le intimidaba. Era bajito, de ojos grandes y labios gruesos. Pero a pesar de su estatura, era alguien dominante y muy seguro de sí mismo. O al menos, esa fue la impresión que daba.  
—Bien, en vista de que ya hemos solucionado uno de los problemas principales, nos queda el otro —Sehun entrelazó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla en las manos—. Junmyeon ha desaparecido y creemos que lo tiene Set. La Duat se está desequilibrando y los muertos, que no son pocos, se pasean desorientados. ¿Lo peor? Tanto inocentes como culpables. Tenemos que encontrar a Junmyeon y parar con esta guerra. Mientras, el enemigo se hace más fuerte y ha conquistado parte de Egipto. Pueden ir a más y quieren ir a más. Si al menos supiéramos...  
—Quieren el Libro de los muertos —Jongin miró a Kyungsoo. Éste estaba con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía aterrado—. Lo quieren para revivir a Ra y que los vuelva inmortales. Y luego lo matarán.  
La habitación se llenó de tensión. Kyungsoo irguió la espalda. Sehun frunció más el ceño —si era posible— y Chanyeol los miraba como un idiota, con la boca medio abierta sin poder creérselo.  
Fue Kyungsoo el que reaccionó primero. Tocó el tablero con los dedos y acarició El Cairo con delicadeza. Las manchas rojas le hicieron una leve quemadura en los dedos pero no le importó.  
—Las cosas cambian muchísimo —susurró—. Cambian mucho. ¿Sabéis si lo tiene?  
—No, que sepamos. Ni tienen el libro ni tienen a Ra.  
—Bueno, en ese caso jugamos con ventaja —sentenció Sehun.  
Baekhyun abrió los ojos y miró a Jongin. Él le apartó la mirada. Parecía arrepentido.  
«Oh, no», pensó aterrado.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con que llevamos ventaja? —tartamudeó. Kyungsoo le miró con lástima, no con odio, y ese gesto lo enfureció de forma irracional. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Él no tenía derecho.  
—Buenos, nosotros tenemos algo que ellos quieren —empezó Chanyeol. Sehun seguía mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido ajeno a las palabras del alto, pero Kyungsoo se giró y le dedicó una mirada asesina para que se callara. Como era de esperar, Chanyeol no se dio cuenta—. Tenemos a Ra. Nos queda encontrar el libro.  
De repente, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. «Tenemos a Ra». ¿Por qué no lo había sabido? ¿Por qué no se lo había imaginado? En su interior lo sabía, incluso su ba se lo decía, pero él había creído a Jongin. Porque no podía ser de otra forma, ¿no? Si tenían a Ra significaba que... No tenía que precipitarse.  
Respiró hondo e intentó relajarse. Que lo tuvieran no significaba nada.  
—¿Quién...? —pero antes de que Sehun respondiera lo supo.  
—Tú.  
Fue cuando su mundo se vino abajo. Era Ra. Lo sabía. Era el descendiente de Ra. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de creer a Jongin? Ojos dorados, el poder de la luz, el jeroglífico del sol. Incluso la barca solar. ¿Sólo podía ir él en ella?  
La furia lo estaba invadiendo. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabían todos? ¿Y cuánto le había costado a Jongin esconderlo? ¿Nada? Era más fácil hacerle creer que era un pedazo de nada, algo sin importancia.  
Se levantó de la mesa temblando y miró a Jongin con fiereza. Éste aún tenía la cabeza agachada y miraba a la mesa. Estaba nervioso porque se estaba mordiendo las uñas, pero eso no lo calmó, sino que lo enfureció más.  
—Me dijiste que... —Le temblaba la voz—. Me dijiste que no creías que Ra se hubiera reencarnado. Me dijiste que podía ser una de sus otras versiones... Me dijiste que yo... Lo sabías. ¡Lo sabías! —Cuando alzó la voz se sintió un poco mejor, pero no compensó todo el dolor que empezaba a quemar dentro de sus venas—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Es que acaso piensas que iba a pregonarlo por todos lados? ¿O porque no soy digno de ser Ra? ¿O es que-?  
—Baekhyun, yo le dije que no te lo dijera —Kyungsoo se levantó. A pesar de que su altura no intimidaba, su mirada sí. Se calló pero más por escuchar lo que tenían que decirle que por respeto. Estaba furioso—. No estábamos seguros y queríamos evitar que ellos lo supieran.  
—Fue en vano —Baekhyun cerró los ojos e intentó controlar la voz y el genio—. Les insinué que era el descendiente de Ra aunque supiera que no lo era. Aunque a quién se lo dije está en la Duat perdido y espero que por mucho tiempo.  
—¿Quién? —preguntó Sehun.  
—Shesmu —dijo Jongin. Baekhyun sintió que su cuerpo se ponía en alerta. Odiaba ese nombre pero odiaba más el terror que le provocaba—. Lo enviamos a la Duat gracias a Baekhyun.  
Aunque Jongin lo elogiara, no se sintió mejor. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera lo miraba.  
—No está Junmyeon para controlar la Duat, así que es posible que ya haya conseguido salir y Set sepa que lo tenemos —Kyungsoo miró a Baekhyun—. No fue lo más sensato.  
—Pero nos salvó la vida —comentó.  
Se estaba ganando la enemistad con Kyungsoo, pero le daba igual. Seguía furioso con Jongin y lo iba a pagar con cualquiera.  
—Bien, pues espero que tengas un plan para salvarnos la vida a todos —contestó.  
Estaba furioso y no permitiría que nadie le hablara de esa forma. ¿No le importaban tanto sus amigos o compañeros? ¿Por qué le recriminaba que los hubiera salvado? Además, en aquel momento no sabía que era Ra y pensaba que estaba mintiendo.  
—Eh, tranquilizaos, anda —Chanyeol se levantó y extendió los brazos temiendo que Baekhyun y Kyungsoo se subieran a la mesa a pelearse—. Es cierto que fue una tontería decir que eras Ra sabiendo lo que estaban buscando. Sin embargo —añadió al ver que Baekhyun se iba a poner a la defensiva—, también es cierto que eso os salvó la vida y os necesitamos. A los dos —enfatizó mirando a Kyungsoo.  
Éste se levantó apartando la silla con fuerza y dejándola caer y se marchó de la estancia.  
Sehun suspiró. No había dicho nada desde que Baekhyun había descubierto la verdad.  
—Eso es por su parte mujer —comentó Chanyeol como si eso lo excusara todo—. No es fácil ser un hombre pero compartir cuerpo con una mujer. Sobre todo tratándose de Isis. Ya era bastante temperamental en su día —Baekhyun se acordó de Zitao, Serket, que vivía en dualidad con su alma—. Además, la desaparición de Junmyeon lo tiene preocupado. Y lo expresa de esa forma tan... suya.  
No sintió lástima. Y no porque fuera insensible o no se la diera, sino porque estaba demasiado enfadado con todos como para poder sentirla. Asintió pero nada más.  
—Estaremos todo el día planeando el siguiente paso —sentenció Sehun al ver que nadie daba se decidía a hablar—. Cualquier idea que nos pueda servir será bienvenida. Jongin, necesito que me cuentes todo el viaje.  
Al ver que sobraba, Baekhyun se dio la vuelta y se fue. A los pocos segundos Jongin lo siguió.  
—¡Espera! —Baekhyun se detuvo aunque no tenía nada de ganas de hacerlo. Pero en el fondo buscaba una excusa para apaciguar esa ira. Y, sobre todo, el dolor—. Baekhyun, quería decírtelo, pero...  
—Sólo una cosa —susurró. Estaba preparado para hundirse. Para sufrir. Lo estaba—. ¿Cuando me dijiste que me protegías por ser un descendiente, en realidad lo decías por ser el descendiente de Ra? ¿Por eso te importaba tanto mi vida?  
Odiaría la respuesta. Porque sabía que Jongin sería sincero.  
—Sí. Lo siento.  
Baekhyun se fue sin decir nada. No quería que vieran al dios del Sol derrumbarse.

Su plan el resto del día era pasarlo escondido en la habitación, pero la compartía con Jongin así que estuvo deambulando por el cuartel general.  
Tenía varias plantas pero él sólo pudo explorar la primera. Era un pasillo cuadriculado que daba a otras habitaciones. La central estaba dividida en cuatro habitaciones más. Una de ellas era el cuartel general. El problema era que las demás habitaciones daban a pasillos cerrados o sin salida. Y Baekhyun tardó bastante en encontrarse de nuevo con alguien de los descendientes.  
Fue Chanyeol el que le sonrió desde una habitación enorme llena de shabtis dormidos. Baekhyun sorteó los shabtis. Algunos eran los que los rescataron en Tutun, otros estaban completamente viejos y desgastados y luego estaban los nuevos, con alguna extremidad de metal. El descendiente estaba muy ocupado arreglando a los guerreros pero cuando lo escuchó entrar le dedicó una enorme y extraña sonrisa.  
—Pasa. Estoy trabajando pero me vendría bien un descanso —Chanyeol era enorme, con el pelo liso pero descuidado y una sonrisa contagiosa—. Oye, ¿estás bien?  
Baekhyun alzó los hombros y decidió fijarse en los shabtis. Los rostros eran tan reales, incluso Chanyeol cuidaba los detalles de la barba sin afeitar durante varios días, heridas, manchas de la piel. Era todo un artista.  
—¿Cómo los consigues hacer?  
—Soy la diosa de la caza e inventora de hombres y dioses —Chanyeol se limpió las manos llenas de cera y pintura—. Al ser descendiente no puedo crear vida, pero sí shabtis —Baekhyun asintió. Le pareció una explicación lógica—. También tengo que decir que soy la diosa de la sabiduría e inventora.  
—¿Tú no tienes problemas con tu identidad? Quiero decir...  
Chanyeol negó. Era como un enorme niño pequeño. Los gestos, las expresiones e incluso la intensidad de sus palabras. Todo recordaba a un niño con demasiada energía que no salía de casa.  
—No. Aunque la nombraran la Diosa-Madre ella no era tan femenina. Quiero decir que no tengo problemas con su parte porque no siento que sea diferente. Era creadora de hombres y dioses, los engendraba, y yo por mi parte creo shabtis. Creo que eso nos mantiene un poco equilibrados —Chanyeol se sentó en lo que parecía una caja de herramientas. Baekhyun se acercó—. Además que Neit no dio tantos problemas como otras diosas.  
Sabía de quién hablaba. Kyungsoo, Isis, la diosa que hizo que Ra maldijera a todos los dioses. La culpable de que él estuviera en aquella situación.  
—Ya... ¿Te cuesta mucho crear los shabtis?  
—Gasto bastante energía, sí, pero me divierte y me entretiene. Además, es para salvar al mundo, ¿no? Las guerras siempre se llevan la sangre de gente inocente —Chanyeol agarró un trozo de cera y empezó a moldearla con los dedos sucios—. Oye, sé que estás enfadado con Jongin, pero él no es un mal chico. De hecho, creo que es la mejor persona que hay entre los Guerreros de Horus —Baekhyun hizo una mueca. No quería hablar de Jongin y sus mentiras. Estaba enfadado con los Guerreros de Horus por mentirle, pero más con Jongin por haber fingido ser tan sincero y abierto y haberle ocultado lo que, quizá, era más importante de su vida—. Deberías hablar con él. Nos ha contado todo por lo que pasasteis y él te aprecia. Mucho.  
Baekhyun apartó la mirada. No podía hablar de ello, no en ese momento donde sentía que todos esos días perdidos en el desierto no habían servido para nada. Y pensar que había creído sentir algo especial por él.  
—No quiero hablar de ello —dijo al fin—. Quiero ayudarte a crear shabtis. ¿Puedo?  
Chanyeol lo miró sorprendido pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa de resignación. Se levantó y le pasó el pedazo de cera que había estado moldeando. Era la forma perfecta de un ojo. El ojo de Horus.  
—Claro. Espero que estés preparado para sudar.  
Resultó que a Baekhyun se le daba demasiado bien crear shabtis. Encima eran de una tonalidad dorada y mucho más fuerte que los normales. Chanyeol estuvo elogiando su trabajo durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche.  
A la hora de cenar, Kyungsoo llamó a la puerta y los obligó a ir al comedor. Aunque en todo momento se dirigiera solo a Chanyeol, habló en plural. El problema era que Baekhyun no quería ver a Jongin así que se fue para su habitación.  
Esa noche no cenó y nadie vino a visitarlo. Ni siquiera Jongin volvió a dormir en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente le rugía el estómago tan fuerte que lo despertó. Pero lo primero que hizo fue ducharse, coger muda limpia —estaba en el armario, era toda blanca y de algodón— y prepararse para salir.  
El olor a tostadas y mermelada inundaba el pasillo así que no tuvo mucha opción. Siguió el aroma del desayuno hasta estar justo delante de una de las puertas del cuadrado central que formaba el cuartel. Al otro lado estaba la sala donde descubrió su verdadera identidad.  
Apretó los puños con fuerza. El hambre podía con su orgullo y no podía enfadarse ni indignarse estando hambriento.  
Abrió la puerta con la barbilla bien alta y entró sin mirar. Se sentó justo en frente de Sehun que lo miró como si acabara de pasar una mosca por sus narices. Luego volvió la mirada a la tablet que tenía. En él había algunas inscripciones e imágenes que explicaban una historia. Reconoció a Horus, Anubis y Osiris, pero no podía ver mucho más desde su posición.  
Se sirvió tostadas, mantequilla, zumo de naranja y fruta variada. Devoró cada pedazo con ansias hasta que la tripa le dijo basta. Cuando estaban tan lleno que casi ni podía moverse, se levantó dispuesto a irse. Pero Sehun lo detuvo. A su lado, Jongin y Chanyeol se los quedaron mirando.  
—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó sin mirarlo en ningún momento.  
—Claro. ¿Aquí?  
—No, mejor damos una vuelta.  
Se levantó, apagó la tablet y salió de la estancia. Si hubiera estado bien con Jongin le habría mirado preguntándole con la mirada sobre la situación, pero ya no tenía a nadie con quién hacerlo. Y Chanyeol estaba junto al moreno, si lo miraba a él tendría que encontrarse con los ojos negros del dios de los muertos.  
Cruzaron medio pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta que daba a la sala de las estrategias, como pudo leer que ponía en negro sobre la madera. Sehun cerró la puerta con cautela y se fue hacia la mesa. Allí se sentó y lo observó. Baekhyun no supo muy bien qué hacer ni qué esperaba exactamente de él.  
—Las cosas han cambiado —dijo de repente—. Las noticias que trajo Jongin eran malas, muy malas, pero al menos nos dieron una idea de qué podríamos hacer. De cuál era nuestro siguiente paso —Baekhyun se tensó. No le gustaba cómo lo miraba—. ¿Sabes quién soy?  
Claro que lo sabía. En aquel momento ya conocía a cada uno. Era fácil intuirlo. Y aunque no lo supiera, el ojo tatuado en la clavícula del chico lo hubiera delatado.  
—Horus —pronunció.  
—Tu sucesor —Sehun no sonreía, no hacía bromas. Iba directo—. Me cediste el trono porque mi madre fue despiadada, cruel y egoísta. Y tú me elegiste a mí aun sabiendo que había sido ella la persona que te había condenado a la muerte —Sehun se levantó y se acercó a él. A Baekhyun le intimidaba. Era alto y delgado, pero su expresión era dura y feroz—. Eras viejo, estabas cansado y necesitabas reponer fuerzas. Apofis ganaba fuerza y tú en cambio te consumías. Necesito que tengas esto claro.  
—¿Por qué he de tenerlo claro yo? —Baekhyun recobró la valentía. Quizá fue porque Sehun hablaba como si fuera el mismísimo Horus y odiaba que los descendientes se creyeran dioses—. No fuiste tú el gobernador de dioses ni fui yo el rey desterrado. Somos parte de ellos, pero no somos ellos.  
Le costaba creer en sus propias palabras, por eso le sorprendió la convicción con lo que las dijo.  
Sehun sonrió.  
—Con el tiempo aprenderás a que separar esas dos partes podrá matarte y volverte loco —Sehun se frotó la sien—. Te consumirá de pensamientos que sabes que no te pertenecen y entonces tendrás que aceptarlo. Tendrás que comprender que tus sentimientos siempre fueron los de él. Por eso sientes aversión hacia Kyungsoo. Él es Isis.  
Baekhyun se quedó mudo. Era cierto que Kyungsoo no le gustaba, pero había sido por su actitud. Sin embargo, recordarlo le enfurecía. A pesar de que no le había hecho nada tan malo aparte de ser desagradable con él. Quizá era cierto, quizá Ra dominaba sobre sus sentimientos. O quizá nunca tuvo sentimientos propios.  
Pero entonces...  
—¿Cómo era la relación entre Ra y Anubis? —Sehun se sorprendió por la pregunta.  
—Anubis trabajaba con Ra, pero no tuvieron demasiada relación si te preguntas eso.  
Rio. Rio tan alto que parecía un maníaco. Pero le daba igual. Era desesperante. Todo era tan confuso que le causaba gracia. Porque si se ponía a pensar en ello más de la cuenta, sabía que empezaría a llorar. Y no. Él no iba a llorar.  
Los dioses no lloraban.  
—Pues habrá que revisar la historia —dijo con frialdad. En el fondo, parecía a punto de estallar. Ardiente e inestable como el sol—. Porque quizá encontréis que Ra se sintió atraído por Anubis.  
Sin dejar que Sehun hablara, se marchó.

La comida fue demasiado incómoda. Sehun no dejaba de mirarlo y sonreír como si compartieran un secreto, pero Baekhyun casi ni podía sostenerle la mirada. ¿Se estaba riendo de él? Muy probable, porque prácticamente le había confesado que se sentía atraído por Jongin. O quizá era Ra con Anubis. Ni siquiera lo sabía.  
Se negaba a creer que otra alma habitaba en él y controlaba sus emociones, porque eso significaba que jamás le había pertenecido su vida. Y eso le aterraba.  
Jongin, por su parte, no intentó hablar con él en ningún momento y eso lo cabreaba mucho más. No pedía que el moreno se arrastrara, pero sí que intentara luchar por su amistad, si alguna vez había existido algo parecido. Así que, cuando salió del comedor, estaba mucho más furioso que cuando descubrió la verdad sobre su identidad.  
Por la tarde estuvo tumbado en la cama. Unos shabtis habían cambiado las sábanas y puesto muda nueva. Después de estar tanto tiempo sin poder disfrutar de un hogar, aprovechó al máximo y se volvió a duchar. Se visitó con el pijama —blanco y de algodón, igual que la ropa— y salió al pasillo para ver si podía salir por algún balcón.  
Había visto uno en una de las habitaciones. Parecía abandonada puesto que consistía en un cuadrado con una cama, un escritorio y un armario limpio. Ni rastro de vida. Así que buscó con sigilo durante la noche para ver si podía encontrarla de nuevo y respirar el aire de Biba.  
Tuvo suerte. Estaba casi al final del segundo pasillo. Cuando la abrió se encontraba vacía así que aprovechó y se coló por la ventana.  
El aire era fresco y olía a arena tostada por el sol y a café. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese momento de paz. ¿Quién le habría dicho a Byun Baekhyun hace un mes que estaría luchando por una guerra? Por su guerra. ¿Quién le diría que era un descendiente? ¿Qué los dioses egipcios existían? ¿Qué acabaría sintiéndose tan confuso y perdido por culpa de alguien?  
Cuando entró en el servicio perdió todas las esperanzas de vivir una vida normal. De reír, de amar, de disfrutar. Pero luchaba porque las futuras generaciones lo tuvieran. Porque la guerra acabara. Aunque no era su guerra. Y, sin embargo, se encontraba al otro lado de la situación.  
Sentía, reía, lloraba, se entristecía y luchaba por su guerra. Por ponerle un final a algo que formaba tanto parte de Egipto como de él.  
—Es el único balcón de todo el cuartel. Mi habitación —dio un respingo que casi lo tiró por el balcón. Pero tuvo la suficiente agilidad como para agarrarse a la barandilla.  
Sehun estaba allí con una taza de café en las manos y con el mismo pijama que él. Todo de blanco parecía un ángel.  
—Lo siento. Pensaba que no había nadie. Me iré a dormir y...  
—No. Puedes quedarte. Quería hablar contigo pero esta mañana no me has dejado.  
Se sonrojó. Era cierto. Prácticamente se había ido como una adolescente confesándole a su padre que le gustaba el chico malo del instituto y que nadie le impediría estar con él.  
—Lo siento —susurró.  
—Iremos a El Cairo —Baekhyun lo miró sorprendido—. Allí encontraremos respuestas. Es la zona más afectada y pensamos que allí estará Set. Vamos a hacer un ataque directo —Sehun bebió del café y se apoyó en la barandilla mirando directo la ciudad. La guerra parecía no existir desde las alturas. Pero si uno se fijaba bien, todo Biba estaba protegido por shabtis en los rincones, dispuestos a atacar—. No podemos obligarte a venir, pero mentiría si dijera que no te necesitamos. Es peligroso, por supuesto. El enemigo debe de saber que eres Ra, aunque tú mintieras, es lo cierto y lo saben. Así que es muy probable que mueras o seas su objetivo.  
Baekhyun tenía miedo y negarlo sería negar su propia existencia. Pero también se había decidido a salvar el mundo. Era Ra, él lo sabía pero había creído en Jongin y se había negado a la verdad. Sin embargo, ya tenía un nombre, era un descendiente de Ra. Era el descendiente.  
—Iré —dijo con firmeza. Agradeció que su voz sonara mucho más segura de lo que se sentía en realidad—. Sólo tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué opina Jongin de todo esto?  
Sehun sonrió con picardía.  
—Se niega rotundamente a que vayas. Dice que no quiere que seas el cebo de nadie y que lo odies más.  
Aquello fue como un rayo de sol para él. Aunque seguía enfadado, al menos Jongin se preocupaba porque no lo odiara un poco.  
Sonrió.  
—Iré.  
Esperaba no equivocarse con su decisión.

Los siguientes días Baekhyun se dedicó a aprender. Le pidió a Chanyeol que le enseñara más sobre los shabtis y sobre la magia de crear. Sehun fue un buen profesor para los jeroglíficos y para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.  
Mientras, Kyungsoo lo miraba como si fuera un estorbo, como si no perteneciera a la familia, y eso no mejoraba el estado de ánimo de Baekhyun con respecto a Jongin. El chico se paseaba como un alma en pena. Ayudaba en algunas tareas, preparaba sobre todo amuletos, tacos de cera y otros instrumentos para luchar, pero siempre a una distancia prudente.  
Alguna que otra vez creyó que el moreno quería decirle algo, pero las palabras morían en la boca y acababan olvidándose. Otra de las veces, fue el mismo Kyungsoo que le ordenó a Jongin que no le hablara, que estuviera por la guerra y no por causas perdidas.  
Eso le dolió tanto que estuvo toda una tarde sin salir de la habitación.  
No es que se considerara alguien llorón, pero llevaba tanto tiempo bajo presión que al final tuvo que explotar. Y aunque deseaba parar, no podía.  
Estaba sentado en la cama, con los puños sobre las rodillas y dejando que las lágrimas empaparan la suave sábana. Intentaba acallar los sollozos pero era inevitable. Estaba seguro que alguien lo había escuchado pero nadie vino a socorrerlo.  
Eso hizo que se sintiera más miserable. En su casa, su madre o su hermano mayor venían a verlo siempre que estaba llorando. Una taza de chocolate, un buen abrazo o cosquillas que le hacían reír a carcajadas. Animar al Baekhyun de antes era fácil. Pero ya no era el mismo. ¿Y si jamás volvía a ser feliz?  
Esa idea lo aterrorizó y estuvo alimentándose de él durante horas y horas hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.  
Se sorprendió de ver que era Kyungsoo.  
—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con timidez. Baekhyun asintió.  
El chico se sentó al pie de la cama, como hacía la señora Byun siempre que se enfadaba con Baekhyun e iba a reconciliarse. Llevaba un delantal de color negro con la ropa blanca que llevaban todos en aquella casa. La camisa estaba arremangada y Baekhyun observó todos los tatuajes. Reconoció el Sol, reconoció el ojo de Horus, la palabra «Ha-di» entre otras. Había una que representaba a una mujer y un hombre juntos.  
Kyungsoo se dio cuenta que Baekhyun se había quedado mirando a la pareja.  
—Isis y Osiris —dijo acariciando el tatuaje—. Nos lo hicimos Junmyeon y yo al conocernos —Baekhyun tuvo el presentimiento de que aquello iba más allá de lo que podía expresar con palabras, así que asintió como si lo hubiera entendido—. Creo que si me volviera a reencarnar, seguiría amándolo.  
—¿A Osiris?  
Kyungsoo sonrió con timidez.  
—No. A Junmyeon.  
—¿No son la misma persona? Sehun...  
—Sehun tiene sus ideas. Yo tengo las mías. Él se pudo sintonizar con su deidad pero yo no. Lo único que nos mantiene cuerdos es el amor por Junmyeon y por Osiris y él ya no está. Nos vamos a volver locos —Baekhyun se fijó en las ojeras de Kyungsoo, en los labios agrietados, en el cansancio se sus palabras—. No consigo notarlo. No consigo sentir dónde está pero sé que está vivo. Y quiero encontrarlo —El pequeño cuerpo de Kyungsoo había empezado a temblar de repente, se serenó y levantó—. No he venido por eso, pero quiero que entiendas mi posición. Y la de Isis. Amaba como una madre y como una esposa. Y quería lo mejor para sus seres queridos. Apofis ganaba poder y Ra se debilitaba. ¿Pero cómo insinuarle al rey de los dioses que debía irse? No negaré que fue egoísta, pero también lo hizo por darle un futuro mejor a su hijo y a Egipto —Kyungsoo hizo una pausa y miró directamente a los ojos de Baekhyun—. Isis aún se sigue atormentando de su decisión porque perdió al hombre que amaba, sin embargo, estaba orgullosa de su hijo y volvería a traicionar a quien fuera por él. El amor de una madre es infinito.  
Baekhyun se quedó sin palabras. Oído de los labios de Kyungsoo sonaba tan convincente y tan lógico. Pero no sabía qué decir sobre el tema, porque sólo tenía una pregunta en mente. A pesar de todo.  
—¿Y Jongin?  
Kyungsoo frunció el ceño como si acabara de llegarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza.  
—Jongin es como mi hijo. La hermana de Isis, Neftis, quería un descendiente pero Set no se lo podía dar, así que se disfrazó de Isis para poder quedarse preñada de Osiris y tener un hijo —Baekhyun enmudeció—. A pesar de que Horus ha sido siempre el preferido de la diosa, Anubis fue siempre bienvenido. Neftis tenía miedo de que Set matara al chico cuando se enterara de su traición, pero conseguimos protegerlo.  
—¿Y él lo sabe? ¿Él sabe que lo queréis?  
—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Si no recuerdo mal, llevas días sin hablarle.  
Era cierto y por ello se sintió peor. Pero no había respondido a su pregunta.  
—¿Él lo sabe?  
Kyungsoo suspiró.  
—Sí, lo sabe. Pero ahora mismo sus preocupaciones son otras —lo miró con intensidad—. Vine a hablar porque él me lo dijo. Supondría que estarías preocupado y te sentirías excluido. Me dijo que echabas de menos a tu familia.  
De todas las cosas que esperaba hablar con Kyungsoo, esa era la última que pensaba oír. Jongin le había insistido para hablar. Se preocupaba por sus sentimientos y él había estado tan atormentado y sintiendo pena por su existencia que no se había parado a pensar en nada más.  
Sí, pensaba en Jongin pero como si fuera un sentimiento amargo. Todas aquellas veces que había intentado hablar con él y Baekhyun se había ido con el corazón encogido, esperanzado de que se atreviera de una vez. Al final del día se sentía como si realmente no le importara.  
Pero no era cierto. Si no hubiera sido tan dramático quizá se hubiera dando cuenta de que el Jongin que conocía no era así.  
Sin embargo, le había mentido e ilusionado, haciéndole creer que quizá había algo más tras esos intentos de protegerlo. Ser un descendiente normal y desconocido le daba la oportunidad de corresponder esa atracción. Ser el descendiente de Ra no.  
Era su deber protegerlo, por mucho que le gustara o no.  
—Me llevará tiempo —consiguió decir con un hilo de voz—. No puedo evitar que me duela tanto. Es absurdo, ¿no? —Baekhyun rio a desgana—. Apenas lo conozco de hace unos días y siento que me ha traicionado una amigo de toda la vida.  
—No midas los sentimientos por horas, sino por intensidad —Kyungsoo se dirigió hacia la puerta—. A veces sólo hace falta un segundo para enamorarte y toda una vida para olvidar.  
Cuando la puerta se cerró, el cerebro de Baekhyun empezó a funcionar a gran velocidad.

Siempre que tenía a Jongin delante, Baekhyun se preguntaba por dónde se había ido su valor. Desde el exterior era patético ver cómo le miraba a los ojos, agachaba la cabeza y cambiaba de dirección sin disimular que lo estaba evitando.  
Mientras, se refugiaba en el taller de Chanyeol, ayudándole a crear el mayor ejército de shabtis que jamás había existido. Por otro lado, Kyungsoo y Sehun habían viajado durante dos días a otras ciudades para contactar con algunos faraones interesados en que los Guerreros de Horus ganaran la guerra.  
Volvieron al tercer día asegurando que tendrían varios aliados. Lo único que había de inconveniente era que sus militares eran personas humanas. A pesar de la insistencia de Kyungsoo sobre no meter en esto a simples mortales, los faraones aseguraron que aquellos soldados querían morir por la causa, si hacía falta.  
Para eso crearon una estrategia que consistía en poner shabtis rodeando a todos los soldados humanos. Si tenía que caer antes alguien, que fuera un objeto animado por magia. Por suerte se encontrarían con ellos allí en varios días, si todo iba bien y ellos no se echaban atrás. Los faraones no eran de fiar.  
Si ellos fallaban, tenían otro plan.  
La idea era la de avanzar con sigilo, aunque un ejército de shabtis llamaba demasiado la atención. Pero viajarían por la Duat junto a Jongin por la noche. Por el día, bordearían las ciudades evitando encontrar a cualquier enemigo que delatara su posición. Si necesitaban descansar, dejarían los shabtis ocultos en la Duat el tiempo necesario para poder reponerse. Mientras, buscarían la pista de Junmyeon.  
Era un plan mucho más complejo, pero Sehun le dijo que eso era todo lo que tenía que saber. El resto ya sabían su papel y seguirían las órdenes.  
La noche anterior al día de partida, Baekhyun sentía que el estómago se le iba a consumir de puros nervios. Estaba en la sala de los shabtis junto a Chanyeol pensando en lo que les depararía el futuro.  
Aún tenía muy reciente lo vivido en el desierto y lo temía. Temía a los descendientes aliados de Set y sobre todo a Shesmu. Tarde o temprano tendría que pasar y, fuera cual fuera ese día, Baekhyun no estaría preparado.  
Era cierto que allí, esperando sentado en la cama, estaba esperanzado de que Jongin llegara y se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra. Pero acabó quedándose dormido en una postura tan rara que estuvo toda la mañana de preparativos con dolor de cuello y espalda.  
El único momento que pudo ver a Jongin fue al anochecer, cuando estaban justo en la puerta del garaje preparados para salir.  
Biba dormía y nadie se percató de los cientos de shabtis que salían del edificio. Baekhyun estaba junto a Chanyeol revisando que todos estuvieran en perfecto estado. Al otro lado, repasando la lista de material, estaba Jongin junto al Jeep.  
Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente. ¿Estáis todos? ¿Material? Perfecto. ¿Soldados? Perfectos. ¿Lleváis la munición? Sí. ¿Comida? Todo correcto. ¿Bebida? No faltará. ¿Pergamino y cera? Todo listo.  
Empezaron a caminar. Jongin creó una especie de rectángulo gigante y oscuro en el suelo y se sumergió en él. Antes de irse, miró una vez atrás encontrándose con la mirada de Baekhyun, luego desapareció. Los shabtis fueron tras él.  
Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo y él iban en los vehículos, custodiando la comida. En cada Jeep iban tres shabtis protegiendo las provisiones.  
A Baekhyun le tocó ir apretujado entre cajas llenas de botellas de agua y otras de cera. Robó un rectángulo y empezó a moldearlo. La cera se deshacía con el contacto de sus manos y consiguió hacer un bonito halcón.  
Con el dedo, dibujó un jeroglífico en el pecho del pájaro y le susurró que fuera libre y viviera lejos de la guerra y del dolor. El halcón desapareció fusionándose con las estrellas.  
—Isis para todos los indicativos —escuchó en su oído. Dio un pequeño sobresalto. Tenía el walkie-talkie a todo volumen y casi se había quedado sordo.  
—Adelante, Ra —dijo inseguro. Los demás respondieron después de él.  
—La ruta será desierto hasta Atfih. Estaremos un día y seguiremos bordeando el camino hasta El Cairo.  
—Copiado, Ra —conocía bien el protocolo a la hora de hablar por la radio, pero se le hacía raro utilizar indicativos tan específicos.  
—Copiado Horus.  
—Copiado Neit.  
—Bien. Recordad. Máxima atención. Al mínimo movimiento, avisad. Corto y cambio.  
Baekhyun aflojó el volumen y se apretó con fuerza el pinganillo en la oreja. Jongin no podía contestar porque no había buena comunicación en la Duat, pero por el día sí que lo tendría cerca y, al menos, podría saber que estaba bien.  
Fue un camino largo y demasiado tedioso. Las ruedas del vehículo hacían saltar la arena y tenía que protegerse la cara a la vez que vigilaba los alrededores. Pero, para su sorpresa, llegaron a Atfih sin ningún contratiempo.  
Y precisamente eso le hacía estar tan nervioso. No se fiaba de esa tranquilidad.  
Jongin apareció justo al amanecer pero el ejército se quedó en la Duat guardado. Consiguieron dejar los Jeep en un sitio seguro, pagando bastante dinero de más a un mercader con garaje y se fueron al primero hotel que vieron. Necesitaban una estrategia y Atfih era el lugar idóneo para ello.  
Durante la mañana descansaron un poco y comieron en el restaurante. Por la tarde, empezaron a trabajar.  
—La Duat está inquieta. Cada vez hay más almas vagando sin rumbo fijo —comentó Jongin.  
Estaban en la habitación de Sehun porque Kyungsoo se había negado a que ensuciaran la suya.  
—Tenemos que encontrar a Junmyeon o parar esta absurda guerra cuanto antes —sentenció Kyungsoo—. ¿Y Apofis?  
—Recupera poder.  
Era una muy mala noticia. Baekhyun ya había sentido lo que era un sólo destello de Apofis, el miedo desgarrador, sentir que el alma se dividía en mil pedazos. No quería saber qué sucedería si la gran serpiente recuperaba todo su poder.  
—Bien. Seguiremos avanzando por la noche y mañana ya no nos detendremos hasta El Cairo. Las cosas están incluso peor de lo que creía. Los faraones han tenido varios contratiempos y no acudirán en nuestra ayuda —Sehun extendió un mapa de Egipto en la cama—. Con tan poco tiempo no podemos ir cerca del Nilo porque está vigilado por Sobek. El desierto es más seguro, Serket lo vigila pero no lo puede controlar todo, así que iremos con cautela. Del resto aún no sabemos nada.  
Estuvieron varias horas exponiendo sus ideas y preocupaciones. El plan tenía fallos y Baekhyun no dejaba de escuchar una y otra vez las quejas del resto de descendientes. Al final, abrumado, se excusó para irse a dormir.  
Nadie lo detuvo puesto que no era tan relevante a la hora de idear estrategias.

Escogió el balcón de su habitación. Era espacioso y daba a la ciudad directamente. La brisa era tranquila pero le conseguía alborotar el cabello. Le gustaba sentirse libre, aunque fuera una falsa sensación.  
«Baekhyun, descendiente de Ra. Necesito tu ayuda».  
Abrió los ojos de golpe.  
—¿Quién habla? ¿Quién hay?  
Se giró aterrado. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Había sido un necio por no encender la luz.  
«Baekhyun, descendiente de Ra. Necesito tu ayuda. No te haré daño. Por favor».  
Estaba temblando. Se palpó los bolsillos y sacó el arma.  
«Por favor. No tengo mucho tiempo».  
Quizá fue la urgencia con la que lo llamó o el terror que notó en su voz lo que le convenció de que tenía que ir. ¿Dónde?  
Como si la voz leyera su mente, contestó:  
«Bajo el Sol Dorado».  
¿Qué era el Sol Dorado? ¿Y dónde estaba? Era de noche, así que no podía ser al aire libre. ¿Pero dónde podía estar el Sol Dorado?  
Miró por el balcón escudriñando la calle. ¿Algún bar? ¿Alguna tienda? Entonces lo vio. Una figura que se escabullía entre las sombras y se quedaba en un rincón, justo enfrente de una frutería llamada «El Sol Dorado».  
Salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Cuando salió no esperó a que el de seguridad le abriera.  
La calle estaba desierta y hacía frío. Se dio cuenta de que iba descalzo pero no le importó. Siguió todo recto y giró la esquina justo donde daba su balcón. Buscó la frutería. Efectivamente, la sombra estaba allí.  
Fue con cautela, disfrutando en secreto del tacto del suelo en la planta de los pies. Quizá estaba retrasando el encuentro o quizá el cuerpo le indicaba que fuera con cuidado. No lo sabía.  
La figura misteriosa salió de las sombras. Iba cubierto de pies a cabezas. Era un poco más alto que Baekhyun y tenía los hombros ligeramente más anchos. Dedujo que tenía que ser un hombre.  
Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz dulce y grave.  
—No debo estar aquí y tú tampoco. Pero quiero advertirte. No vayas a El Cairo. Set te espera.  
—Lo sé —La figura se movió inquieta ante la respuesta tajante de Baekhyun.  
—Corres un grave peligro. Quieren devolverle la inmortalidad a Ra y luego destruirlo. Apofis cobra fuerza. Todo se acabará.  
—Lo sé —Volvió a contestar Baekhyun—. Vamos a impedirlo.  
—Morirás.  
—Es un riesgo que debo correr —Aunque no quería.  
La figura suspiró. Dio otro paso bañándose al completo por la luz y mostró el rostro. Era asiático, como él, de facciones ligeras y calmadas y con un hoyuelo en cada mejilla. Era hermoso pero a la vez la viva imagen de la angustia. Le recordó a Kyungsoo, no en aspecto físico, sino de otra forma.  
—Soy el descendiente de Neftis. Venía a advertirte de los horrores que nos esperan. Pensaba que sería sensato y huirías, pero tienes más valor de lo que jamás imaginé —Baekhyun se quedó sin habla. Era la madre de Jongin. Al menos, parte de esa alma—. Tengo un regalo para ti, descendiente de Ra.  
—¿Para mí?  
—Sí, pero necesito que no se lo digas a nadie. Por favor.  
Neftis sacó de debajo de la túnica un gran libro viejo y se lo ofreció.  
—Esto es...  
—El Libro de los muertos, sí.  
—¿Por qué me lo entregas?  
—Quémalo, escóndelo. Que nadie lo encuentre. Eres el único que puede hacerlo.  
—¿No eres aliada de Set? ¿No eres su esposa? ¿Por qué lo traicionas?  
Neftis sonrió con tristeza. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.  
—Porque lo amo.

Baekhyun no le comentó a nadie el encuentro con el descendiente de Neftis. Y tampoco lo del libro. Lo escondió en la mochila que le habían asignado con el corazón golpeando con fuerza. Tuvo suerte de que la reunión aún no había acabado y pudo estar en su habitación pensando con tranquilidad sobre lo sucedido.  
Tenía el libro. Se lo habían dado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo más lógico era quemarlo, pero algo le decía que no era la opción más correcta. ¿Volver y estar toda la vida huyendo? Tampoco. No quería pasarse una vida escondiéndose de aquellos monstruos. Odiaba las pesadillas.  
No tenía opción. Tenía que ir directamente allí y afrontarlo. Quizá el libro explicaba cómo extraerle el alma de la deidad a un descendiente o algo parecido. Aunque no se atrevía a sacarlo del escondite.  
A la mañana siguiente estuvo abrazando la mochila durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la Nueva Ciudad del Cairo, un poco antes de El Cairo.  
No se adentraron en la ciudad sino que la rodearon como habían planeado. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino tuvieron que detenerse. A lo lejos se veía una especie de cuerpo pero era extraño.  
Baekhyun bajó del jeep, colocó en posición la heckler y caminó con sigilo. Más adelante, Sehun avanzaba con calma, con una especie de espada curvada. Se le llamaba khopesh. Lo admiraba por ir con un arma blanca en vez de una de fuego. Por muy Horus que fuera, a Baekhyun no se le ocurriría jamás ir tan desprotegido.  
Avanzaron con sigilo, controlando siempre de no hacer ruido. Kyungsoo era el primero, llevaba una vara que Baekhyun había visto en muchas inscripciones en las paredes, casi todos los dioses y los faraones lo llevaban. Pero sabía que aquello no era un simple palo y temía lo que podría hacer Kyungsoo con él.  
Cuando Kyungsoo llegó, alzó una mano y todos se detuvieron. Éste se agachó hacia la masa que se retorcía en la arena y lo tocó.  
—¿Qué es? —preguntó Sehun con impaciencia.  
—Era un hombre —contestó Kyungsoo levantándose mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Serket ha estado por aquí. Ha picado con su aguijón a este pobre desgraciado.  
Baekhyun deseó no haber sido tan curioso. Cuando se acercó vio lo que parecía un hombre, pero como si lo hubieran hinchado por partes al azar. El color de la piel era morado ponzoñoso y le salía de los ojos un líquido espeso y blanco.  
Apartó la mirada y se fue al jeep intentando borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. Él estuvo a punto de acabar como ese hombre.  
—Tenemos que darnos prisa. Estamos en territorio de Serket. Vamos.  
Pero no sólo Serket se estaba paseando por el desierto. Encontraron a un hombre muerto por picotazos de pájaro y otros con mordeduras profundas. Thot y Sobek.  
Estuvo todo el camino preocupado por si veían los siguientes cadáveres, pero jamás llegaron. Con suerte, Shesmu seguiría perdido en la Duat durante unos días, o meses o años más. Baekhyun deseó que jamás pudiera recomponerse, pero sabía que no tendría tanta suerte.  
Antes de llegar a El Cairo se detuvieron en un pequeño oasis. Eran pocas casas, un poco de cultivo y un riachuelo que se perdía en las profundidades del desierto. El lugar había sido saqueado y su gente asesinada. Pero era lo único que tenían para descansar.  
Tuvieron que detenerse por culpa de Kyungsoo. De repente, en medio del viaje, se empezó a encontrar mal. Lo único que pudo pronunciar fue que Junmyeon estaba en peligro, luego se desmayó. La siguiente orden fue detenerse donde pudieran para poder reposar.  
Estaba atardeciendo y todos se encontraban en el comedor de la casa en mejor estado de todo el oasis. Kyungsoo reposaba en la habitación contigua con Chanyeol a su lado. Sehun, Jongin y él se habían quedado esperando, pero Baekhyun no lo pudo soportar más y se levantó. Aquel lugar le daba escalofríos.  
—Creo que iré a dar una vuelta —dijo a la nada. Sehun se giró para mirarlo. Jongin siguió observando la puerta donde dormía Kyungsoo.  
—¿Estás seguro? Es posible que esté rondando el descendiente que le hizo esto al poblado —Baekhyun se estremeció. Él no había investigado los cuerpos, se había encargado de ayudar a Chanyeol a arrastrar el cuerpo de Kyungsoo hacia la casa. Habían sido Jongin y Sehun los encargados de rastrear la zona.  
—No me pasará nada. Sólo será aquí en la puerta. Necesito que me dé el aire.  
Sin dejar que respondieran, salió al exterior y miró al cielo. Estaba oscuro pero las estrellas que salpicaban el firmamento servían de guía. La calle quedaba iluminada tan solo por la poca luna que había y la luz que salía del interior de la casa.  
Baekhyun observó atento por si veía algo pero estaba desierto. Se quedó allí, abrazándose mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas. El libro seguía en la mochila que había dejado en la silla donde se había sentado. Si a Jongin o a Sehun les daba por registrarla seguramente lo tacharían de traidor. Estaba ocultando algo importante, pero era por su bien.  
«Idiota, Jongin hizo lo mismo y lo estás mortificando por ello». Baekhyun gruñó, ordenando a la voz interior que se callara.  
Decidió caminar. No quería pensar en Jongin. Era lo último que le apetecía.  
Las calles eran cortas y había bastante separación entre casa y casa. Cuando llegó al hogar vecino se detuvo. Había algo en el suelo pero no se movía. Con cautela, se acercó, se arremangó la camisa y se dibujó el jeroglífico del sol. Era maravilloso cómo podía controlar la intensidad de la luz. Gracias a las prácticas con Chanyeol y Sehun en pocos días había aprendido a autocontrolarse.  
Iluminó el cuerpo y se quedó petrificado. Era el de un niño de unos diez años. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de morados y las extremidades arrancadas. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que corriera hacia la casa totalmente aterrado. La cabeza. Estaba totalmente aplastada contra el suelo. Al lado había una copa rellenada con la sangre del pequeño.  
Baekhyun creía que iba a vomitar. Se detuvo un momento a pocos metros de llegar a la casa. No porque quisiera, sino porque se había quedado petrificado. Justo enfrente, en la puerta de la casa estaba él. A quién más temía. Al dueño de sus pesadillas.  
—¿Me has echado de menos? —Minseok levantó una copa de vino y la bebió. Sonrió con los dientes completamente rojos.  
No podía estar sucediendo. Aquello era otra pesadilla. Se había quedado dormido en la mesa esperando a que Kyungsoo se recuperara. Pero por mucho que se pellizcara, se arañara los brazos o se diera golpes en la cabeza no se despertaba.  
—Vete —susurró—. Vete. Vete. Vete. Vete.  
—No pensaba que te pusieras tan contento de verme —Minseok avanzó. Lanzó la copa directo a Baekhyun aunque acabó estrellada a pocos centímetros—. Pero hoy no vengo a jugar. A no ser que tú quieras.  
Baekhyun sintió que se iba a poner a llorar. ¿Por qué le aterraba tanto Shesmu? Había conocido a los demás descendientes y eran igual de crueles. Pero Shesmu tenía algo diferente. Quizá era crueldad o quizá fuera el sentimiento que le provocó la primera vez que lo conoció.  
—No... —Casi no podía hablar. Intentó alejarse de allí pero el cuerpo se había quedado allí estancado. Como si su ba se hubiera ido de viaje y dejara la cáscara inútil—. Vete.  
Minseok sonrió. Era ligeramente más bajo que Baekhyun pero de su cuerpo emanaba pura maldad.  
—Me iré, no te preocupes. Pero primero os debo entregar un mensaje. Set anda enfadado conmigo por haberme dejado enviar a la Duat por alguien como vosotros. Así que ahora soy su nuevo mensajero —rio como si aquello hubiera tenido gracia. Pero Baekhyun vio las marcas en el cuello de Shesmu. Parecían latigazos—. ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! —Se acercó poco a poco hasta que sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Baekhyun. El hedor a sangre era penetrante—. «Entregadnos a Ra y os devolveremos a Osiris. La última vez os costó recuperar su cuerpo».  
El mensaje fue como un catalizador para Baekhyun. Cuando se dio cuenta, había empezado a gritar de terror. Minseok desapareció de allí con la sonrisa sangrienta en el rostro.  
A los pocos segundos, Baekhyun se encontraba atrapado. Gritó, intentó apartarse y sollozó como un niño pequeño hasta que lo escuchó a él.  
—¡Soy yo! —gritó Jongin—. ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?  
Era Jongin. Sus brazos. Su olor. Era él. Baekhyun cerró los ojos. Tenía que calmarse. Ya no estaba Minseok. Shesmu se había ido. Era Jongin. Anubis.  
Aterrorizado abrazó a Jongin, suplicándole que no lo soltara jamás y que lo llevara lejos de allí. Que huyeran del país y no volvieran nunca.  
—Será mejor que entre. Está en estado catatónico —dijo Sehun.  
Jongin no lo soltó en ningún momento. Lo llevó solo hasta la casa y lo adentró en otra habitación. Allí lo sentó en la cama, lo tumbó. Le quitó las botas y le desabrochó la camisa y lo tapó. Dentro hacía calor, pero Baekhyun se había quedado helado. Casi ni podía respirar.  
—¿Estás mejor? —le susurró la suave voz de Jongin. Baekhyun se dejó acariciar por sus palabras—. Lo siento por dejarte salir. Había visto las cabezas prensadas, pero pensé que no te moverías de la puerta y no lo verías. Lo hice para protegerte. No quería que entraras en pánico. Pero otra vez me he vuelto a equivocar contigo. Intento protegerte y solo lo empeoro.  
—Estaba ahí —susurró. Al tragar le dolió la garganta. Había gritado demasiado—. Estaba allí y me dejó un mensaje.  
—¿Shesmu? —Baekhyun sintió que todo el cuerpo se le estremecía. Odiaba a Shesmu. Pero más odiaba sentirse tan aterrado con solo su nombre—. ¿Estaba ahí? ¿Te he dejado solo con él? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te ha hecho algo?  
Si no hubiera estado tan muerto de miedo, Baekhyun hubiera encontrado la preocupación de Jongin enternecedora, pero el recuerdo del olor a sangre no le dejaba disfrutar ni siquiera de las caricias involuntarias del menor en su brazo.  
—Me dijo que... —tragó saliva—. Me dijo que entregarais a Ra a cambio de Junmyeon. Que la última vez os costó recuperarlo.  
—¿¡Qué!? —Baekhyun miró hacia la puerta. Kyungsoo había despertado. 

 

Estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de la casa. Jongin y Chanyeol habían ido a coger algo de comer para regenerar fuerzas. Al día siguiente iban a partir hacia El Cairo sin detenerse más. Mientras que Jongin dibujaba unos jeroglíficos en un papel, Chanyeol iba moldeando pequeños shabtis a los que les añadía la palabra «Ha-di». Eran bombas explosivas, explicó él sin que nadie le preguntara.  
Sehun y Kyungsoo se habían sumergido en un silencio tenso y no paraban de discutir en voz baja, como si el asunto sólo fuera con ellos. Baekhyun, nervioso, miraba hacia abajo sin saber qué le deparaba el futuro.  
Por una parte quería entregarse y devolverles a Junmyeon. Sabía que no era importante, que había llegado el último y que si tenían que entregarlo, lo harían. Pero si lo hacían, Ra renacería como dios inmortal y todo estaría perdido.  
—Decidido —dijo Kyungsoo dando un golpe en la mesa con el puño. Sehun suspiró—. Haremos el intercambio.  
De repente, Jongin se levantó tirando la silla. Su rostro era la viva imagen del pánico.  
—¡No! —gritó.  
Baekhyun se sintió conmovido y apartó la mirada de Jongin. No quería emocionarse, no quería almacenar sentimientos que le dieran motivos para quedarse con ellos.  
—¿¡Quieres abandonar a Junmyeon!? —gritó Kyungsoo escandalizado—. ¿¡Qué te pasa!?  
—No es eso —El moreno se había acobardado—. Simplemente creo que nos estamos metiendo en una trampa. ¿Qué nos asegura que entregaremos a Baekhyun y que realmente nos devuelvan a Junmyeon? O que él siga...  
—Lo está —Le cortó Kyungsoo—. Lo está porque lo siento. Pero sufre.  
—Pero yo no veo justo entregar a Baekhyun. No sabéis de lo que son capaces. Se han cambiado de bando y de una forma sangrienta. Ellos no tienen la mentalidad de dioses, son descendientes, humanos corrompidos por el poder y los deseos de grandeza. Son mucho más crueles —Jongin bajó la voz y se sentó—. No los habéis visto.  
—No dejaré a Junmyeon —Kyungsoo se sentó de brazos cruzados. Era su última palabra.  
Baekhyun sintió que el peso de la vida de alguien se instalaba en su estómago. Y era una sensación horrible. No quería ser la causa de la disputa entre Kyungsoo y Jongin. No quería ser la causa de la muerte de Junmyeon. Quería finalizar con esa guerra. Como fuera.  
—Me entregaré —Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Eso le dio un poco de valor—. Me entregaré y más vale que consigáis detener toda esta guerra. Porque no quiero morir en vano.  
—¡No vas a morir! —Baekhyun cerró los ojos. No quería mirar a Jongin. No se atrevía—. ¡Chanyeol! ¡Dile que es una locura! ¡Sehun!  
—No tenemos alternativa —Sehun parecía calmado. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en sus manos en una pose pensativa y el ceño fruncido—. Es posible que si entregamos a Ra muramos todos. Si dejamos que Ra se quede con nosotros, tendremos una posibilidad de ganar.  
—NO. PIENSO. DEJAR. A. JUNMYEON —gritó Kyungsoo remarcando cada palabra—. ¡No pienso hacerlo por alguien que ni siquiera conozco! ¡Si lo quieren a él, que se lo lleven!  
—¡ISIS! —Sehun se levantó y miró con furia a Kyungsoo. Éste le fulminó con la mirada pero se sentó—. No pienso dejar que vuelvas a condenar a Egipto por tus sentimientos egoístas. Padre no estaría orgulloso. Y Junmyeon tampoco.  
De pronto, Kyungsoo empezó a llorar. Baekhyun se sentía culpable de esas lágrimas. Del dolor de Jongin a quien todavía no se atrevía a mirar. Él estaba siendo culpable de algo más terrible que la guerra. La separación de una familia.  
Tenía que pensar un plan. Algo sencillo. Y la idea le vino en cuanto recordó el libro. Analizó la situación detenidamente mientras Kyungsoo repetía una y otra vez que no quería dejar a Junmyeon. Y al final, lo tuvo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.  
—Tengo una idea —dijo algo inseguro. Todos lo miraron menos Jongin—. Iremos con la idea de entregarme. Chanyeol, ¿puedes ponerme jeroglíficos protectores o que bloqueen cualquier conjuro?  
—¡Por supuesto! ¡Y mucho más! —Baekhyun asintió.  
—Mirad, sé que no tengo mucha idea pero quizá pueda funcionar. Me entregaréis aparentemente pero estaré lleno de jeroglíficos indetectables. Sin embargo, yo no accederé a ir allí hasta que entreguen a Junmyeon, así nos aseguraremos que el cambio sea justo. Idearemos un punto muerto. Donde nos dejen a ambos con el hechizo «Tas». Que Set me lo haga a mí y vosotros a Junmyeon, o al revés. Eso se verá si acepta Set. Como llevaré los jeroglíficos yo no estaré atado, así que cuando sea el intercambio, podré huir junto a Junmyeon.  
La idea parecía brillante. Sin embargo, vio la duda en la mirada de Sehun y Chanyeol. Baekhyun los fulminó con la mirada y señaló a Jongin con la cabeza. Cuando asintieron, Baekhyun se quedó mucho más calmado. Lo habían captado.  
—Es un buen plan —confirmó Sehun—. Hay algunos puntos que cubrir, pero es una buena idea. Así podemos evitar la guerra y la muerte de Junmyeon.  
—¡Debemos empezar ya! —dijo Chanyeol con energía—. Jongin, ¿me ayudas en esos jeroglíficos? Vamos, tengo algunas ideas y se me irán de la cabeza.  
Sin dejar que el chico respondiera, lo cogió del brazo y se fueron al exterior junto a los shabtis. Kyungsoo, alegando que le dolía la cabeza, se fue hacia la habitación. Era el momento perfecto para que Baekhyun hablara con Sehun y confiara en él.  
—No va a funcionar —dijo Sehun—. Y lo sabes.  
—Lo sé —Baekhyun se fue hacia su mochila y sacó el Libro de los muertos. Sehun lo miró horrorizado y sorprendido.  
—¿Cómo?  
—No puedo revelar cómo lo conseguí pero no llevo mucho con él. Quiero que lo lleves. Investiga si hay algo para bloquear el nacimiento, para matarlos a todos. Tiene que haberlo. Y si no lo hay, coged a Junmyeon y salid de allí. Acabad con esto, por favor.  
Sehun aún miraba el libro sin poder creerse que lo tenía en las manos. De repente, su mente estratégica digna de Horus empezó a funcionar. Lo guardó en la mochila y se volvió a Baekhyun.  
—Gracias.  
—Necesito que me prometas dos cosas —El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que casi no podía respirar.  
—Haré lo que sea. Un corazón valiente siempre merece mis respetos.  
—No le digas nada a Jongin.  
—No te preocupes —Sehun asintió aunque no estaba muy convencido. Pero el moreno no podía saber el plan porque lo impediría—. ¿Y la otra? —preguntó impaciente.  
—Que Jongin sea feliz, por favor. Pase lo que pase, que lo sea.  
—No creo que llegue a ser feliz si desapareces. Conozco a Jongin y... —Baekhyun alzó la mano. Lo último que quería saber era que le importaba a Jongin. No necesitaba entregarse a la muerte con más dolor.  
—Prométemelo, por favor.  
—Haré lo que esté en mi mano.  
Baekhyun asintió. Para él, aquello era suficiente.

—¿Es necesario que sea ahí? —Baekhyun estaba sin pantalones y con las piernas abiertas encima de la cama de unas de las habitaciones abandonadas. Jongin estaba, literalmente, entre sus piernas examinándole los muslos.  
Decir que se moría de vergüenza era quedarse corto. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que casi no podía respirar. Además de que tenía unas cosquillas terribles por el interior de los muslos.  
Pero su mayor preocupación era excitarse. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le tocaba por esa zona que no sabía si podría aguantar. Además era Jongin tocándole con suavidad, como si temiera que se fuera a romper.  
Cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio intentando enfriarse. Pensó en Sobek en su forma real, con la cabeza cocodrilo. No había nada menos erótico que un hombre con cabeza de animal. O quizá en Toth, con cabeza de ibis.  
—Sí, es necesario —respondió Jongin lanzando todo el aliento cálido entre los muslos. Baekhyun no pudo evitar que le saliera un gemido—. Lo siento —susurró el moreno y se apartó—. Si quieres podemos hacerlo en la planta de los pies.  
—¡No! Tengo demasiadas cosquillas. No podrías hacer ni una línea sin que te diera una patada en la cara —Baekhyun respiró hondo—. Hazlo.  
—Está bien —La voz del moreno tembló ligeramente pero agarró la barra de oro y se agachó con decisión entre las piernas—. ¿Sabías que los egipcios creían que el oro era la piel de los dioses? —comentó mientras empezaba a trazar las primeras líneas. Baekhyun se mordía con fuerza el labio para no volver a gemir—. Pero además lo asociaban con Ra. Era el metal más preciado por entonces —Jongin rio y miró a Baekhyun. Éste le devolvió la mirada—. Son como tus ojos.  
Si hubiera escogido ser un estado, Baekhyun se hubiera evaporado y esparcido sus células por el aire. Jongin le sonreía con dulzura pero lo estaba haciendo desde entre sus piernas.  
«Es injusto», gruñó en su interior.  
—La piel de los dioses —susurró—. Menuda tontería.  
—Los faraones se pintaban el cuerpo de dorado. Era la moda entonces —Jongin fue hacia la otra pierna. Baekhyun hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas—. ¿Y sabes que iban rapados? Utilizaban pelucas. Incluso se rapaban las cejas.  
—Qué horror —dijo entre un gemido.  
¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar aquella tortura?  
—Ya está.  
Baekhyun se apartó, cerró las piernas y se las abrazó.  
—¿Ya está?  
—Los de los muslos —Jongin sonrió con malicia. Y aun así estaba adorable—. Debo hacerte algunos por la espalda. Son básicos. No creo que lleguemos ahí y se haga el cambio. Hay que estar preparado para huir... La más importante era la de las piernas.  
Baekhyun asintió. Se puso los pantalones y se quitó la camiseta.  
Tenía la piel pálida, roja y sudorosa. Pero se giró esperando que Jongin le hiciera los tatuajes de la espalda.  
Estuvieron en silencio casi todo el proceso. Jongin concentrado en trazar a la perfección los jeroglíficos y Baekhyun intentando no retorcerse con el aliento del moreno en la nuca.  
—Los descendientes sentimos con más fuerza —dijo de repente Jongin—. Nuestras emociones son más intensas. Nuestro odio, nuestro miedo, nuestra tristeza. Nuestro amor. Se debe a la fusión del alma de la deidad y la humana.  
¿Por qué le estaba contado eso?  
—¿Y tú que es lo que más sientes ahora? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.  
Jongin tardó un rato en contestar. Estaba acabando los últimos tatuajes.  
—Miedo —Baekhyun se decepcionó y quiso ignorar el por qué—. Miedo a los sentimientos desconocidos. Miedo a depender de alguien y perderlo. Miedo a querer a alguien.  
Por un momento no existió ni la guerra, ni los dioses egipcios, ni los poderes, ni los enemigos. No había miedo, ni desesperanza ni tampoco sacrificios. Por un momento eran ellos dos en la habitación y ese centímetro de piel tocándose.  
Sólo Baekhyun y Jongin.  
—Yo también tengo miedo —susurró.  
Las manos del moreno le acariciaron la espalda y se detuvieron en los hombros. Con un movimiento sutil, lo giró. El rostro de Jongin estaba tan cerca que podía distinguir todas las tonalidades de marrón en sus ojos. Y casi podía saborear sus labios.  
Con un valor que desconocía que tenía, capturó el rostro de Jongin entre sus manos y le acarició las mejillas. El moreno cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia. Era el momento de acortar distancias.  
—¡Jongin! ¡Baekhyun! ¡Salimos en media hora!  
Apareció la guerra, el dolor, el miedo y el muro que los separaba sentimentalmente. Baekhyun se apartó y se puso la camiseta mientras que Jongin salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir palabra.  
¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Eso había sido una declaración? No, era demasiado ambiguo. Sin embargo, sabía que le importaba a Jongin y esa esperanza se clavó en su corazón que empezó a sangrar. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Iba a sacrificarse por el bien de la humanidad y esperaba que, algún día, Jongin le perdonara.

Tenían tres horas de viaje que intentaron acelerar con varios jeroglíficos. Kyungsoo tenía un poder desmesurado y podía hacerlos moverse a una velocidad enorme sin casi gastar magia. Así fue como llegaron en dos horas a El Cairo. Justo cuando empezaron los problemas.  
El Cario estaba demasiado silencioso, como si fuera una ciudad fantasma y emitía un extraño color rojizo. Cuando llegaron con las tropas todo se sumergió en un silencio incómodo, casi asfixiante. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar.  
El ambiente olía a sangre y ceniza pero no había ni cadáveres ni casas incendiándose. Así que decidieron internarse siempre con las armas en alto e inspeccionando cada rincón.  
Fue Chanyeol quién se dio cuenta que lo que producía ese nauseabundo olor era una especie de niebla roja que hacía que toda la ciudad pareciera bañada en sangre. Y, señalando hacia un punto a las afueras de la ciudad, les indicó de dónde provenía exactamente la niebla sangrienta.  
La gran pirámide de Guiza.  
—Están allí —susurró Sehun—. Lo noto. Nos esperan allí y saben que estamos aquí.  
Nada más decirlo el suelo empezó a temblar.  
—¿¡Qué sucede!? —exclamó Baekhyun.  
Como respuesta, del suelo empezaron a salir masas negras que parecían que chillaban. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que eran millones de escorpiones.  
—¡AL JEEP! ¡AHORA!  
Todos corrieron a sus respectivos vehículos mientras los shabtis les habría camino entre la bandada de escorpiones. Consiguieron llegar sanos y salvos y arrancar.  
—¡Tenemos que ir a la pirámide! —gritó Kyungsoo mientras daba un volantazo y esquivaba un enjambre de escorpiones furiosos—. ¡Por aquí!  
Todos los siguieron. Baekhyun dejó que su shabti los guiara entre las calles de la ciudad y los escorpiones. A su lado, Chanyeol, Jongin y Sehun iban luchando contra los animales. Él se quiso apuntar, pero estaba tan aterrado por lo que vendría a continuación que no se pudo mover y observó impotente la escena.  
Consiguieron librarse de los escorpiones justo al llegar a la mitad de la ciudad. Sin embargo, no estaban a salvo y lo sabían.  
—Sigue silencioso —susurró Sehun.  
—No me gusta. Esto no me gusta nada —añadió Chanyeol.  
De repente, el sol desapareció y todo se oscureció. Era extraño, sobre todo porque era por la tarde y no se veía ni una nube en el cielo.  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Baekhyun—. Parecen nubes rosas...  
—Son ibis —susurró Jongin. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, gritó—. ¡SON IBIS! ¡THOT!  
Como si fueran invocados, los pájaros se lanzaron contra ellos. Baekhyun se agachó justo cuando uno le pasó rozando la cabeza.  
De fondo escuchó disparos y un grito desgarrador. Abrió los ojos para ver entre la bandada de pájaros que los atacaba. Kyungsoo sangraba por la oreja. Un ibis le había arrancado un trozo.  
Furioso, buscó su heckler y empezó a disparar sin discriminación a los pájaros que fueron cayendo uno a uno. Sin embargo, duró poco su furia.  
Un susurro, un destello y de repente todos los ibis explotaron. Baekhyun se cubrió la cabeza cuando millones de plumas, tripas y sangre salieron disparado por todos los lados. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Kyungsoo bañado en sangre como un dios sangriento y la vara en alto.  
Fue en ese momento cuando supo que, pasara lo que pasara, Junmyeon sería rescatado.  
Eso le dio fuerzas y determinación para seguir adelante. El vehículo arrancó y salió disparado hacia la puerta principal. Detrás les seguían varios shabtis, pero la mayoría estaban en la Duat, guardados por Jongin a la espera de una señal.  
El siguiente obstáculo fue una marea que los arrancó de los jeep y les despojó de las armas que llevaban igual que de todas las provisiones. Baekhyun estuvo a punto de morir ahogado si no se hubiera sujetado a una farola. Cuando el agua bajó, todo estaba esparcido y mojado.  
Las armas, la comida, los vehículos eran un amasijo de objetos inútiles. Sin embargo, cada vez más se acercaban a la Gran Pirámide, como si aquello fuera un juego antes de la verdadera batalla.  
Con el suelo embarrado, intentaron rescatar lo poco que quedaba. Algunas armas dentro de estuches protegidos, algunas botellas de agua aún sin abrir, botiquín y las mochilas con forro impermeable. Se las cargaron en las espaldas y siguieron caminando.  
Sólo quedaba uno más. Shesmu tenía que enviarles su pequeño regalo. Baekhyun lo esperaba y temía por él. No podía evitar mirar a todos los lados y asustarse con cada sombra que veía.  
Sin embargo, cuando visualizaron la falda de la pirámide, Shesmu no había hecho acto de presencia. Baekhyun se temía lo peor.  
—Tenemos que detenernos un momento y recordar el plan.  
Baekhyun miró a Sehun y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que si podía acompañarlo. El líder le hizo caso.  
—¿Lo tienes? —lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza cuando les atacó la marea fue el Libro de los muertos.  
—Sí, lo llevo protegido por varios sortilegios y maldiciones. Y sí, la impermeabilidad es uno de ellos —sonrió con suficiencia—. Estamos en clara desventaja. Se nos han mojado las armas de fuego y sólo disponemos de las armas de los shabtis que están en la Duat. Y bueno, de mi khopesh, la vara de Kyungsoo, los poderes de Jongin y el don de estrategia de Chanyeol —Sehun miró a Baekhyun—. ¿Estás seguro?  
—Sí, por favor, no me hagas cambiar de parecido. Tengo claro lo que quiero hacer.  
El descendiente de Horus asintió y se fue con el grupo. Kyungsoo repasaba el plan una y otra vez con las pocas armas de las que disponían.  
—Cualquier traición atacaremos directamente a Set —añadió—. Él es el problema y es él el que debe morir.  
Kyungsoo hablaba con rencor. Por segunda vez le había arrebatado a Isis al hombre que amaba. Esta vez no se lo pensaba perdonar.  
—¿Algo que añadir? —preguntó Sehun.  
—Sí —El aura oscura de Jongin apareció como una enredadera, entrelazándose a su alrededor—. Dejadme a Shesmu a mí.

Toda la valentía que había sentido al escuchar a Jongin tan vengativo desapareció en el momento en que vio el panorama al pie de la pirámide. Por lo menos debía haber más de mil soldados apuntando con las armas directamente hacia ellos. Cada ciertos metros había un descendiente o un faraón. Baekhyun reconoció a todos con los que había tenido la desgracia de coincidir. Y también con Neftis, que estaba al lado de un hombre alto, de cejas imponentes y pelo rubio. Por un momento pensó que era americano, pero se fijó mejor en él. Era asiático, como él, sin embargo parecía venido de otro planeta.  
—Set —susurró Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun se estremeció. Aquel era el descendiente que había empezado todo. Con traje militar color granate y varias medallas en el pecho, lucía como el general más temible de los tiempos. Sólo su presencia le ponía los pelos de punta.  
—Hemos esperado mucho —dijo Set sin sonreír. A su lado, Neftis se removió intranquilo—. Pero por fin los tenemos aquí. Los Guerreros de Horus. Un poco decepcionantes, ¿no creéis?  
Los miles de soldados rieron como si fueran títeres. Eran risas vacías que pusieron los pelos de punta a Baekhyun. En cambio, sí sobresalía una risa sincera. Miró hacia la derecha encontrándose de frente con Minseok, que le dedicó una mirada lasciva.  
Quería vomitar.  
—El trato —Sehun avanzó sin ningún miedo, con la espada en alto. Baekhyun vio por primera vez la parte de Horus en él. Parecía un príncipe guerrero dispuesto a defender a su pueblo—. Quiero a mi padre.  
Set chasqueó los dedos. Una parte de la fila de soldados se separó dando paso a dos de ellos trayendo un cuerpo. Kyungsoo lanzó un grito aterrador pero Sehun lo detuvo antes de que fuera corriendo en su búsqueda.  
Junmyeon estaba destrozado. Tenía el ojo hinchado de color morado, el labio partido y una pierna en un ángulo nada natural. Además, le habían arrancado la piel de media pierna. Sin embargo, estaba consciente y cuando miró al grupo de Guerreros de Horus el terror se le reflejó en los ojos. Él había esperado que no acudieran en su ayuda.  
—¿Y bien? ¿Nos entregaréis a Ra? —Set sonrió a Baekhyun. Éste intentó lanzarle la mirada más amenazante que pudo, pero parecía más un cachorro asustado—. Me parece justo. El hijo del Sol por este pedazo de carne.  
Agarró a Junmyeon por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó al suelo. Kyungsoo empezó a brillar de un tono rosado amenazante.  
—No me fío de ti, Set —Sehun hablaba con tanta autoridad que se hacía oír a la perfección—. Así que propongo algo. Ambos les tatuaremos «Tas» y los dejaremos justo en la mitad. Seremos nosotros mismos los que recojamos lo que hemos venido a buscar. Sin trampas —Sehun no propuso hacerle él el hechizo a Junmyeon. Era una idea que habían descartado.  
Set se lo pensó pero al final aceptó con una sonrisa.  
—Sin trampas.  
Baekhyun empezó a temblar. Sabía que algo tenía que salir mal y lo peor de todo es que no podía despedirse de Jongin, porque entonces sabría el plan y podría boicotearlo.  
Cuando Set cogió a Junmyeon y le hizo el jeroglífico que lo ataría, éste gritó de dolor. El tatuaje no era del usual color dorado, sino de color rojo brillante. Lo estaba destruyendo por dentro. Tenían que darse prisa.  
Fue hacia Sehun y extendió el brazo. Éste le hizo el mismo jeroglífico.  
—Cuando acabe la última línea, tu cuerpo se pondrá rígido y se pegara. Haz toda la fuerza posible —asintió.  
Cuando trazó la última línea Baekhyun notó como el poder del jeroglífico intentaba entrar en su interior pero otro poder más fuerte lo detenía. Él hizo lo que Sehun le había explicado. Se tensó y se dejó caer en sus brazos.  
Con una fuerza inusual, Sehun lo levantó y lo llevo hasta justo el medio. Set hizo lo mismo.  
Estaba aterrado pero lucharía hasta el final. Sabía que todo iría mal, pero tenía que ser paciente. Si el plan iba como lo acordado incluso podría salir con vida. Aunque era una estúpida esperanza que haría más dura la muerte.  
Set dejó a Junmyeon en el suelo como si fuera un sucio muñeco, en cambio Sehun lo dejó a él con delicadeza. Cuando Set fue a por él, Baekhyun notó el poder caótico que reinaba dentro del dios. Con solo tocarlo se sintió mareado y débil.  
—Sin trucos ni trampas —dijo Set con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, quiero que presencies esto.  
—Ni lo sueñes —susurró Sehun. Cogió a Junmyeon en brazos y se fue alejando siempre teniendo en visual a Set.  
Baekhyun estaba en los brazos del dios de las tinieblas, de todo lo malo, de su enemigo. Y sin embargo, se sentía relajado, como si todo fuera a ir bien.  
De repente, Set también empezó a alejarse con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la primera fila donde le esperaban el resto de descendientes y faraones. Baekhyun vio a Neftis que temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
—Bien, bien. Tengo ganas de un buen amanecer —Baekhyun miró a Sehun. No se iban. ¿Por qué no se iban con el libro?  
Evitó mirar a Jongin. Sabía que se estaría preguntando por qué Baekhyun no salía corriendo, por qué se había quedado en los brazos de Set. Pero tenía un plan, una pequeña esperanza, y pensaba esperar.  
—Yixing —dijo Set—. El libro —Baekhyun miró a Neftis que miraba a Set con miedo. Éste le devolvió la mirada—. Yixing, el Libro de los muertos.  
—No lo tengo —dijo con voz débil Neftis—. No está.  
Baekhyun notó cómo los brazos de Set se tensaron y de repente cayó al suelo.  
—¿Cómo que no lo tienes? —dijo con voz amenazante. Un aura roja lo cubría por completo. Baekhyun quería alejarse pero se quedó quieto. No podían descubrir que no estaba atado. Aún no. Set, por su parte, había agarrado del cuello a Neftis y lo tenía alzado a la luz del sol—. ¿Cómo que no lo tienes? ¿Dónde está?  
Yixing no podía respirar y Baekhyun quería ayudarlo, pero permaneció allí estirado, impotente.  
—Lo di —susurró—. Se lo entregué a su dueño.  
De repente, Yixing cayó al suelo y Set fue a por él. Era el momento.  
Baekhyun se levantó y salió corriendo. Al instante notó que el jeroglífico de rapidez hacía efecto. Estaba por la mitad cuando notó que algo iba dirigido directo a él. Sin embargo, Kyungsoo se adelantó y envolvió a Baekhyun en una burbuja. Aquello que estuviera atacándolo salió por los aires en dirección contraria.  
Por la fuerza del impacto él cayó al suelo, pero volvió a levantarse.  
—¡A POR ÉL! ¡TIENE EL LIBRO! ¡QUE NO ESCAPE!  
La batalla había empezado.

De repente se encontró en medio de hechizos, disparos y estocadas. Él se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer mientras veía a los descendientes pelear.  
El cuerpo gigante de Serket apareció de la nada y atacó a Jongin, que lo esquivó y se transformó en un perro gigante. Chanyeol, por su parte, lanzaba bombas-shabti a los soldados para retrasarlos y que no se metieran en la batalla. Kyungsoo mantenía una batalla de magia contra agua con Sobek, que parecía aterrado por el gran poder que emanaba el descendiente de Isis. Toth fue directo a Sehun, sin embargo, en algún momento las cosas cambiaron.  
Mientras que Jongin en su forma de Anubis luchaba contra el dios de la inteligencia, Horus se encargaba de la diosa escorpión.  
Faltaba uno. No lo veía por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde estaba? Cuando fue a coger el cuchillo que tenía en el cinturón, la mano le temblaba. Era penoso, pero realmente sentía miedo. ¿Eso era ser un descendiente? ¿Ser un maldito cobarde multiplicado por dos?  
Miró a su alrededor una vez más para buscarlo, pero él lo encontró antes.  
—¿Me buscabas? —le susurró una voz conocida a su oído.  
Baekhyun lanzó el brazo donde tenía el arma hacia atrás pero falló. Minseok le agarró del brazo y lo hizo volar por los aires. Aterrizó justo al pie de los soldados. Algunos de ellos intentaron agarrarlo, pero se detuvieron en cuanto Shesmu se lo prohibió.  
—¡Es mío! —gritó—. ¡Yo me encargo!  
Se puso de pie de nuevo mientras se dibujaba en el antebrazo el símbolo del sol. Pero Shesmu fue mucho más rápido y le dio una patada en la cara. Baekhyun rodó por la arena. Escupió sangre y se volvió a levantar. Minseok le dio de nuevo otra patada en la cara y lo lanzó más lejos. Esa segunda vez no se pudo levantar. Shesmu le había pisado la cabeza.  
—No vais a invocar a Ra —dijo como pudo—. No lo conseguiréis.  
—A mí Ra me da igual —hizo más presión con la bota—. Mi objetivo no es otro que beberme tu sangre, Baekhyun.  
La pronunciación de su nombre le provocó tanto asco que no pudo reaccionar cuando notó el cuchillo correr por su espalda. Allí donde le tocaba el metal sentía que le ardía como la lava. Una masa pegajosa empezó a bajarle por su espalda hasta el suelo. Minseok se agachó, se empapó los dedos con la sangre y la lamió lentamente. Se le dibujó en el rostro una sonrisa terrorífica.  
—Delicioso —susurró—. Delicioso.  
Baekhyun intentó apartarse pero era inútil. Ésta vez Shesmu fue mucho más lejos. Lo presionó con ambas manos en el suelo y lamió directamente de la herida. No podía creer que estuviera sucediendo eso. Mientras, el resto luchaba sin ver la asquerosa escena. ¿Por qué nadie lo estaba viendo ni lo venía a salvar?  
—Jongin —susurró—. Estoy aquí...  
Minseok lanzó una risa suave desde su espalda. Allí donde le tocaba, Baekhyun se sentía sucio. Quería que se apartara o, en su defecto, morir.  
—Llama al cachorrito —se rio Shesmu—. Llámalo y que pruebe tu sangre.  
Lo iba hacer. Sonaba tan desesperado y a damisela en apuros que le daba vergüenza, pero en aquel instante sólo pensaba en que Minseok quitara sus sucias manos de su cuerpo. Cogió todo el aire que pudo para gritar pero, de repente, un grito triunfal detuvo la batalla. Baekhyun se quedó con el nombre en la boca.  
—¡Está aquí! —Era Serket. La mitad del cuerpo humana, la de Zitao, llevaba el libro encima. La cola, que parecía haberse regenerado, tenía a Sehun enganchado de un brazo. Éste había perdido la conciencia.  
—¡Sehun! —gritó Chanyeol.  
Con un movimiento rápido, Chanyeol lanzó un khopesh que le cercioró el brazo a Sehun y lo dejó caer. Por un momento Baekhyun pensó que había errado el tiro, pero entonces comprendió lo que había hecho Chanyeol. Había evitado que el veneno se extendiera.  
Sin embargo, ese momento pasó a segundo plano cuando Set cogió el libro entre sus manos y lo alzó riendo como un maníaco.  
—¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! —Chasqueó los dedos mientras aún reía eufórico. Todos los soldados rodearon al grupo impidiendo que escaparan. Un gran muro de humanos poseídos por Set—. ¡Contemplad mi triunfo! Y tú —le susurró a Yixing—. No te perdonaré que casi estropearas lo que tanto me ha costado ganar —Set fue directo hacia Shesmu quién se apartó, levantó a Baekhyun y se lo entregó.  
Jongin fue el único que se movió, pero en ese momento varios soldados lo cogieron. Por mucho que pataleara y los convirtiera en ceniza aparecían más. Baekhyun se dio cuenta que, a los demás, los habían desarmado. Sehun estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Chanyeol estaba sujeto por varios soldados por los brazos, pero de la impresión no forcejeaba. Kyungsoo no tenía la vara y nadie lo sujetaba, pero se había quedado petrificado. Junmyeon gemía en el suelo.  
—Es un gran momento, sí. Por fin vamos a ser inmortales después de tantos años. Yo, Set, devolveré la inmortalidad a los dioses y la era dorada de Egipto renacerá. Nos adorarán y seremos poderosos —Miró a Sehun—. Y gobernaré.  
—Apofis está despertando. Tu reinado durará poco —Kyungsoo parecía calmado al hablar, aunque tenía un tono azulado en la piel, como si Serket le hubiera inyectado su veneno—. Set, no lo hagas. Moriremos todos. No te quedará mundo que gobernar.  
—Isis, tus palabras son tan venenosas como la serpiente que mordió a Ra —Set levantó a Baekhyun del suelo y lo sujetó con un brazo por el cuello—. Pero yo no soy tan tonto como ese viejo. Cuando Ra renazca lo bloquearé, no tendrá otra opción que aceptar mi trato. Y esa idea me la diste tú, Isis.  
Kyungsoo lo fulminó con la mirada pero no hizo nada. Baekhyun se sintió miserable y enfadado. ¿Por qué no se defendía? Era el único que podía luchar. ¿Tan poco valía la pena?  
—Neftis —Kyungsoo se giró hacia Yixing. Éste le miró con terror—. Hermana. Debes convencerlo para que detenga esta locura.  
Pero Yixing apartó la mirada.  
—No agraves más su castigo, Isis. Esta traidora pagará por sus travesuras. Pero no retrasemos más esto. Nos quedan pocos minutos —Set extendió el libro y Shesmu le abrió por la página marcada.  
Era el momento. Baekhyun no sabía qué sucedería así que cerró los ojos y se preparó para la peor de las muertes. Set, a su espalda, susurraba una y otra vez lo mismo en un idioma desconocido pero que le traía viejos recuerdos.  
El cántico fue a más hasta que se detuvo, alzó algo a la luz del sol y se lo clavó en el corazón. Baekhyun abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el repentino dolor. Creyó escuchar la voz de Jongin de lejos, pero todo se volvió confuso.  
Cayó al suelo mientras los pulmones se le llenaban de sangre. Casi no podía respirar y, sin embargo, se sentía más ligero. Cerró los ojos aceptando lo que estaba por venir. Al menos no moriría cuando el mundo se consumiera por Apofis.  
Al menos...  
De repente, una sombra se extendió por todo su ser. Era fría pero agradable. ¿Aquello era la muerte? ¿O es que su ba se separaba de su cuerpo? No quería mirar, le daba miedo descubrir que, efectivamente, estaba muerto. Así que, sin saber qué le deparaba el más allá, se dejó arrastrar por la oscuridad.  
—¡JONGIN, NO! —Kyungsoo. Fue lo último que escuchó.

 

No hacía ni frío ni calor. No olía a nada. Ni siquiera sentía nada. Ningún dolor en la espalda ni en el corazón. ¿Eso significaba la muerte? ¿Nada? Pero él ya se había sentido así y muchas veces. Siempre que bajaba a la Duat con Jongin.  
La Duat.  
Abrió los ojos encontrándose cara a cara con el rostro de Jongin. Por un momento creyó que había aterrizado en el paraíso, pero Jongin no le miraría como si fuera el mayor imbécil del mundo. Estaba enfadado pero, ¿por qué?  
Intentó levantarse pero no podía. Cuando miró a bajo comprendió que Jongin lo estaba reteniendo. ¿Era eso una pesadilla? ¿Se transformaría en Shesmu? Pero el moreno siguió allí, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.  
—¿Jongin? —susurró Baekhyun.  
—Eres un completo idiota —dijo Jongin. Y se apartó.  
Baekhyun se levantó hasta quedarse sentado y miró a Jongin como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Se había quedado justo a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y respirando con dificultad. El flequillo le tapaba la cara.  
—¿Jongin? ¿Qué haces conmigo? —de repente, el pánico lo devoró por completo. Si había muerto y él estaba allí, sólo podía significar una cosa—. ¿Te has sacrificado?  
—No seas idiota. Seguimos vivos —murmuró Jongin, aunque el enfado iba menguando—. Pero por poco tiempo. Al menos tú.  
Notó la tristeza en la voz y también el deje de rencor. Le estaba echando las culpas de estar allí. En la Duat. Pero, ¿hacia dónde iban?  
Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaban en la vieja barca de Ra. A su alrededor, las aguas estaban igual de oscuras que siempre y los escarabajos vibraban cuando les llegaban las olas producidas por la barca. Estaban en la Duat como siempre.  
—¿Nos has traído tú?  
—No —Jongin suspiró. Parecía no querer hablar de ello pero estaba obligado—. Esto es algo que pienso, no sé si es cierto. Pero para que Ra renazca como inmortal debe hacer el viaje de la noche por la Duat y renacer.  
Baekhyun abrió los ojos y la boca sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era un viaje por la Duat y, después, todo se acabaría. Pero por la mirada de Jongin entendió que no todo era tan fácil.  
—¿Qué nos encontraremos en la Duat? —Jongin sonrió amargamente—. ¿Jongin?  
—Siempre te he llevado por la parte más superficial de la Duat, jamás por el camino que recorrió Ra. Sin embargo, estamos recorriendo uno de los afluentes que van directos a la puerta de Occidente —Baekhyun miró al frente, pero sus ojos sólo iluminaban más y más agua—. Después serán doce largas horas en la Duat. Cada puerta es una hora, y cada hora es un paso importante para Ra. El primero tramo es el más fácil, es cuando Ra se recuperaba y empezaba a renacer. Sin embargo, no sé qué va a pasar. Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
Baekhyun se quedó mudo. No sabía qué decir. Estaban haciendo el famoso viaje de Ra por la Duat. Lo tenía que hacer él.  
—Oye, ¿qué pasa si me niego a seguir con el viaje y así no renazco?  
—Que morirás y nadie podrá detener a Set —Jongin fue conciso.  
—Pero seguirá siendo mortal —Jongin hizo una mueca de desagrado.  
—No sólo Ra puede devolver la inmortalidad, pero es la vía más fácil —Baekhyun tuvo que morderse la lengua para no murmurar un «menos mal». No era momento de demostrar su humor—. Pero por ejemplo, invocando a la sombra de Apofis.  
—¿La sombra?  
—Te dije que la sombra era importante para los egipcios. Es una parte del alma —de repente, la barca giró en una curva.  
Fue en ese instante cuando se empezaron a escuchar unas voces en la lejanía. Al principio, estaba tan asustado que no se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo se quedó mudo. Miles de personas, la mayoría árabes, lo saludaban y sonreían cuando los bañaba con la luz de sus ojos.  
—¿Son fantasmas? —preguntó con voz trémula.  
Parecían humanos pero les faltaba algo.  
—Es la parte del alma que se queda en la Duat —Jongin miraba en su misma dirección—. Las almas perdidas esperaban a Ra para que les iluminara el camino.  
Baekhyun sintió pena por todas esas personas. La mayoría habían sido víctimas de la guerra que Set había empezado. Gente que había muerto por algo que jamás llegaría a comprender.  
Como una estrella, empezó a saludar. Eso bastó para que las almas empezaran a sonreír y a gritar. Algunas se lanzaron a las aguas para poder tocar la barca. Por un momento entró en pánico, pensando que una avalancha de espíritus los acabaría volcando, pero éstos tocaban la madera y luego se apartaban con solemnidad.  
—Eres su esperanza —susurró Jongin—. Sin embargo, debes perder la tuya a cambio. Es injusto.  
Baekhyun se giró justo en el momento en que vio a Jongin, el descendiente de Anubis, frotarse los ojos. Quiso creer que era cansancio. Rezó que fuera eso.  
Se sentó y miró al frente intentando ordenar sus ideas. Estaba en la Duat como días atrás cuando había conocido a Jongin. Sin embargo, empezaba un viaje peligroso. Tendría que estar asustado, tener miedo, pero no lo tenía. Porque Anubis estaba con él.  
Las puertas de Occidente eran enormes y de color grisáceo. En ella se veía un montón de jeroglíficos explicando la historia de Ra y el viaje por la Duat. Baekhyun sólo tuvo tiempo de admirar la primera fila, porque justo cuando estaban acercándose, las puertas se abrieron.  
Jongin se miró la muñeca pero no tenía nada. Lo había hecho por instinto.  
—La primera puerta. Son las seis de la tarde —Baekhyun asintió pero no se movió del sitio ni hizo ningún comentario. Era un momento demasiado importante como para estropearlo.  
Sin embargo, el interior no era tan increíble. Ni siquiera diferente. Seguían navegando por las mismas aguas, con las mismas orillas y los fantasmas. Incluso había menos. Al parecer, la primera hora no tenía nada de especial. Jongin, con paciencia, le explicó el significado.  
—El viaje de Ra por la Duat es el que hacían las almas. Es lo que representaba en el antiguo Egipto. La primera puerta es justo el atardecer —Jongin se levantó y fue hacia la proa—. Ra iluminaba el camino.  
Baekhyun se levantó y se apoyó en la madera húmeda.  
—No puedo creer que esté pasando esto. Parece tan irreal y, sin embargo, conseguí aceptarlo tan rápido —Baekhyun desconocía por qué se estaba sincerando. Quizá los egipcios no sabían que la primera puerta era el momento ideal para decir todo lo que sentías y pensabas—. Y todo fue gracias a ti. Lo hacías más llevadero.  
Jongin se sonrojó y sonrío, pero no dijo nada más.  
Siguieron navegando con calma. Las almas perdidas se acercaban a la barca y la rozaban, pero no intentaban subirse. Algunas la seguían corriendo, otras se quedaban observando cómo se alejaba hacia la siguiente puerta.  
Baekhyun pensaba que el trayecto iba a ser tranquilo cuando, de repente, algo brilló en una de las orillas. Sin pensarlo, saltó de la barca y se abrió paso por las aguas como pudo. Jongin lo llamaba desde la barca.  
—¡Se puede saber qué haces! —le gritó.  
Pero Baekhyun estaba decidido a coger lo que había brillado entre la orilla de escarabajos.  
Pudo salir del agua completamente empapado y se abrió paso entre los caparazones sin vida. No veía el objeto brillante, pero estaba seguro de que no era Apofis. La serpiente lo aterraba, pero aquel brillo había sido esperanzador. Casi familiar.  
—¡Baekhyun!  
—¡Espera! ¡Iré en un momento!  
—¡Baekhyun, la puerta está aquí! ¡Se está abriendo!  
Entró en pánico pero no quería dejar de buscar el objeto brillante. Algo le decía que tenía que cogerlo, que era importante. Empezó a rebuscar entre los caparazones vacíos desesperado, iluminando con los ojos toda la hectárea. De repente, mientras el grito de Jongin se volvía más lejano, lo vio. Era un escarabajo pero de color azul. Tenía que conseguirlo.  
Se abrió paso, lo cogió con fuerza y salió corriendo a través de la orilla. Jongin había acercado un poco la barca pero ésta iba cada vez más rápido hacia la puerta de la segunda hora que ya estaba abierta esperando.  
—¡Baekhyun! ¡Dame la mano!  
No podía adentrarse en el agua. Eso lo ralentizaría, pero tampoco podía saltar desde su posición.  
—¡Cuerda! —dijo en un grito ahogado—. ¡Una cuerda!  
Jongin salió corriendo hacia la pequeña caseta que había en la barca y volvió con una gastada y vieja cuerda. La lanzó dejando un buen trozo desparramado por la orilla. Baekhyun se agarró bien fuerte a ella, comprobando que aún tenía el escarabajo azul.  
—¡Tira! —Jongin obedeció.  
Poco a poco, Baekhyun iba acercándose más a la barca, pero no iba a dar tiempo. Con una mano, empezó a avanzar él. Estaba ya con el cuerpo dentro del agua y el río iba mucho más rápido.  
—¡Tira! ¡Tira! ¡Tira! —gritó a Jongin.  
El moreno hacía su mejor esfuerzo pero las puertas estaban allí. Baekhyun, al ver que no podría subir, nadó hacia la borda, se metió el escarabajo en la boca, y cogiendo la cuerda con ambas manos, apoyó los pies en la madera.  
Enganchado en la barca, entró en la segunda hora.

Por suerte la segunda hora fue la más tranquila. Jongin lo consiguió subir a la barca y, después de una larga reprimenda, lo abrazó. Fue el momento más reconfortante para Baekhyun y pensó que si se podía pasar toda su vida en la Duat de esa forma, le daba igual morir. Sin embargo, se acordó de las almas perdidas, que tenían cuerpo pero a la vez no.  
Así no podría abrazar a Jongin.  
—Hemos entrado en las aguas de Urnes. Son las aguas primordiales, de donde surgió la vida —Baekhyun miró al río. Le parecía la misma agua que la de la primera hora—. Aquí recuperaremos fuerzas.  
No entendió a qué se refería Jongin hasta que empezó a sentirse poderoso. No tenía ni hambre ni sed, pero era cierto que se sentía mucho más joven, más fuerte y más capaz de afrontar los siguientes niveles. Jongin también parecía estar mejor. Había recuperado un poco de color.  
—¿Recorres esto cada vez que tienes que ir al juicio? —Jongin lo miró sorprendido.  
—¿Cómo sabes la siguiente puerta? —Baekhyun lo miró sin entender—. Vale, no lo sabías. La tercera puerta es donde está el juicio de Osiris. No, no debo recorrer este camino para acceder allí. Soy el dios de los funerales y fui el dios de los difuntos antes de que descuartizaran a Osiris.  
Fue demasiada información desagradable para Baekhyun. Asintió y se quedó allí sentado observando las aguas primordiales y recuperando las fuerzas para ver la siguiente puerta.  
Ésta llegó antes de lo previsto, aunque teóricamente había pasado una hora. Eran igual de grandes y explicaban la misma historia, sin embargo, se fijó que la tercera fija era de color dorado mientras que las siguientes estaban negruzcas como el color de la puerta. No se había fijado en las dos anteriores por culpa del pánico, pero podía asegurar que eran igual.  
Cuando entraron en la tercera fase la barca se detuvo en lo que parecía una isla. Jongin saltó y fue directamente a lo que parecía una pequeña sala de juicio al aire libre. Había un trono enorme, un asiento pequeño y una balanza. Al lado de la balanza había una cama de color dorado. En ella, una criatura horrenda descansaba con los ojos cerrados.  
—¡Monggu!  
El monstruo, porque algo que tenía cabeza de cocodrilo y era mitad león y mitad hipopótamo sólo podía llamarse así, saltó de la cama y fue corriendo a Jongin para saludarlo como si fuera un perro. El moreno lo estuvo acariciando y rascando la extraña barriga durante varios minutos.  
—¿No lo reconoces? —Jongin estaba radiante. Jamás lo había visto tan feliz—. Es Monggu, mi perro.  
—¿Eso es tu perro? —Baekhyun se acercó al híbrido y lo miró con detenimiento.  
—Ammyt, la diosa devoradora. ¿A que es adorable? —Jongin habló con voz aguda y le rascó la barbilla a su mascota. Ésta movió el trasero como si fuera un perro—. ¿Has estado sola aquí, Ammyt? —Aunque no dijera nada, Jongin entendió a la perfección su gesto—. Entiendo. Has estado aguardando a Osiris. Vaya... —De repente, la mirada del moreno se entristeció—. Vaya, tendrás que reencarnarte en otro perrito más adelante. Piensa que te puedo visitar siempre en la Duat.  
—¿Qué te dice?  
—Monggu murió en la explosión cuando estábamos en Siwa.  
—¿Y la diosa permanece aquí? ¿No se suponía que eran mortales?  
—Esto es su ba. No es lo que era Monggu, pero me recuerda igual —Jongin se agachó y dejó que Ammyt se subiera a su regazo—. Creo que la reencarnación de animales es diferente a la humana. Al menos, creo que Ammyt podrá reencarnarse unas cuantas veces más.  
—Eso no es un animal, son tres animales mal combinados —Baekhyun se agachó y miró de nuevo la extraña mezcla. Ammyt empezó a jadear de alegría, aunque con la cabeza de cocodrilo no quedaba nada adorable—. Es horrible.  
—Te acabas acostumbrando y lo acabas encontrando adorable.  
—No lo dudo —murmuró Baekhyun sin convicción.  
Estuvieron un buen rato allí con Ammyt hasta que la barca empezó a vibrar. Era el momento de marchar. Jongin se despidió una vez más de su mascota y se subió a la barca. Durante los minutos siguientes, Baekhyun estuvo haciendo más y más preguntas.  
—¿Por qué hemos parado aquí a mirar a tu perro? ¿También lo hacía Ra?  
Jongin dejó escapar una carcajada. Baekhyun se contagió y sonrió también.  
—No. Ra descansaba en las tierras de Osiris para recuperar fuerzas. Aquí se hace el juicio y si el alma no era devorado por Ammyt, entonces seguía su curso adelante —Baekhyun asintió y miró la siguiente puerta. Por alguna extraña razón, los dibujos teñidos de dorados no le inspiraron mucha confianza.  
—¿Qué nos depara la siguiente puerta?  
Por un momento creyó que Jongin no le iba a contestar, pero se dio cuenta que estaba más preocupado por algo. De repente, las aguas se movían a una velocidad alarmante. Iban directamente hacia las puertas.  
—Esto no puede ser nada bueno —comentó Jongin.  
—¡Claro que no lo es! ¿¡Sabes qué significa esto!? —Baekhyun no sabía de Duat, pero sí de ríos—. ¡Cascada!  
De repente, la puerta número cuatro se abrió y, efectivamente, una cascada los esperaba justo al final.  
—¡AGÁRRATE! —gritó Jongin.  
Baekhyun, en su peor momento de lucidez, se abrazó a él.

El agua estaba fría y se introducía en sus pulmones como dagas. Baekhyun intentó abrir los ojos pero era inútil, la oscuridad y el constante movimiento de la cascada lo tenían cegado. Nadó y pataleó hasta que sintió que podía respirar y luego gritó.  
—¡JONGIN! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁS! —cuando abrió los ojos lo encontró a pocos centímetros de él.  
—Se ha enterado toda la Duat de que me buscabas —Y sonrió agotado. Baekhyun lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que ambos se hundieran de nuevo.  
Cuando salieron a la superficie fueron nadando hacia la orilla más cercana, hecha de una arena fina que parecía polvo. Se les pegaba por todo el cuerpo de forma desagradable, no era como la arena de la playa de color dorado, sino de un negro apagado.  
Sin embargo, aquello no era lo más extraño de la cuarta hora. El lugar era espacioso y parecía no tener fin, sin embargo había un techo definido. Estaban dentro de una cueva de color pardusco. La cascada caía con fuerza, pero desaparecía por algún lugar subterráneo. Y después estaban los animales. Si se les podía llamar así.  
—Jongin —susurró Baekhyun mientras se levantaba—. ¿Qué son esas cosas?  
El moreno echó un vistazo al lugar. No pareció nada contento de ver a esas especies de niños deformes. Algunos tenían la cabeza en espiral, otros en forma demasiado ovalada e incluso algunos ni tenían cabeza. La piel estaba al rojo vivo, como si se la hubieran arrancado a tiras y la mayoría cubierta por unas pústulas de color lechoso.  
—Son demonios. Estamos en territorio de Sokar, dios de la necrópolis de Menfis —Jongin avanzó y se quedó mirando a una de las criaturas que paseaba como si ellos no existieran—. Será mejor que vayamos rápido a la puerta. Seguiremos todo recto como si fuera el río.  
Baekhyun procuró estar en todo momento lejos de los niño-demonio. Algunos se detenían y se los quedaba mirando con ojos vacíos, pero por lo general los ignoraban.  
Estuvieron caminando durante varios minutos sin éxito. La puerta no aparecía y tenía que ser grande, así que estaban verdaderamente preocupados.  
El tiempo iba pasando, la puerta se abriría en la siguiente hora. ¿Cuánto les quedaba? ¿O realmente había pasado el tiempo? ¿Tendría que seguir con esa tortura? Empezaba a sentirse cansado en la Duat y eso le daba miedo.  
—¿Qué hacía Ra en la cuarta puerta? —preguntó Baekhyun. Su voz resonó como si estuvieran en una catedral.  
—Bueno, los demonios acosan la barca y solo se puede superar el viaje con la fuerza espiritual adquirida en las pasadas horas y el ojo de Horus —Jongin alzó los hombros. Parecía igual de confundido que Baekhyun.  
—¿El ojo de Horus? ¿El tatuaje?  
—Set le arrancó el ojo cuando luchaban por el trono —Baekhyun se quedó mudo. Miró a Jongin sorprendido—. Es por eso lo del ojo de Horus.  
—¿Y debo encontrar el ojo de una deidad? —la voz le tembló al hablar.  
—Aquí sí que es figurativo, no te preocupes.  
Jongin se giró y sonrió. Encontraba divertida la ignorancia de Baekhyun, pero él se había asustado y mucho. Si los demonios atacaban y encima tenía que transportar un ojo, no sabía qué demonios hacía Ra con su vida y entendía el por qué no quería ser inmortal.  
Siguieron caminando sin hablar hasta que por fin el riachuelo volvió a aparecer. Pero la barca no estaba y tenían que cruzar la siguiente puerta.  
—¿Y la barca? —preguntó mientras caminaban por el barro negro parecido al petróleo. Cada vez había más demonios.  
—En el viaje con Ra se transformaba en una serpiente que escupía fuego para iluminar el camino, sin embargo tus ojos hacen esa función —Jongin sonrió—. Tengo suficiente.  
Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que Jongin había utilizado el singular  
—¿Tienes? —dijo con una sonrisa. El moreno se sonrojó.  
—Tenemos —se corrigió en un susurro.  
Aunque fuera estúpido, aquello lo animó a seguir por la oscuridad.  
Cada vez el río se ensanchaba más pero no había ni rastro ni de la barca ni del ojo. Baekhyun empezó a preocuparse cuando empezaron a divisar la puerta al fondo del camino.  
—No podremos continuar —Jongin se detuvo—. Debes encontrar el ojo.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Jongin señaló la puerta. Baekhyun se fijó mejor. Un ejército de demonios esperaba al pie de ésta sin moverse, mirándoles con los ojos vacíos de forma maliciosa. ¿Lo peor? Es que no sólo había en la puerta, sino detrás de ellos también. Los habían estado siguiendo durante el camino.  
La mayoría estaban quietos, pero algunos empezaron a gemir como un bebé ahogándose y Baekhyun empezó a sentir miedo. Otra vez.  
—¿Qué demonios es esto? —murmuró girándose al detectar que los demonios se acercaban—. ¿Por qué nos están rodeando?  
—Porque son demonios primitivos —Jongin se puso en pose de ataque—. Y alguien les ha ordenado que te ataquen.  
—¿Quién?  
El primer demonio atacó abriendo la boca y mostrando unos dientes amarillentos y afilados. Baekhyun le lanzó una patada con todas sus fuerzas.  
—Sokar. Y está cerca.  
Baekhyun lo supo por el hedor que debía emanar ese dios. Estaba cerca pero no se podía ver desde su posición. Además, tenían a miles de demonios rodeándolos y el ojo de Horus perdido.  
—Jongin, ¿dónde puede estar el ojo?  
—No lo sé. Nunca se escribió sobre dónde lo encontraba Ra. En el libro del Amduat sólo explicaba que gracias a él... ¡Allí! —Jongin señaló lo que parecía un pequeño templo de ópalo negro. El firmamento.  
Encima, algo brillaba de un azul intenso pero no se conseguía ver bien. Había un centenar de demonios bloqueando el camino.  
—Tengo que llegar. ¿Me cubres? —preguntó.  
—Siempre.  
Baekhyun se sintió idiota por sonrojarse en aquel momento, pero uno de los demonios se encargó de que volviera a la realidad. Lo consiguió apartar de una patada. No tenían muchas armas, pero no hacía falta. Con el dedo se dibujó el símbolo del sol en el brazo y lanzó un destello potente y ardiente.  
Los demonios bañados por la luz empezaron a deshacerse. El hedor era insoportable pero al menos tenía el camino libre.  
Corrió hacia el altar lanzando rayos a todo aquel demonio que intentaba pararle los pies. Detrás, Jongin los alejaba con la oscuridad, deshaciéndolos en cenizas. Mucho más higiénico y agradable.  
Consiguió llegar al altar y allí estaba, el jeroglífico del ojo brillando de color azul. Baekhyun no sabía cómo debía coger un dibujo pintado, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Puso la mano encima.  
El jeroglífico se le tatuó en la mano del mismo azul intenso y desapareció del altar. Mucho mejor que tener que llevar el ojo de alguien, literalmente.  
Con el ojo se sentía mucho más poderoso y con más energía. El siguiente rayo de luz que lanzó quemó una gran cantidad de demonios. Éstos parecieron captar que la batalla estaba perdida así que se apartaron del camino gimiendo.  
Baekhyun salió corriendo hacia Jongin, quien había palidecido por el esfuerzo.  
—¡Se supone que en la Duat no te puedes cansar! —exclamó al ver que Jongin estaba débil.  
—Físicamente, pero espiritualmente sí. Y el poder no es ilimitado. Pero estoy bien —Se enderezó y ocultó las manos detrás de la espalda. Un intento fallido de que Baekhyun no viera que le temblaban—. Vamos, la quinta hora va a llegar.  
Corrieron hacia la puerta y esperaron justo a un lado del río. Seguía siendo demasiado pequeño para poder ir con la barca —que no había aparecido— pero demasiado profundo como para nadar.  
No tuvieron que esperar mucho. A los pocos minutos las puertas de la quinta hora se abrieron con lentitud.  
Baekhyun deseó que no lo hubieran hecho.

Al otro lado de la puerta había una momia de unos tres metros, con cabeza de halcón. Las vendas de la momia eran de color amarillento con algunos lados costrosos y llenos de sangre. Y olía fatal.  
También cabía decir que Sokar era muy poco hablador. Nada más entrar a la quinta puerta les intentó derribar con la misma vara que tenía Kyungsoo.  
—¿Es que todos los dioses tenéis el palo ese? —gritó justo en el momento en que Sokar intentaba derribarlos de nuevo.  
Jongin gateó hasta él y se lanzó encima para salvarlo por los pelos de un golpe certero en la nuca.  
—Se llama cetro uas, símbolo de poder y fuerza aunque en un principio se utilizaba para conducir al ganado —otro golpe. Ésta vez rodaron por el suelo de piedra.  
Estaban en una especie de caverna donde justo en el centro empezaba el río y la barca estaba allí.  
—Gracias, enciclopedia andante. Siempre sé algo nuevo antes de morir —murmuró Baekhyun.  
Jongin sonrió con timidez antes de volver a agacharse. Sokar estaba dispuesto a acabar con ellos sin medir palabra.  
¿Y qué podían hacer? Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue darle con otro destello de luz mortífero y así lo intentó. La luz lo cegó por unos segundos, pero seguía utilizando las manos vendadas para mover el cetro y matarlos a golpes.  
Era el turno de Jongin. Reunió la suficiente oscuridad como para dejar Egipto entero sin luz, pero Sokar ni se inmutó. No se hizo ceniza ni desapareció.  
¿Cómo pensaban matarlo?  
—¿No se supone que todos los dioses son mortales? —gruñó Baekhyun.  
—Por alguna extraña razón, algunos no —Jongin rodó hacia un lado pero tropezó. Baekhyun fue a socorrerlo pero el cetro le dio en pleno estómago y lo lanzó por los aires.  
La respiración se le cortó al caer. Pensaba que aquello iba a acabar allí. Por un momento casi ni podía respirar y, de repente, empezó a chillar. Le dolía a horrores la espalda y las costillas por culpa del golpe.  
—¡Baekhyun! —Lo llamó Jongin preocupado.  
Intentó levantarse pero las piernas no le respondían bien, así que empezó a gatear. Tenían que llegar a la barca si no podían derrotar a un dios inmortal.  
—¡La barca! —le salió un grito ahogado pero fue suficiente para que Jongin lo captara.  
En un momento, los dos se encontraban corriendo hacia las aguas. Sokar captó el plan y empezó a perseguirlos. A cada paso que daba el suelo temblaba y las aguas se volvían más bravas.  
Baekhyun fue el primero en llegar a la orilla. Se lanzó al agua y empezó a nadar. Cuando miró atrás esperanzado de ver a Jongin, lo encontró en el suelo, justo debajo del pie de Sokar. No se movía. ¿Por qué no se movía?  
—¡JONGIN! —gritó.  
El moreno lo miró con cansancio. Estaba tan pálido, y temblaba. Había gastado poder para defenderlos y ya no podía moverse. ¿Por qué era tan idiota?  
Baekhyun entró en pánico. No podía perderlo, pero Jongin tenía otro plan.  
—Vete —vocalizó.  
Pero Baekhyun no pensaba dejarlo allí.  
—¡JONGIN! —gritó cuando vio la pierna descender.  
Algo quemó en su interior. El ojo de Horus empezó a brillar y el escarabajo azul a quemar. Cuando lo sacó del bolsillo éste se fusionó con él, tatuándose en la otra palma. De repente, se sentía poderoso e invencible. Se sentía inmortal.  
Casi ni se dio cuenta cómo llegó hasta el pie de Sokar y lo detuvo a pocos centímetros del suelo. Jongin estaba tirado boca arriba mirándolo. Parecía maravillado con su presencia.  
—Deja de mirarme así, idiota —dijo con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo. Sokar quería aplastarlos con demasiadas ganas—. Sal de aquí.  
—Eres precioso —susurró Jongin.  
—¿Qué?  
El moreno se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde. Rápidamente, se levantó y salió de allí gateando hasta la orilla.  
Baekhyun se apartó justo a tiempo. Sokar dio un golpe tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al suelo de nuevo.  
—No pienso permitir que nos hagas daño —apretó con fuerza el tatuaje del sol. Descubrió con alivio que no le había desaparecido aún, así que lanzó un rayo mucho más potente y ardiente que el anterior.  
Sokar empezó a gritar haciendo temblar toda la caverna. Baekhyun se tumbó boca abajo cuando algunas piedras empezaron a desprenderse. Esperó hasta que el dios dejara de bramar.  
—Baekhyun —Era una voz suave y grave. Pero no era la de Jongin. Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con un hombre de ojos y cabello negro. Iba vestido como un faraón de las películas, con el cetro uas y la cruz anj. Era moreno y tenía los ojos completamente blancos. Daba un poco de miedo, pero no tanto como cuando era una momia gigante. Porque sí, adivinó que aquel era Sokar en su momento más dócil—. Baekhyun, el nuevo Ra —el dios le dio la mano. Él la aceptó.  
—No soy el nuevo Ra —dijo Baekhyun. Aún sentía el cuerpo temblar—. Soy un descendiente.  
—Un nuevo amanecer. El ciclo ha vuelto a empezar —Sokar agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto—. La destrucción se halla en el renacimiento, pero el renacimiento traerá esperanza.  
—¿Cómo va a traer esperanza si estaremos todos muertos? —Baekhyun siempre había odiado en las películas que hablaran con acertijos y Sokar parecía haber sido el inventor—. ¿A qué te refieres?  
—El ba y el ka de Ra juntos de nuevo —Sokar señaló hacia la barca. Baekhyun se dio cuenta por primera vez que ésta se encontraba aún en tierra. El río estaba dividido en dos partes. Al principio había creído que el tono rubí se debía al barro, pero luego comprendió que no era así. Justo a los lados había una especie de rieras de color rojo lava que iban a parar justo a un punto del río donde se fusionaban—. El primer paso es aceptarlo. El segundo es abrazar la verdad.  
Baekhyun miró a Sokar como si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
—¿Qué verdad?  
—Debes decir algo que lleves guardando mucho tiempo. Algo que no has aceptado en voz alta. Debes decir una verdad —Baekhyun se sorprendió de escuchar a Jongin. No se podía decir que estaba en su mejor momento, pero al menos se mantenía en pie.  
—Jongin... ¿Y qué verdad digo? —El moreno alzó los hombros. Como siempre, no sabía toda la información. Pero no lo culpó.  
—Esa verdad que habita en tu interior. Una verdad que hace tiempo que conoces pero la temes.  
Baekhyun supo al instante a qué se refería Sokar. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.  
—¿Lo digo en voz alta y ya está? —preguntó.  
Sokar negó y sonrió. Era hermoso de una forma triste y aterradora a la vez.  
—El fuego sanará tus mentiras.  
Definitivamente, Sokar estaba loco.  
—¿Tengo que beber de la lava? —preguntó incrédulo. Miró a Jongin por si estaba equivocado, pero la mirada que le dedicó el moreno fue suficiente para saber que allí se acababa todo.  
Prefería mil veces luchar con momias gigantes que beber lava. Cualquiera con cabeza lo preferiría.  
—Estáis locos —gruñó—. Empezando por éste —Señaló con el pulgar a Sokar—. Es normal que viva aquí y no rodeado de amigos. Desespera a cualquiera.  
Avanzó con decisión hacia los riachuelos y se arrodilló en la orilla. La lava lamía la arena burbujeante. Notaba el calor desde allí. También a Jongin justo detrás y a Sokar observando con curiosidad.  
El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creía que se iba a salir del pecho y caer a la lava. Así que intentó calmarse. No sabía lo que podía pasar en la Duat. Quizá los corazones sí cobraban vida.  
—Allá vamos —susurró—. Me gusta Jongin.  
Puso las manos formando un cuenco y las introdujo en la lava. Para su sorpresa estaba tibia. Pero fue más sorprendente cuando bebió de ella. ¡Estaba fría! ¡Y sabía muy bien!  
Miró a Jongin sorprendido pero luego recapacitó en lo que había escuchado el moreno y apartó la mirada. No quería abordar el tema.  
—Has demostrado ser poseedor del valor y la fuerza de Ra. La siguiente hora te espera.  
Fue lo más claro que escuchó decir a Sokar. Baekhyun asintió, se levantó y se introdujo sin miedo en la lava.  
Era como bañarse en una piscina con temperatura regulada. El agua se balanceaba con suavidad, así que era fácil nadar hasta la pequeña isla donde se encontraba la barca. Jongin iba detrás, aún con los ojos abiertos y pensativo por lo que había dicho Baekhyun.  
No estaba preparado para las preguntas, así que subió y se sentó en el centro. Jongin hizo lo mismo. Como esperaba unas palabras, Baekhyun dijo la primera tontería que se le ocurrió.  
—¿No tendremos que empujar, verdad?  
Jongin parecía decepcionado.  
—No, no creo.  
Ambos miraron a Sokar que sonreía. De repente, movió el cetro uas y la tierra empezó a temblar. En pocos segundos volvían a estar en aguas rojas y burbujeantes y la puerta de la sexta hora se abría dándoles la bienvenida.

Esa hora fue la más confusa de todas. Las aguas seguían rojas como un mar de lava, ambas orillas susurraban cuando la barca pasaba por al lado y el cielo se mostraba oscuro e impenetrable. La Duat estaba tranquila, tal y como Baekhyun la conocía. Pero esa hora era importante, lo podía notar, sin embargo, no había nada que hacer, nada que buscar ni con quién luchar.  
La opción más fácil era preguntarle a Jongin, pero le daba vergüenza. Después de la confesión en la anterior hora, Baekhyun no se atrevía ni a mirarlo a la cara. Sin embargo, el moreno no paraba de girarse hacia él como si quisiera decirle algo pero siempre se callaba, suspiraba y miraba hacia otro lado.  
Si Baekhyun había encontrado el valor —que se había marchado al meterse al río para ir a por la barca—, ¿por qué no lo hacía Jongin?  
Finalmente llegaron a la puerta que estaba cerrada. Mostraba la séptima hora, los siguientes pasos a tomar, pero Baekhyun no podía interpretar la sexta hora. Faltaba poco, lo presentía. En nada la hora pasaría y las puertas seguirían cerradas. O quizá estaban poniendo a prueba su paciencia.  
No, no era eso. Lo podía notar. Había que hacer algo que no acababa de comprender. Se miró los tatuajes de las manos, el escarabajo y el ojo de Horus. Algo que ver con ellos.  
—¿Qué hay que hacer? —susurró para sus adentros.  
Jongin encontró ese momento una buena oportunidad para hablar.  
—Es el momento en el que el ba y la carne de Ra se unen —Baekhyun lo miró. El rostro de Jongin se iluminó. Tenía el pelo mojado cayéndole por la cara y parecía cansado, pero sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad intimidante—. Hay que unirlos.  
—¿Pero cómo? Algo está mal, Jongin —miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba tan tranquilo. No debía estarlo—. No hay ningún enemigo al acecho, en teoría es como si lo hubiera hecho todo, pero me siento vacío, extraño. Los tatuajes están pero no están bien, la barca parece igual de vieja que antes y seguimos en las aguas primordiales donde... —de repente el rostro se le iluminó y miró a Jongin sorprendido. El chico no captaba el razonamiento de Baekhyun—. Tengo que unir mi cuerpo con el ba, ¿no? —Jongin asintió—. Bien, pues las aguas primordiales de donde todo nació, la barca vieja, los tatuajes. Yo. ¿No lo entiendes? —Estaba tan emocionado que casi no podía articular palabra. Tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer, pero ¿y Jongin? Lo estaba acompañando. Él no tenía que caer junto a él—. Tienes que salir de la barca.  
—¿Cómo?  
—¡Sal! —Y lo empujó.  
—No te voy a dejar solo. ¿Qué estás planeando?  
—¿No lo entiendes? La barca está vieja y mi cuerpo es mortal, limitado. Debo sumergirme en las aguas primordiales junto a la barca y la puerta se abrirá. Espero. La barca renacerá junto a la fusión del ba con la carne de Ra. La barca forma parte del viaje y ahora es vieja e inútil. Por eso debo renacer junto a ella. ¿No lo entiendes?  
—No.  
—Jongin, pero si tú sabes más sobre Egipto que-  
—No, sí que lo entiendo. Lo que no te voy a dejar es hacerlo —Jongin tenía el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, remarcando más su mandíbula y dándole un aspecto adulto y autoritario—. No te voy a dejar solo.  
—¡No seas idiota! —gritó. Faltaba poco. Lo notaba. Se iba a pasar la hora—. ¡Nos conocemos de hace apenas un mes! ¡Y sí, me gustas y no sé si tú sientes lo mismo pero no soy el amor de tu vida!  
Aquello fue como lanzarle una daga directa al corazón de Jongin.  
—Jamás he sentido esto por nadie —susurró. Toda la fachada de autoridad se derrumbó, dejando a un niño herido y confuso—. Los descendientes sentimos mucho más fuerte que los demás porque conocemos el significado de nuestra existencia. Y yo sentía que... —Jongin se mordió el labio—. Yo...  
Baekhyun se sintió la peor persona del mundo —y la Duat— pero no había tiempo de sentimentalismos. Había un mundo que salvar y Jongin se interponía. Si hubieran sido otras circunstancias lo habría abrazado y besado, prometiéndole estar siempre a su lado. Pero era el descendiente de Ra y eso complicaba las cosas.  
—Jongin, me has malinterpretado —suspiró—. Yo también siento que es fuerte, pero eso no importa ahora. Si no hago esto solo ya no habrá nadie que ame con intensidad.  
—Ni que sufra tampoco.  
Baekhyun sonrió con tristeza. No le quedaba más remedio.  
Con delicadeza, rodeó el rostro de Jongin con las manos y, lentamente, le dio un beso dulce y amargo a la vez. Jongin se quedó sin respiración mientras que Baekhyun guiaba el gesto. Fue lento y esponjoso, como el algodón de azúcar deshaciéndose en sus bocas. Pero se acabó demasiado rápido.  
Empujó al moreno con todas sus fuerzas por la borda. No tuvo tiempo de ver cómo el cuerpo de Jongin se sumergía. Sin perder tiempo, se escribió en la mano el jeroglífico de «Ha-di» y golpeó el centro de la barca. Intentó controlar la fuerza para hacer sólo el daño suficiente como para hundirla, pero se pasó.  
Ésta se resquebrajó y el agua empezó a entrar con tanta rapidez que Baekhyun dudó de que las puertas se abrieran cuando él ya estaría ahogándose en el fondo del río. El agua le llegó rápido por los tobillos, luego por las rodillas y finalmente por el cuello. Jongin había salido a la superficie y estaba nadando hacia él.  
Baekhyun negó con la cabeza justo cuando el agua le cubría parte de los ojos. Los cerró esperanzado de que aquello funcionara.  
Fue una sensación extraña. Las manos le ardían tanto que las apretó contra el pecho, sentía el cuerpo derretirse y las entrañas retorcerse hasta desaparecer. Pero lo más raro de todo era que la barca seguía bajo sus pies, no estaba flotando, sino que se hundía junto a ella.  
Pronto dejó de respirar y se arrepintió de su decisión. Abrió los ojos, preso del pánico, obligándose a no salir de allí nadando. Pero, aunque lo hubiera intentando, no podría. Era parte de la barca y se estaba hundiendo con ella.  
No tardó mucho en perder el conocimiento. Justo cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por completo.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Jongin de pleno agachándose para besarlo. Baekhyun disfrutó del gesto hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo el boca-boca. No quería apartarlo, quería quedarse así para siempre, pero desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente y tenían que seguir.  
Acabó el gesto como un beso tierno. Jongin abrió los ojos sorprendido y Baekhyun no pudo evitar sonreír. El moreno frunció el ceño y se apartó.  
—¿Estabas despierto? —preguntó con demasiada violencia.  
—Hace dos segundos que he despertado —se incorporó.  
Estaban en medio de una barca totalmente dorada. La madera vieja había desaparecido dando paso al oro. En medio el trono volvía a brillar, pero con más intensidad que el resto de la barca, como si fuera el propio Sol. A un lado había una gran cruz de anj, en el otro un cetro uas, ambos clavados en el suelo, listos para que el soberano los cogiera. Justo detrás había una especie de caseta con gente en su interior.  
Eran semi-transparentes y con cabeza de animales. Desde un halcón hasta una leona. Todos trabajaban en el interior, pero cuando Baekhyun los iluminó con su luz, todos lo miraron. Era extraño ver a varios animales mirándolo con solemnidad. De repente, todos salieron de la caseta, pero no se acercaron a él, sino que se pusieron en la borda, rodeando la barca. En cabeza iba una mujer con alas de pájaro. Era hermosa, con el pelo negro y largo cayendo por la espalda, la tez morena y ojos de los colores del arco-iris.  
Se la quedó mirando hasta que ella se percató y giró la cara. Baekhyun comprendió quién era.  
—¿Son los ba de los dioses? —preguntó.  
Jongin asintió.  
—Más o menos. Todos han enviado su ba inmortal para ayudarte en el viaje —Baekhyun frunció el ceño. ¿Eran los Guerreros de Horus? Pero había mucha más gente—. ¿Y la que tiene cabeza de hipopótamo?  
—Tauret, diosa de la fertilidad y las embarazadas. Sospecho que Sehun ha hecho una llamada a todos aquellos dioses que aún aman la vida —Baekhyun se sorprendió—. Algunos descendientes ni saben lo que son, pero sus ba inmortales sí. Solo que el sortilegio que ha tenido que realizar lo habrá consumido por completo. O está inconsciente o muy débil. Y aún quedan cinco horas hasta el amanecer.  
Baekhyun comprendió que la espera iba a ser larga. No comprendía por qué los Guerreros de Horus lo estaban ayudando si eso significaba la destrucción de Ra y de la vida. Pero apreció el gesto. Estarían con él hasta el final, aunque significara morir.  
Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó. Fue hacia Isis, quien apartó la cara con vergüenza.  
—No pasa nada —dijo Baekhyun, agarrándose con fuerza a la barandilla—. No te guardo rencor.  
Isis lo miró con sorpresa. No le dio las gracias, pero asintió como si lo comprendiera y siguió mirando al frente.  
Baekhyun, por su parte, se dedicó a observar la siguiente hora. Se sorprendió al ver que no había agua. El suelo era tierra muerta y agrietada. Entre las oscuridad se iba viendo intervalos pequeños de un destello rojo aterrador. Apofis los estaba siguiendo.  
—Lleva desde que hemos entrado siguiéndonos —comentó Jongin a su lado. Parecía enfadado por la traición de la sexta hora, pero a la vez agradecido porque Baekhyun siguiera vivo—. Pero no ataca. A veces intenta volcar la barca, pero la magia de Isis lo mantiene al margen y hace que podamos navegar por estas tierras.  
Entonces comprendió el silencio de la diosa. Estaba utilizando todo su poder en mantenerlos con vida. Se sintió agradecida con ella y Baekhyun prometió intentar entablar amistad con Kyungsoo. Luego recordó que no habría tal oportunidad.  
«Por una buena causa», se repitió al ver la siguiente puerta.

La octava hora fue la más tranquila pero más significativa. Jongin le explicó que en esa hora, Ra alzaba su voz y aquellos que lo escuchaban podrían levantarse de su tumba a su paso. Baekhyun no tenía palabras emotivas ni idea de egipcio antiguo, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue cantar. Conocía una canción llamada «Flashlight» que creyó oportuna para el momento. Era de las últimas que había escuchado antes de dejar a toda la familia, era bastante antigua pero siempre le había gustado el mensaje.  
Cantó y cantó alzando su voz por todos los rincones de la Duat. No supo si estuvo una hora o pocos minutos, pero el tiempo pasó volando y, cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba junto a la puerta de la novena hora, rodeada de todos aquellos que se habían alzado para seguir al rey de los dioses.  
La siguiente hora fue la mejor. A pesar de no sentir hambre, cuando apareció la mesa llena de comida y bebida, Baekhyun se hartó hasta que no pudo más. También, entre Isis y Neftis, lo vistieron con ropas majestuosas. Dignas del dios del Sol.  
Por la parte de arriba llevaba una armadura dorada con un yelmo con forma de halcón. De cintura para abajo varias capas de tela que caían hasta los pies. Por debajo exigió dejarse los pantalones y las botas militares. No quería ir semi-desnudo. Renacer sin calzoncillos no era uno de sus objetivos.  
A Jongin también lo vistieron. A medias. Le dejaron el pecho al descubierto, acompañado por unas faldas egipcias sujetadas por un cinturón dorado y negro. Llevaba una cruz de anj de oro puro en el pecho y varios brazaletes. En la mano sostenía el cetro uas tan alto como él.  
Estaba hermoso igual que aterrador. ¿Él se vería igual?  
Después de pasar por tierras prósperas, la siguiente hora estuvieron un buen rato charlando. Baekhyun fue quien propuso la idea. Iban a pasarse otra hora navegando sin ningún contratiempo. Sin embargo, en medio de la charla, Baekhyun volvió a sentir que algo iba mal.  
—En esta hora se supone que las fuerzas del bien y el mal se reconcilian —contestó Jongin al ver el rostro triste tanto de Isis como de Neftis—. Ni Osiris ha podido asistir, ni Set ha querido venir a ayudarte —Baekhyun lo agradeció. Hubiera destruido el ba de Set a bofetadas si hubiera bajado a ayudarlo—. Sin embargo, las hermanas se sujetan la mano en representación de sus maridos.  
Baekhyun se fijó en Neftis. No eran tan hermosa como Isis, pero se veía mucho más bondadosa. Tenían el mismo pelo negro, pero los ojos de ella eran del color de la noche, salpicado de estrellas. Sintió mucha más simpatía por aquella mujer, la madre de Anubis y la que le había intentado ayudar por amor. Ambas se cogían de la mano con fuerza y con el rostro sereno.  
Se quedó maravillado al ver la escena.  
Pasaron los minutos hasta que, por fin, vieron la puerta. La siguiente hora iba a ser la última antes de cruzar la duodécima. Antes de renacer.  
Miró a Jongin.  
—Falta poco —susurró. La voz le tembló.  
—Sí —asintió él—. Muy poco.  
Baekhyun decidió imitar a las hermanas y sujetó con fuerza la mano de Jongin mientras cruzaban la puerta de la undécima hora.

La primera hora transcurrió en silencio. El lugar donde entraron parecía un lejano mar con el horizonte de un color lavanda. Baekhyun empezaba a sentir el calor de los rayos del sol y el aroma salina del mar. No había separado su mano de la de Jongin por miedo a perderlo, pero sabía que llegaría el momento en que tendría que soltarla para siempre.  
Habían quedado muchas cosas en el aire y sabía que no podría morir sin decirle toda la verdad. Si iba a desaparecer, quería hacerlo con el alma tranquila.  
Miró a Jongin, quien se concentraba en no mirarlo. Los colores añiles se reflejaban en su mirada oscura como la noche.  
—Es cierto que los descendientes sentimos con más intensidad —dijo con un hilo de voz—. A pesar de conocernos tan poco, siento que te quiero. No es un amor como el de Kyungsoo por Junmyeon. Ni el de Neftis por el de Set, lo sé. Pero, si hubiera habido otro final, hubiera llegado a esa magnitud —Baekhyun rio—. Es tan extraño decir que te quiero cuando ni siquiera sé si así se le llama a este sentimiento. Pero, es lo único bueno que queda en mí antes de morir, antes del final, y serás la última persona a la que querré después de... —Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. No podía creer que iba a morir de verdad—. Quería decírtelo bien, no quería dejar nada a medias. La confesión de antes me parecía tan pobre... Gracias.  
Jongin negó.  
—No voy a poder disfrutar de este sentimiento —Jongin apretó con fuerza la mano con la que tenía sujeta la de Baekhyun—. Siempre veía a Kyungsoo y a Junmyeon tan felices y los envidiaba. Sin embargo, duele tanto cuando estás empezando a sentirlo y sabes que no llegarás a amar porque se te acaba el tiempo —El corazón de Baekhyun se resquebrajó un poco. Los pedazos empezaron a caer—. Yo también siento que, si hubiera pasado más tiempo, hubiera llegado a quererte como Kyungsoo y Junmyeon se quieren.  
Sólo bastaron esas palabras. Siguieron mirando al frente con solemnidad, almacenando los últimos minutos juntos.  
Cuando la gran puerta dorada se asomó, el cielo era de un color naranja asalmonado. Baekhyun sentía que algo en él iba a despertar y se removía inquieto. Lo estaban llamando. Ra estaba renaciendo. Era su última oportunidad, su último recuerdo antes de desaparecer.  
Tiró de la mano de Jongin, lo sujetó con fuerza de las mejillas y lo besó. Lo hizo hasta cuando la barca empezó a alzarse. Lo hizo hasta que la luz los cubrió. Lo hizo hasta que el alma empezó a quemarse dentro de su cuerpo.  
Lo estuvo besando hasta la muerte.

El dolor era agonizante y le quemaba todo el cuerpo. El sol brillaba con demasiada intensidad para soportarlo y se asfixiaba. ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor? ¿Por qué quemaba tanto?  
No podía verse, no tenía manos, ni brazos, ni cuerpo. Pero en cambio sí podía sentir el dolor que le provocaba el fuego interior.  
A pesar de la luz podía ver, pero todo era un mar de blancura iluminado por esos rayos infernales que lo estaban consumiendo.  
Lo último que recordaba era los besos de Jongin, pero la sensación había desaparecido de sus labios. ¿Seguía teniendo? ¿O se habían quemado por culpa del fuego? ¿Y dónde estaba él? ¿También se estaba consumiendo en el amanecer?  
Quizá estaba en el Sol, el astro rey. Quizá la barca era una nave espacial que lo había alzado hasta el espacio exterior y se encontraba siendo devorado por las llamas del Sol.  
No, era demasiado absurdo. ¿Pero no había sido ese último mes irreal y absurdo? Dioses egipcios, la guerra, las muertes, el miedo, el amor, el terror. Todo había sido real pero a la vez fantástico.  
Él había sido un chico normal de Seúl que había tenido la mala suerte de ser llamado en una guerra que no le pertenecía. Él había sido un soldado que había tenido la mala suerte de mirar a los ojos a otro soldado de ojos negros y tez morena. Él había sido el descendiente que había luchado junto a Anubis, que lo había comprendido y acompañado en un largo viaje. Y, en esos instantes, se había reducido a nada.  
Nada.  
—No es así, Baekhyun —Se sobresaltó. La voz que había hablado era de hombre, suave y majestuosa. La había escuchado otra vez. En sus sueños. No. En sus viajes con su ba. Él estaba allí pero no conseguía verlo.  
—¿Ra?  
Sintió su risa pero no la escuchó. También una suave caricia entre dolor y fuego.  
—Efectivamente. Soy Ra, el dios de los cielos, aunque ahora estoy con mi forma renacida —Jepri. La voz aterciopelada era su bálsamo entre tanto dolor—. ¿Cómo estás, pequeño héroe?  
—Duele —susurró—. Duele mucho y quiero que acabe.  
Se sentía pequeño y desprotegido. Quería llorar, pero dudaba de que aún tuviera ojos para hacerlo. Ra se compadeció, podía notarlo por toda su alma. Lo que quedaba de ella.  
—Las heridas duelen cuando sanan, pequeño héroe —Baekhyun gimió. Se estaba consumiendo, pronto perdería la consciencia. ¿Y si cedía? ¿Y si se dejaba llevar por fin y acababa ese sufrimiento?—. Pero debes aguantar, pequeño. Debes ser fuerte.  
¿Aguantar? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿Es que había algún fin? Sí, ese era el fin. Ra renacería y él moriría como el alma incompleta que era. ¿Por qué no terminaba ya la deidad? Pronto estarían todos muertos. Y él quería morir en los brazos de Jongin, besándolo hasta desaparecer.  
Así no tenía que acabar.  
—Pero quiero que acabe —protestó. La voz se asemejaba más al pequeño Baekhyun de siete años que le pedía a su madre que no le pusiera alcohol en la raspadura de la rodilla—. No quiero sufrir. Que acabe ya.  
—Necesito que seas fuerte para poder acabar con el mal. ¿Quieres que sea feliz?  
No hizo falta que Ra lo nombrara para saber a quién se refería. Sí, quería que Jongin fuera feliz. ¿Pero cómo? Todos iban a morir. Jongin, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Sehun, su familia.  
Su familia.  
—Quiero que vivan.  
Las siguientes palabras de Ra fueron como el soplo de una madre en la herida. Seguía doliendo, pero era soportable.  
—Pueden salvarse, Baekhyun. Pero necesito de tu fuerza. Eres más poderoso de lo que crees, si no hacía tiempo que te hubieras consumido por mi poder. ¿Sabes por qué se creía que los descendientes de Ra no existían? —negó con lo que se suponía que tenía que ser su cabeza—. Porque todos morían consumidos por los rayos del sol. Mi alma es demasiado poderosa para un simple mortal.  
—Pero tú los condenaste.  
El dolor volvió de nuevo. Ra había dejado de soplar.  
—A pesar de ser viejo y sabio, también cometí mis errores. Confié en Isis y luego creí en la venganza. Sin embargo, mi venganza era más temible. Ellos no contemplaron mi furia, sino mi piedad.  
—¿Piedad? —los rayos le lamían la piel inexistente y lo consumían. ¿Por qué tenía que soportarlo?  
—Los iba a condenar a vagar por la Duat sin poder vivir nunca jamás. Pero, al final, lo que les di fue una lección de vida. Aprenderían a apreciarla y a amar cuando se dieran cuenta de que no era eterna —Baekhyun se imaginó a Ra juntando las manos, pensativo. ¿En realidad estaba así o era el dolor que le hacía delirar?—. Egipto tocaba a su fin, ellos estaban desapareciendo para siempre. ¿Qué podía hacer? La única forma de que fueran eternos era entregarlos a vidas mortales una y otra vez. Si ellos morían, volverían a renacer porque sus almas mortales los recordarían. No espero que lo entiendas.  
Pero lo hacía. Las almas mortales recordaban a los dioses egipcios y creían en ellos. Durante ese periodo, los dioses se alimentaban de sus creencias hasta la muerte. Pasado de boca en boca, seguían durando hasta que volvían a estar en peligro de extinción y de nuevo volvían a renacer como mortales, para que una nueva generación los recordara.  
Cierto. Ra los había salvado.  
—¿Por qué no explicaste a tus otros descendientes esto para que lo supieran los demás? —Ra suspiró. Era extraño que pudiera sentirlo pero no verlo ni escucharlo.  
—Como te dije. Jamás un descendiente mío pudo soportar tenerme en el interior. Es por eso que ellos crecieron, murieron y volvieron a renacer creyendo que yo los había condenado por culpa de Isis —Ra pronunció el nombre de la diosa con amor—. Era una mujer fuerte y sí, se equivocó y obró como una niña, pero la quería, igual que quiero a todos mis hijos. La venganza parecía una opción razonable, pero no era la única opción. Una salvación que a la vez fuera una lección de la vida. Es así cómo debe obrar un rey —En la mente de Baekhyun apareció Horus. Ra lo supo—. No malinterpretes mis palabras, pequeño héroe, Horus fue y es un gran gobernador, pero es joven e impulsivo. Le queda mucho camino por recorrer y muchas heridas que sanar antes de comprender lo complicado que puede llegar a ser proteger a tu gente.  
Pensó en Sehun, en su rostro siempre serio. Pensó en Kyungsoo y su amor por Junmyeon. También en él, quien había sido comprensivo los pocos minutos que lo conoció. O Chanyeol, con su energía y entusiasmo. Y Jongin...  
—¿Puedes salvarlos? ¿A todos ellos y a mi familia?  
Se imaginó a Ra asintiendo.  
—Por supuesto, pero no seré yo quien los salve. Sino tú.  
—¿Yo?  
La risa de Ra volvió a atenuar el dolor. Duró poco.  
—Sí. Sólo necesito que soportes el dolor un poco más. Puedes hacerlo, pequeño héroe.  
Baekhyun se aferró a esa esperanza. Si Ra creía que podía hacerlo, lo haría. Tenía que salvarlos.

 

Jongin había sido escupido del cielo, literalmente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya no estaba besando a Baekhyun sino que se deslizaba pirámide de Guiza abajo gritando, desgarrándose la garganta. Pero al llegar a la base de la pirámide no dolió.  
Rodó por un costado y se quedó bocabajo recuperando la respiración. Lo último que recordaba era el rosto de Baekhyun consumiéndose por las llamas interiores y después un rostro desconocido.  
Se levantó al recordar el por qué había sido escupido. Miró a su alrededor completamente asustado. La mayoría de soldados humanos estaban en el suelo. Algunos muertos, otros parecían dormir. Cada faraón sujetaba a alguien con cansancio. Jongin descubrió que eran su familia. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Sehun y Junmyeon. Los cuatro miraban al cielo con terror. También lo hacían los descendientes aliados a Set. Pero ellos adoraban aquello que veían.  
Miró al cielo encontrándose con la mirada dorada de un hombre. Era el mismo rostro que lo había expulsado por la Gran Pirámide. Era calvo pero de rostro severo y hermoso. Los ojos eran dorados como el sol. Iba con una túnica hecha de oro puro y un gran escarabajo tatuado en el pecho.  
Jepri, la forma renacida de Ra.  
El gran dios los miraba a todos con severidad. Los ojos se le movían con lentitud de un descendiente a otro. No se movía. ¿Por qué no lo hacía?  
Entonces recordó que Set había preparado una maldición para atarlo y someterlo a su voluntad. Efectivamente, Set tenía el libro en las manos y sonreía en dirección al dios. Lo había conseguido, todo se iba a terminar.  
Quizá pudiera impedir que Set sometiera a Jepri, que no los volviera inmortales y recuperar el mundo. Pero eso no le devolvería a Baekhyun. Nada lo iba a hacer.  
Cayó de rodillas completamente derrotado. ¿Por qué la idea de que jamás volviera a ver al chico de la sonrisa traviesa y ojos dorados le dolía con tal intensidad? ¿Por qué todo se había limitado a él? Antes de que apareciera tenía una familia que quería y un destino que seguir. Pero ya no. Se había acabado. El miedo a perder a Baekhyun era mayor que todo lo que lo había estado acompañando desde que supo que era un descendiente.  
Siempre había estado sumergido en las tinieblas, pero Baekhyun llegó para demostrarle que no había sombra sin luz, que no había día sin antes una noche. Que la luz y la oscuridad tenían que coexistir para sobrevivir.  
Que Jongin podía amar.  
Pero todo se había acabado. Y, pronto, se reuniría con las cenizas de Baekhyun.  
—¡Oh, gran Jepri! ¡El renacer de Ra! —exclamó Set—. ¡El Dios de los dioses, el astro rey, el gobernador! ¡Oh, Ra, nuestro gran soberano, quién nos condenó a vivir en las sombras, quién nos enseñó el valor de la vida! ¡Tú, Ra, sí, nuestro señor que con mano derecha habéis guiado a vuestros hijos! ¡Ra, sangre de nuestra sangre! ¡Te imploro y te ordeno a que repitáis mis palabras! —Jepri asintió con solemnidad, como si entendiera el mensaje, pero no pronunció nada—. Yo, gran Ra, condeno aquellos que mordieron de la mano que les dio de comer y abrazo a la inmortalidad a los que siempre buscaron mi renacer. Yo, gran Ra, os devuelvo a ti, Set, y a tus hijos, el don de la vida eterna.  
Jepri volvió a asentir. Set frunció el ceño  
—Señor, debe dar una ofrenda —dijo Sobek relamiéndose los labios resecos.  
—Cierto —Set alargó la mano hacia Neftis que sostenía una daga. Con lágrimas en los ojos, cortó la palma de la mano de su amado y la giró para que cayera sobre la tierra—. Repite las palabras. ¡Ahora!  
Jepri no movió la boca pero su voz se escuchó por todo Egipto.  
—Yo, gran Ra, condeno a aquellos que mordieron de la mano que les dio de comer y abrazo a la inmortalidad a los que siempre buscaron mi renacer —hizo una gran pausa. Jongin sentía que iba a llegar al fin. Miró a Kyungsoo que sostenía con firmeza la mano de Junmyeon, medio inconsciente. A Chanyeol que aceptaba su destino con furia y a Sehun, que había relajado sus facciones. Por fin parecía un joven de su edad. ¿Y él? ¿Qué aspecto debía tener? El de alguien que había perdido todo y no le importaba morir. Abrazaría a la muerte, puesto que él era la muerte—. Yo gran Ra, te condeno a ti, Set, a toda una vida eterna y mortal.  
—¡NO!  
El grito de Set fue desgarrador. Seguido fue el de Neftis. Jongin miró a la pareja. Mientras Set se empezaba a consumir por la luz abrasadora del Sol, Neftis lo abrazaba y sollozaba. Imploraba piedad.  
El libro cayó al suelo pero nadie fue a por él. Aún estaban intentando comprender qué había pasado. ¿No había funcionado el maleficio para que Ra se sometiera? ¿Por qué? No podía fallar. A no ser qué...  
Jongin lo comprendió al mismo tiempo que Minseok, quien se abalanzó sobre el libro. Ambos estaban a la misma distancia, así que llegaron a la vez y se enzarzaron en una muestra de fuerza.  
Para sorpresa de Jongin, él tenía mucha más fuerza. El viaje por la Duat lo había hecho mucho más fuerte. Quizá no tenía nada que perder, pero podía darle a sus seres queridos un mejor futuro. Él, ¿qué sería de él?  
Con el libro en las manos, desapareció y se sumergió en la Duat. Estaba de nuevo en el juicio de Osiris. Allí lo esperaba Ammyt moviendo el trasero contenta de felicidad. El techo se estaba desprendiendo. Un aura de maldad rodeaba todo el templo del juicio, pero no había tiempo. Le entregó el Libro de los muertos a su mayor confidente y volvió a salir hacia afuera. Sabía que no todo había acabado.  
—Necesito que lo protejas —repitió antes de desaparecer del todo—. Volveré a por él. ¡Protégelo!  
Cuando los rayos del sol lo acariciaron de nuevo Jongin supo que algo iba terriblemente mal. Ya nadie miraba a Jepri, sino a Minseok, que tenía a Junmyeon en brazos con una daga en el cuello. Kyungsoo estaba rodeado por una aureola siniestra mientras que los sollozos de Neftis cubrían el cielo.  
—¡No os mováis! —gritó Shesmu escupiendo saliva—. Tú —Jongin se enderezó—. ¡Devuélveme el libro o lo mataré y beberé de su sangre! —Kyungsoo tembló al escuchar esas palabras pero no se movió—. Vamos, vamos. Dame el libro y nadie saldrá herido. Sé que a vosotros os gustan estos gestos sentimentales y eso os hace débiles. Pero cuando no tienes nada que perder eres fuerte —Su sonrisa fue el reflejo del triunfo en su rostro—. Vuelve a la maldita Duat y recupera el libro, Anubis.  
Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, solo por no ver sufrir a Kyungsoo, solo por darles una oportunidad. Pero Jepri se encargó de que siguieran notando su presencia. Shesmu, junto al alma de Minseok, empezó a consumirse poco a poco.  
Soltó a Junmyeon sin comprender lo que estaba pasando mientras su cuerpo se agrietaba.  
—¿Qué me está sucediendo? ¿¡Qué está pasando!? —gritó.  
Acto seguido, la piel empezó a burbujearle. Fue a lanzar otro grito, pero no emitió ningún sonido. De su boca, en cambio, empezaron a salir cientos y cientos de escarabajos que corretearon por la arena.  
Jongin estaban tan atónito que no huyó de los insectos. Sabía que aquello era la ira de Jepri y Shesmu no habría merecido otra muerte más justa.  
Cuando la marea de escarabajos desapareció, el curso de los acontecimientos cambió. Todo se volvió confuso. Tanto Toth, como Sobek y Serket se quedaron desorientados. No sabían qué paso seguir. Al parecer, el único que tenía devoción por la muerte era Shesmu, después de Set, pero el resto sólo habían ansiado la inmortalidad y, cegados por las palabras de grandeza del dios del mal, no pudieron sopesar la idea de que no iban a conseguirla.  
En cambio, Neftis lloraba sobre las cenizas de su amado. El dolor era tan fuerte que incluso Kyungsoo se compadeció de ella. Junmyeon estaba en el suelo, apenas podía levantarse pero estaba bien. Fue por eso que se dirigió hacia el descendiente de Neftis. En parte, su hermana.  
—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con comprensión.  
—Yixing —gimió Neftis—. Pero ya no importa. Me he quedado sin nombre. Sin sombra. Sin corazón. Sin razón de existir.  
—Set no se ha ido para siempre —le consoló Kyungsoo.  
—Pero Yifan sí —Yixing acarició las cenizas de su amado—. Pero Yifan sí...  
—A veces, aprendemos a vivir con heridas en el corazón —Jongin tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no ver a Isis en vez de a Kyungsoo. Ambos se habían unido, ambos decían las mismas palabras. Eran uno—. Sin embargo, las cicatrices nos hacen más fuertes. Recuerda que la muerte es el renacer de una nueva vida.  
Yixing alzó el rostro para mirar a Kyungsoo. Por un momento fueron las dos mujeres que se habían sujetado de la mano durante todo el viaje.  
—Gracias —pronunció al fin Neftis.  
Alargó la mano y sujetó algo brillante. Jongin fue a alertar a Kyungsoo pero éste ya lo sabía. Se apartó y cerró los ojos cuando Yixing se degolló junto a las cenizas de su amado. Por alguna razón, todos los presentes sabían que estaban destinados a renacer juntos de nuevo.  
Después de la conmovedora escena, Jepri les pidió un poco de su atención.  
—Queda poco tiempo —dijo con voz tranquila—. Y hay mucho que hacer. A vosotros, dioses cegados por la codicia y la inmortalidad. Dejaros como estáis será suficiente castigo hasta que comprendáis el significado de vuestra existencia. Arrepentíos si no queréis un destino como el de Shesmu —Ninguno de los tres quiso comprobar si las amenazas de Jepri eran reales o no.  
Sobek se arrodilló e imploró piedad, Toth lo hizo en silencio, ocultando el rostro de la vergüenza. Serket, en cambio, se transformó en su mitad escorpión.  
—Lo lamentaréis —rugió—. ¡Lo lamentaréis! —Y se sumergió en las arenas. Lo último que vieron fue el aguijón brillante.  
—Vosotros —todos se giraron hacia Jepri. Mirarlo dolía a la vez que sanaba—. Podéis seguir con vuestras vidas, disfrutando y comprendiendo la importancia de una vida finita. O podéis escoger la inmortalidad. Habéis demostrado amor y fidelidad a lo mortal y eso se recompensa con una vida eterna.  
Jongin sospesó la idea un segundo. ¿Quería una vida eterna donde el recuerdo de Baekhyun dolería en su pecho hasta que ya no lo pudiera recordar? No, él no se merecía aquello. Baekhyun, el hijo del Sol, tenía que ser recordado.  
—No —dijo con voz clara—. Escojo una vida mortal. Para siempre.  
—Yo también —Se sorprendió al escuchar a Kyungsoo, quien abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Junmyeon—. Y perdonad si hablo por Junmyeon, pero él también escoge una vida finita —Jepri asintió.  
—Yo también —Sehun estaba sentado en el suelo, con lo que quedaba de su brazo vendado. Parecía cansado pero su rostro seguía siendo solemne. Como el de un rey—. Elijo una vida mortal.  
—¡La inmortalidad suena tan aburrida! —añadió Chanyeol. Jongin sonrió.  
—Vuestra decisión es sabia —por primera vez, Jepri sonrió—. Gracias, pequeños descendientes. Recordad que vosotros escogéis si vivir vuestra vida o no, si seguir los pasos de ignorantes dioses inmortales o de sabios humanos mortales. Que esta vida sea larga y próspera —Jepri juntó las manos y miró a Jongin—. Anubis, necesitaré tu voz. Él no puede hacer esto solo y queda poco tiempo para que su alma se consuma —Jongin no comprendió lo que quiso decirle hasta que Jepri pronunció las siguientes palabras—. Yo, Jepri, parte de Ra, escojo una vida mortal.  
De repente empezó a brillar y la figura de los cielos osciló entre Jepri y Baekhyun. Pero éste último parecía sufrir.  
—¡Baekhyun! —gritó con voz ronca—¡Baekhyun! —Cuando los ojos dorados e inyectados en sangre del chico lo miraron, Jongin comprendió lo que le había dicho Jepri. Necesitaba su voz. Pues él daría hasta la última palabra por salvarlo—. ¡BAEKHYUN!

Ya no podía más. Aquello era demasiado doloroso. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que soportarlo? Quería dejarlo, quería morir. Pero Ra lo estaba animando, constantemente le daba un poco de poder para que pudiera seguir aguantando. Pero era como el veneno. Contra más poder, más rápido se consumía. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que soportarlo?  
—¡BAEKHYUN!  
Una voz. No era la de Ra.  
—¡BAEKHYUN ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡SIGO AQUÍ POR TI! ¡TE ESTOY ESPERANDO!  
Lo estaba esperando. ¿Quién? ¿Quién lo esperaba? ¿Y dónde? ¿No se había acabado el mundo? ¿No estaba todo sumido en el caos y en la oscuridad? ¿Por qué escuchaba esa voz? Parecía tan viva. Tan aterrorizada. Tan desesperada.  
—¡BAEKHYUN, POR FAVOR!  
—¿Qué quieres? —pudo pronunciar entre dientes—. ¿Qué quieres? No puedo hacer nada. Estoy muriendo.  
—¡Baekhyun! Baekhyun... No me dejes.  
¿Jongin? ¿Era él? Pero él tenía que estar muerto, lo sabía. Todos tenían que estarlo. ¿Por qué escuchaba su voz? ¿Estaba delirando? ¿Era el final? Sonrió. Si aquello se acababa con las palabras de Jongin, estaba bien.  
—No me dejes...  
El dolor se volvió tan intenso que gritó. ¿Y si se rendía? ¿Y si dejaba de luchar? No quería seguir sufriendo pero Jongin sonaba tan triste, tan desesperado. Y le pedía que no le dejara. No quería hacerlo. No se atrevía a hacerlo. ¿Entonces por qué no finalizaba todo? Si el mundo estaba salvado, ¿por qué seguía sufriendo?  
—Baekhyun, no. ¡NO!  
Fue como cuando una cuerda se rompe después de tanto tensarla. Baekhyun se rompió y todo el dolor, toda la tristeza, toda la confusión desapareció junto a él. Se había acabado. Todo había terminado.  
«Duerme, pequeño héroe. Ya todo ha terminado».

Nunca le había costado tanto abrir los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban y le dolían al movimiento. Lo intentó varias veces pero era demasiado esfuerzo y se sentía tan cansado, tan destrozado. Y tenía hambre.  
—¿No hay novedades? —alguien habló. Estaba algo lejos, pero lo hizo con claridad. A su lado pudo sentir que alguien se movía. Quería saber quién era. ¿Por qué no abría los ojos?—. No te preocupes. Se recuperará. Es fuerte.  
—Llevas veintitrés días diciéndome eso —gruñó una voz mucho más cerca. Sabía que conocía al dueño pero por alguna extraña razón no conseguía recordarlo—. Y no ha despertado.  
—Paciencia, Jongin.  
El nombre de Jongin fue una llave que abrió las puertas de la verdad. Poco a poco empezó a recordarlo todo. Descendientes, Egipto, Ra, el renacimiento, dolor. El final.  
Abrió los ojos.  
—¡Baekhyun! —exclamó la primera voz. Era Sehun.  
—¿Qué ha pasado? —consiguió pronunciar antes de ser aplastado por un cuerpo. Jongin lo abrazaba con fuerza, hundiéndole el rostro en el cuello—. Auch, Jongin...  
—Vamos, Jongin, le harás daño. Acaba de despertar.  
Pero Sehun no lo apartó y Baekhyun tampoco se atrevió cuando lo escuchó llorar. Había estado preocupado por él.  
Con ternura, le acarició el pelo y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. No tenía mucha fuerza, pero esperaba que Jongin lo comprendiera.  
—Os dejaré un rato y avisaré a los demás —dijo Sehun comprendiendo que ambos querían estar a solas—. Tenéis una hora. Luego tendrás que contarnos todo, Baekhyun. Hay cosas que no llegamos a comprender.  
Sehun cerró la puerta al salir.  
Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados, Jongin calmándose y Baekhyun llorando en silencio, sin creer que pudiera estar vivo. Todo había sido gracias a Ra, a su bondad, pero también él había aguantado hasta el final por Jongin.  
—Gracias —susurró. El cabello del moreno le hacía cosquilla en los labios.  
—¿Por qué? —Jongin se separó, secándose las lágrimas. Se veía tan joven y tan inocente. Baekhyun sonrió al verlo.  
—Me salvaste la vida.  
—¿Yo? No hice nada.  
—Cuando Ra renació me estaba quemando —Le costaba recordar ese momento. Sobre todo el dolor que le producía la pureza del dios. ¿Cómo había aguantado tanto? ¿Y cómo era el dolor? No quería volver a sentirlo, pero tampoco quería olvidar ese momento—. Estuve mucho tiempo sufriendo, el dolor era insoportable. Él me dijo que fuera fuerte, que aguantara. Y lo hice. Porque entonces podría darte una vida, a ti y a los demás. Y a mi familia. Aguanté por vosotros —Se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. Jongin escuchaba atento—. De repente oí una voz que me pedía que me quedara. Y entonces entendí que eras tú el que me llamaba. Y quise quedarme, porque sufrías, porque me lo pedías tú. Si no me hubieras llamado quizá me hubiera rendido —Sonrió al chico de ojos oscuros—. ¿Qué sucedió?  
—Apareció Ra en su forma renacida, como Jepri, y entonces la maldición de Set no funcionó. Estaba seguro de que había funcionado, pero Jepri no le obedeció —Baekhyun sonrió. Sabía la respuesta.  
—Tus tatuajes, Jongin —Éste abrió mucho los ojos pero luego asintió—. Los tatuajes que impedían cualquier magia seguían en mí y en la esencia de Ra. Por eso no funcionaron. ¿Lo ves, como me has salvado? Y a toda la humanidad —Jongin se sonrojó violentamente y Baekhyun pensó que podría estar recordándole toda una vida que fue un héroe para verlo así—. ¿Qué más?  
—Bueno —tartamudeó—. Set fue condenado y Neftis decidió morir junto a él. Todos siguen siendo mortales y se reencarnarán igual, pero supongo que se lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver a intentar alguna tontería. Shesmu... Shersmu murió de la única forma que merecía. Sufriendo —Baekhyun hizo una mueca al escucha el nombre del dios. No era de sus favoritos—. Sobek y Toht se arrodillaron ante Jepri pero Serket juró venganza y desapareció.  
El resultado no era nada malo.  
—¿Y los demás?  
—Bueno, no te has fijado en Sehun, ¿verdad? —Baekhyun negó. Apenas podía enfocar bien a Jongin—. Perdió un brazo en la batalla pero él dice que es mejor eso que un ojo. Junmyeon tiene que ir con bastón, pero le da un porte más majestuoso, según Kyungsoo, claro. Él está bien, por fin vuelve a sonreír y Chanyeol está triste. No puede construir más shabtis de guerra y dice que se aburre, pero encontrará algo nuevo que hacer.  
—No lo dudo —Baekhyun sonrío.  
—Todos escogimos una vida mortal y Jepri también. Por eso volviste. Al menos suponemos eso.  
—Sí, creo que es así como decís —Estaba cansado y quería seguir durmiendo, pero aún había varias cosas pendientes que tenían que solucionarse al momento—. ¿La guerra?  
—Se acabó. Los países que ayudaron a los rebeldes ahora deben recuperarse económicamente y deben estrechar de nuevo lazos con los otros gobiernos. Egipto se va recuperando gracias a las ONG y las ayudas del resto de mundo. Tardará en volver a ser lo que era. Ha sido una guerra civil bastante dura.  
—Guerra civil —murmuró—. Suena tan pequeño y extraño en comparación a lo que era.  
—Lo sé, pero las noticias sólo hablan de eso, de la guerra civil que se convirtió en una disputa de Asia. Dicen que Egipto fue el país de excusa para que las grandes potencias asiáticas se enfrentaran entre sí. Y es mejor que sigan creyendo eso.  
Baekhyun estaba de acuerdo.  
—Otra cuestión más. Mi familia.  
—¿Tu familia?  
—Sí. Necesito saber si están bien, si están vivos.  
Jongin apretó los labios en una línea fina. Sabía que era un tema que no quería tocar, pero Baekhyun necesitaba saberlo.  
—Están vivos y saben que tú lo estás —tardó varios minutos en atreverse a hacer la pregunta—. ¿Te irás con ellos?  
Baekhyun rio. Eso le costó un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho y un ataque de tos terrible. No recordaba que lo habían apuñalado en el pecho.  
—Quiero verlos, los echo muchísimo de menos. Pero ahora que sé lo que soy, no creo que pueda vivir con ellos nunca más —El rostro de Jongin se iluminó—. Pero tengo que ir allí a despedirme y a aclarar ciertas cosas. Quiero a mis padres y a mi hermano. Y también a mis amigos.  
—Es comprensible —Jongin se mordió el labio pensativo.  
—Suéltalo —Baekhyun volvía a sonreír. Le dolían los labios de lo resecos que los tenía.  
—¿Luego te quedarás conmigo?  
—¿Cuánto tiempo me propones? —dijo con picardía.  
—Pues toda las vidas mortales que están por venir.  
Jongin se acercó hasta que ambos rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros. Baekhyun se permitió unos segundos para poder aspirar el aroma a mar de Jongin. A partir de ese momento podría tocarlo en cada momento, mirarlo cuando quisiera. Daba igual si morían, porque sentía que podía encontrarlo en la siguiente vida. Sí, los sentimientos de un descendiente eran potentes, pero también su intuición, y Baekhyun sabía que Jongin era el indicado y que podría enamorarse perdidamente de él. Y, sobre todo, que estaría con él para siempre.

—Me parece una buena oferta. Acepto.


End file.
